Gateway to love
by VoidlingCharles
Summary: FAX! and other couples. Max Martinez moves to Arizona with her family where she falls for the hot, silent and sharp Fang, and even though Fang feels the same way, there are many obstacles to overcome before they could finally get to be together forever. MUST READ UPDATED WEEKLY. Rated T, but at some point (ch 50) can be arguably M. Romance, drama, adventure, humor, SUSPENSE!
1. My Life

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"Moving on is easy. It's staying moved on that's trickier."

- Katerina Stoykova Klemer

Chapter 1: My life

Max POV

It was a hot, dry day in Phoenix Arizona. I, Maximum Martinez, a teenage girl have lived here for my whole life with my siblings Iggy and Lissa and my mom, Valencia Martinez. Too make a long story short, we were a very happy family until my mom, who's a vet, got offered a job outside of Phoenix but still within the boundaries of the state in a small town called Midland. As you've probably already guessed, this will indeed be an introduction that involves me whining about having to move. The thing is, I was happy with my life. I've been home schooled my whole life since my father was rich (emphasis on "was" because my dad died when I was very young and gave most of his money to his siblings in his will) and I loved spending time with family and neighbors.

"Max, you barely know our neighbors and I bet you would love going to public school", said my mom.

"But mom, we can't just leave! What about Iggy? He has to pack up all those homemade bombs and Lissa has to re-organize all her hair products!" I said.

Ok I know, I'm using my siblings as an excuse, which by the way Iggy was into bombs and was also a pyromaniac while Lissa was completely into fashion but obsessed with her red hair. Anyways why do I even try... It's not like I can say no to my mom!? Besides she would've won this fight anyways. Curse being a minor with very little power!

"I wouldn't worry about the others, you're the only one with a problem so you better get packing"

"Besides I know you liked playing rough sports with the neighbor boys, but going to public school will give you even more opportunities to be a tomboy". My mom finished with a chuckle.

Yes it was true. I consider myself to be tougher than other girls. I usually hate other girls because they allow themselves to act all weak vulnerable and pretty. I mean its not that I'm not girly or anything but I just prefer the lifestyle of the common male. With that being said, unlike many men I don't find us women should be treated like toys or weaklings. We're human too! I hate stereotypes.

Anyways back to more important matters... I started to pack the small amount of clothes I had. Though my dad left some of his riches to my mom in his will my mom

decided to only use the money for schooling and for her early retirement. We lived in a small house with just the right amount of stuff we needed to survive. Now my mom

was making us take a big step by moving into a larger house in another city. As I finished packing the rest of my stuff I realized Iggy and Lissa were already done packing. In about a couple of hours the movers will be hear to help us and until then all we could do was reflect on our lives so far living in Phoenix. After thinking of what we've been through: the home schooling, the road trips, the games, the wilderness... Lissa started to cry.

"I can't believe were actually leaving! Everything we ever had is gone!" Lissa Sniffed.

"Don't worry Lis, everything will be ok, we'll make it..." Iggy said in a comforting tone.

Iggy and Lissa finally came together in an awkward and sad hug. A tear slowly dripped down my cheek. I don't cry. I'm too strong to cry. All I could manage was a tear. Emotions were starting to overwhelm me. Before I started to give in I immediately ran to Iggy and Lissa and gave them a big hug.

"Awwww Max!" Lissa teased.

"Wow if I knew Max would react like this I would've told Mom to move sooner" Iggy laughed.

"Shut up" I muttered.

The movers came and parked their truck next to the house and went inside to talk with my mom. Before we knew it, we were on the road on the way too Midland Arizona. The car ride wasn't that long from the looks of it, but deep inside I felt like I've been in here for an eternity. Who would I meet? What would I do? How would I go on? So many questions racing through my mind but I knew that I'd have to patient. I had to be strong. I had to be myself. I was ready. Whatever my life was about to turn into, I guess I would just have to face head on. I stepped out of the car only to see a medium sized house that was completely white and blue on the outside.

Well then...

My ears started to buzz and my body started to tingle. I was waking up from a deep sleep on my comfy new bed. I smacked the alarm clock. I hope I didn't hit the snooze button. I stood up and made my way to the washroom to start getting ready for my first day of school. It was 5:30 am. School starts at 7:30. I pulled down my pants and sat down on the bowl. Yes go ahead and laugh. This girls thinking time was sitting on a toilet bowl while doing her business. Just yesterday afternoon I had gotten out of my mom's car feeling dazed and confused. My mind was having so much trouble accepting the fact that I moved. My mom had already enrolled Iggy, Lissa and myself for public highschool. Yep, I'm a officially a member of the "Royal Cardinal Academy". Iggy, Lissa and I were all starting our freshman year. Though Lissa should actually be a year ahead of us my mom decided to keep us all at the same pace. Lissa was 15 and Iggy and I were 14 but born 9 months apart. Once we had settled in the new house I realized that I actually liked it. It was...nice. It felt like I was at home back in Phoenix. I guess my mom really made sure she got the perfect house. The way the kitchen was full of sunshine during sunrises and sunsets, the way the washroom looked clean, and best of all the way the sofas were as comfy as cuddling with cute rabbits. Not that I would know how cute rabbits feel like but... you know... fuzzy and safe! Though the new house had new furniture, overall everything was just the way I like it. Now

since it was a sunday my mom had expected me to go to school tomorrow. Damn Mondays.

"Sh*t" I hissed under my breath.

I hadn't even given a thought about how school would be like. I've never been to an actual school. The only peice of knowledge that was keeping me sane was the fact that Iggy and Lissa were going through the same thing as me. I got up and finished what I was doing. Then I walked into the shower and turned on the cold water. I liked taking showers in cold water. Iggy always thought I was crazy while Lissa thought that it was a sign of my personality, which EXCUSE ME, was a pure insult. Was she implying that I was cold blooded? Figures Lissa would. Lissa always had a big ego and even though she was sweet, she had an evil side. My sister is nothing like me. On the other hand Iggy was also different, he was humorous and out-going. I loved them both but they can be such a pain. Once I finished washing myself I stepped out of the shower while grabbing my white towel. Quickly, I dried myself and took

a look at my cell phone to check the time. It was 6:15. Dam! I better get out of here quick befo-

"MAX HURRY UP IN THERE! Jeez its not the time to be playing with yourself in the shower..." Iggy yelled.

What exactly did he mean by that. That litt-. Wait... even though he was joking... or at least I hope he was... I realized I'd spent 45 minutes in here which is clearly long for a

shower. Wow! Maybe I'm nervous?

"Shut it Ig!" I yelled. "Give me 5 minutes will ya?".

I got dressed into a reddish brown tank top with black skinny jeans. I was about to put some make-up on but... f**k that! Yes vulgar and hurtful to some but seriously that's not me! I mean the clothes I'm already wearing weren't like me but I don't need make-up too! I only dressed like this because I decided that dressing like the typical Lissa would make a good first impression on my first day of school. I mean aren't a lot of people into fashion anyways? The colors I chose went well with my chocolate colored eyes and my brown hair that had natural blonde and red streaks. I smiled to myself in the mirror. I was satisfied. I looked normal. It's a big change compared to my typical hoodie and baggy jeans combo. I took my towel and walked out of the washroom only to find Iggy leaning on the wall looking in the opposite direction. And why was he looking away? Because Iggy is blind. Ha! It hadn't been obvious until now but Iggy was born a blind baby. Over the years he managed to develop his other 4 senses to make up for his lost sight. He was a homemade GPS. Even though he was blind, he could learn all of his surroundings very quickly if the area was quiet and empty. So yes indeed, Iggy managed to learn most of the house within a night. Except for a couple of places.

"Ig the washroom is in the opposite direction" I pointed out.

"Oh... well its about time your out what took you so lo-!

"OH MY GOD MAX you look awesome!" Lissa squealed, interrupting Iggy.

Iggy started patting my clothes, making sure he can figure out what exactly I was wearing. Iggy smirked as his hands made there way to my chest. Ewwwww he's my brother!

What a sexist pig!

I shoved his hands off and before I could reply his face turned numb.

"Whoa Max this moving thing just keeps getting better and better for you, doesn't it?" He laughed. Clearly taking in the fact that I was wearing nice clothes.

"Hmm whatever" I sighed and made my way towards the front door.

I was waiting for my mom to finish up in the washroom. Lissa and my mom shared a washroom while Iggy and I shared the other. I guess this makes things fair since mom and Lissa take much longer to get ready. Anyways now my mind was focused on what to expect when I got to school. First day of public school. It was only early September so I wouldn't really be behind when I got to school. I could only hope that I could make friends. Then again I hate all those school girls I've seen on movies that allow horny guys to make moves on them and just treat them like dogs. I mean how!? More importantly why!? Then again maybe my hormones might go crazy too if I'm surrounded by hot... NO it's not happening. No way in hell am I giving in to guys or getting involved with those girls. Beside there has to be other people like me in this world... right? My mom suddenly stepped out of the washroom and grabbed her purse.

"Max are you ready for school" She said softly with a warm smile.

"Yes" I replied, fear and anxiety clearly visible.

"Good, make sure you make friends and have fun...-she paused-... Oh and keep an eye out on your siblings"

"Yup" I replied.

Iggy came in from behind and slapped my back.

"Don't worry mom, Max will be fine! Well unless some guys approach her and..." Iggy started clearing his throat.

"That's enough!" my mom yelled. "Public schools are pretty safe environments" she finished.

"Not from what I've seen in movies..." I murmured.

Lissa came and we all headed towards the car. We got in and took off. My mom was dropping us off in front of the school so we could go to the front office to get our schedules. Then we'll make our way to the schoolyard where most students hang before school. Let me tell you, I wasn't happy. But then again if Iggy and Lissa could keep a straight face throughout this entire thing then so can I!.

"Max you look really pretty" Lissa commented.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Lis you look pretty too". Lissa was probably just saying that because of the change of clothes, I mean seriously I don't look that good. Though it was still nice to hear a compliment like that.

I sighed as my moms car pulled over. We said our goodbyes and made our way to the schools front office. We kindly asked a woman in her early thirties who was working at the office to give us our schedules. She nodded and we gave our names.

"Ah so I see you're new students, well Its good that you came early in the school year so you haven't missed much." She said.

Lissa gave her a smile and we made our way to the school yard.

Sh*t was about to get real.


	2. Hearts of steel

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"The advantage of love at first sight is that it delays a second sight."  
- Natalie Clifford Barney

Chapter 2: Hearts of steel

Fang POV

It was just another school day in early September. I was standing outside in the schoolyard. I enjoyed my life. Many people referred to me as being emo, but really? I'm not  
who everyone thinks I am. I'm quiet, love to draw and I'm known for wearing black. I love black, its my favorite colour. I'm also known for being on all the sports teams at  
school and... well not to brag but...all the girls are into me. Honestly, I don't see why so many girls just run into guys and give themselves up. Anyways my brother  
Sloan, who was 6 feet tall (slightly shorter than me), had midnight eyes (just like mine), was known for being good looking (just like me but my ego is bigger than his) and had  
dread locks (I had scruffy long black hair), was always with girls. He has girls with him every where and more importantly he annoys me about them. Even my little sister  
Angel sometimes gets mad at Sloan for being crazy about girls. What a sexist pig. I never understood how my parents, David Ride and Kayla Ride, managed to deal with his  
attitude. My dad always said: "Nick your going to go far in life and I know it, but your brother on the other hand..." Yeah my dad really loves me and yes my name is actually  
Nick Ride but everyone refers to me as Fang.  
Today Sloan was acting very mysterious. I didn't understand what was going on with him, but I guess I was about to find out since Sloan was walking towards me. His olive  
skin started to look pale as he kept walking. Sloan was so full of emotion... my olive skin would never change shade over emotions. I kept them locked up in a tight jar.  
The simplest way to put it is that I'm not a fan of gushy feelings. Sloan approached me and stared at me.

"Fang! Bro I just saw the hottest chick ever... like I bet even you'd be impressed" Sloan said shakily.

Huh the usual Sloan. Always telling me about girls that never looked that good anyways. I nodded and looked away for a moment hoping that Sloan would get the message.  
I don't care.

"Dude you gotta take a look, man! Hurry she's standing next to the tall guy with the reddish blond hair and the red head!" Sloan said with a more powerful voice.

I sighed and decided to take a look. Not like I've got anything to loose by looking at some girl that'll probably throw herself at some guy soon anyway...

I turned my head and looked over to where Sloan was indicating.

"Holy f**k" I hissed.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in this school. Actually in this city. No wait I meant in the whole world. My head started to spin as I looked at her perfect face, her  
brownish hair which had natural streaks, her body figure. She was pure gold. Ok I'll stop myself there. Just because she's some hot girl doesn't mean I'll give in to her. She's  
probably just like the rest. I'll manage to forget about her or at least keep a straight face in her presence.

"Haha I told you so" Sloan teased. "Well c'mon man the least you can do is show her around, besides those other people that were standing with her are leaving... go  
Fang this is your chance!" Sloan yelled.

"Quiet down before people hear you" I murmured. "Besides she's probably like all the others".

"You don't know that man get yo azz in there. I don't care how chivalrous you may be man shes your best shot" Sloan started to indicate to her once again.

"Whatever" I whispered. Though I was shocked that Sloan was using fancy vocab.

But...ofcourse I completely ignored what Sloan said and moved along once I heard the bell ring. Sloan was left standing there, just shaking his head.

"Just you wait man" He smiled.

Max POV

I was walking around in the schoolyard with Iggy and Lissa by my side. We were all a little scared now. I looked around only too see a bunch of people. There were a couple of  
cute guys and some skanky girls. I sighed and waited for Iggys and Lissas reaction.

"Whoa its so hard to tell whats going here... I hate this" Iggy whispered. I understood what he meant, being blind and relying on your other senses in a place like this wasn't  
going to be easy for him.  
Suddenly, a cute 6 foot tall guy with dirty blond hair and green eyes walked towards Iggy.

"S'up man, I saw you hanging around these girls and figured you must be new, come and hang with me and my friends we'll show you around" He smiled warmly at me and  
Lissa as if trying to ask us permission to steal Iggy.

I didn't like the way he sort of dismissed our presence and called us "these girls" but he seems innocent so I'll be friendly. Nobody needs to know about me on the first day  
anyways.  
I smiled back.

"I think Ig would be happy to make friends with you" I pushed Iggy forward.

"Umm sure, thanks Max! I'll see you guys later" Iggy said as Dylan (I suppose that's his name since he had a hoodie with that name on his sleeve)  
grabbed his arm and brought Iggy towards the school doors.

The bell hasn't rung yet so now It was just Lissa and I standing in the schoolyard surrounded by a bunch of other kids. I clutched my stomach as I saw this pretty girl walk  
straight towards us. Please don't tell me she wants to be friends with me... she already looks so sweet and girly. The girl approached Lissa and squealed.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR RED HAIR" She jumped.

"Thanks! I love your brownish hair" Lissa replied happily.

This girl looked sort of like me in terms of hair colour and eyes. She grinned at us for 3 seconds straight. Creepy.

"My names Ella" She said quietly.

"My names Lissa and this is my sister Max" Lissa indicated towards me.

I gave a dirty look and Ella looked surprised.

"Umm so Lissa do wanna hang around with me today I bet we have a lot in common" Ella asked casually.

"Sure" Lissa replied. Lissa gave me a look that said 'Please Max'. I gave a nod. I understood what Ella meant too. They both looked like they wanted to scream and talk about  
fashion and hair for hours.  
The two girls started to walk towards the school door. Now it was only me. All alone. I didn't really know what to do at this point but it didn't really matter because the bell rang.  
I went inside along with the crowd of students and steadily but quickly started to look for my class.  
Eventually I found my class and sat down in the only empty desk. It looked like I was lost or something, but then again everyone did realize I was a new student. The teacher  
who was sitting quietly infront of the class stood up and walked towards me.

"Hello everyone, I would just like to introduce this new student. Her name is Maximum Martinez and she will be with us for the rest of the school year. Max welcome to our home  
my name is Mr. T" The teacher stretched his arm out and I happily shook his hand. He was going to be both my math and world history teacher for the school year. I guess  
he must have been a really smart guy. I sat down in my seat and saw that a couple of people were looking at me. First some girls looked at me and giggled. What exactly  
was so funny? Then occasionally some guys glanced at me. They better not be interested. Wow I'm so full of myself, hehe.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Mr. T went to open the door.  
Holy f**K.  
The most gorgeous guy I've ever seen was standing at the door. He was about 6 feet tall and had black hair and his black shirt was tight enough for everyone to make out  
his 6-pack an-. Whoa I'm rambling over some guy. Seriously this guy is probably emo and flirts with all the girls in the school. He better not talk to me because I'm not  
talking with this pig. HUMPH! So what if he has muscles and looks sweet and silent.

"Nick... umm I mean Fang why are you late this time" Mr. T asked tiredly.

"Sorry sir the principal was having a word with Sloan and I" The guy said.

Apparently his name was Nick but I suppose his nickname was Fang which is probably why Mr. T  
stuttered over his name. Who's Sloan? Whatever at least he's not being an asshole to his teacher and has a decent excuse.  
Mr. T let him in and he started to walk towards me. What was going on? He hadn't even made eye contact with me until he got close to the desk and looked straight into my  
eyes, shocked.

"Sir ummm, the new student is sitting in my spot and there's no other seats in the classroom" said Fang. How dare he talk about me like I wasn't there! Then again this was  
probably his seat since it was the only empty one when I got here and It's not like he's being meen... just honest. Maybe he's not so bad?

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to sit with the new student for today until I talk to the janitor about getting a new desk. Her name is Maximum Martinez." Mr. T walked up to his  
desk and grabbed his chair. He made his way towards Fang and I, and he placed the chair next to my desk and told Fang to sit there. I guess he didn't need his chair since  
he was going to be at chalkboard anyways.  
The lesson began and I was going to have to sit with this guy until lunch since I had both math and history today. I hate the school schedule. We sat in silence but we  
occasionally glanced at eachother. He didn't seem like the smiling type. He was quiet. He probably wasn't emo either. Maybe I should say something or... ~ ~... NO MAX  
I'm not falling for this guy I swear! He's just good looking that's all. My heart suddenly skipped a beat.

Oh shut up.  
-

It was lunch time and I had no place to go. I had lunch money so I went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. While I was in the caf I spotted Lissa waving at me. Once I got my  
lunch I jogged towards her and asked her about her school day. She smiled and started to nag about how her and Ella talked about make-up and boys and whatever... She  
lead me to a table where there were 3 people sitting down talking. I sat down with Lissa. Let the games begin!  
One guy had brown hair and blue eyes. One girl had blond hair with olive skin and green eyes. One guy had dreadlocks with awesome midnight eyes which for some reason  
reminded me of someone.  
Lissa smiled. Let the convo begin!

"Hey girl, my names Gazzy" Began the guy with brown hair and blue eyes. "This is my girlfriend... her name is Angel" Gazzy gestured to the girl with olive skin. She smiled

"I'm Max" I muttered nervously.

"Don't be shy, girl! The name's Sloan. Don't wear it out." He smiled.

Oh so thats who Sloan was. He looked epic. I clenched my fist though when I remembered that this guy was probably good friends with that Fang guy. Wait a minute...  
midnight eyes...

"I'm also Angel's brother but I got another sibling too" He added.

No. no, no, no. Shit. It clicked in my mind. Sloan wasn't Fang's friend, they were brothers, and Angel was there sister. Wait so how did Lissa get to know these guys?  
My question was about to be answered since I saw Ella running towards the table.

"Sorry I took so long guys, I was waiting for Nudge to get out of the washroom" Ella said smiling. "So Max I see you've met everyone. When I took Lissa I introduced her to  
my brother, Gazzy, and his girlfriend Angel. Then Angel suggested we hang out with her and then Sloan started to hang with us too. Now were all one big group!" She said  
with a huge bright smile.

"I see... well umm nice to meet you all" I said awkwardly.

Lissa smiled at me. Gazzy and Angel gave me and approving nod and then started to concentrate on eachother, Sloan was too busy tying up his dreads into a pony tail to  
say anything but I new he approved of me.

"OH OH OH, Max I didn't introduce you to Nudge. She's sort of poor since she was raised in an orphanage but ever since she got a job she started to attend highschool. Here  
she comes!" Ella shouted.

A black girl with dark brown eyes ran towards us. She looked slightly confused when she saw me but was quickly reassured when Sloan stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey girl, this over here is Max and she decided to join the family" Sloan said casually. He did have a little accent which I found cute. Something about Sloan changed when he  
saw Nudge. I smell something fishy. Damn my tomboy breath. Just kidding! I meant teenage lovey-dovey stuff.  
Nudge grinned and held out her hand for a shake. I took it.

"Nice to meet you Nudge" I said trying to keep a straight face. Though she was apparently poor it seems as though she came right out of a store with Lissa and Ella.

She nodded and then everyone started talking about random topics. Lissa started to explain to me how at school everyone just acts casual and friendly but after school we all  
start to bond as a family. I guess Ella must have filled her in on everything they do. Then Lissa looked like she had the biggest epiphany ever.

"Oh Max did you see Sloan's older brother" She whispered.

"Older?" I asked curiously.

"Well I mean were all the same age here but he's older than Sloan by about 10 months" She continued.

"Oh" was all my emotionally shocked mine could come up with.

"He's like the hottest guy in school, he should be with us right now actually but he's been helping the janitor clean up the cafeteria this week. It was a punishment given by  
Mr. T because he was always late." Lissa whispered.

"Oh well I think his name is Fang right? He sat next to me in class this morning" I said bemusedly.

"Thats him... According to Ella he hates all the attention girls give him though but I'm not sure why. Hey look there he is cleaning!" She squealed.

I nodded and turned around and saw Fang sweeping the floor. So this guy didn't like the attention? Is it possible that he's... like... my kind? My heart jumped. NO MAX. Not again.  
I'm not going over this again. I ignored my heart and kept occasionally glancing at him. I realized he was looking at me sometimes too. I guess he saw that I was with his frirends.  
The bell rang. Lunch was over and its time for my next classes.

Today might turn out to be interesting after all.


	3. When Extremes collide

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success."  
- Henry Ford

Chapter 3: When Extremes collide

Max POV:

As I was walking to class I couldn't help but wonder where Iggy was. I guess you can say I'm moderately happy about making new friends with Lissa by my side but I don't think  
they're going to last long anyways. I reminded myself what all their names were: Ella, Gazzy (Ella's brother), Angel (Gazzy's girlfriend), Sloan (Angel's brother) and Nudge the  
orphan girl. Ok easy enough even though its wierd how everyone is related. So what else was on my mind you may ask? Well if you guessed class then you're wrong. Fang. He's  
a sibling of Sloan and Angel and now that I joined their group there's no avoiding the hottest guy on the planet. Scratch that last part.  
While walking to class someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned around and guess who it was? No not Iggy. Mr. Tall dark and drea- I mean Fang. I stared into his amazing  
midnight eyes that were solid and not giving anything away. He smirked.

"Max right? I saw you hanging with my buddies at lunch" He said casually.

"Uh yeah that was me" I replied shakily.

"The names Fang. Though you probably already new. Nice to meet you" He said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but smile "Nice to meet you too" I replied. My heart rate sped up.

"K well I got language arts class so I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Later." I quickly hurried in to my next class ignoring my heart. Damn my hormones, they don't know what they're doing.

I sat in an empty desk in class and looked around the classroom sadly. Nobody I new was in this class. Well whatever this is just the way I wanted it to be anyways. Then I  
heard someone call my name. From a distance I could make out the whisper. The person kept saying "Max". I turned my head slightly to looked behind and there I saw  
someone who looked really fimiliar. He had dirty blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered with a grin.

"Dylan?" I replied calmly. I remembered when Dylan wanted to make friends with Iggy. He never introduced himself but I still remember the hoodie with his name on it.

"Yup. Iggy told me so much about you and Lissa. Glad to have you guys join the group" He stated.

"Huh what group?!" I exclaimed. What did Iggy get us into now!

"Our group of friends... I usually sit with Sloan, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Fang at lunch. Today though I decided to take Iggy with me to the gymnasium so he can join  
the schools Football team. Fang is also on it". (Yes people don't be fooled Iggy has amazing senses. He can feel someone about to tackle him in football and he's a crazy  
fast sprinter)

Oh so thats what he meant. Huh. Well I'm happy that I managed to join a group of friends that consists of people I don't hate. Yet. I'm glad it includes Iggy, Lissa and Fang.  
Maybe this public highschool thing isn't so bad. So far the only differences are the classroom and the people. Not that bad once you get used to it.  
Anyways, now that Dylan reminded me about sports, I remembered what my mom had told me about this school having sports teams. Perfect! I can't wait to try out!  
Before I turned back to Dylan to ask him something, I looked at the teacher and made sure she wasn't looking in our direction.

"Dyl when and where can a girl tryout for the soccer team, football team and basketball team" I whispered.

He gave me a questioning look. Then he realized what kind of person I really was.

"A tomboy huh? Well the thing is Max... our school has no sports teams for girls. Every year we hold tryouts on the first week of school and if not enough girls show up its  
dropped" He said apologetically.

Wow. Ofcourse those wannabe fairy princesses I saw wouldn't play sports. I shook my head. Wait a minute...

"What if I try out for the boys team?" I asked curiously.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at me. "I guess you possibly...maybe...umm... could make it if you talk with the coach and have a lot of skill. Its not easy playing with a bunch of  
big guys Max" Dylan replied.

I rolled my eyes "Trust me I'm good, and besides just because I'm a gir-"

He interupted me "No offense intended" He smiled.

Fine. Even though he was some what of a sexist pig atleast he had enough courage to apologize. Better than other guys his size that usually laugh in my face when I beat them  
in sports. Damn those neighbours.  
Instead of replying I nodded at him. He took a peice of paper and wrote down intructions on where to go and what to do to tryout for the teams. My heart skipped a beat when  
I remembered an important fact. Fang was on all those teams. Not that I was crushing on him... I'm not going through this again! I'm just happy someone from the group is  
going to be there so I won't be alone.  
My afternoon classes went by quickly as I kept day dreaming about sports. The look on their faces when I manage to kick their sorry butts. The praise I'll get for being a tough  
girl. Maybe even popularity. I didn't think I was popular but then again people always seemed to be looking at me from time to time. Well no matter because now I was  
packing up my stuff and heading towards the washroom to change into my sports clothes, which, is just me changing my pants in to shorts. I started to text Lissa and Iggy  
when I was done.

Guys I'm trying out for the basketball, soccer, and football at school so don't wait up for me. I'll call mom to get me later

K Max, Ig and I will be with all our new friends. Were going to the lounge down the street. We might still be here when ur done

Max keep a look out for Fang and Dyl they should be there... well I know Dyl is there but according to Lissa Fang is there too

I walked in to the gymnasium and saw a bunch of tall guys walking around. Some eyed me wierdly. I went towards a man that looked like the coach. He had a whistle and was  
bald with solid brown eyes. He greeted me and I explained my whole situation to him. He nodded.

"I'm sure you can join any of the teams as long as you put a great amount of effort. I'll only let you join if you have the skill so don't be shock-"

I interupted the coach. His name was Mr. G "Don't worry sir".

He nodded and he told everyone that he'd be back in a couple of minutes. I walked towards the team and I saw Dylan standing there. I guess soccer tryouts is up first. He waved  
and smiled at me. But suddenly his expression changed and I looked at him curiously.

"Hey look its the new girl" One guy said. "Hey she's hot!" Another said. "Hey whats your bra size"... the comments kept coming. I was scared of these guys. I would usually  
defend myself. I'm not a weak girl. I can take almost anyone in a fight. Except for maybe a couple of these guys. I was really mad about their comments and as they kept  
coming I gave weak frown. Dylan gave me and apologetic look. He didn't have the guts to stand up to them either. Suddenly everyone stopped with their comments. My  
jaw dropped open.

"HEY SH*T HEADS SHUT THE F**K UP" Fang yelled from accross the room. Everyone gasped.

"IF I EVER HEAR COMMENTS BEING SAID LIKE THAT TO ANY GIRL I'LL GET YOU ALL KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM AND RUIN YOUR REPS. NOT TO MENTION YOUR FACES" Fang yelled at  
the top of his lungs.

He was scary. But my heart sped up. He defended me and without fear. And my suspicions were right, he's not a sexist pig.  
Everyone in the class nodded and backed away as Fang walked over to me.

"I'm team captain" He whispered. "And the strongest guy in the school"

I liked his ego. It wasn't huge but it was just enough for my likings. I gave a huge smile.

"Thanks so much" I whispered.

"No prob what are friends for? Oh and Dyl is 2nd in command. Thats why our jerseys and hoodies say our names on it" He smiled back at me.

My heart did a back flip when he said friends. I looked at his jersey and saw his name: Fang. I guess even in sports he's refered to by his nickname.

One guy from the back of the team yelled "So Fang have you negotiated the gang bang yet or are we taking it slow". Everyone laughed.

I blushed furiously but also felt somewhat flattered. Fang suddenly gave the guy a death stare. He walked over to him and whispered something is his ear. The guy turned pale.  
I ran up to Fang

"What did you tell him" I hissed.

"Don't worry about it" He winked.

Fang started making everyone do drills while having Dylan demonstrate what exactly we had to do. Everyone started and the coach came back smiling. I followed Fang's  
directions and did each drill perfectly.  
After about an hour of soccer practice I was pretty tired. Maybe I couldn't get into the sports teams. Fang went up to coach and started talking with him, the coach smirked  
and came up to me.

"Max from what we've seen so far you're just as good as some of the guys on the team and better than the rest. You're a remarkable young lady!" He stuck out his hand.  
"Congrats you made the team".

I really really really had an urge to squeal but that would be too girly so I settled for his hand shake. Then I asked him.

"Whos we?"

"Fang and I are the ones that pick the team players. Fang is the strongest school player in terms of fitness and skill. He leads all the sports teams. Fang said that you exceed  
in soccer drills and you cooperate with the team. He told me that he'd be very happy to have you on the team and I couldn't disagree. You did great." He looked down at  
his papers.

I blushed. Fang said that about me and wanted me in the team. Well even though I made the soccer team how am I supposed to make the basketball and football team.

I made my way over to Fang who was now cooling down on a bench. I sat down next to him and gave him a smile. I stared in to his eyes trying to avoid his gleaming wet abs.

"How do you think I'll do in basketball and football practice?" I asked.

"The football team doesn't take girls because of the upcoming championship" Fang stated. He was being sincere. "But for the basketball team I think you can do it, I'll be  
spectating you again" He looked away for a second.

"Oh ok. So how long untill the basketball tryouts start?"

Fang took out his cell phone "15 minutes". "So while we wait... do you have a cell?".

I took out my phone and we exchanged numbers. I didn't realize what I was doing when I was typing up in the name space for Fang's number.

He chuckled "Mr. Tall dark and dreamy".

I gasped, blushed and instantly pulled my phone away. " I...UH...Well you see-" I started but it was too late.

Fang interupted "No worries" He gave me a big smile. "Your not so bad yourself".

I turned away as my heart rate sped up. WOOT! He actually said I'm not bad. Wait so If I'm not bad how good am I. Feeling uncertain I reminded myself of the earlier comments  
made by the soccer team. Hehe. Suddenly Dylan came. He punched Fang on the shoulder and they did this awkward half hug half pat on the back thing. Interesting.

"Nice man" said Dylan. "You too Max. Guys I'll catch you later I gotta bring Ella and Gazzy home before my dad tells me off. With that being said the gang is leaving the lounge  
so don't expect to see anyone untill tommorow". Wait why did he have to bring Ella and Gazzy home. Wait... oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Your Ellas other brother" I asked.

"Yup" He replied. "Our gang is now a mix of 3 families and Nudge".

Well this was an unexpected turn. Not only did I make friends but I was apart of their family too. Dylan started to walk away. I guess he wasn't a 'good bye cya  
tommorow' kind of person.  
Basketball practice was underway and a new group of boys walked in. Mr. G explained how we were going to practice today so he split the team in two and I ended up on  
Fangs team. Coincidence...? I'm starting to think otherwise. We started to play a game and at first I was struggling. I couldn't take away the ball from any of the taller guys  
and they were already trying to get 3-pointers in. They were pretty accurate. Then the game really picked up when Fang got the ball, passed it to me and I sprinted while dribbling  
around the tall guys and down the gym. This is my strength in basketball. As I got close to the hoop I realized Fang was totally in sync with me. We were perfect. I passed the  
ball to him and he got the ball in the hooop for 2 points. Even though Fang and I were very different, when work together or collaborate or ... collide, we were perfect for  
eachother. We understood eachother very well on the field. We knew what the other was thinking before it was said. Maybe Fang is... no its to early to call anything yet. He's  
an amazing friend though! We kept playing and eventually my basketball tryouts ended. Mr. G came up to me quickly.

"Once again Max you also exceed in basketball, great work. Your going to be put on the front line since you have the most agility. So... yes congrats once again you made the  
team" He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too "Thanks sir!"

I headed towards the washroom and put my regular clothes back on. I took all my stuff and walked towards Fang.

What an unexpected day.


	4. Matchmakers

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"If people are good only because they fear punishment, and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed."  
-Albert Einstein

Chapter 4: Matchmakers

Max POV

Fang was waiting near the exit of the school. I had just finished changing. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" I said in a low voice.

He nodded a gestured me to sit next to him in the hallway. I did and then pulled out my cell phone. I called my mom and told her that I made the team. She said she was really  
proud of me but I knew that my mom never cared much for sports. She said that she'd be at school to pick me up in ten minutes. I sighed and started to close my eyes.

"Tired?" Fang asked worriedly. Why was he so worried anyways its not like I was going to pass out or fall asleep on hi- ... and before I new it I fell asleep. I guess I didn't  
realize how tired I really was. Oh well my mom would be here in 10 minutes anyways I'm sure Fang won't bother me.

Fang POV

I stared at Max falling asleep. The thing is its not like I could distract myself because... the thing is... she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. So I was stuck  
waiting patiently until her mom came. I smirked. Dayum I was a lucky guy. In the changing rooms all the guys were praising me for getting close with Max. I mean after all  
she probably was one of the hottest girls in school -if not the hottest in my opinion-. Max was so different compared to the other girls. I totally liked her style. She was tough,  
smart and accepting. I guess you can say I'm sort of into her. So there I was enjoying the beauty of Max sleeping until someone decided to annoy me.

"Hey bro" Sloan said casually.

Sloan was walking around the school. He probably stuck around after everyone left the lounge. It makes sense for him to be here. Sloan and I always do stuff together and  
we lived down the street from school so I figured he'd be here to talk to me. Sloan glared at Max and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Playing peeping tom, Fang?" Sloan mocked.

"Yeah you wish", I replied.

Max suddenly rolled her head so her face was in my shoulder. Then she started to moan words. Sloan and I couldn't make out what she was saying. She suddenly turned her  
head again and she moaned "Fang". Sloan bursted. He was rolling on the floor trying to control laughter. I kept gesturing him to quiet down. Max suddenly grabbed my T-shirt  
and rested her head on my stomach. Ofcourse any guy would've instantly yelled: score! But I'm a gentleman and known for being chivalrous. I patted Max's head and then  
turned my attention to Sloan.

"So now that we got new friends what are we going to do" I asked.

"Well we should go to the movies tommorow, or maybe the mall..." Sloan said, quickly becoming lost in his own thought.

"Movies will do. We'll save the mall for weekends since we might be getting tons of homework. If we go to the mall the girls will never want to leave"

"Ight man whatever works for you" Sloan started to tie his dreads into a ponytail again.

I sighed and then stared at Max for several minutes while day dreaming. Somethings still didn't make sense to me. How did we work so well together in sports. How did we  
think alike. How do we have similar characteristics. Just by looking at her now I see that she's not a fan of make-up and no offense to anyone out there but I like a girl without  
any of that stuff. Shes all natural. She also seemed to be interested in me. Ofcourse I'm still not sure about that but I think typing 'Mr. Tall Dark and Dreamy' in her phone  
might be a hint. Maybe she was the one... No thats silly I can't let her in just yet. A close friend for sure but anything further I don't think so. I sighed again. Sloan  
started to pace back and forth as if he was expecting something to happen. Crazy brother. Suddenly a car honked outside. The honk was close and loud so Max woke up.

"Huh what was that... OH Fang I...Umm...Err" Max stuttered and blushed.

"Its fine just go your mom is probably worried" I replied.

Max got up quickly. "See you guys tommorow!" She started to run to the exit.

"Bye Max!" Sloan and I yelled in unison.

Sloan tapped my shoulder. I looked at him curiously.

"Fang theres something I have to tell you that you might be mad about" Sloan said shakily.

"What!?" I asked quickly. What was he hiding. Ugh.

"Well Max told me that-... HA JUST KIDDING YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR EXPRESSION MAN YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!" Sloan laughed.

"Leave" I told Sloan in an icy cold voice.

"Relax man Its all good" Sloan said.

I stared into Sloans eyes. He was scared. "Leave now" I said in a very deep and harsh voice.

"Uhhhh" Sloan stammered.

"Gotcha" I smirked. Sloan punched me in the arm. We decided to call it a day. I can't wait untill tommorow. I can't wait untill I get to see Max again.

Max POV

"So Max, how was school" my mom asked.

"It was ok" I replied, trying to show that I didn't have a good time, even though I somewhat did.

"So Fang huh?" She said casually.

My heart skipped "Mom no. Fang is just a good friend and nothing else" I replied trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Well ok then. Its just that the way Lissa explained everything it seems as though you and Fang are-"

"Mom trust me there is NOTHING going on between Fang and I" I interrupted. I just glared at her and she nodded. Good. I don't need mom on my case. I can't believe Lissa  
told mom everything!

I walked into my bedroom and locked myself in. I didn't feel so well. The only thing I could think about was Fang. I have to be honest with myself. I want him in my life as much  
as possible no matter what. Who cares if theres anything going on. We make fireworks when we work together! What we did in basketball practice was insane. I lied down on  
my bed and closed my eyes. I had to force myself to fall asleep. I just couldn't sleep. Something was missing. Then some embarrassing thoughts came back to my mind as I  
remembered how I woke up in Fangs arms at school. Atleast Fang never made a big deal out of these things. So chivalrous. Suddenly my cell phone started to vibrate. It was  
Iggy. Iggy. Iggy out of all people sending me a text in the middle of the night. Huh. For those of you that are wondering how Iggy can text if hes blind, first of all he has his  
keyboard memorized so texting isn't a problem. To read peoples textes, he has an app which reads out each text for him, even though its not completely clear Iggy still  
manages to interpret each text.

Thread between Max and Iggy

Max I need your help. I just don't know what to do. Do you mind?

I sighed. Probably needed my help to come up with an apology for detonating a bomb.

Sure Ig, you can tell me anything what are sisters for?

I sounded so out of character but if Iggy needed to talk I wanted him to know that I was here for him.

Ok well you see, I'm sort of crushing on Ella. Its a long story and I don't even know where to begin...

Oh. So Iggy needs advice about girls like Ella. Little did Iggy know that I suck when it comes to helping people with relationships. I mean I never know what guys think and I  
never understand how other girls think. Well I had to try. It was cute that Iggy had a crush.

Do you talk to her? Does she show interest? Does she laugh?

Yeah 3x

Haha I see what you did there...Chris Brown...

Max focus!

Oh right. Well shes probably feeling the same way about you. Ok maybe not as strong but I'm sure she likes you. Keep it up

Ok. Thanks Max. The encouragement helps.

Np Ig. Just let me sleep

I shut off my phone. I had completely forgotten about Fang after texting Iggy. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning feeling like an angel. I imagined myself with wings flying with hawks 20,000 feet in the air. If only I had that freedom. In other news, I realized that  
I had some matchmaking to do between Iggy and Ella. They would be perfect for eachother! I walked over to the washroom, pulled down my pants and sat on the bowl.  
So whats going to happen today you may ask? I have no clue. But what I do know is that I'm going to where a bright coloured T-shirt with bright shorts. That way I'd feel like my  
old self with basic clothing, and I'd get to annoy Fang. I can't wait to see his reaction.  
Things were a little different today. My mom told me that Iggy, Lissa and I had to walk to school today because she started work really early which was fine with us. Iggy  
had also told me that mom told him to keep an eye out for me to make sure I wasn't doing any funny business with Fang. Ofcourse Iggy told me and said he would ignore  
what mom said since I helped him with Ella. Then I suddenly remember what Mr. T had told us in class. He made it clear that we would be getting a lot of homework over the  
next couple of weeks. I've always been an A student so that doesn't worry me too much... but more homework means less time with friends!  
I got up and finished what I was doing. Then I took a shower and got changed in to the bright clothes. I made sure that I looked perfect and no I didn't wear make-up.  
I walked out of the washroom only to see Iggy waiting patiently. Then I went to kitchen and had some breakfast while I waited for Iggy and Lissa. When they were ready we  
went to school together.

"Max you look awesome today!" Lissa said enthusiastically.

"Thanks you too" I replied.

As we were walking towards school we passed a group of 3 guys. The tallest of the 3 guys grinned and stood up straight.

"Hey hottie where do you think your going" He said. It was clearly directed to me.

"Excuse me" I said with a hard voice.

Iggy and Lissa saw my look and they instantly got the message. I could take care of myself so theres no need to back me up. The guy got closer and grabbed me, then pinned  
me to the wall of a building.

"Enjoy" He whispered. He was moving in to kiss me! Who did he think he was! I finally managed to get my right arm free and punch him in the face. Then I kicked him the shin  
and punched him in the stomach to finish

"Weak, sexist pig." I spat angrily. He should've known better than to mess with me. It just wasn't his lucky day. He saw a girl and underestimated her. The 2 other guys  
went to the guy I just beat up and made sure he was okay. Iggy was chuckling while Lissa was rolling her eyes. They new me too well so a show like this wasn't new.

We kept walking and we finally got to school. I walked in to the school yard and I realized many people were staring at me. Girls looked at me in jealousy while guys  
whistled and made some pretty flattering comments. I blushed slightly. Iggy, Lissa and I made our way over to the gang. Things I realized: Gazzy and Angel were acting  
all lovey-dovey as usual, Dylan and Lissa staring at eachother, Iggy and Ella smiling at eachother, and Sloan holding Nudge. Well looks like theres quite a lot of matching to  
be done. As we greeted eachother, Ella and Angel squealed.

"Max you look amazing, everyone is staring at you!" Ella yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Then Sloan and Dylan came closer.

"Dayyyyyyyummmmmm girl your good" Sloan said shakily.

"Max your really pretty" Dylan said cheerfully.

I nodded and blushed a little. I saw Fang staring at me without saying a word.

I walked over to Fang.

"I wore bright colours on purpose to annoy you, so how do I look" I whispered. I really wanted Fang's approval.

He looked at me with his midnight eyes, for once I actually saw some emotion in them.

"You look...um...um...umm" Fang stuttered.

"Awww Fang is shy!" Nudge teased.

Everyone laughed and Fang rolled his eyes. I felt a little sad though. Did that mean he thought I didn't look good so he didn't know what to say? My face turned pale.

"Guys I don't feel so good I'm gonna go drink some water" I stated.

"Hurry back" Lissa replied.

I went inside the school which was mostly empty to get some water. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I was being followed.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max wait I need to tell you...that..." Fang looked nervous.

"What Fang... If I look bad just tell me I can take it..." My heart ached a little and I felt a tear in the back of my eye. Wow I'm so pathetic when it comes to Fang. Damn friendships.

"Are you kidding me! No you look amazing, you're absolutely beautiful, you left me speachless back there" Fang spit out and he blushed.

I blushed too. Why was he blushing? I went up to Fang and hugged him. Fang hugged me back.

"Thanks" I whispered.

He gave a huge smile. We went back outside to meet with the gang.  
The gang started to make plans for tonight. We decided that we would go see a horror movie and then hang out at Fang's house for little. Today was going to be loads of fun!  
Ella cheered and then said "So whos sitting where when we watch the movie?"  
Everyone looked puzzled but I completely understood where she was going with this. This was my chance to create matching pairs.

"I think Gazzy and Angel should sit next to eachother followed by Sloan and Nudge and then Iggy and Ella" I stated.

Everyone looked a little confused but we all agreed that It would be the best seating plan.

"Don't forget that you and Fang sit on Ella's left" Lissa added.

I nodded. The bell rang. Time for class. I can't wait for tonight. I kept my excitement inside as I went through the school day.

Tonight we have fun!


	5. Hardcore fear of loss

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."  
- José N. Harris

Chapter 5: Hardcore fear of loss

Max POV

"MAX ARE YOU READY!?" Lissa shouted. The school day went by very fast and everyone decided to go home and get changed first before meeting at the movie theatres. I  
usually get ready much faster than Lissa and Iggy but tonight I felt the need to dress up more appropriately. I decided on wearing a black tank top with some jewelry along  
with navy blue skinny jeans that had some designs on them. Why have I been into dressing up more girly lately? I have no clue. I guess I just wanted to make a good impression.  
But who was there to impress? Eventually everyone in the gang will get to know who I really am, so just who is there to-... No I know what your all thinking and your wrong.  
(AN: Fang DUH)

Anyways once I finished getting ready I ran to Lissa gave her a questioning look. She looked like she was wearing a lot more make-up than she usually would. Lissa looked  
down at her feet.

"I just wanted to look better..." Lissa said quietly.

"Lissa, I'm sure Dylan will like you for just the way you are" I grinned. She gave me a shocked look. I nodded. I didn't forget any of my observations and I especially didn't  
forget about the movie seating plan. It was so obvious she likes Dylan. Now the question is how much does she really like him? Though I'm not sure, what I did know was that  
using make-up to get guys isn't really the best move in the book. I mean seriously guys barely notice when you change your clothes are change your hair style so why would  
they care about make-up!  
Suddenly I heard a wierd 'Clang' noise and realized that it was Iggy who had dropped a metallic object on the ground. He picked it up and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"So Ig watcha got there" I grinned evily. I new what he was planning. And I was not going to let it happen.

"Umm just my wallet" He said almost too casually. "It has a lot of coin".

"Ig take the bomb out of your pocket and go put it away, I know this may be your idea of fun but lets try to not attract so much negative attention to ourselves... please?"

Iggy sighed and turned around. He was so dissappointed he almost lost his sense of direction and walked straight in to a wall but Lissa hurried over to him and directed him  
in the right direction.  
Lissa and I then started to talk about some of our classes and teachers and what kind of kids we have in our class. Then Iggy and mom came to the front door and we left.  
My mom, being the kind mother she is, agreed to give us a little bit of money and drop us of at the theatre. Now in all honesty, she gave us money to shut our whining up and  
she drove us because she didn't feel comfortable letting two teenage girls and their blind brother walk at night alone in a small town.  
A couple of minutes later we were at the movie theatre. Because Midland was a small town everything was really close together. I mean we could probably walk to school from  
here in short period of time! The three of us got out of the car and walked into the theatre. We instantly started to look for the gang when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Guess who" A fimiliar someone said. Jeez would it kill him to talk a little more?

"Mr. TDD" I whispered. I turned to Fang and he gave me a warm smile. Fang never seemed to give smiles to anyone except Sloan and I. Ever since I made Fang laugh by  
calling him Mr. Tall Dark and Dreamy I decided to make a joke out of it. Better to avoid suspicions than to confirm them. ... I didn't just say that...

Ella rushed towards Lissa and Dylan fist-bumped Iggy. Suddenly the whole gang was together again and we made our way to the ticket booth.  
I couldn't help but notice that so many people were giving us creepy looks. Did we look bad?

"Why is everyone looking at us strangely" Lissa said in a low voice just loud enough for the gang to hear. Good to know I wasn't crazy.

"It's probably Sloans hair and Iggys eyes. Makes us look like a bunch of stoners." Fang chuckled. Everyone laughed. This was true. It's not everyday you see a non african  
american guy with dreadlocks and a Blind guy whos eyes always looked a little red (I wonder what kind of gas bombs he's been working with lately).

We all got tickets for the horror movie, bought someone popcorn and made our way too the top row of the theatre. We sat according to the seating plan we came up with.  
Gazzy, Angel, Sloan, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Lissa, Dylan, Fang, Me. It was perfect. To my left, a plain clean dark wall, and too my right, my potentially new best friend who looked  
very hot wearing his tight black shirt and said 'Led Zep' on the front. We sat there in silence and the movie began. The theatre was only half full. I guess not many people  
were fans of horror movies. The movie started with a couple of moderately scary scenes which didn't have anything me. I looked over to my right. All the girls were scared.  
Pathetic. Ella hiding her face in Iggy's shoulder, Nudge squeezing Sloan's hand, Angel wrapped in Gazzy's arms, and Lissa looking towards Dylan. Wait were they having there own  
conversation? Oh well. Finally I saw Fang's face. He looked happy? Wait was he laughing? I could make out a half smile on his lips. Well then. Suddenly the movie started  
to get scarier and scarier. I started to flinch a little and occasionally looked at Fang, who looked bored. If he can keep a straight face so can I. It was about an hour and a half  
into the movie and as much as I tried I couldn't do it. Ella and Lissa screamed. I clutched Fangs shirt and forced my face deep into his hard chest. I could hear the fear in other  
peoples screams. I didn't want to look. The movie started off with a couple of jokes here and there but now there were demons and bounty hunters and people killing others.  
Fang leaned his head on mine.

"Don't forget its just a movie" He whispered calmly.

I removed my head from his chest and nodded. Though the movie was really scary Fang started to hold my hand and everytime he felt tension he squeezed as if to remind me  
that its just some movie. And I hate to admit it but it worked. Suddenly my stomach started to growl. But not in hunger. I really had to go to the washroom. The movie made me  
forget about my bladder. Stupid movie. I told Fang I was going to the washroom and said sorry too all my friends since I had stepped on there feet getting to the exit. I made my  
way to the girls washroom. In about 5 minutes I was finished doing what I had to do. Maybe I should've told Fang I would've been in here long. I wouldn't want anybody  
worrying. 'Oh Max where were you' they would say and I would reply 'Oh just taking a massive sh*t, not my fault the toilet got clogged'. As I got out of the girls washroom  
A guy that was 7 feet tall whistled and made his way over to me. Ok as you all know, I could kick many peoples asses include tough guys. But this guy can almost be compared  
to the incredible hulk. He was muscular from head to toe and was litteraly almost a full foot taller than Fang. Good thing I had just went to the washroom or there'd be  
clean up on aisle 3.

"Hey babe what are you doing here alone" He smiled and grabbed me.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. I tried to break free with all my might but he was too strong. There wasn't anyone around to yell for help. What was he going to do to me?!

"Don't worry this will only hurt a bit" He winked. He pinned me to a wall and started to kiss me. I hated it. He kept forcing his tongue on to mine. I tried everything I could.  
This was hopeless. Somebody help!

He brought me in to the guys washroom and unzipped my pants. I held on to those pants with all my might but he was a beast! He finally started to pull my underwear down  
and I shrieked "HEL-". He put a hand over my mouth. WTF EVEN WITH ONE ARM OCCUPIED HE WAS STRONGER THAN ME. When my lower body was completely exposed, he  
pinned me to the ground and undid his pants. Tears started to run down my eyes. It was going to happen.

Fang POV

It had been several minutes. Max still hadn't came back from the washroom. What was going on? There's no way shes been in the washroom this long. Or maybe it is possible.  
I couldn't stand this. I got up and told everyone that I was going to the washroom too. I started to speed walk. I could feel something was wrong. It just doesn't make sense  
that a girl who doesn't wear make-up and dresses lightly could take more than 3 minutes in a washroom. Suddenly I heard a scream.

"HELL" Max shrieked. I recognized her voice. She was in hell? What? No idiot shes trying to yell for help! I sprinted in to the girls washroom and saw that nobody was here.  
Oh *****************. I heard Max screaming in pain in the boys washroom. I ran in. No. Just no...  
I walk in to see the incredible hulk doing Max up her butt. That must hurt. Without hesistation and excitement, I pushed the guy off of Max who had her pinned to the ground. I  
started to punch the living hell out of this guy. I kept going.

"Fang we should run hes too strong!" Max shouted, tears in her eyes.

I kept punching and then the guy and then he swung his elbow into my stomach. OOOOOF. I lost my breath and before we could continue the fight he pulled out a gun. Ofcourse.  
Surely your everyday incredible hulk rapist has a gun on him. I mean its not like he can fight anyone and get away with murder or anything he surely needed a gun.  
F**ck man. This is bullsh*t.

Half naked Max and I stood frozen in spot. We didn't know what to do. I wonder what Max was thinking right now?

Max POV

So Fang got to see my lower body and I got raped by the incredible hulk. Atleast Fang didn't let him finish. I was still crying. It hurt so much. I think I might have been bleeding.  
The hulk held the gun towards Fang. He zipped his pants up and smiled.

"Your girlfriend was awesome man, you're a lucky guy" He smirked.

I wanted to throw myself at this guy and show him whos boss but not only did he have a gun but he was stronger. We were frozen. We had no where to go. The guy walked  
closer towards Fang. He was going to kill Fang. Oh god. No no no no don't shoot. I heard a click. Safety off. I was about to explode from emotion. Then suddenly everything turned  
white. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear. Did I just get killed?

Iggy POV

Thats right people. Im a boss. Praise your Iggy for saving the day. I had ignored Max earlier this day and decided to bring the metallic object with me. Yes it was indeed a bomb  
like creation. Actually, it was my home made smoke grenade and flashbang. So to make a long story short I got curious in the theatre wondering where Max and Fang were since  
they had both been gone for a while. The movie was 2 hours long so there was time still. As I walked towards the guys washroom to look for Fang. I heard a gun pointing  
towards me. I was about to start freaking out but what for!? Just to have myself get shot!?. I realized that the washroom had a door. So there had to be somebody pointing  
a gun to someone else. Oh shit. Fang was in deep trouble for sure. I instantly understood everything and that's when I pulled the nades from my pocket and threw them in. It  
should stun everyone in there for 15 seconds. I quickly ran in and started to pat the floor looking for Fang and the gun man. First I felt the pants of a big man. A really big man.  
I heard a grunt and I realized it must have been the gunman who was stunned from the flash. I found the gun on the floor. He must have dropped it. I shot him in the leg.  
I kept the gun and then felt soft skin. Really soft skin. Wait a minute i was next to the floor so this was someones exposed knee... and thigh... I heard Max. Her lower body  
was naked. Wierd. She could explain later. I grabbed her and as I walked towards the door I ran into somebody. Fang! I almost forgot about him. He must've been pacing  
around because of the flash and smoke. I grabbed him too and ran out the door with them towards the girls washrooms. I loved places with braille on the doors.  
Then I did the most brotherly thing possible. I pulled my pants off and put them on Max. I was wearing boxers anyways. Besides If my current suspicion is right and she got  
raped then I don't need more peeping toms seeing her. I pulled out my cell phone and called the cops. After that I called Lissa. They new everything that I new now. I will  
be praised. But first, Max and Fang need help!

Max POV

Everything happened very quickly. The cops showed up and Fang and I were brought for questioning at the police department. Everything was explained. Everyone knew  
everything. It was horrible. By the way It turned out that I was bleeding. All my friends had shocked faces. They had left the theatre and soon as Iggy called Lissa. Once  
Fang and I were questioned for about half and hour my mom ran in and hugged me. I hugged her back. My mom and Fang's parents had agreed that we should stay home  
tommorow. They were worried that we might be in shock. Yeah right. Okay maybe a little bit. Anyways we all decided to still hang out at Fang's house for an hour to keep  
our minds off of what happened. We went to his house after we were done at the police station. We played board games and ps3. My mom went back home and phoned  
Fang's parents praising them for how wonderfull Fang was. He was sort of a hero... but the thing is I was more concerned about Fang's well being than myself. Yeah so what  
happened to me was bad but Fang almost got shot. Just that thought brought tears to my eyes. What would I do without Fang.  
As everyone started to leave they all come up to me and hugged me. Then an idea sparked in my mind. I'll ask my mom is I can spend the night at Fang's. Sure this may  
sound crazy but Fang's mom Kayla was really nice. She gave me chocolate chip cookies and Fang's dad david made us hot chocolate! Besides we haven't talked about what  
happened and we weren't being sent to school tommorow anyways. I called my mom and I asked her really nicely. She decided that it would be best if I stayed, so I could  
talk to Fang about what happened. Oh wait one more thing I almost forgot. Iggy had to be praised.

Today turned out to be quite the "ride"


	6. Holding everything in

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"I know that man is capable of great deeds. But if he isn't capable of great emotion, well, he leaves me cold."  
- Albert Camus

Chapter 6: Holding everything in

Max POV

I was going to be spending the night at Fangs house. We really had to talk about what happened today. I wasn't sure though. Maybe we should talk about it tommorow?  
Maybe we should try to forget? I was totally lost. Angel had already gone to sleep while Sloan was in his room playing some computer game. I think it was called League of  
Lemons? or Legends? Whatever. Fang and I were now quietly sitting in the game room. The game room was where we hung out in Fangs house. It was close to his bedroom  
and Sloans bedroom. We were silent for about 5 minutes. Then Fangs mom walked in.

"Nick dear, your father and I are going to bed now so If you need anything now is the time to ask. We start work really early tommorow and you don't have school so we won't  
be waking you up" She smiled at Fang and I.  
Fang nodded and she left. Fang sighed and stood up.

"Max I'm sorry I'm just... tired. You can sleep on the couch and I'll be in my room" Fang said. His voice didn't sound so tired.

This room had two couches so I had been hoping Fang and I would talk. Maybe I should ask him to stay here. Maybe he was really tired. Too many questions! Arg!

"Its ok Fang just... can you sleep on the other couch instead of in your room... I don't want to be alone" I replied weakily. I guess Fang saw my vunerability. He looked  
concerned.

"Sure Max" He smiled. He went in to his room and came back with some blankets. He set up everything and he walked over to the light switch and waited.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll turn of the lights once you've gotten on the couch." He stated.

"So chivalrous" I replied. Then I winked.

I slipped on to the couch and Fang shut the lights. He crawled under his blanket and began to sleep. Or maybe he was just closing his eyes. I stared at the ceiling trying to fall  
asleep. I stayed like that for about 15 minutes until my eyes got tired and I fell asleep. I started to dream and about happy things. I dreamt about how life was at home. I  
dreamt about having Fang come to my old home to live with me. I dreamt about being the star player of the basketball team. Dreaming was fun. That is until your chaotic  
brain decides to send thoughts of what happened to you earlier that day. Damn. I woke up. I had been asleep only for about an hour. I looked at Fang. His eyes were open. He  
couldn't sleep either.

"Something wrong Max?" Fang asked.

Yes. "No Fang" I replied.

"Max if your feeling something its ok to let it out you know" Fang said sincerly.

"What are you talking about" I questioned. I new what he was saying though. I was bottling up everything I felt from earlier today.

"Don't play dumb Max. I'm here for you. It's ok to let it out" Fang said calmly with a smile.

Thats when I exploded. Tears ran down my cheeks. Fang jumped off his couch and ran towards me. He grabbed me and held me tight. I shoved my face into his shoulder.  
I cried. I cried for a little while though. I don't cry. Only Fang could get me too feel like this.

"Its ok Max. Now tell me whats wrong" He whispered.

"I... I don't want you to die. Don't leave me." I whispered.

"I never will Max" Fang said. He kept holding me until I was done crying.

"You know I thought you'd be more concerned about the rape" Fang said without fear. Wow he sure was open with me. I liked that. I smiled.

"Well... I... I don't know. It was horrible. I don't want it to happen ever again." I muttered.

Fang nodded. He stood next to me now. He was waiting for something. He knows me too well already.

"Fang were best friends now right"

"Ofcourse we are"

"Oh and one last thing"

"Sure what is it"

"Did you look at me... or see me... exposed" I sure knew how to make things awkward, but I had to know. He wasn't getting a by-pass.

"Yes I did" He chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing" He said innocently.

"You think I look funny?" I asked slightly hurt.

"No no ofcourse not" He said quickly.

"So what does that mean" I asked.

"What does what mean" He said.

"Fang"

"Max"

I sighed why couldn't he just tell me.

"Fine you want to hear it? You look like the most beautiful girl on the planet and if I didn't know who you were and If I wasn't so respectfull I would've joined that guy" Fang  
finished.

I blushed. Well that was much better. Damn my big ego I can't believe I just made him say all that. Did I want to hear it? Ofcourse I did! Why would I have done all that If I  
didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks" I ran up to Fang and hugged him.

He hugged me back and smirked. "Ok now can we sleep?" He said eagerly.

"Yup" I said and I went to my couch and tried to sleep.

10 Minutes later: Fang is asleep I'm awake

15 Minutes later: Same

20 Minutes Later: Same

25 Minutes: I'm dumb.

"Fang come here" I said.

His eyes shot open and he glared at me "What".

"What don't you understand. Come Here"

Fang got up and raised his eyebrows. I gestured him to sleep next to me. He lyed down on the couch with me. I hugged him and leaned my head on his chest. Wait a minute.

"Fang wheres your shirt!" I exclaimed.

"Umm I sleep in shorts only... not my fault you wake me up and ask me to come here" He said.

"Oh." I blushed. "Thats fine". YES! Hot friend sleeping next to me!

I finally managed to fall asleep. Even though I had let out my emotions, I still wasn't done yet. Sure you can cry about a person you almost lost but whats the point of crying  
if your not going to be with that person. Just this one night I needed Fang with me. I don't care if he's sleeping my mind won't let me sleep without him. I held him and  
fell asleep instantly.

Fang POV

"Yes I finally reached Platinum Elo!" Sloan yelled from his room. Stupid league of legends game. Wait, how long as he been playing that game?

Sloan ran into the room, he was reaching out for pencil when he saw Max sleeping in my arms on the couch.

"Whoa man you scored big time" Sloan whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Not what you think"

Sloan chuckled and went back into his room.

I watched Max sleep. She looked complete. She looked like she was totally happy and didn't want to wake up. She was so awesome to have as a best friend. I took a good  
look at Max while she was asleep. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me check her out while awake. She occasionally rolled in my arms and moaned. We stayed  
that way for 10 minutes until I had to go the washroom. Crap. Now what? I guess I'll just have to wake her up.

"Max?"

She was fast asleep.

"MAX!"

Still asleep.

I settled for a better tactic. If shes not going to wake up then she'll suffer serious consequences. I started to run my hand down her arms and down her sides, when I got to  
her stomach I found what I was looking for. She shifted. Ha shes ticklish on her stomach. I started to tickle her as much as I can. Max woke up laughing.

"Fang stooooooop" She laughed.

"No can do" I replied.

"Please stooop" She was laughing so hard that tears were starting to form.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"Just... i'll do anything just stooooop" She shifted uncontrolably and I stopped.

"Anything" I smiled. The things one can do with such power.

Max frowned. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Relax" I squeezed her tightly and then let go.

I ran to that washroom as fast as I could.

"So thats why you woke me up..." She stated.

I finished what I was doing and went to the kitchen leaving Max for a couple of minutes. I went back in the room with two plates of pancakes.

"Hope you like them" I grinned.

"Sweet pancakes!" Max said eagerly.

We ate our pancakes and then started to talk about what we were going to do today. Max suggested that we go through my stuff. I rolled my eyes. I did have a lot of books  
and music though. I guess since were home today we might as well do something productive. Max and I walked into my room.  
Max started to go through all my cds. She realized that I was a big Led Zeppelin fan. She also saw some mozart and beethoven cds. She raised an eyebrow at me and then  
continued to look.

"So your into rock and classical?" Max asked politely.

"I guess so" I replied. I wonder what kind of music Max is into.

"Max what kind of music do you like?" I questioned.

"Pop" She replied. Damn. Maybe I should introduce her to Led Zep?

"Max give me that cd next to the one you're looking at" Max took the cd and handed it to me. I walked over to my cd player and put the cd in. Kashmir from Led Zeppelin  
started to play. Maxs eyes widened. She listened to the song and then nodded.

"Not bad, it has a good beat"

"Theie songs are very diverse" I said. Max then made her way to my cabinet. In my cabinet I had a journal, which was sort of like a diary except I would draw feelings and  
explain them, and I had all my sketchbooks. I went over to Max and gave her my sketch book from last year and this year to look at. She went through them and gasped.

"Fang your an amazing drawer!"

"Huh, thanks I try" I replied casually.

I pretty much had a picture of everything I came in to contact with. Max was impressed. She looked at some pictures that had the gang inside and smiled. I guess she was  
happy to have new friends.  
As Max looked through some of the pictures she questioned me about my past and I happily explained everything to her. Then I asked her about her history and she explained  
how shes been home schooled and how she liked sports. This was fun. I liked spending time with Max. Then Max suddenly took a sketch book from a box that said "DO NOT  
TOUCH". Oh no. Theres a reason why that box said that. Its where I keep 2 sketch books and my journal.

"Max put that away I really don't think you should look at that!" I said determined to stop her.

"No Fang your a good drawer I wan't to-. Oh my god." Max chuckled.

I blushed. Damn it. She took a sketch book that showed my feelings towards others. I had a picture of most of the people I know and drew them according to how I think or  
feel about them. So for example, I drew Mr. G in my sketch book with a big smile because I felt honored and proud to have him as a coach. Max was looking at the sketch book  
analyzing the picture. She was looking at a picture of herself. She was wearing a roman goddess costume. (AN: Heres a link to what it looked like: . )  
So why would I sketch her wearing that? Its obvious isn't it? I think shes the most beautiful girl in the world. I drew her exactly how I pictured her in my mind with a smile.  
I waited for Max's reaction and she smiled.

"Why did you draw me like this" She asked.

"Guess" I said. She nodded but she didn't say a word. She got the idea. She dropped the book and come to me. She kissed me on the cheek and then hugged me.

"Your sweet"

I didn't know what to say, but I was red from head to toe. Then I realized Max was a little red herself. Why?  
I sighed and then I took out my cell phone. It was 11:30 am. I guess I could start making lunch. In the meantime I'll give Max a movie to watch. I grabbed a comedy movie  
and handed it over to Max. She looked at me wierdly.

"Put the movie in the dvd player over there. I'll be cooking if you need me."

Max grinned "You better be making something good"

I walked out the room and went into the kitchen. I wanted to make vegatable soup. I started to boil water. Then I put some pasta in the water. Wait a minute. Crap I don't  
have vegatables. There was a grocery store not far from here. I was about to go up to the play room to tell Max but she came to me. We bumped into eachother and she  
almost fell.

"Fang whats wrong?" She asked.

"Need to run to the grocery store, watch the soup will you?" I pleaded.

"Sure" Max stood in the kitchen and took out her cell to occupy herself.

I ran out of my house. I sprinted to the grocery store, and looked for the vegetables. I found them and then ran back to my house

-20 minutes later-

I ran in my house panting a little. I was in pretty good shape.  
I walked in to the kitchen only to see Max smiling and looking at my innocently, a little too innocently. I gave her a wierd look and continued to make the soup. When it was done  
I made 2 bowls full of the soup, and gave one to Max.

She smiled "Thanks."

"Max what did you do?" She was hiding something.

"Nice journal" She winked.

F*************************. Go* F****** Dam***. **********. ****. She read up on my deepest and darkest thoughts and secrets I was completely exposed.  
I turned red and hid my face in my arms. The things I wrote in that journal. The things! There so mushy and horrible that some of you might even throw up or die of  
laughter.

Max came over to me and patted my back "Your probably not as small as you think" She said. ***************. Yes she was talking about what some of you think shes  
talking about. For those of you that are confused. Its in the middle of your body and is only found on males. Now that I think of It I also wrote a lot of embarresing stuff about  
Max in there. I wonder if she read that. Judging by her amused look, we can conclude she didn't. Now Max knew more than enough information about me.

The rest of the day will go by very, very slowly.


	7. The strength within

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence."  
- Helen Keller

Chapter 7: The strength within

Max POV

Fang and I were enjoying our vegetable soup. This day off was amazing. I learned so much about Fang, he's incredible... I'd never thought I'd meet a guy like Fang. Hes nice,  
polite, sweet, smart, strong, caring... the list goes on and on. No wonder he was a chick magnet! Not that Fang was a player or anything, but If he wasn't so chivalrous then  
he sure would be. Fang stared at his soup occasionally and ate it slowly. Maybe I shouldn't have read his journal. I didn't think It was that personal but it was really funny to  
read. Especially when he talks about what he thinks of his body and how he feels about other people. Maybe Fang was shocked? Maybe he had written something about me  
I didn't see? Oh well I'm a horrible friend! I shouldn't have went through it without asking! I sighed and stared at Fang.

"Fang are you mad at me" I asked.

"No why" He replied.

"I read your journal without asking".

Fang took his empty plate and brought it to the kitchen sink. He came back and frowned.

"Well... Its ok no big deal" Fang said in a weak tone.

"Alright then... sorry" I said sweetly.

He smiled. Then he said "So want to go play some soccer in the backyard".

"Sure!" I yelled happily.

Once I was finished eating, I realized that I didn't have the proper clothing to play soccer. I walked up to Fang and gestured to my clothes.

Fang started to think. Then he sighed. "Well my moms clothes are too big for, I guess I'll make you wear my old shirt and shorts".

I nodded. It didn't really matter what I had on I just wanted to play soccer. I waited patiently for Fang as he ran to his room and started to look for clothes. Then the front  
door opened. It was Sloan. Wasn't he at school?!

"S'up girl" Sloan chin waved.

"Nothing much. Fang and I were just about to play soccer" I replied.

"Ight well I just came back home for lunch. Everyones doing great but there really worried about you and Fang, Max. Think you should talk to them tommorow." Sloan ran into  
the kitchen and grabbed a bag on the kitchen table. I guess that was his lunch. He probably forgot it at home. Good thing this is a small town.

"Ok I'll make sure I explain everything tommorow" I said. Sloan gave me a pat on the back.

"I'll see you later, tell Fang I was hear so he didn't think you were talking to yourself" He smiled.

I laughed. "See ya Sloan". He ran out of the house as fast as he can. Boy can he run.

Suddenly I heard Fang coming towards me, when I spotted him I saw him holding a small black shirt with a small black pants.

"That might be to tight" I said skeptically.

"Well I usually wear tight clothes. Besides If I made you wear anything else you would trip on your own feet" He chuckled.

Huh. "Fine". I walked into the washroom and got changed. When I was done I looked into the mirror. I looked cute. I mean even though the shorts didn't reach my ankles  
and were tight they weren't that bad. The shirt wasn't as tight as I thought it would be but it was only long enough to reach my waist. If I jumped you could deffinetely  
see my belly. Oh well soccer is worth it. I walked out of the washroom and went outside with Fang.

"So why were you talking to yourself earlier" Fang said quietly.

"It was Sloan, he forgot his lunch" I smirked.

Fang rolled his eyes and nodded. We started to play soccer. Basically all we were doing is controling the ball and trying to take it away from eachother. Fang and I played for  
about 3 hours. He pulled a couple of tricks on me which deffinately impressed me and I tried to show off my skill. Playing soccer with Fang was similar to dancing. We were  
close to eachother and we were shifting our bodies. At one point I try to kick the ball over Fang but failed and kicked him right on his crotch. I heard an OOOOOF sound and saw  
him trying to hide the pain. Hehe. Another time I was trying to take the ball away from Fang but ended up tripping him, he fell frontwards taking me with him. He was lying on  
top of me laughing. I couldn't help but laugh and push him off.  
Once we were tired I told Fang we should stop playing soccer. We walked inside looking tired and sweaty.

"Jeez" Fang said, taking off his shirt. My heart jumped and I tried to calm my hormones. "I think I need a shower asap".

"I could use one too" I agreed. I was pretty sure Fangs house had two showers since there was 5 people in his family...

"Theres two showers" Fang said. "One is in the washroom on the right and the other is in the washroom on the left." Fang indicated to me where the washrooms were.

"Alright then, I'll go get my clothes" I replied. I walked into the game room and got my clothes. Fang went to get a towel for me. He passed it to me and then dissappeared.  
Not like a ghost but like, one minute he's next to you the next minute he's nowhere in sight. He must have already gone to the washroom. I took of the clothes Fang gave me to  
wear and carried my clothes and towel to the washroom. I walked in set the clothes on the ground. I saw some of Fangs clothes lying on the floor too. Wierd. He must have forgotten  
them in here.

I walked into the shower and heard the water turn on. I bumped into something and screamed. It wasn't something. It was Fang. Completely naked Fang. Making contact  
with completely naked Max. I forgot to ask Fang which washroom he would use. I just walked in on him. I felt a pressure coming from Fangs body near my stomach. I quickly  
ran out the shower and yelled.

"OH GOD SORRY FANG I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE IN HERE THAT WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT!" I yelled and then blushed.

"God damn Max I forgot to tell you which washroom to use!" Fang yelled.

"I'll be on my way now" I said and left with my stuff.

I made my way to the other washroom and turned on the hot water. I started to shower. I can't believe I just walked in on him! Sure it was unintentional but he doesn't know  
that for sure! I groaned looked at the ceiling. I'm so dumb. Then again, the good thing about what happened was the thrill of being with... No! stupid hormones. Why are we  
ladies cursed with these. Thats when I remembered Fang was turned on. Yeah thats right I turned him on with ease. Was I mad at myself? Yup. Was I proud? Hell yeah.  
Will I make a fool out of Fang by telling him what I felt? F**k no. I sighed and continued to shower. I could still smell sweat. Was soccer really worth all this? Ofcourse it was!

I finished up in the shower and walked into the game room. I saw Fang waiting for me with a half smile.

"So did you have fun today?" He asked.

"Sure did!" I replied cheerfully.

"Well I guess you better get going, school is almost over for the gang and your mom probably wants you home."

"I guess you're right" I grabbed my stuff and went over to the front door.

"Bye Fang" I smiled.

"Bye Max" He smiled back.

I walked out of his house and started to walk towards the school. I didn't know how to get home from Fangs house so I figured I'd go to school to meet up with Lissa and Iggy  
so my mom could pick us up.

-30 minutes later-

I met up with my siblinds and the gang. They were all very happy to see me. I tried to explain to them that I was fine after everything that happened. I would give them a more  
in depth explanation at school tommorow. My mom came too pick us up and and we went home. When we got home and my mom decided to question me.

"Max what did you and Fang do today?" She asked.

"We watched movies and played sports" I replied calmly.

"Oh ok... did anything... unusual or funny happen?" She was onto me.

"MOM! I already told you I'm not into Fang he's just a good friend and no nothing funny at all happened." I said irritatidly. I blushed slightly though. A lot of funny and unusual  
stuff happened today.

"Fine" my mom stated and she left me alone.

"Finally" I mummered. Okay now that everything was done I had one last important thing to do. Praise and worship Iggy. Not only did he save Fangs life, and maybe mine too,  
but he got us to safety, called the police, informed family and friends and gave me his pants. What an amazing brother! I mean usually if you were exposed a brother would  
laugh or spam the word "Eww and gross" but Iggy was mature and calm throughout everything. I walked up to Iggys room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Iggy asked.

"Its Max can I come in?"

"Sure" He said casually.

I walked in and saw Iggy lying down on his bed looking light headed.

"Ig are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Ofcourse I'm just glad things are going well with Ella" He smiled at me. "So why did you come to see me anyways?"

"I came to thank you for what happened the other day..." I said in a weak voice. I grabbed Iggy and kissed him on the cheek. Then I hugged him.

"Your the best brother a girl can have" Iggy deserved all the praise in the world at this moment.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Iggy asked politely.

"Sure Ig, anything you need" I replied.

He smiled evilly. Wait a second. Oh hell no.

"I'm not getting photos of Ella naked for you" I said quickly.

"Fine" He huffed and relaxed on his bed.

"Leave Max I'm tired" He said in a monotone voice. I left Iggy alone in his room and went to my room. I took out my cell phone and started to text Lissa. Sure, couldn't I  
have just walked up to her and start a conversation? Ofcourse not this is Lissa. She's always on her phone texting. If I wanted to talk with her for a while I would have to text.  
Lissa so I started a conversation and we told eachother everything that happened throughout our day. Yes everything. Lissa kept texting" LOL or ROFL throughout the  
convo. We finished up and I felt really tired. I tried to fall asleep but it was hard, and it took effort. Just as I was about to pass out, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max its Fang, sorry for calling you at this time but I had to tell you that this weekend we have our first soccer game and basketball game. Our school is going to be participating  
in a bunch of tournaments this year so you really need to get your game on. I just wanted to let you know so you could start practicing. Make sure you work on all of your  
soccer and basketball skills. Also don't be lazy in class because if we get low marks we'll be kicked out of the team. Anyways have a goodnight. I'll see you tommorow. Oh...  
and don't let the bed bugs bite". And this, my friends, was the most I've ever heard Fang say in one shot. I was caught completely off guard. But I understood what he said.  
Aww how cute he said beg bugs. Oh god I'm becoming such a girl.

"Alright goodnight Fang" I replied tiredly and hung up. I wanted to say nice things back but I was just too tired to talk. I just wanted to sleep on my bed and let my mind go crazy.  
I slowly fell asleep. It was the most peacefull sleep I had in a while. Everything was going great. I was happy.

But most importantly, I couldn't wait until the weekend came.


	8. Beginners luck

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"When love and skill work together, expect a masterpiece."  
- John Ruskin

Chapter 8: Beginners luck

Max POV

The rest of the school week went by in the blink of an eye. Basically the teachers loaded us with homework so it stoped the gang from hanging out after school. But atleast  
we all became closer as friends as we kept talking too eachother. My friends ofcourse kept asking me about that night at the movies... would they ever let it go? I'm the victim  
and I almost completely forgot about it! After a couple of more explainations they stopped. I didn't get to talk to Fang much for the rest of the week since he still had to help  
the janitor clean at lunch. I occasionally talked to him in class but if the teachers caught us we'd get in trouble, and as Fang said... we have to keep out grades up so we don't  
get booted off the team.  
Finally, the weekend came and I was very excited. The teachers gave us no homework, I got to play sports, and I got to be with friends, but more importantly Fang. I was  
in my soccer uniform walking outside the school. Were going to be playing a soccer game in about 10 minutes outside on the soccer field not far from school. The school  
team was meeting here at school so we can all go together. As the team slowly assembled, I found Fang, who was talking to Mr. G about some plays he was thinking of trying.

"Fang!" I exclaimed.

He didn't hear me. Mr. G grinned and told Fang to turn around. His face lit up. He ran to me, picked me up and gave me a bear hug. Ugh.

"Fang... your...crushing me" I said in a low voice. He let go.

"Ready for our first match? Were going to be playing midfield." He smiled.

"Ofcourse". I smiled back. Fang started to explain things we could try. I nodded and tried to understand as many plays as possible. Fang and I already had a good sports  
chemistry together as seen from the basketball match so I wasn't too worried.

Fang, as team captain, called the team over and started to ramble about the rules and things we shouldn't do and what to do if we screw up. When Fang finished, some guys  
were bored while others looked like they were stoned.

"Yes mother!" One guy called.

We all laughed. It was our first game so there's no use picking fights with other team members. We're all on the same side. Now its time to put all our skills to the test. We  
walked over to the soccer field and got into our positions. Mr. G started talking to the enemy teams coach and the referee. Some guys on the other team gave me a wierd  
look. As expected. They laughed amongst each other.

"You guys are so bad you need a girl on your team just to carry your team to victory!" One mocked.

"Ha. A girl. Not enough guys in your school for the team?" Another added.

Dylan walked on the field and smirked "Actually we asked her to play because you guys would be too easy, I think this evens it out". Our team laughed. Dylan gave me a  
'Sorry but I had to defend the team' look. I smiled at him. If its taking one for the team I'm all for criticism. Some of the guys on the other team turned red. They were speachless.  
Ha Dylan 1 enemies 0.

The ref walked on the field with a ball. He talked to Fang and the enemy captain. He flipped a coin. Our team starts with the ball. The ref blew the whistle and the game started.  
The other team quickly stole the ball as Fang passed it to another guy. They were playing very offensively as we were playing defensively. Throughout the first half of the match  
we were neck and neck. The thing is Fang had asked the team to save our energy for the 2nd half so we have the opportunity to surprise the enemy team.

Then our defensive line was getting really tired. I gave Fang a look. He nodded. It was time for our team to strike. Fang stole the ball from an enemy and started to sprint  
down the field. I ran infront of him so he could shoot it foward. Fang kicked the ball towards me and I barely managed to get it. Three people were now desperately trying to  
take away the ball from me. I quickly ran out of options and decided to shoot. I ran towards the goalkeeper and he got into a saving stance. I shot the ball high. The  
goalkeeper jumped and pushed the ball out with his fingertips. When I thought all hope was lost, I saw someone running towards the ball as fast as possible. It was Fang!  
He ran around two players and found the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. The goalkeepers jaw dropped. The ball was in. Fang had kicked it in the top left corner of the  
net, which was unreachable by anyone. The team cheered and the guys started to dog pile on Fang. The ref blew his whistle to signal the end of the first half. We were in  
the lead 1-0. I ran up to Fang after everyone got off of him and hugged him.

"Good job! I can't believe you got that in!", I exclaimed.

"I could" He smiled. Him and his hot ego.

We walked over to the benches and Mr.G congratulated Fang. He slapped Fang on the back with a grin on his face. Fang sat down on a bench and took sips of water. I sat down  
next to him and did the same. Fang was focused on something and seemed amused. I traced his line of sight to see what he was looking at. I saw a couple of cheerleaders  
practicing there cheers for the basketball game. Even though our soccer team is really good our school took basketball much more seriously so It had a cheerleading team too.

"Like what you see" I mocked.

"Hell yeah..." Fang murmured.

"Wait what?!" I asked having troubles processing what I heard.

"I said yeah right..." Fang finished looking straight at me now.

I nodded. I wasn't sure If he was lying but who am I to judge at what he looks at?

"So Fang are we going to make some more goals?" I asked chuckling.

"Without a doubt", He added.

Fang and I remained silent for moment. Then Dylan appeared from behind the other team members. He looked like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.  
He came up to us and patted my back. Then he did that half hug thing with Fang. God that was annoying.

"Didn't know you were one to get stoned" Fang laughed.

"You wish, I'm just tired you know I was head defenseman, the coach kept me on the whole time" He looked at the sky and poured all the water from his water bottle on his  
face. "I won't be playing this half so you guys better win"

Fang and I looked at eachother, then we turned to Dylan and nodded.

"Go get some rest Dyl" I said softly. He chuckled and walked away.

The ref blew his whistle. It was time for the 2nd half of the game. We were totally going to win. This time the other team started with the ball. The other team looked angry  
and ready for anything. Some of the guys on our team looked intimidated. Pussys. I ran for the ball as someone approached my position, then the guy shifted his elbow in a  
slightly awkward position. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he thinking. Then suddenly, and without anyone noticing, he jabbed his elbow into my chest. I fell on the  
ground.

"Ouch" I moaned. If he had done that any harder I might have cried. Suddenly my team started to run towards me.

Mr. G knealed down next to me. "Max are you okay?!" He asked in shock.

"Yeah... he... he just elbowed me in the chest" I said weakily.

Suddenly a thunderous voice caught everyones attention.

"THE HELL WAS THAT" Fang yelled at the guy that hurt me.

"It wasn't on purpose man..." He said with a half smile.

Fang started to walk up to the guy but the ref quickly stopped Fang, holding him back.

"Relax kid hes not worth your time" The ref said. He turned around.

"As for you on the other hand..." The ref lifted up a red card. The guy started swearing. The ref ignored him and took his name down.

The game went on but both teams didn't make any progress. I was running slower than usual since I still felt a lot off from being hurt. Eventually It came to the last two minutes  
of the game. I stole the ball from the enemy and ran down the field. Fang chased behind me. As I approached the net, I was confronted by a goalkeeper and two defensemen.  
I passed the ball backwards and Fang got in and made a sharp right, bringing the defensemen with him. The goalkeeper looked his eyes on me. Suddenly Fang turned around  
and shot the ball towards me. I smiled. I knew it. I jumped and hit the ball with my head. I knocked it straight into the net. Mr. G and some other guys started yelling like crazy.

"YEAHHH YEAHH YEAHH" I heard. Suddenly a bunch of sweaty guys came towards me, and get this, since they didn't want to jump on me not knowing the consequences, we  
had an ingame team hug. I blushed. You know your ego is big when your cocky about having a bunch of guys worshiping you. We played the last minute of the game and once  
we ref blew his whistle, everyone cheered. We won our first match. It was the happiest moment of my life. Ok not really but, I was really really happy. Our team huddled  
together and Mr.G walked into the center of the circle.

"You all did spectacular today, I want you all to go home proud of what you did today and get a good nights rest. When I see you all at practice next time, were going to be  
working on endurance" A huge smile formed on his face and everyone started to groan.

Fang and I walked around and said good bye to everyone on the team. Then Fang and I approached Dylan, and we all started to walk together.

"Guys I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta get going" Dylan said sighing. He started to run and waved to us. We waved back. Dylan ran to a car with a middle aged man  
driving. He must have been his dad. Fang and I kept walking

"How are you getting home?", Fang asked.

"I'll just walk home" I replied casually.

"At this time? All alone? Yeah I don't think so." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Fang! I'll be fine what can possibly go wrong?" I said tiredly. He shot me a look. Oh. He was trying to remind me about what happened at the movies. Okay that was just  
very very very bad luck. Theres no way thats happening again.

I glared at him and grinned. "Fang trust me I'll be fine."

Though he seemed skeptical, he nodded. Good. Jeez sometimes hes just like my mom. Means so well, cares so much but so over protective.

I started walking down the street. It was so peaceful at night. I loved this town. Even though it was nothing like my old home, It was just so amazing in terms of nature and  
peace. I walked one block. Then I noticed someone walking down the block too. Barely anyone walked at night here. The person was a guy. He looked like he was my age.  
Actually he looked sort of fimiliar. Wait a minute... No. Oh come on. Only me. The boy who had elbowed me earlier walked up to me and stopped me in my tracks, he was holding  
a pocket knife and had thick jacket. Sh*t. I looked at him in the eye. I wasn't so sure if I could outrun him since... even though I was athletic, he was probably athletic himself.  
He pointed the knife towards me and sighed.

"Well well look who we have here. Walking home all alone you should know better!" He said laughing.

"I would say the same to you" I replied.

He huffed. Then he grabbed me with a cold hard grip. He took the knife and barely slashed my arm. Then he held it up to my neck. The slash was really just scracth, but It would  
surely leave a mark. I wanted to scream, run, fight. Anything but stay frozen because of his knife. I looked at him in fear hoping maybe he would show mercy.

"Its your turn to get a red card" He chuckled.

"Your not funny, get over yourself" I said in a hard voice.

Just as he was about to start moving the knife I heard an OOOUF. What the heck!? Wait just a... Oh shut up Max. It was Fang! He must have followed me! My guardian angel  
here to rescue me! Fang punched the guy on his back then kicked the back of his knee. Once he was down Fang took his knife and kicked him in the stomach.

"You better stay away, and never try that again" Fang said in an icy cold voice. "Your lucky I'm not in the mood to hurt you, so I'll let you off easy. Just as long as you stay  
away". The guy nodded. Fang grabbed me and walked. I looked at him wierdly. Then he turned and frowned.

"Yeah "FANG I'LL BE FINE WHAT CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG" Fang mimiced my voice by using a high pitched squeal. Well then! I'll have you all know I sound nothing like that!  
I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang..." I whispered. I knew he would cave in even if he really was mad.

Fang stared at me. Then he grabbed me and held me tightly. I rested my head on his hard chest relaxing in his warmth. He forgave me.

"You're never walking home alone again" He said in a low voice. Though it sounded harsh he meant well. He really cared. I sighed.

"Hmm" I agreed.

"Theres to many single horny guys at this time. You've already been targeted way to many times" He continued.

"Fang are you kidding me! That guy was from soccer I don't think he wanted me for that... and besides I've only been targeted once!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say..." Fang replied.

We broke apart and Fang walked me all the way home. When we got there I turned to Fang and smiled.

"See you at the basketball game tommorow"

Fang smiled back "I can't wait until we win" he said in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes and shut my door. I walked over to my mom who was in the kitchen and I told her about the game. She smiled and congratulated me. I went to my room and  
fell asleep with ease. I was surprised she didn't ask about my arm. This weekend was starting off great. Saturdays soccer done, sundays basketball to go. Woot! As much  
as I was excited to play tommorow I couldn't help but wonder about todays soccer game. Was I a good player? How was the other team so weak? Did we just get lucky?

Maybe todays game was just beginners luck? Oh well, I guess we'll find out by tommorow night. ... Right?


	9. Master of fortunes

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Almost all our desires, when examined, contain something too shameful to reveal."  
- Victor Hugo

Chapter 9: Master of fortunes

Max POV

"SHOOT MAX" Mr. G yelled. Confused? Don't be. It was sunday and I was in the middle of my basketball game. No this isn't a dream. This morning I got up, ate breakfast,  
got dressed and came straight to school for our first basketball game. Today Lissa, Dylan and Sloan were coming to see the match. Iggy decided to spend the day at  
Ellas house since Ella had asked Iggy to help her make cookies. How could Iggy refuse? He's not only a into bombs but also loves to cook. And some claim being blind is a  
burden... Anyways I came to the basketball game ready for anything. Fang had explained to me that the other team was really tough. I rolled my eyes. Theres no way they  
can be that good. Ofcourse now I'm eating my words. They were up on us by 3 points and I was about to try for a 3-pointer. I took a deep breath and leaped. I shot the ball  
but the guy infront of me managed to tip it with his fingers. I swore under my breath. The ball hit the top of the hoop and then rebounded of the ring. That guy just messed  
up my shot! I ran off furiously. Fang ran up to me.

"That wasn't your fault that shot was impossible to make anyways", He said soothingly.

"Yeah whatever", I sighed in disappointment. He patted my back and continued to play.

The game continued and we were being destroyed. How could the other team be so good?! Its not like our team was bad, I mean sure our team had a girl that was better than  
most of the team but its not like we're bad or anything... Oh who am I kidding this team isn't the best but still these guys were amazing. They managed too score a couple more  
times and now they were up by 10 points. Mr. G looked pleased though. His expression kept me going really...how could he be so positive at times like this? I guess he didn't  
care about winning... he just cared about the effort. I cared more about winning to be honest but thats just me. I've always been competitive especially with guys.  
I pushed myself to my limits. I kept taking away the ball and trying to shoot but I kept failing, not because I missed but because the other team kept intercepting. I heard  
Dylan and Lissa cheering on the sidelines. I looked at Fang. He nodded. I took away the ball and looked for Fang, he was not to far from me, I passed it and he ran up the field.  
Then Fang navigated around 3 guys with guys with ease. Everyones jaw dropped. Fang was moving as quick as lightning.

"THATS MY BROTHER!", Sloan yelled. Lissa grinned and punched him in the arm.

Then Fang passed the ball back to me. I wanted to shoot but there were too many people so I ducked under a guys arms and passed it back to Fang. Fang leaped and shot  
the ball. We all thought it was going to go in. But it didn't. The ball rolled around the hoop ring and fell.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" Sloan yelled.

"Isn't that your brother?" One guy yelled.

"Who him? Are you kidding me my brother would've made that shot easy!" Sloan shouted. Then he started laughing. Fang gave him a dark look then rolled his eyes.

The game went on for another ten minutes. The buzzer rang and our team sighed in disappointment. I walked towards the sidelines feeling like I just lost my lottery ticket.  
Fang came up to me and grabbed my hand. He gave a weak smile and squeezed it. I smiled at him. Atleast we lost together? Yeah Max losing together makes thing soooo  
much better.  
Dylan and Lissa walked up to us. Lissa pushed Fangs hand away and gave me a hug. Then Dylan gave me a pat on the back. Sloan untied his dreadlocks from a ponytail  
and let them hang loose.

"You two did A-m-a-zing" Lissa cheered.

"Yeah why so sad?" Dylan asked with a frown.

"Well we worked so hard and still lost..." I sighed.

"Girl winnin' or losin' ain't important, whats important is effort." Sloan said with a serious tone. We all looked at him with a questioning look.

"What theres gotta be somebody with confidence around here!" He groaned. "Common guys lets go to mall to lighten the mood up!".

I looked at Fang. He nodded. Would it kill him to talk a little more! I mean he was always chatty with me but not with the others!

Fang and I went into the changing rooms. We took a quick a shower and both changed into our regular clothes. We came back out and Dylan said that it was a nice day to walk.  
Sloan said the mall was 20 minutes by foot. We started walking and I pulled Sloan over to talk to him privately.

"Hey Sloan do you know why Fang doesn't talk much?", I asked. Sloan laughed. Maybe he thinks this is a joke?

"Max, Fang has always been... well... reserved, he doesn't mind talking to others but he hates opening up, well unless he talks to me" He added.

"He opens up to me too though..." I said in a shy voice.

Sloan chuckled. "Yeah you sure became good friends with him, you shouldn't worry about it though... infact you should be proud! You know how many dolls line up to be with  
Fang?"

I nodded and smiled. I almost forgot how... attractive... Fang was. My heart squeezed and a felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Once again I blame the hormones.

We kept walking untill we reached the mall. The mall wasn't huge but it was good enough. Lissa squealed and grabbed Dylans arm.

"We're going shopping! We'll meet you guys back here in two hours, sound good?!", Lissa exclaimed.

"We are? Umm.. Oh yeah, I mean... yeah we are!" Dylan agreed. Now why would he do that!? Duh. He clearly likes her. I wonder if they'll end up together. It would be nice to  
have Lissa and Dylan, Iggy and Ella, Fang and... No! I didn't say that. That wasn't me that was just another hormone spike I swear. ... Oh give me break.

We all nodded and they ran off. Fang poked me.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" He asked nicely.

"Sure" I replied happily.

"I'll catch you guys later, I have to go somewhere..." Sloan said and quickly ran off.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nudge" Fang smiled. I laughed. Love is in the air.

Fang brought me into a coffee shop. He ordered a large bag of chocolate chip cookies and two strawberry milkshakes.

"Aww Fang you shouldn't have" I blushed slightly. I'm such a girl! But I mean really he just bought me my favorite food! COOKIES! (AN: I ate a cookie after writing this)

Fang winked and sat down at a table. I joined him. We started to eat the cookies and talk about the game. Even though I was still frustrated about losing, Fangs analysis  
made me feel a lot better since It pretty much implied that we played good, but our positioning was off. He did have a point. We usually just steal and run with the ball. Mr. G  
hasn't really emphasized positioning. I bet next practice he'll make us work on that. Fang and I continued to chat until a sign caught Fangs attention. He told me to turn around.  
Across from the coffee shop, there was a small store. The sign said that for only 5$ we could get our fortune told by a fortune teller. I laughed. Maybe we should go just for  
the fun of it? I mean wouldn't it be cool to have someone read your future? Ok even if it was a total scam I bet it would still be fun.

"So you want to do it?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

We left the coffee shop and walked over to the small store. A lady in her twenties greeted us. We payed her and sat in the waiting room. There was nobody in the waiting room  
but there was someone in the room. Fang and I waited patiently. Suddenly, a man emerged from the room with an astonished look on his face. Wow, maybe this fortune  
teller was the real deal? Yeah right. A lady walked out from the room, she was wearing a funny looking dress. She gestured Fang to go in and Fang went. After about 5 minutes  
of waiting for Fang, he came out of the room with a huge smile. I wonder what he had asked the fortune teller? Well whatever he asked he sure was happy about the answer.

"I'll wait for you here, go ahead" Fang said in a cheery tone.

I nodded and walked into the room. That lady with the wierd dress was sitting down infront an orb. She was waving her hands around the orb. People these days.

"What would you like to know Max?" She asked smiling.

My eyes widened. She new my name. Oh my god. Can she actually read the future. No! Ofcoutse not! Fang probably told her who you were. I sat down and started to think.

"Will my school grades be good?" I asked. The lady kept smiling and waved her hands over the orb. She looked at me and nodded.

"Umm ok what about sports, will my team perform well?" I asked. The lady pushed her hands on the orb. The orb started to change color. She sighed.

"Your team will have some difficulty, but in the end you team will perform exceptionally well in both soccer and basketball" She replied. Wow how much did Fang tell her  
about our life? He was probably asking specific questions. Then a thought came to my mind. I remembered Lissa and Dylan.

"How about my... my love life?" I asked in a low voice. Her face lightened and she started to rapibly move her hands around the orb as If she had to search deep and hard to  
find the answer.

"You have fallen in love with a wonderfall man, a man who will die for you, a man that would do anything for you..." I interupted her before she could continue.

"Wait what! I'm not in love!", I shouted.

"Oh but you are you just have to look deeper inside-

Suddenly the door burst open and Fang landed on the ground. I gasped. It took me an instant to process what happened. He was leaning on the door spying on me. That  
traitor! I turned to the lady and gestured a thank you to her and pulled Fang by the arm. I dragged him outside the store and looked at him.

"What exactly were you doing" I asked in an icy cold voice.

"Umm, I ... I was..." He stuttered.

"You were spying on me weren't you", I said in an angry voice.

"Yes" He admitted.

"And why would you spy on your best friend!? You think I was hiding something?! You don't trust me?! Fang... just leave me alone for..." I huffed and walked away.

I heard Fang walking after me.

"Max wait!" He was getting closer. I ran. I started to run out of the mall and down the parking lot. I didn't even know where I was going!

Fang POV

Great. Max was mad at me. I had to spy on her didn't I! The thing is, while waiting I heard Max yell "Wait what! I'm not in love!". My heart ached a little and I had to know  
what she was talking about. Her saying those words hurt me. I don't even know why! Anyways the stupid door gave out and swung open on me. Now Max feels all confused  
about me. But the worst part was... I can't even explain my actions... Why did I do that? Why did I care about what Max said! Well it doesn't matter now because I don't care.  
I had to catch up to Max and apologize. She's my bestfriend. I'm not losing her over something this silly.

Max POV

Fang ran after me and caught up. I groaned, turned around and sighed.

"What! Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Max please, I... I don't know why I spied on you I just did... I heard you yell and I... well whatever just I'm sorry Max please... forgive me" He said weakly.

My heart almost stopped. Why did I run away from him like that. He didn't try to hurt me. He just made a mistake... I guess. I smiled. Fang was asking for forgiveness. He  
made it clear than he did spy on me but he wasn't sure why. Fine. But can I really let him off this easy...

"Umm" I replied.

Then Fang did the impossible. He got on his knees in the middle of the parking lot. He looked up at me. "Max I'm sorry, please forgive me!" He pleaded. I burst out laughing.  
Cruel right? Yes. Fang was mad? No. I started to roll on the floor and laugh my ass off. That was funniest thing I've ever seen.

Fang stood up and waited for me to calm down. I stopped and tried to compose myself.

"I forgive you, just never EVER do that again" I poked him in the chest.

"Deal" He sighed and blushed slightly. Fang on his knees asking for my forgiveness. HAHAHA what a joke.

Fang and I walked back to the mall. He decided to walk around for a couple of minutes since we new we were going to be meeting with Lissa, Dylan and Sloan soon. I had  
a lot of thinking to do. The fortune teller had said that I was in love. I just had to look deeper. To be honest, the only person that makes me heart flutter is... well ...  
Fang. But I don't think I love Fang. I mean I do as a friend but I mean in that way... I'm not completely sure... I'm also not being completely honest with myself. Now that  
I think of it, Fang said he started to spy on me when he heard me yell. I yelled "Wait what! I'm not in love!". Do you know what this means? Maybe Fang has deeper feelings for me  
too. It is possible that we... like...both love eachother? Is that why he panicked and had the urge to spy on me but then had no idea why? This was all so confusing. Oh well I  
can't conclude anything for now. I was just happy to have Fang back. We walked around in silence smiling at eachother.  
We finally met up with Dylan and Lissa. Dylan was carrying 10 shoping bags and Lissa was smiling. Poor guy. Love hurts. Then, Sloan ran in. Why is this guy always running!  
Has he ever considered joining the soccer team?

"Alright guys time to go" Sloan clapped his hands. We all made our way to the exit.

Today turned out to be quiet confusing...


	10. Unexplained occurrences

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"The pendulum of the mind alternates between sense and nonsense, not between right and wrong."  
- Carl Jung

Chapter 10: Unexplained occurrences

Max POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds cherping. Today was just another regular school day. Oh joy. I performed my usual morning routine which consists of waking up, spending  
half an hour in the washroom, and eating breakfast. I didn't want to go to school today, but I had too. I was soooooooo tired. I just wanted to drop on the floor and close my  
eyes. Wait did I say I wanted too? I meant I did. I was falling to the ground when someone bumped into me caught me by my shoulders.

"Max this is no time for sleeping on the job!" Iggy chuckled.

"Sure it is I thought the teachers said they were going to take it easy on us" I yawned.

Iggy shrugged. He pushed me off the floor and walked away. A couple of seconds later, Iggy returned with a cookie in his hand. He gave it to me.

"Taste" He said. But before I could reply he should've it in my mouth. I didn't stop him. He knows my weakness. I slowly ate the cookie, appreciating its taste.

"Hmm these are good!" I yelled. Iggy grinned.

"Yup, I think Ella and I did a pretty good job"

"I see... so how are things going with Ella?" Iggy stared to where he thought I was standing and raised his eyebrows.

"Very well actually", He winked. What! Theres no way Ella already let him in... Did they kiss? Did they say anything? Oh great now I'll never know until Ella decides to tell me.

-Flashback-

Iggy POV

Ella and I were waiting for the cookies to bake. In the meantime Ella suggested we watch a movie, or in my case... listen. As we watched the movie I occasionally turned  
to feel If Ella was next to me. She felt amazing as always. Hehe. I kept feeling and touching until Ella sighed and turned off the movie.

"Why do you keep touching me?" I could sense her smiling.

"Just to make sure you're here... with me" I blushed. Nice give away Iggy.

Ella moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. At first I was surprised, but I managed to shake it off and hug her back. We stayed like that for a bit and then Ella  
moved her forehead onto mine. Our noses were touching. I guess It's harder for a girl to send hints to a blind guy, but I mean... you have to be retarded not to understand  
what Ella wanted right now. Me. Duh. I quickly pressed my lips against hers. Ella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We only kissed for a couple of  
seconds until we broke apart. I couldn't tell how Ella felt. Damn does being blind suck at times like this!

"Iggy... that was...", she started.

"the best thing ever!" I completed and she giggled.

-End Flashback-

Max POV

Lissa, Iggy and I were walking to school in silence. Iggy was dazed and was probably thinking of Ella in dreamland, I was really tired, and Lissa was busy texting like a hundred  
words per 5 seconds. I had troubles walking in a straight line so Iggy grabbed my arm and supported me. Even though I did manage to fall asleep last night I'm not sure  
when I actually fell asleep. I think I fell asleep before 2... or was is 3 am? The problem was I still couldn't get over the confusion of what happened in that basketball game  
BUT more importantly about what happened between Fang and I. That fortune teller really surprised me. Not only was she not a complete scam but she might have revealed  
something I never wanted to know about. I felt cold shivers run down my back. I flinched.

"Max whats wrong?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing Ig just keep walking".

As we kept walking, we saw someone running at full speed towards us. Who in the name off... Oh Its Sloan. I guess the high speed running and his hair weren't enough for me  
anymore. Sloan ran up to us with a smile.

"S'up guys?!" He chin waved.

"Nothing much just on our way to school..." Iggy pointed out.

"Oh right well I'll catch up with you later" Sloan finished and took off sprinting. Where is he going!? We have school! Then I remembered that Sloan always runs away in a hurry.  
Even yesterday, Sloan said he had to go somewhere after insisting we go the mall... Was Sloan doing something nobody new about? Was he secretly dating nudge? Maybe  
hes part of an epic hair club? I'll ask Fang about it later.

-Flashback-

Sloan POV

We were at the mall and I just told the gang that I was going somewhere. I really need to come up with better excuses or else they'll start to become suspicious. The thing is  
nobody, not even Fang, new about the stuff I did. I walked out of the mall and into the alley behind the mall. I walked for about 2 minutes until I reached a guy wearing  
black clothes with a tattoo on his arm.

"Sloan?" The guy whispered.

"Thats me" I replied casually.

The guy gestured me to pass, I kept walking until I found the guy I was looking for.

"Yo Sloan, glad you made it" said a 7 foot tall guy. This guy was tall and muscular. He was the leader of the gang. The ghouls. And yes, all of your suspicions are correct. He  
was nicknamed the hulk. He still had a scar on his leg from being shot by Iggy. Nobody could know that I was working for him. I love all my friends, and If they found out  
I was working for the hulk, they'd never forgive me. The thing is, I needed cash. When I didn't know where to get a job, my friend told me about 'The ghouls'. He said that  
these guys need a messenger. I was that messenger. I could sprint faster than most people. I could get all kinds of messages and packages delivered. People feared me  
because of my hair so I never get stopped. For eveything I deliver, I get 10% interest rate from the ghouls. Seth, aka the hulk, promised me himself that I will always get  
paid. Today I was delivering a major package. It was being sent from another street gang. Seth had told me to walk outside my school and retrieve the green envelope  
near the trash can. The trash can near our school was a wierd trading place but it worked. Since I had to go see the basketball game anyways I had time to grab the package  
without anyone noticing. In the envelope there was loads of cash; 300$ to be exact. Seth wanted me to get the envelope delivered to him, so I convinced my friends to come  
to the mall so I wouldn't get caught. Now I was here. I handed Seth the envelope. He smirked and nodded in approval.

"You're a real hard worker" Seth said a hard voice.

"Thanks man" I replied.

He reached into his pocket and took out 30$. He handed it to me. He gave me a look that said my next task will be soon. If he needed me, he could call my cell. I left the alley  
and made my way to 'Nice guys, Burgers and Fries'. This is where Nudge worked. It wasn't too far from the mall so I decided to sprint there. Nudge likes having me around,  
and I liked spending time with her. I'm glad our friendship became strong over time. I don't care if she was raised in an orphanage. Nudge is the most amazing girl I've ever  
met.

-End Flashback-

We got to school and looked for the gang. I spotted Angel and walked over to her. She smiled and she lead us to where Gazzy, Fang and Dylan were hanging out. Just as we were  
about to say 'Hi', Sloan and Nudge reappeared. They were both out of breath.

"Hey guys!" Fang waved.

Sloan and Iggy chin waved, Nudge and I waved back.

"Heyyyyy!" Lissa yelled. Ofcourse she couldn't make things seem casual. Always the attention seeker.

Then something amazing happened. Well not really amazing but something that I wouldn't have expected. Lissa ran up to Dylan and he gave her a big bear hug. Good to see  
that couple is working out.  
But I spoke too soon. Ella came out of the school and ran towards Iggy, and get this, Ella kissed Iggy on the cheek. Ok I'm totally jealous! I must have missed so much this  
weekend. I frowned. I looked down at my feet in disappointment. Then the unexpected happened. Fang came over to me and huged me. Its like he was reading my mind.  
He held my head to his chest and I swear I heard some girls gasp in the schoolyard. Fang smiled. I returned the smile.  
When Fang let go of me, Gazzy tapped Fangs shoulder.

"Are we still going to chill at your place after school?" Gazzy asked.

Fang nodded. Iggy, Lissa and I gave eachother questioning looks. Fang clapped his hands.

"Alright after school were going to my place and were ordering pizza, sound good?" Fang asked enthusiastically.

"We won't get much time to hang so we have to use all the time we have",Sloan added.

Iggy and I looked at Lissa. She was texting. We knew that she would text mom. So we waited about 30 seconds and finally Lissa looked up.

"We'll be there" She said.

Angel cheered "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!".

Just as we were about to add on to wait Angel said, the bell rang. Time for class. I looked at Fang who walking beside me. We had all our classes together today. To bad we  
couldn't talk much since our teachers were super strict. The gang dispersed, and thats when Fang grabbed my arm to guide me through the crowded hallway. We walked into  
class and the bell rang. The teacher stood up. I almost fell asleep.

-5 hours later-

Fang and I were in our last class of the day. Today went by very slowly. I almost fell asleep in 2 of my classes and Fang did fall asleep in one of them. I sighed. We were  
in Math class now so our teacher was Mr. T. He liked us and since he still couldn't get a new desk for his classroom, Fang and I were stuck sharing the same desk. Sitting here  
with Fang reminded me about when I first saw him. Not only did I think he was a horrible person but I also said he was the hottest guy on the planet. I blushed a little and  
Fang raised an eyebrow. Then I remembered this was the perfect time to ask about Sloan! I'm sure Fang new exactly why Sloan was always in a rush.

"Fang" I whispered. "Why is Sloan always in a rush?"

Fang looked at Mr. T then turned his head to face me. He was thinking.

"I'm not sure, I've been wondering the same thing. At first I thought it was Nudge but It can't be, hes running off way to often" He replied.

I nodded and stared at Fang. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'll follow him the next time he sprints off" Fang smirked. I nodded again. Sloan was hiding something. And If Sloan was hiding something, It could only mean something  
bad. I mean, I'm sure Sloan has good intentions and cares for his friends but... maybe he was involved in something? Maybe for popularity? For money? For protection? I  
gulped thinking about the movie theatre incident. Well there was no point in worrying now. Fang will find out whats going on.

My train of thought was interupted by the bell. Damn that bell! Anyways school was over... and you all know what this means! I poked Fang and we were quickly on our way.  
We packed up and waited for the gang. When everyone was ready we bolted out of school and went straight for Fangs house. We couldn't spare one moment. Every second  
counts. One day were free, the next day were loaded with work. With that being said, I'd just like to point out we looked like a bunch of stoned kids running with school  
bags. Everyone gave us wierd looks. I laughed.

-Fangs house-

Fangs mom, Kayla, greeted us all with a smile. We made our way to Fangs game room. We all settled in, except for Angel and Sloan. Don't forget Sloan, Angel and Fang are  
siblings. Angel changed her clothes, and Sloan turned on his computer. Fang suggested we watch a movie while we were waiting for the pizza to get here. Angel chose the  
movie and put it into the dvd player. It was a romance movie. Arg... Not that I didn't like a good romance but I mean it was just so gushy.

30 minutes into the movie and I heard Lissa and Ella sniffle. I myself was on the verge of crying. 10 more minutes and all the girls were crying including Iggy. I was trying to  
fight tears. I looked at everyone else to distract myself. Fang was sitting next to me, followed by Angel and Gazzy, who were clutching eachother, followed by Iggy and Ella  
who were crying, followed by Lissa and Dylan who were leaning against eachother, followed by Sloan and Nudge who were... What the heck!... they were making out! I sat  
back and continued to watch this horrific movie. Then I felt someone grab me by the waist. It was Fang. Though Fangs grab was comforting, that still didn't change the fact  
that this movie was about to make me cry. Then movie went on for another half and hour. I thought I was doing really well. Yeah well I spoke too soon. Tears started to fall  
from my cheeks. Fang suddenly picked me up and placed me on his lap. Then he placed my head on his shoulder.

"Remember when we were watching that horror movie? I held your hand and kept reminding that it was just a movie." Fang asked

"Yes" I replied shakily.

Fang grinned and held my tightly. I relaxed in the warmth of his body. I didn't want to leave him. I heard Lissa mock me in the background. I guess everyone realized Fang  
was holding me. When the movie was almost finished I untangled myself from Fang.

"So Max... is Fang your safety net for crying?" Iggy asked curiously. I shoved him in the chest. Everyone laughed.

Then we heard the doorbell ring. Everyones face lit up. I looked at Fang and he winked. A couple of seconds later, David, Fangs dad came up to the game room holding a couple  
of pizza boxes. We all cheered.

"PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sloan yelled.

This was going to be a day to remember... I hope.


	11. Silence or pain

[AN: Hey guys! I've recently read over my chapters and realized I made a lot of grammar errors. So first off, I reposted chapter 1-3 with improved grammar. Secondly, I  
don't use spell check because I like to test my own spelling skills. Thirdly, Since I have to combine a 2500 word chapter per day with my everyday life I tend to read my stories  
over very quickly to check for spelling mistakes. If my spelling and grammar is starting to bother you please don't hesitate to pm/review me, infact I encourage it. I'm just  
informing you all why there are a couple of minor errors here an there. I reposted chapters 1-3 because they had major mistakes. I'll also be looking at chapter 4 very soon.  
Chapter 5 + have minor errors that I wish I could fix but I can't right now since I don't have the time. Anyways, Pm/review if you have any concerns. Other than that Enjoy!  
I'm working my a*s off for my plot.]

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Your silence will not protect you."  
- Audre Lorde

Chapter 11: Silence or pain

Max POV

We were in Fangs game room all happily eating pizza. Nudge and Ella gave me surprised looks after I finished my 4th piece of pizza. Fang and Sloan were still on their 3rd.  
Just when I thought nothing could go wrong, I smelled something horrible. I frowned and looked at Iggy. He better not have thrown a stink bomb somewhere. His face turned  
red as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"It really wasn't me! It was Gazzy!" Iggy snorted.

Dylans face went pale. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM, NOW!".

Everyone ran out of the room without hesitation. Sloan asked Dylan what happened and Dylan shook his head.

"There's a reason why his name is Gazzy".

Everyone looked at each other. We didn't quite understand what Dylan meant... Then Fang started laughing.

"OH he farted" Fang laughed hysterically.

When the information sunk in, we all laughed. Gazzy rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad...". Dylan patted Gazzy and the back and Fang lead us to the kitchen where we could  
finish eating our pizza without any... 'interuptions'.  
We sat in silence for two minutes as we ate. Then Fang broke the silence.

"Ig we have football practice after school tommorow" He stated. I had completely forgot about the fact that on our first day of school, Dylan had taken Iggy to football tryouts.  
I guess he made the team. Fang had told me the football team won't let girls join because of the upcoming championship. I hope Iggy is ready for some tough practices.

"Yes, I'm aware" Iggy replied.

"I'll come 'n watch you guys pratice" Sloan said with a full mouth of pizza.

Fang and I exchanged glances. Fang and I both new that Sloan was only going because he probably had to go somewhere after practice. Fang told me he would follow Sloan.  
I don't think he should be doing this alone. You never know what could happen.

"I'm coming too!" I added.

Iggy and Fang nodded while Sloan looked a little green.

"Fang, after practice I'm going to the game store" Sloan said.

I smirked at Fang. We knew he was lying. Fang nodded. We finished our pizza and Fang gestured us to go to the front door.

"I wish you guys could stay longer but If you did our parents will kill us all" Fang said in a low tone. Everyone walked up to Fang and said thank you. When everyone was  
outside calling their parents, I walked up to Fang and kissed him on cheek. He blushed.

"Tomorrow, we stalk Sloan", I whispered in his ear. He smiled.

I walked out of the house and waited for my mom to come. Angel and Sloan went into the house and never came back outside. Fang was standing near the front door.  
Gazzy, Ella and Dylan were talking about school assignments. I was standing next to Iggy and Lissa. Iggy was standing still, probably relaxing, while Lissa was texting as  
usual.

"Lissa, who are you texting?" I asked curiously.

"Just some friends from class, Ella and Nudge" She replied with a smile.

I nodded and stared at Iggy. I looked into his eyes trying to stare him down. Then I remembered he was blind. Stupid Max. I sighed and decided to day dream.  
2 minutes later my mom pulled up infront of Fangs house and honked. Iggy, Lissa and I got into the car.

-Time skip-Tomorrow-

Today went by very quickly. I've been desperately waiting for football practice. My language arts teachers didn't assign a lot of homework. Mr. T gave us about an hour  
of homework, in which I completed at lunch time in half an hour. My mom said to be careful when coming home from football practice since there's probably gangs hanging  
around, waiting for their members who are in the football team. The football team wasn't bad or anything, but some of the people in it could seriously give you the shivers for  
life. When school ended, I told Lissa to text mom that I'll be with Sloan on the sidelines. She did as I said.

"Lis, how are you getting home?" I asked with concern.

"Mom is picking me up in 20 minutes so I'll just hang around in school", she replied boredly.

I nodded and looked around the school for Sloan. Then I felt an arm grab me.

"Ninja much?" I asked.

"Nah girl, I'm just mad fast", he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Sloan and I made our way to the soccer field outside our school. Though it wasn't a football field it served well  
for practices. We waited about 10 minutes. Sloan occasionally looked at his cell phone. I wonder what he was doing after practice...  
Then the football team walked out of the school in uniform. I waved at Fang and Iggy who waved back. Mr. G was standing in the middle of the field. The team walked up to  
him and he started to give instructions on what to do. The team then started to perform a series of stretches. I laughed. Some were really fun, while others looked painful.  
Sloan tapped my shoulder and gestured towards some of the guys on the team. Some were screaching in pain. I couldn't stop laughing. After the stretches, Fang got  
everyones attention and barked orders. The team followed Fangs orders. They were now running laps around the soccer field. Some off the guys were so bad that even  
I had more endurance than them. Not that I'm bad, but come on! These guys are football players, they should be able to run 100 yards with ease. Most of the team was  
doing very well in running though. I was impressed. A good chunk of the team had amazing endurance and It was only the first practice. Fang was running infront but didn't  
look tired. Ofcourse the macho man would show off how fit he is. Fang smiled back at the team then at the sidelines. I spotted Iggy running. He looked tired but atleast  
he hadn't given up yet.

"Man I can run better than all off them!" Sloan said in an angry tone.

I looked at him in surprise "Really?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah I always out run Fang in speed and endurance, I'm not as strong but when It comes to running I can make people cry", Sloan grinned.

I didn't comment. I completely believed what Sloan said. The thing is he's always running! I've never seen someone run as much as he does. I'm surprised none of the  
teachers told him off for running in the hallway.

Football practice continued and then Mr. G blew his whistle. Practice was over and the sweaty football players made there way to the changing rooms. Fang was the first one  
to come out. He ran over to where Sloan and I were sitting. He was running shirtless. I made a little squeal sound and Sloan turned to me. He chuckled knowing exactly what  
I was thinking.

"Fang get a sweater on, this girls about to freak!" Sloan yelled. I turned bright red and looked away. Fang laughed put his shirt on.

"Sloan, I'll walk Max and Iggy home and then I'll meet you at home got it?" Fang said in a very convincing tone.

Sloan nodded. "Fang you left a blind guy in a changing room full of guys that are probably going to start-" He stopped and realized I was standing right next to him. Fang got  
the message. I looked at both of them. What did guys do in changing rooms?

"Sh*t" Fang hissed and ran off. About 3 minutes later he came back out with Iggy. Iggy was yelling.

"Traitor! You left me to die!" He shouted.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy", I said.

Just then I asked Fang and Sloan to give me a minute with Iggy. I dragged Iggy to the opposite end of the field.

"Iggy, do mind If you stay at school for the next half an hour?" I asked in the sweetest tone possible.

"Spying?" Iggy asked. I took a step back. What the heck!

"How did you know" I shook him.

"Well lets see, Sloan said hes going to the game shop and they close at 4 on weekdays. Its well past 4 and you're here watching our football game when you could be  
doing your homework or something. Don't worry I won't tell. I'll give you half an hour. If you're not back at school I'll track you down" He chuckled.

When a blind kid says he can track you down, slowly back away.

"Umm... ok t-t-t-t-hanks Ig" I stuttered.

He nodded and I made my way back to Fang. Sloan waved his hand. He looked at his watch.

"I better get going, I'll catch you guys later". He started to jog without looking back. Fang pushed me foward and we jogged silently behind him. Sloan jogged about half a  
block up and then made a left. He walked into an alley. What the hell! Where is going?! I gave Fang a worried look but he kept pushing me foward. He really wanted to know  
what Sloan was doing. Sloan started to walk down the dark alley. Even If he looked back, he wouldn't be able to tell it was us. We started walking too. All of a sudden a group  
of 5 guys cornered us. I gulped. Whats going on?!

-Flashback-

Sloan POV

Max and Iggy were chatting on the other side of the field. I was now standing with Fang. Thats when he asked.

"So Sloan, what game are you buying?" He asked.

"I'm getting a game card for riot points." I replied. He knew enough about the games I play to understand what I was getting.

He nodded. Something was off about him. I hope he hadn't figured out that game stores close at 4 on weekdays. The thing is nobody could ever know. Today the ghouls  
wanted me to pass by the alley near school. They said they had an important package for me to deliver by tommorow night. They said that I'd get paid double for this.  
This package was about the size of a 3 inch school binder so It was hard to hide. I didn't mind bringing a school bag around. Nobody would know the difference between the  
package and a binder. When Max and Iggy joined us again, I waved and told them I was leaving. I jogged down the sidewalk not looking around. If I looked around I would  
cause suspicion. I kept jogging until I reached the alley way. I made a left and walked down the dark alley. Seth should be waiting for me midway. I walked down the alley  
until I reached Seth. He smiled and nodded. Then his expression quickly changed. I looked at him in shock. He quickly understood that I didn't realize what was going on. He  
pointed his finger behind me. I looked back. Seths minions were cornered Max and Fang. What the hell! They had followed me! Are you kidding me! This is bad. This is bad.  
Oh Seth please have mercy.

-End Flashback-

Max POV

Fang and I were surronded. I felt scared. It was dark. I didn't know what to expect. If I had too I would fight along with Fang, but there's no garantee we would win. The guys  
walked closer to us and then stopped. They made a little entry for someone walking towards us. I waited. Who were they waiting for. I saw the figure approach. I gasped.  
Tears started to form in my eyes. Fang looked at me apologetically. He saw the figure too. The incredible hulk from the movies made his way to us smiling.

"Well well well, look who we have here", He smiled.

Fang and I remained silent. Then Sloan appeared from behind the hulk. Was Sloan working for this guy?! This is crazy! Why didn't he tell anyone he was involved with him!  
Then it hit me. It was pretty obvious actually. Sloan didn't say anything because he knew It would hurt us. He cared for us so he didn't tell us. And we were stupid enough  
to follow him instead of ask him and now were screwed. Sloan stared at the hulk waiting for him to make his next move.

"Lady, we have some unfinished business from the movies, and do you remember why we didn't finish? He said in a deadly tone.

I gulped.

"BECAUSE OF HIM!" He shouted and pointed to Fang. Then the hulk turned to Sloan.

"Tell you what Sloan, since this girl knows you, I'll spare her as long as you keep getting work done and keep her silent and as far away from us as possible. As for your  
brother... he owes me", He said icily.

Sloan looked scared but had no choice. He nodded. I can't believe this hulk knows so much about us! What was Sloan thinking! He had to be in this for the money! Theres no  
other option. Stupid stupid stupid... why didn't we just ask! Why did we follow! Why didn't we turn back when he went down the alley!  
Sloan walked up to me and pulled me away by the arm. Sloan glanced back at Fang. Fang looked emotionless. Sloan and I walked away unharmed. As we walked down the block,  
I didn't give Sloan the chance to explain himself. Fang was going to get hurt. He might have problems for the rest of his life. He might even die. I looked at Sloan and started  
to cry. Sloan pulled in for a friendly hug. I cried on his shoulder. Fang. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Fang POV

Sloan and Max walked away safely. Atleast they were safe. As for me, I'm not entirely sure. The hulk stepped down and grinned.

"Fang, I'll make you a deal. If you work for me with your brother and keep your mouth shut about this, I'll forget about the whole movies incident and offer you protection  
from the ghouls, my street gang".

I raised my eyebrows. Was he offering peace? A great deal? After what I did to him? Well I didn't do to much but I pushed him off Max before he climaxed and hurt him.  
But why? Oh. It was because of Sloan. He liked Sloan. Sloan worked hard for him.

"That would be amazing", I replied in awe. The hulk smiled.

"Let Sloan explain everything to you, but you still owe me... so..." He paused and knocked me out with a punch. A really hard punch. When I gained conciousness they were  
gone. The ghouls, the hulk, Max and Sloan, everything and everyone. I sighed.

What a screwed up day.


	12. Optimism above all

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Consider the rights of others before your own feelings, and the feelings of others before your own rights."  
- John Wooden

Chapter 12: Optimism above all

Max POV

As my sobs subsided. Sloan lifted my chin and forced me to look straight at him. He gave a half smile.

"When the ghouls leave we'll go check on Fang..." He said calmly.

"But what if they took him!", I yelled, tears already starting to form in my eyes again. Sloan held me tighter. He frowned and shook his head.

"Get your act together Max, you're the tough one. Now let me explain." He stared into my eyes. He was waiting for me to calm down. I tried my best and returned a half  
smile to Sloan. He sighed.

"Ight girl, here's the deal, the guy that raped you is the leader of the ghouls. His name is Seth. Seth is an asshole to women in general, but he's a great friend to have if you're  
a guy ofcourse. I started to work for him a couple of months ago. I needed cash and my old friend had told me about Seth. I decided to pay him a visit in the alley. At first  
he looked like an ass, but he was a pretty nice guy. He told me that I would be great as a delivery boy. He said my hair will probably scare people. I laughed and told him I had  
good endurance. He decided that I was perfect for the job, so he offered me a 10% interest rate. For every package I deliver I get 10% of its value in profit. Let me tell you  
I made good money. He told me to not tell anyone, and since I refered to him as my friend and my employer I decided not to put myself on a hitlist and keep this whole  
thing a secret. I'm really sorry Max. After the movie incident I really should've told you..." Sloan looked at me with big eyes. I nodded, taking in all the information.

I sighed. "Well... Its alright Sloan you were doing the right thing by not saying anything, but you really should've just gotten a real job" I chuckled. He shrugged and we  
stood near the alley. Suddenly we heard a couple of people running. I turned to Sloan, he nodded. I guess that meant the coast is clear. It was getting pretty dark now.  
Sloan and I walked into the alley. We saw Fang looking around the alley liked he was stoned. He turned and saw me. His face lit up. It looked like he had a black eye. Oh no  
what else did they do to them! I glared at Fang and tears quickly ran down my cheeks. I ran straight for Fang and he wrapped his arms around me. I gasped for air. I was  
sobbing. Fang held me tightly. Suddenly my heart started to skip. I couldn't help myself. I looked up to face Fang for a second. Then I quickly kissed him. Right then and there.  
Infront of Sloan. I kissed Fang for 2 seconds and then went back to sobbing. Nobody said anything. After 2 minutes, I stopped and I tried to compose myself.

"Well then..." Sloan said unsurely.

Fang cleared his throat "Ok so first off, all they did was knock me out cold with a hard punch, and don't worry I'm fine. Secondly, Seth only promised to spare me If Sloan and I  
continue to work for him and we all keep our mouths shut. If Sloan and I work hard, he promised that we'd have the ghouls protection too."

I gasped. That was an amazing offer! Maybe this Seth guy wasn't that bad. Just stupid when it comes to women.

"So, you and Sloan are going to do it right?" I asked shakily. They exchanged glances.

"For money and a street gang? Who wouldn't?" Sloan said cheerfully.

I smiled. I started to wonder why the ghouls left so early. I mean they are a gang. Why leave a free alley so early?

"So Fang were just going to tell mom we were running at night and you ran straight into a pole giving you a black eye, is that good?" Sloan asked.

Fang shrugged. "Mom does trust us so It will probably work".

"Guys why did the ghouls leave so early?" I asked in a low voice.

"Probably changing position, or maybe avoiding a gang fight which is unlikely, I mean come on who would wanna take on the ghouls!?" Sloan chuckled.

He spoke too soon. We were standing in open alley. Suddenly, 6 guys appeared from all directions. I hate alleys you can't see anything!

"You guys should've left with the ghouls" one guy said.

"This is our alley time" another said.

Suddenly a large guy standing in then back started to walk up to us.

"We're the middles, the largest gang in town", he stated with a powerful voice. "You guys should've left before we got here", the figure smiled.

I shivered and Fang moved infront of me. Sloan stood beside me. This was bad. Really bad. Just before things got any worse, everything went white.

Iggy POV [AN: AS SEEN IN CHAPTER 5]

Thats right people. Im a boss once again. Praise your Iggy for saving the day once again. First It was at the movies, this time It was in an alley. Ok so where do I begin? Oh  
yeah. I told Max I would give them half an hour before tracking them down. Trust me I was totally bluffing, but they didn't know that. Luckily for me they were in an alley not  
far from school. So after half an hour I started to walk down the block I had heard them run down earlier. Then I heard some noise in alley. I heard Sloan say something  
about 'ghouls'. Wierd. I must have missheard. Anyways, I then heard a group of guys talking. They were clearly talking to Fang, Max and Sloan. I poked my head out so  
I could hear better. I heard a big guy talk. This time I could make out there exact position. I heard some shifting. Ok, I new enough to get in there. I pulled out a flashbang  
and a new sleep powder grenade I've been working on. Its not perfect, but let me tell you, within 30 seconds of exposure you start to feel drowsy. I prepared myself. I took  
a deep breath and threw the nades in. I heard some screams. Excellent. I ran in and almost tripped over somebody. I kept running to where I thought I heard shifting. Then  
I hit someone and heard a little screech. It was a girl. It was Max. I quickly dropped the ground and patted the area around Max. I quickly found Fangs arm and then Sloans.  
I grabbed all three of them and pulled as hard as I could, hoping they would cooperate. With moans, they did. In about half a minute we were out of there. We were now on  
the street and I kept pulling them towards the schoolyard. Atleast at the schoolyard we should be safe for a little while. When we got there I let go and waited for reactions.

Max POV

Everything went white. I was really scared. I had no idea what was happened. Then it hit me. It was just like at the movies. IGGY! HE CAME. Saved once again by a blind guy.  
I'm so sad. After a couple of seconds I felt someone bump into me and I gave a little screech. It must have been Iggy. After a couple more seconds he grabbed me and  
started to pull. Even though everything was white, I could still make out the moans coming from Fang and Sloan. Iggy kept guiding us out. We kept walking and walking and  
then he let go of us. Sloan, Fang and I took about a minute to recooperate. I stood up and smiled. I ran to Iggy and clutched him.

"You're the best brother ever! How did you do it!?" I yelled.

"Long story, look, lets just go home and we'll have a 4 way texting conversation. Its getting really late." Iggy stretched and yawned.

I agreed. We started to walk. Fang stopped us.

"Wait for me you're not going home unattended, Sloan I'll see you later alright?" Fang shouted. Sloan nodded and left. I rolled my eyes but allowed Fang to come with us.

We walked towards home. I was in still in shock about everything. Sloans job, the gangs, the offer, ... the kiss. Fang took my hand and came closer.

"Is there something I should know Max?" He whispered.

I blushed. He was refering to the kiss. He was probably wondering if it meant anything.

"Can we just, forget about it...?" I asked in a small, weak voice.

He smirked and gave a nod. Fang new that we wouldn't forget but he respected the fact that I didn't want to talk about it. I moved closer to Iggy to keep him on track.  
This street had curves. Anyways where was I? Oh yes. I love Fang, so, so much as a friend. The words echoed in my head.  
"So, so much as a friend", I murmured.

"And he could be so much more", Iggy whispered in my ear smiling. I blushed furiously. Stupid Iggy and his enhanced 4 senses. Good thing it was to dark to make out my  
red face. Did he really mean that though? He thinks Fang and I could actually... go out? Then again it isn't that far fetched since I did kiss him.  
We turned the street corner and soon enough we were home. I thanked Fang and gave him a hug. Something was felt different between us now. Wierd. Iggy and I made our  
way inside.

"Mom we're home!" I yelled.

"Finally!" She yelled back, "How was football practice Iggy?", she asked.

"Was great but I'm dead tired...", Iggy faked a yawn and winked at me. I ran up to my room and locked myself in. I knew Iggy was going to start texting.

"Alright then sweety go sleep", I heard my mom say. Then I heard some shoving and groans. Iggy was a great actor. I heard his bedroom door close. Then I waited for the  
text to arrive.

Texting between Sloan, Fang, Max and Iggy

Hey guys, is everyone ready to hear what happened?

Yes Ig were ready... just tell us!

Max is right Ig just tell us...

Man tell us!

Ok ok! So I told Max I'd give her half an hour to find out what was going on with Sloan. After that I'd track her down. So yeah I waited and got bored. Then when I was  
starting to worry so I walked casually down the block, using my amazing sense of smell.

Bu*lsh*t Ig you didn't use your smell

Fine I heard you guys walk down the block before so I just walked down using my memory. Then my incredible animal instincts told me you guys were close

MAN JUST TELL US THE TRUTH!

You guys are no fun... So I walking and I heard noise coming from the alley. I heard shifting and people talking from that group of people. I new you guys were there  
and I new you guys were in danger. So I pulled out a flashbang and a new sleep powder grenade I've been working on. I threw them in and ran in. I hit Max along the  
way and found all 3 of you. Then I dragged you all out and I hoped they wouldn't find us in the schoolyard

Huh good job Ig I really, really owe you!

Nice man

Iggy you should consider joining the army, you would make an excellent demolition expert

Why thank you Fang! Hey so Sloan what were you really up to?

Well I've been working as a delivery boy for a street gang called the ghouls, I made good money and I made good friends. They asked me to keep everything a secret and  
I did. There were no troubles and everything was fine... that is until you guys got on my case without saying anything to me! Then the gang leader, Seth, aka the guy that  
raped Max at the movies, said that he would leave Max alone if Fang and I agreed to work for him, and if we worked hard we'd also get protection from the ghouls. They also  
spared Fang but they decided to give him a black eye as a punishment. Our mom believed the cover story. Anyways I told Max I'm sorry, Fang is cool with it since we get  
street gang protection and cash, and well... I've always been cool with this. How about you Ig? Can you keep this a secret and accept everything?

Sure man, as long as everyone is ok and honest with eachother, I don't care

Ight then so is this over

Guess so

See y'all later

Bye Sloan, bye Fang, bye Ig

Bye Max, bye Ig

Bye guys!

Texting ends.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Today turned out to be a pretty great day. There was only one problem. I was concerned. Very concerned. I couldn't get over Fang. All I could  
think about was Fang. Everything about him made me feel tingly. Something about us changed today. I don't know what happened. Maybe I should give 'us' a chance. Maybe  
we could work out. Am I ready for this? Is he really the one for me? What if he doesn't like me back? What if he only thinks I'm beautiful... that would mean he doesn't have  
heart or feelings for me. I decided to stop thinking. This topic was silly. I'll get back to it later. This isn't like me at all. What happened to tough Max? Next thing you know  
I'll be thinking in the shower instead of the bowl like normal girls do, or maybe taking showers with hot water. I laughed. I haven't sunken that low yet. I yawned.

Despite the events of today, I think I'm ready for tomorrow.


	13. Opening up

[AN: Was reading over ch 4 and realized I forgot to explain how Iggy can text even though hes blind. Sorry for the confusion. See chapter 4 for explanation. This is a message  
to readers who have been reading my story since before: September 10, 2012]

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Is it really possible to tell someone else what one feels?"  
- Leo Tolstoy

Chapter 13: Opening up

Max POV

Yesterday night haunted me throughout my sleep. I couldn't fully understand everything. I had went through an entire school day wondering about yesterday. I tried to  
understand how I got involved with gangs, how Sloan kept this from us, how Fang had agreed to everything, how Iggy was in on it. Even though everything was settled  
and made perfect sense, I guess... my subconcious... wouldn't accept everything. More importantly I tried to sort out how I really felt about Fang. I think its time I told  
myself the truth. Its time to open up. I, Maximum Martinez, have officially taken interest in F- what the heck am I doing? Can't I just say it? I like Fang ok. I don't know how  
much or why or any details but I just do so live with it! I wonder If maybe I should tell Fang? Maybe I could hint to him... oh... or maybe... errr. Wait nevermind this is all  
just too confusing. Anyways moving on, my school day was horrible for one simple reason. Homework. Lots and lots of homework. Sloan said that he needed help with some  
of the homework so I decided to help him with it after school at his house. This statement basically translates into: Max is meen and selfish so when Sloan asked for help  
she said yes so she had an excuse to be closer to Fang. For the record, I think I really have sunk. I've sunk real low.

Fang POV

Yesterday night haunted me throughout my sleep. I couldn't fully understand what Max did. She kissed me. Seems simple enough but, what did it mean? I've always had  
the occasional thought in my mind that said I might like Max but... that kiss changed everything. The thing is I think I do. Ok scratch that what I meant to say is I, Nick/Fang  
Ride -, ok fine I like her ok. There I said it. I've always thought that shes the most beautiful girl in world but ever since last night, I realized I actually have feelings for her  
and not just as a friend. The only problem is just Max like me back? I mean sure she kissed me but that could've just been because she thought the ghouls had beaten the  
sh*t out of me. Maybe it did mean something? Maybe I should tell Max? I don't know. I really don't know. I guess the best way to avoid all this confusion is to keep Max as a  
friend. Well atleast until someone says otherwise...

Max POV

I was now packing up my homework. It was the end of the school day and I called my mom to tell her that I was going to Fangs house to help Sloan with his homework. My  
mom seemed confused but she agreed that I should help a friend in need. As I was packing up my stuff, Sloan came up to me.

"Girl, we're going to be making a detour. I promised I'd bring Nudge to work. Besides I'm sure you won't mind, Fang is coming with us" He smiled and untied his ponytail to  
let his dreadlocks hang loose.

"The names Max remember? And what does Fang have to do with anything?!" I asked while tapping my foot. Sloan shook his head.

"Denial" He murmured and ran off. My face turned pink and I sighed.

I finished packing up my stuff and headed for Fangs locker. I looked at his locker and saw no one. Huh. Wierd. Where could he have go-. Suddenly I felt strong hands on my  
waist.

"Boo" Fang whispered in my ear. I jumped 3 feet in the air and gasped when I saw it was Fang. I laughed and hit Fang playfully.

"You can let go now..." I said half smiling. Fang let go and sighed.

"Alright well we better get going... Sloan and Nudge are probably waiting for us." Fang said. He walked away and I followed him.

We finally found Sloan at Nudge's locker, only to be surprised by what was going on. Sloan had his arms wrapped around Nudge's waist moving his hands up and down.  
Fang chuckled. I looked away in disgust. This is no time for Sloan to seduce her.

"We going?" Fang asked. Sloan and Nudge popped there head up. They nodded and we were on our way.

We walked 25 minutes. We finally arrived at 'Nice guys, Burgers and Fries'. We walked in and Nudge kissed Sloan on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later" She said in a small voice. She walked into the washroom. She had to change into her uniform.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm hungry.", Sloan got in the small line up taking out his wallet. I rolled my eyes. Fang looked at me and then gave me a shy smile.

"Actually I am too..." He admitted. I snorted and slapped him on the back. He got in line behind his brother.

I waited patiently for them to order. Then Nudge walked out of the washroom prepared to work. She opened up a new line. Sloan and Fang quickly changed line. Sloan smiled.

"Can I get a boob salab, with some of you on the si-" Sloan laughed but was interupted by Nudge and Fang smacking him at the same time. Nudge giggled and then Sloan  
gave his real order. I sighed. I waited until Sloan and Fang got what they ordered. I saw Fang had ordered 2 bags of chocolate chip cookies. Somebody was hungry.

"Here you go Max" Fang gave me a bag of cookies.

"Aw thanks Fang" I replied nicely. He bought me and bag of my favorite food. Best 'best friend' ever. We sat down at a booth since Sloan had ordered two burgers and couldn't  
eat anything along the way. We ate and we started to talk. I suddenly remembered something very, very important. Iggys birthday was this weekend. He was turning 15.  
The worst part was I still owed him. I thought of getting him something big and rewarding like a car but... we're freshman! He probably won't be able to drive until he's a  
senior anyways. Then again Iggy is a tall guy. Him, Sloan, Dylan and Fang are all around 6 feet tall mark, which is impressive especially since they outsize some of the juniors  
and seniors at school. He could get away with driving. Wait what am I thinking! I forgot hes blind. I face palmed myself. Fang and Sloan gave me wierd looks. I rolled my eyes.  
They went back to talking about some stupid game. Also I forgot to mention that some of us already turned 15. Sure it was only october in the school year but  
It seems like some of the gang is ahead. Fang, Lissa, Gazzy and Angel were already 15. My birthday was in september, right before I moved actually.  
Iggy was 11 months older than me. Damn I'm a little young. Sloan, Dylan, Nudge and I are still 14. Ella is the oldest of all of us. She's slightly older than  
Lissa and the funny thing is they're both turning 16 in december. Crazy stuff. I think Ella started school a year later? Not really sure though. Anyways, I had to bring up  
Iggys birthday.

"Guys, Iggys birthday is this weekend" I cleared my throat interupting there private conversation.

"We already owe him for the save the other day and now its his birthday too", Sloan said sarcastically. Fang shrugged.

"Any Idea what the guy wants for his birthday?" He asked.

"Something that blows up?", I guessed. Fang sighed.

"I guess we could all pitch in for this thing... Sloan help me out here?" Fang was having troubles remembering. I raised an eyebrow.

"Theres this explosis package at the hardware store. Iggy could definitely make some cool bombs and some fireworks. Its a couple of hundred bucks though" Sloan said.

I nodded."If we pitched in we could definitely get that for him".

Sloan and Fang exchanged glances, the nodded. We were now silent. Sloan was taking longer than I expected to eat two burgers. You'd think the fastest runner in the world  
would eat fast too. Finally, Sloan finished and we left. We walked half an hour to get to Fangs house. The walk was silent and peacefull. That is, until I heard Sloans phone  
vibrate.

"Who is it?" I asked. Sloans face turned a little pale.

"Seth. He needs me to do something in an hour. Looks like we better get the homework done quick" Sloan repiled. I nodded. I looked away and blushed slightly. If Sloan left  
then I would be alone with Fang. All alone with F- I really need to control myself. Breath Max. Think about it some other time. Think about Fangs abs some other time. Think  
about Fangs smile some- Oh for crying out loud!

"So when is Seth going to get me to work?" Fang asked curiously.

"He's probably waiting for an easy task. You're new so he doesn't want to take his chances yet" Sloan said sincerly. Fang nodded. I sighed.

We arrived at Fangs house. Angel was in her room doing...umm... angelic things. Fangs parents had went out so It was only us 4. We walked in the living room and Fang  
quickly left.

"I'll be in my room doing my homework, then I'm taking a nap" He said and dissappeared. Sloan and I made ourselves comfortable and Sloan took out his homework. At first  
he seemed a little shy to ask me questions but I tried my best to explain and to show him I won't bite. Eventually we managed to go through all his homework without any  
major problems. Sloan really needs to pay attention more in class. Maybe his hair gave him... like a sound wave shield of some sort that blocks-

"Max are you ok? I didn't think my stupidity would get you high" Sloan laughed. I punched him on the arm. He interupted my thoughts. Sloan stood up and stretched.

"Well Max thank you so much for helping me, but now I must leave!" He said chuckling to himself. I nodded and watched Sloan run out of the house at light speed. Wonder  
what Seth was making him do now? Anyways I should call my mom so she can pick me up. Naahhhhhhh, not yet. I have to check on Fang. I went to Fangs bedroom door and  
slowly opened his door. Fang was rolling around on his bed sleeping. My hormones spiked. Fang slept shirtless. I quickly ran in the room and lied down on Fangs bed next to  
him. Time to scare him. Before I had time to plan out an action Fang rolled onto me. Apparently, he felt me while sleeping. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me  
closer. Huh. Interesting. I wish I had a video camera right now. But I didn't... oh well... atleast now I could scare him. I started to make a plan in my head and then I heard  
Fang moan. I put my ear right infront of his mouth trying to make out atleast one word.

"Max" He moaned.

I tried to stop myself from giggling. He was dreaming about me? Maybe when he rolled onto me he started to dream about me? Why was he dreaming of me? Oh wait I forgot  
people can't control their dreams. I sighed and rested my head on Fangs chest. I didn't want to wake him up. Besides It felt good being held by Fang. I stayed like that and  
rested my mind. Suddenly Angel came into the room and gasped.

"You guys having fun in here?" She giggled

"Shhh Fang is sleeping!" I hissed.

"Huh what the" Fang woke up and realized he was holding me. He saw Angel standing at the door. He turned a little red and let go of me. He stood up and shook his head.

"Not what you think Ange, looks like Max walked in on me while I was sleeping." Fang stated. Angel shrugged not completely understanding what Fang meant since he was  
holding me, then she nodded and walked away. I blushed.

"Umm sorry I didn't want to wake you up but when I got on your bed to scare you... you grabbed me." I said apologetically.

"Well I don't see why you're apologizing if I'm the one that grabbed you" He chuckled and took his shirt.

"No don't-" What the heck was I doing? I just tried to stop Fang from putting on a shirt. I'm horrible.

"Don't what?" He asked curiously. Before I answered my face turned bright red and Fang smirked. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Max I hope you realize that I do understand that I'm extremely attractive" He said sarcastically.

"Yes especially with that ego" I added, smiling.

His face lit up and he kept holding me. Then he tried to let go but I wouldn't let him. He sighed.

"Max is there something I should know?" Fang asked patiently.

"Well...err umm... I" I stuttered. He knew what I was feeling.

Fang lifted my chin and made direct eye contact with me.

"Max you can tell me anything you know that right" He said soothingly.

I nodded and a tear ran down my cheek. "Fang, I think I... I like you". I was now squeezing him.

"Max, I think I like you too" He smiled. I stared at him. We felt the same way about eachother. I kept looking at Fang. His midnight eyes were now full of emotion. His face  
looked as bright as the sun. I didn't know what to do. This was all to good to be true. Was I ready to know this?

"Max, regardless of how we feel about eachother, we shouldn't do anything unless were ready, ok?" Fang said in a low voice. Another tear slipped down my cheek. He was so  
perfect. He thinks exactly like me. He is exactly like me. No one can be better. I nodded.

"Fang... just promise you'll always be there for me, that you'll always be my number 1 friend, that you won't stop caring" I sniffled.

Fang looked at me and grinned. He lifted my chin and kissed me on the cheek. Then he nodded. Fang was the most important person in the world to me right now. Though  
we've only known eachother for a month we were already so close. To close! We're so young! This can't be real. And even if it is, its not the time. Not yet atleast. I felt like  
my arms and legs were about to fall off. I was so confused, but we both new we couldn't take a chance. We cared about eachother too much. I waited for Fang to talk first.

"Friends?" He said.

"Friends!" I agreed.

For now... I hope.


	14. Returning the favor

[AN: Thank you all for your kindness and reviews! For those of you who read my story and haven't reviewed I suggest you do. Criticism is encouraged! This chapter is awesome  
for Iggy. He had saved the main characters twice. He deserves this! Enjoy!]

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"In praise there is more obtrusiveness than in blame."  
- Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 14: Returning the favor

Max POV

Fang and I decided to talk about random stuff, until my mom came. My head and heart hurt so badly. When my mom came, I said my goodbyes and left. My mom had questioned  
my mood several times while driving home. I told her everything was fine, but... she new something was wrong. I didn't want to talk about it. Not yet atleast. I got home  
and went straight to bed. I didn't really spend a lot of time on my own these days. When I was home schooled everything was so simple... No troubles, no stress, no people,  
no gang, no Fang. Its not that I didn't like my life, trust me I love it, but this change... its so hard. So much emotional pain. I slept with ease and woke up several times. Tears  
occasionally slipped down my cheek. I was mad about all this change. And now I think I know why. I can't be with Fang yet. I have to wait. Why am I crying? This is a good  
thing Max... Fang wants me and I want him. But then why aren't we together? I took a deep breath and tried to sleep. I couldn't even understand myself right now. Just  
sleep.

-Weekend-

The whole school week was a breeze. It was easy and boring to be exact. The teachers loaded us with tons of homework. The gang would rush home everyday to get it all done.  
Though we were ahead in homework we were really behind in Iggys birthday. I had told the rest of the gang all about Iggys birthday while he went to the washroom at school.  
So far, we've used most of our lunchtime to think about what we could do for Iggy while Dylan would distract him. We finally came to a conclusion. We were going to have a  
surprise birthday party for Iggy at my house. Hopefully someone can distract Iggy throughout saturday morning so by the time he gets back home the party will be ready.  
Iggys birthday was on saturday so the plan so far is: Have somebody get Iggy out of the house with a very convicing excuse, and then set up the party before he gets back  
with the whole gang there. Sure this planned lacks a lot of details but I mean I did say it, were really behind!  
Anyways now its friday night and I'm having a 'Lissa moment' since I'm on my phone texting like crazy. The gang was having a huge texting conversation without Iggy.  
Iggy was locked up in his room. What could a blind guy with enhanced senses possibly be doing in his room alone... Nevermind I probably don't want to know.

-Texting with the gang-

MAX MAX MAX we could like order pizza

Yeah we could get ballons and decorations all over the house too!

We could hide the present in your room?

Yes, yes and maybe Fang but I don't think we need to hide presents from someone thats blind

LOL FANG! Max we need music and movies too!

Yeah we can manage that stuff

Lots of sweets too, I don't mind getting candy and chips for the party

That'd be helpful!

Max I got an idea! I could take Iggy to the skateboard park in the morning.

Umm sure Dyl but why would Iggy want to go to a skate park

Its load of fun Max trust me!

I'll convince Iggy to go with Dylan

Umm ok Ella...

Oh dayumm Ella getting down n dirty with the Igster

Shut up Sloan

LOL

You too Fang

Ok guys so tomorrow be at my house as early as possible. Dyl and Ella be here by 8 tommorow morning.

OK CYA

Bye

c y'all l8r

Byebye

bye

bye

Many more goodbyes later...

-Texting ends-

-Saturday Morning-

I woke up at 6 this morning. I spent the entire morning getting ready and dressing up. Lissa was doing the same thing. Infact she forced me to put some glitter in my hair  
and after a long arguement I let her win and put some glitter in my hair. Yuck I hate doing that. Once I looked a little fancy, I waited patiently for Ella and Dylan. Eventually  
I saw them walking towards my house. I burst out of my house and Dylan said that he would go ask Iggy. Ella followed him to Iggys room. I decided to wait for them in the  
living room.

Iggy POV

I was in my room sleeping, and thats when it happened. I was dreaming about being attacked by a grizzly bear and now I was being awakened by one. I freaked out and yelled.

"AHH" I gave a short yell.

"'Lax dude its me" said Dylan. What the heck was he doing in my room? I guess Max let him in. Yay she remembered my birthday then!

"I came here to ask If you wanted to come skateboarding with me this morning..." Dylan said impatiently. He let me feel the skateboard and then I stood up.

"Umm I don't think I want too" I can't believe they all forgot about my birthday.

"Iggy just go" Ella said. ELLAS IN MY ROOM! Who else was in here!

"Dylan could you give us a minute?" Ella asked. I heard Dylan walk out of my room and shut the door. I gulped. I'm to young to die!

"Look Ella I just don't like skat-" Ella cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. She pushed me against and the wall and started to run her hands all around my body.

It was the best feeling ever! But what is she doing! She suddenly put her mouth on my ear.

"Just do me a favor and go with Dylan. I know you don't want to go but just do it, it means a lot to Dylan." She said casually. "Besides if you go I have a surprise for you..."  
she said in a very very sexy tone. She passed here hand over my package. Ok If Ella was doing all this just to get me to go there must be something for me there... wait  
a suprise birthday party! Thats why he was bringing me there! Thats got to be it! I blushed as I quickly became excited over what Ella said. She giggled and backed away and  
left the room.

"I'll be ready in a sec, Dyl!" I yelled and started to get ready.

Max POV

Dylan came down to living room without Ella. Wierd. Well I guess Ella really did have to convince Iggy. Suddenly I heard Ella giggle and she came down.

"Mission accomplished" She said assuringly.

"How?", I asked. She winked. Oh wow I can't believe she did that. For those of you who are lost, lets just say she decided to convince Iggys hormones.

A couple of a minutes later Iggy came down and Dylan grabbed him. They walked out the front door and said bye. When they were gone, Ella and I started to put up some  
basic decorations. I called my mom who was getting ready with Lissa. I can't believe they took this long. They finally finished getting ready and we all started to decorate  
the house. Eventually, the entire gang arrived one by one. First, Gazzy and Angel arrived as couple, how cute! Then Nudge came. Then Sloan and Fang finally arrived. They  
looked like the hottest guys alive at that moment. Sloan had washed his hair and even placed his dreadlocks in such a way that he looked amazing. He wore some nice  
clothes to match his awesome hair. Fang wore a tight black shirt with tight black jeans but had played around with his hair. If I wasn't so distracted by putting up decorations  
I might've just fainted. When we were finally done decorating the house, we split up into pairs. Gazzy and Angel were going to work on food, Sloan and Nudge were doing fine  
tuning and adding touches to the party, Ella and my mom were making sure everything was clean, and finally I was stuck with the super annoying Fang setting up the dvd  
player and getting entertainment prepared. You know now that I think of it, It doesn't make sense having to do all this work for someone thats blind. Then again, It was really  
fun anyways. Fang and I were working back to back as I was bending down trying to get the dvd player to work and Fang was setting up the speakers for the cd player.  
Suddenly, I felt something hit my butt. Oh... my... god. Did someone just spank me? I couldn't really tell actually. It could've been. I gave a little growl and turned around only  
to see Fang looking occupied with the speakers.

"Fang did you touch me?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"I think I bumped into you?" He said sheepishly. I relaxed. Oh. Well that could've easily been mistaken for a spank ok!

Fang POV

Max looked amazing today. I was litteraly starting to run out of words to descride her. I would have to draw her when I get home. I have to remember her like this. The way  
her hairs looks, her brown eyes glitter, her body shifts. I was going crazy. Eventually I managed to let it go... until Max and I started to work with electronics. I turned around  
only to see Max bending down. Let me tell you this, I'm not a pig but if you saw what I saw, you might've fallen on the floor. I tried the resist my urges. Yeah too late. I  
sort of "involuntarily" felt Maxs a*s. Muscular just the way I like it. I quickly shifted position and grabbed a speaker. When Max spun around all she saw was a speaker in  
my hands. Now I need an excuse.

Max POV

When Fang and I finished setting up everything, we were about an hour away from Iggys return. Suddenly Fangs phone started to vibrate. He frowned. He looked at me and  
sighed.

"Seth needs me right now. I'll be quick and make it back on time." He promised. I nodded slowly. Before he could leave I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful" I smiled. My heart fluttered and my hormones spiked. Fang returned the hug but then quickly bolted out of the house. I walked towards everyone else and told  
them It was time to start finishing up. Gazzy ordered the pizza, Sloan fixed some decorations, Ella sweeped the floor and ... TA DA! We were done! All we have to do was wait  
for Fang, Dylan and Iggy to come back.

After 45 minutes of waiting in excitement, Fang returned. He looked sweaty. My heart started to pound like crazy. It looked like he ran a marathon.

"Im back" He nodded at me and I smiled. Everything went well.

Now that Fang was back, we discussed our options in terms of hiding places. The my mom came and cleared her throat.

"He's blind" She stated.

We all looked at eachother and laughed. We keep forgetting. God were so stupid. We decided to stand around the door when Iggy arrived so we could yell surprise in front  
of his face. He'll be so happy! I hope he doesn't think we forgot about his birthday!

Iggy POV

I spent the morning with Dylan and the skate park. It was ok. I thought It would be horrible but actually being on a skate board when your blind could compare to flying.  
Dylan made sure I didn't run into anything and I actually had fun. When It was over I sighed and we walked home. I can't believe nobody remembered my birthday yet.  
I mean come on! Max owes me big time! The least she could've done is remember my birthday! I kicked rocks as we walked. Wonder If Dylan was staring at me right now.  
Oh well. He forgot my birthday too. After several minutes of walking we reached my house. Dylan knocked on the door and I walked in. He closed the door behind him.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RRPPPPPPPPPPRIIIIIIIISSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

And that, my good friend, was when I became deaf. Just kidding! They startled the crap out of me though. I heard chuckles and suddenly I was bombarded with hugs from  
everyone. I don't even know who is who. Eww one of them was sweaty too. I made my way through with a big smile though. They did remember my birthday. They just  
needed time to set up! I walked around the house feelings random objects! This party was amazing! They thought of everything! The party lasted several hours. We did  
everything we could think of. Dance, music, movies, eat, everything! My mom even let me put the finishing touches on my brownie fudge birthday cake! This was the best  
party ever! Looks like Max succesfully made it up to me. I will congratulate her. Eventually, the party started to get calmer and while everyone was eating pizza, Ella grabbed  
me. We went over to my room and she closed the door. Before I had time to think she launched herself at me. She started to kiss me and I kissed her back. It was one of my  
first and It was one of her first too. We weren't good at this. I felt a little skeptical though... I mean we're young aren't we? She pressed harder and eventually I started to  
fight. I put my tongue on her lip and waited for her to respond. She let me in. We kissed and our tongues danced. Nothing to bad. I loved this though. This was the greatest  
day of my life and I hope Ella thought so too! We were in my room for about two minutes until we heard the gang call. Ella broke apart. We could've continued! Damn those  
bastards! Then again we could probably do this anytime... I think. We left my room and went to meet the others. This party went very, veRY, VERY well.

Fang POV

The party ended at around 5 pm. It was pretty fun. I got to dance with Max and enjoy a great night with all my friends. I even made some cash from Seth. Things couldn't be  
better. I went home as soon as the party was over though. Max wanted me to stay, but I told her I really had to go and kissed her on the forehead. I don't think I like her  
anymore. I think its far greater. I sighed and took out my sketch book. This is why I'm home. I had to draw everything that happened. I had to draw Max. I started to draw  
and put as much detail to it as possible. I drew 3 pictures of Max. I like them a lot. Max made me feel... so many emotions... its incredible. Its so incredible it hurts. When I  
finished a tear fell from my eye. I gasped for air and lost my train of thought. Oh well. Atleast we finally paid Iggy back.

Happy birthday Iggy, and thanks for everything.


	15. Duel of bats and spades

[Don't forget to read chapter 14 for those of you who clicked on chapter 14 in the past and saw an AN instead of the chapter. Enjoy! By the way thos chapter is pretty harsh,  
I almost cried writing it. And I'm a guy. And I'm the author.]

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"And I'm afraid, in this day and age, trust, which I count so, you know, I love loyalty. I love trust."  
- Elton John

Chapter 15: Duel of bats and spades

Max POV

You know when they say time flies when you're having fun? Well I disagree. Ever since Iggys birthday, school was a real pain in the butt. Teachers started to assign projects  
instead of regular homework and we had to do many tests. The gang as a whole never really spent time together. School was completely overwhelming. It was now the  
end of november. Things were starting to calm down and new opportunities were revealed. I, personally have been focusing all my energy on school and sports. My soccer  
team has a 2-1 win lose ratio and my basketball team has a 5-1 win lose ratio. I've been trying to find some time to hang out with Fang but since he's the team captain of all  
the freshman sports teams there just isn't any time. Atleast we were capable of talking during our matches. School had completely distracted me from my feelings, hormones  
and thoughts. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing? My life actually felt more like it used to be. My mom said that my life was changing for the better. I suppose this is true  
but... I still miss the old times. Anyways, Iggy has been preoccupied with football, new homemade bombs, and occasionally homework... though Iggy was never a big fan  
of things you can only do with vision. Lissa had been going to the mall with Ella and Dylan lately. Everytime I brought up Dylan she would cut me off. I'm so sure they'll  
end up together! Its only a matter of time. Ella had visited Iggy occasionally and, get this, I caught them kissing. I didn't interject but It was disgusting. Then again how would  
I know. Its not like a girl like me gets guys. Then again guys do stare at me at school... Yeah I'm just flattering myself who am I kidding they're probably just staring at the wall.  
Its so much nicer than me anyways.  
Sloan and Nudge have been with eachother a lot lately. It was really sweet that Sloan stopped playing computer games for Nudge. I'm also glad that Seth hasn't been bothering  
Sloan but, rumor has it, and what I mean by that is Angel told me that Fang has been running off randomly lately. Little did she know about what's really going on. So far,  
Sloan, Fang, Iggy and I have all kept our mouths shut about the whole ghouls and middles thing. Honestly, I'm starting to worry. I've been hearing about the middles and  
how they've started to pick on other gangs. At school, some of the guys occasionally talk about it, and me being with Fang,... well we tend to eavesdrop. To make a long story short,  
the middles were still the biggest and toughest gang. I'm sure the ghouls come close though. I mean so far they haven't picked a fight with a ghouls so I guess its pretty clear  
that the ghouls are a good challenge for the middles.  
Oh wait I almost forgot! Gazzy and Angel haven't been spending as much time together as usual. The love birds were losing it... Angel had told Fang that Gazzy was avoiding  
her lately. Not in the, completely ignore someone way, but the 'I'll be with you but I won't kiss or hug you' way. I sighed when Fang told me at our last soccer match. There  
was a good chance Gazzy was getting bored of Angel. Poor Angel. I wonder when they're going to... break up.  
Ok now I'm just rambling on and on about the recent changes. It was now friday november 30th. No homework. No sports. No nothing. Just me.

I was now free to do whatever the hell I wanted to this weekend. It was still early and I was getting bored. I've been sitting on my bed trying to relax. Thats when I decided to  
call Fang and see what he was up too. I hope he wasn't busy. I grabbed my cell phone and called Fang.

"Fang you busy?" I asked.

"Hi to you too Max, and yeah Sloan and I are getting ready to go see the ghouls." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh... what for?" I said in a low voice.

"Not sure, Seth said he needed Sloan and I to where black leather jackets and go to the alley asap" Fang replied.

"Wait what! Why would he ask you to do that!?" What the heck is going on!

"Seth said he needs the whole gang to assemble. Something about the middles-" I cut Fang off.

"THE MIDDLES! FANG THATS A GANG WAR!" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Max relax It'll be-" I stopped him again

"FANG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS I'M COMING WITH YOU!" I shrieked.

"MAX QUIET DOWN I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!" Iggy yelled from his room. Whoops. I ignored Iggy though.

"Max I don't want you to get hurt. You mean to much to me." Fang said in a soothing voice. I stopped talking for a second. That touched my heart. I gasped.

"Fang I'm coming." I said trying to fight emotions.

"Ok then. Sorry for not saying anything, be there in 30", he hung up. My heart rate sped up. Why would he risk himself without telling me. If there's a gang war I want to be  
there to fight. So what If I'm a girl? So what If guys are 'potentially' stronger. Take a strong girl like me and I'll kick the nuts off of those middles. Well unless there wearing  
cups but, why would they have those in gang wars. So cheap. Then again guys don't usually go for each others balls. Oh well I'm a girl so to bad. I started to go through my  
closet looking for black clothes. I found black jogging pants and a black t-shirt. If the ghouls were going to be wearing black leather jackets the least I could do is dress in  
black. I walked over to the front door and my mom spotted me.

"Maximum Martinez! Where do you think you're going dressed like that!" She gestured to my solid black clothes.

Crap. I needed a good excuse. "Mom its not what you think, I'm going to see Fang and I want to... impress him by wearing his favorite color." I blushed. What! It was the only  
thing I could come up with! I think she'll buy it.

"Oh" She said pleased and she winked. Oh god what have I done! "Have fun then" My mom smiled and opened the door for me. I smiled back and I took off running.  
I'm not going to be late.

-Alley-

I arrived at the alley right on time. I walked in carefully and was greeted by none other than Seth himself. He glared at me and nodded. I respected him some what. Even  
though he had done a horrible thing to me, he was a great leader. He was also very fair. I spotted Fang and Sloan and ran up to them. Sloan smiled and Fangs jaw droped.  
I remembered I was wearing his favorite color. I patted Sloans back and I hugged Fang.

"Like what you see?", I whispered in his ear, teasingly.

"No. I love it." He pushed me off him and I grinned. I allowed myself to turn a little red. It was a dark alley so no one would notice anyways. There were a lot of guys in this  
alley. All part of the ghouls too. If I had to count them all, there would be like, one hundred? A little more? A little less? Seth suddenly put his hand up. I looked straight at him.  
Everyone else did the same.

Seth started to pace around then he spoke.

"I've gathered you all here today, to prepare for war" Seth stated in a commanding tone. I saw some people turn pale. He was dead serious. Seth whispered to a guy standing  
a couple of feet away from him. Then guy left and came back into the alley quickly with a bag full of pocket knives. Oh god.

"The middles have challenged us. In a couple of minutes, we will be fighting for our families, our friends, our lives but more importantly, our freedom." Everyone remained  
silent trying to process what Seth meant. The ghouls were like family. We were one huge family. We protected eachother and survived together. As much as what he's saying  
sounds ridiculous, some of these guys live off of the ghouls, most of these guys were saved by the ghouls. Seth really means what he says. And now, the middles want to take  
everything away. I gulped. I was concerned. It didn't take long for me to realize that everyone was thinking the same thing.

"We're going to die?" One big guy said in a harsh tone.

"We're outnumbered! We're all going to die!" One guy yelled from the back. Everyone started to whisper to eachother. Then Seth held up his hand. Everyone stopped.

"Aye... Fight and you may die. Run and you will live ... at least awhile. And dying in your bed many years from now,would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to  
that for one chance, just one chance, to come back here as young men and tell our enemies that they may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!" Seth said  
with a scottish accent. Everyone laughed. William Wallace from braveheart. [AN: If you don't know this line, youtube it RIGHT NOW! Oh and all credit for using this line in my  
story goes to the movie braveheart] When the laughing stopped, they were quickly replaced by cheers. Seth yelled.

"WE CAN AND WILL DEFEAT THE MIDDLES! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES" Everyone shouted. This was exactly the confidence boost they needed. Besides the middles aren't that much stronger. Not that I support this gang war but clearly,  
Seth sort of made it seem... inevitable. It was only a matter of time. I was going to fight with Sloan and Fang. I was going to fight with the ghouls. Once everyone had a  
pocket knife in their hand, we waited patiently as a group in the middle of the ally. The toughest guys were all around the border of the huddling group. We don't need  
backstabbers. Suddenly, we heard shouts. The middles. They were running in towards Seth who was at the front line. Knifes and bats in their hands. We had a couple  
of bats too but not as many. The middles were all wearing brown hoddies. Wow. We're all in uniform. So proffesional. Especially in gang wars. Seth smiled. I swear to all of  
you that at that moment, he turned into the incredible hulk. Seth stood 7 feet tall and around 300 pounds. He was a truck for god sakes! Two guys with knives ran towards  
Seth at high speeds. Seth smiled even more. He spread his arms and knocked both guys out called with a swing of both his arms. Then he banged them both on the chest.  
Some middles gasped. This guy was a monster. And to think he once had his... thing... up my butt. God how gross! I seriously need to learn how to forget about the movies!  
Middles with baseball bats charged for Seth and then a bunch more with knives charged at the ghouls. The fight started. People occasionally yelled in pain and many guys  
were knocked out. Nobody seemed dead yet, but definitely had some permanent damage. I was now engaged in a knife battle with a guy a little shorter than me. Easy. I  
looked around and saw Fang handling two guys at once. He was doing it with ease. Sloan was one on one with a guy his size. Sloan smirked a couple of times and gave him  
an evil look. I would've pissed in my pants If Sloan gave me that look. The short guy started to swing his knife. I, being the flexible and muscular girl I am, dodged and kicked  
him. He suddenly lunged for my face. I gasped and kicked him straight in the balls. That should do it. The guy recoiled back a bit and looked like he was in a lot of pain. Instead  
of backing off he slashed the knife at me. It tore my shirt but missed. Well atleast he lost a lot of power. I took a deep breath and roundhouse kicked him. Then guy howled  
in pain and fell to the ground. I guess he's done. I won't go hurting him more for no reason. I moved on and guy with a bat approached me. He swung the bat and hit my arm.  
I gave a little shriek. A hard hit but not that bad. I ran a little and then heard a groan. I turned back and saw Fang. He punched the guy that swung me with the bat. I gave him  
a smile and he nodded. He turned around and went to help other ghouls. I looked around the alley. The fight seemed pretty tied up. A lot of guys on both sides were down.  
Seth was now fighting with a large guy. I remembered him. He was the middles leader. He was large guy, a couple of inches shorter than Seth, but taller than Fang. He looked  
just as strong as Fang too. Seth was fighting one on one with him in a hand to hand combat. Nobody bothered them. They were the leaders. I turned around to look for other  
guys to fight but I was punched on the side. My ribs hurt and I fell. I looked up to see 3 guys looking down at me.

"Well, heres our prize" One guy said. I wanted to hurt him so so badly, but I was in pain. Arg.

"Hehe can't wait to give it to her" Another said. A tear slipped down my cheek. No! Oh god the middles hated me! They're going to do far worse than I could ever imagine.  
Fang where are you! Fang! Oh god why am I yelling in my head. The last guy kicked my on my other side and I groaned.

They then grabbed me and duct taped my mouth.

They seized me and carried me away.

I scared. More scared than ever. They were kidnapping me. I lied to my mom. Fang wasn't there to save me. The ghouls might lose.

I tried to relax myself but was unsuccessful. I sobbed silently. I couldn't move my mouth though. It sounded more like wierd groans.

They took me away from the alley and put me in the trunk of a car. It was dark.

... I cried really hard.

Fang POV

Seth had just knocked out the middles leader. They were starting to retreat. I heard yells. 'Go back!', they yelled. A couple of guys siezed there leaders body and suddenly  
they were gone. Seth let a huge battle cry. Everyone cheered. I looked around. Only about half of us were ok. Others had huge cuts and some were knocked out cold. I looked  
for Sloan. Sloan came up to me and smirked.

"We did it man!" He said happily.

"Yup... so where's Max?" I asked impatiently.

Sloan glared at me. "I just looked around, I thought she was with you!" He said in shock.

My eyes widened. I started to run around the alley yelling for Max. A couple of guys started at me. I started to freak out. Seth walked over to me.

"That chick?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"They probably took her..." He said silently. He looked down. My face of fear was now replaced with anger and sadness.

I looked at Sloan. I got on my knees. I felt numb. They took Max. In the gang war. In the middle of the f**king gang war. They took her. They were going too-. I started to  
yell swear words. Everyone looked at me. I started to cry. I don't cry. But this was all my fault. They took Max. Why did I let her come! Shes a girl! This was bound to happen!  
I'm so stupid. I cried and yelled. Everyone gathered around me to try to calm me. Sloan patted my back. Max I'm sorry. I'll find you. I'll kill them. Just wait. Oh god Max.

I love you Max.


	16. Sex, money and drugs

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."  
- Dag Hammarskjold

Chapter 16: Sex, money and drugs

Max POV

I was in the the trunk of a car. I finished sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I was in so much pain. I was lost. I couldn't think straight. Occasionally I shifted my body but I  
refused to start pounding on the trunk. They're going to hurt me again. Maybe If I stay put, they might show mercy? I felt the car turn on and start to move. The car moved  
down a long road for about several miles and made a turn. I heard a couple of guys talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they were laughing. I refused to  
move or cry. I tried to focus on how to get out. I could try to run when they open the trunk but... that would be to easy. They're probably all going to be there. The car  
engine turned off.

I heard the doors open. My eyes widened.

"Its go time!" One of the guys cheered and the others laughed.

Fang POV

The ghouls left the alley half an hour after the gang war. After the war, a lot of the guys stayed to wait for their friends who had been knocked out. Surprisingly, nobody got  
hurt enough to be sent to the hospital. Since Seth had beat the middles gang leader, they backed off before things could really start to get messy. Sloan and Seth were waiting  
for me. They were standing above me, just waiting. I was in shock. I had just finished letting out every thought I had about Max infront of Sloan and Seth. They didn't judge me  
or make fun of me for crying. They wanted to help me. But I was confused. How? How are we supposed to get Max back? How are we going to explain all this without revealing  
the ghouls? Will anyone ever forgive me for letting this all happen? I sighed. I stood up and Sloan held my shoulder. Seth looked down at us and cleared his throat.

"I got answers for your questions." He stated in that supreme overlord commanding voice of his.

"Good", I replied. So Seth was here because he knew we needed a cover story, and help finding Max. This guy is smart.

"Listen carefully, you're going to call the cops and tell them that you, Sloan and Max were just taking a walk around the area. Just to talk about friends and school. Then say  
that you got jumped by 5 guys in brown hoodies. You guys were attacked and during the attack Max was taken into the alley. Then say they managed to get you guys down  
and then they ran into the alley. When you guys went to check the alley there was no one there." Seth said quietly.

I tried to proccess what Seth had said. It wasn't the best excuse in the world but here in Midland, the cops were used to getting calls about the middles. But a kidnapping? They  
were probably going to call in a search team. They were probably going to question Sloan and I seperately. Sloan and I started to talk. We talked about every possible thing  
they can ask us, making sure that we would give them similar answers. Once we thought we were good, Seth smiled.

"Ight guys I'll be around. Meet me here tomorrow right after school. Make sure you explain everything to everyone you know. It'll be tough but people will buy it. Fang, when  
you get home, work out as much as you can. Sloan, go running around the park. Work on your strengths. We're going to find Max ourselves." Seth started to walk away.

I looked at Sloan. He looked back at me. He nodded.

"Seth, just one question, why 5 guys in brown hoodies?" I asked curiously.

Seth sighed and turned around. He frowned.  
"Because those are the guys that took Max. Rudy always sends his 5 closest friends to seize gang chicks. Its what he did to Chastidy. Its what he's going to do to Max."

I glared at Seth. Rudy. Rudy. Rudy? I tried to process the name. He must be the gang leader? And Chastidy... who the heck is she?

Seth saw my confused looked. "Rudy is the guy I owned in that war, the leader, and Chastidy was my girlfriend. They took her in a war just like they did to Max, then they  
used her, and killed her."

Seths frown was replaced by a bunch of emotions. I stood there. I didn't know what to think. They were going to use Max. Then kill her? They can't kill her! How does he know!

"How did you-" Seth cut me off.

"I found her body in the alley one day with a note." Seth looked like he was about to cry. He turned around and lifted his hand. He walked away. I didn't stop him. His girl  
friend, somebody who probably turned Seth into a new person, a loving, muscular, maybe even respectfull man had been killed. Now he was cold, some what respectful and  
full of hatred and spite. Seth had become closer to Sloan and I. Sloan had worked hard for him. Seth started to respect him. I started to work for Seth, and he sort of  
dismissed me. Not to much though. But now that Max was taken, Seth connected with me. We understood eachother. He wanted to help me. He wanted to save Max.  
He wanted to redeem himself. If he couldn't save Chastidy, maybe he could save Max. Poor Seth. I kept thinking until Sloan punched me on the arm.

"Bro we gotta get to work, I know this is sad sh*t but we gotta move" Sloan said impatiently. I nodded. I pulled out my cell phone.

We had a lot to explain.

Max POV

They opened the trunk. Infront of me, were 5 guys. They were all around 5' 10, looked fit and had brown hoodies. Their hoods were still up. Almost impossible to make out  
anything at this time of night. One guy put his hand near the duct tape on my mouth. NO DON'T PULL HARD! I screamed in my head. I didn't even have energy to cry or beg.  
He ripped the tape right off my mouth. I screamed and tears filled my eyes. I couldn't move. The guys picked me up and brought me deeper into an alley. It was a different  
alley. I didn't know where. Everything was so quiet too. I saw a guy up ahead. He looked fimilar. I gasped. Their leader. The leader stood up straight and smiled. He  
made hand signals to the others. They understood. They set me down on the floor and surronded me.

"Girls like you have to be put to good use" The leader said with a half smile. The others laughed. I frowned. Sexist pig. I didn't say anything though. I shifted a little. Why did  
I cry in the trunk! I used all the energy I had! I can't run. I can't fight. I can't ... nothing. Its over. Tears ran down my cheek. The leader teased me.

"Awww is the little baby girl sad?" He said in a baby voice. "Here maybe its because you want milk...". The leader unzipped his pants. I yelled.

"NO!". The other guys rushed too me and held me. They lifted me up and one guy push down my legs. I was now on my knees. Two guys held me by the arm. One on my legs.  
The another by my hair. As I started to sob, the leader finished unzipping and pulled down his boxers slightly. He moved foward. I had no comments or no thoughts. Just fear.  
I cried and struggled in fear. You know those stories you hear on tv about rape and abuse? Well you never know how bad it is until you're personally put in that situation.  
Its horrific. He put 'it' in my mouth.

The guy holding me by my hair pushed my head foward. They laughed.

Fang POV

"Sixty, Sixty one, Sixty two..." I was doing push ups and sit ups. I had spent the past 3 hours explaining myself. I explained to the cops. They were completely shocked, and  
told me to tell everything to Maxs mom. I did. She had hugged me and cried. I cried a little too. The cops then brought Sloan and I for questioning. We wen't through with  
our plan and it worked like a charm. They new nothing. They bought it. They had sent out a search team to check nearby alleys and lots. After that I had told the gang. Maxs  
mom told Lissa to assemble everyone at their house. I told them. Everyone started to panic. Ofcourse my parents and everyone elses parents found out too. This was horrible.  
I then started to do what Seth said. The cops said Sloan and I could take the school day off tomorrow. Maxs name was now being put under our neighborhood police stations watch  
list. A list of names with people that were victims of more than 1 incident. Sloan had already went to the park. He was running. I was working out. I wanted to be as strong  
as Seth by tommorow afternoon. Even though that was impossible, I still tried. I need to do everything I can for Max. Tommorow we're going to find her.

If not... well...

I stopped working out and headed to my room. It was now time to sleep. I forced myself to lie down on my bed and sleep. 10 minutes later I heard Sloan walk into the house.  
Max just wait. Please hang in there. Don't give up. I sobbed.

Max POV

That night, I didn't have time to sleep. They were using me. After what their leader had done, the others touched me in many places. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep.  
I smelled awkward things that night too. Two of those guys were on drugs. The leader watched me carefully just laughing. I looked weak. No ... I was weak. Eventually  
they all started to smack me and cheer.

"Get money, f *ck b*tches" The leader chuckled.

"Money and drugs for life bro" Another laughed.

These guys are nuts. They made getting stoned look like becoming president. Eventually they stopped and they put me in the back seat of the car. They locked me in and 2 guys  
sat in the front. I fell asleep. The guys also fell asleep. I didn't want to think about what happened. I still didn't process everything. I wanted to cry but now I was completely  
dry. I had nothing in me. I was done for. Tomorrow, I'd find out my fate. Weather It be a life of abuse or a miserable death. Stop it Max! I started to think properly for a couple  
of seconds. Everyone must know I'm missing. Somebody will find me! The cops, my mom, maybe Fang!. Fang. Yes Fang! Fang will find me. He has too. I'm sure he will.  
I fell asleep within seconds. Lying to myself made me feel so much better.

Fang POV

I woke up early in the morning to work out some more. I kept going and going until my muscles felt sore. Then I was bored. What to do? I can't work out anymore, I don't  
have homework, theres no one here but Sloan. I sighed. I walked over to my sketchbook and flipped through It. I flipped slowly, page by page. Until I hit the sketches of Max.  
I looked at them. She was still beautiful. Even in a drawing, nobody compared to her. I wish she was here. I was she was here with me, to tell me everything is ok, to say  
everything I wanted to here, to say she would never leave. But she isn't here. I have to go save her. I have to be her knight. I'd do anything for Max. At first I thought I might  
like Max. Wrong. Then I thought I liked Max. Also wrong. Then, I knew... that I loved Max. She was everything to me now. We haven't known eachother for too long but, she  
made these past months the best months of my life. I thought going to highschool would be entertaining and boring at the same time, but instead these are the greatest  
moments of my life. Why? Because I was spending it with Max. I finally changed page and looked at the recent picture I drew. It was Max at Iggys birthday party. Tears  
started to form at the back of my eyes. I refused to cry. Sloan suddenly walked in my room. My attention turned to him.

"Fang, do you truly love Max?" He asked me with a serious tone.

"I do", I replied.

"Jeez man you could've just said yes. It ain't marriage there is no I do" He chuckled. We both started laughing. Sloans stupidity always saves the day.

"How are the others?" I asked about the gang.

"Nudge called me before while she was in the washroom at school, she said everyone looks sad, she said people are starting to get suspicious..." Sloan replied. I nodded and  
looked down at my sketchbook again.

Sloan looked down at the sketchbook and gasped. He looked at it for a couple of seconds and then sighed.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be ok, I promise", Sloan said quietly.

"I promise that she'll be ok too" I smiled.


	17. Executioners Calling

[AN: fangster (guest) One of your reviews said that in ch14 Fang stops liking Max. Please re read it. It says, he doesn't think he likes Max anymore, he thinks he  
LOVES her. Anyways for those of you who haven't reviewed, PLEASE DO! criticism is encouraged :D! Enjoy! -Giuliano]

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"There is no flag large enough to cover the shame of killing innocent people. "  
- Howard Zinn

Chapter 17: Executioners Calling

Fang POV

Sloan and I watched a couple of movies and had a couple of arm wrestling matches. After looking at my sketch book this morning, we decided it was best to mentally prepare  
ourselves for what going to happen by distracting ourselves from the horrible truth. Sloans idea.

"So Fang when we find the guys that took Max-" Sloan started.

"I'll kill them." I replied

"Ha... no seriously what are we gonna do?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to kill them", I replied.

"Fang..."

"SLOAN WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. I. WILL. KILL. THEM." I said angrily.

"So you can end up in prison?" He chuckled.

"Nobody will know" I said.

"Hmhm sureeee whatever you say" He teased.

You know what the funniest thing about that conversation was? I wasn't joking. I went into my closet and found an old dagger. My dad had given me this as a souvenir but  
its as real as you can get. I looked at my cell phone. It was still a little bit early. I was getting hungry anyways.

"Sloan lets go eat" I said.

"Where too?" He asked.

"Mall food court?"

"Uhh sure as long as we're quick..." He said unsurely.

"Yeah coming from Terry Fox himself..." I murmured.

He laughed tied his dreadlocks into a ponytail. Soon enough we bolted out of the door.

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of a roaring car engine. Two guys were sitting next to me in the back seat and 2 guys were sitting in the front. I tried to look out the window and saw  
that we were driving really fast. I felt stronger and refreshed now. Even though I was still really scared at least I didn't feel weak and tired. I could go for another fight. My ribs  
weren't hurting anymore. The car started to slow down. I looked out the window. We were back at the alley near my school. Why the hell would they bring me back here!?  
The guy in the drivers seat looked back. He stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Take her to the executioner", he said in a calm voice.

"WHAT!? You're going to kill me!" I freaked.

"Huh. Looks like some didn't get the memo..." The guy sitting to me left said.

Ok now I have to beg for my life!

"WHAT NO! Please don't! I'll do anything you guys want! Come-" I was interupted.

"Its non-negotiable, girl!" The guy to my right said. And for the millionth time during the past 24 hours I had the urge to cry. They were going to kill me. And they didn't even  
care. They made it seem common. Normal even.

"You know what Rudy did to Chastidy, girl?" The guy sitting in the passengers seat up front asked.

"Umm no... I don't even know those people!" I yelled.

They laughed. The driver spoke.

"Rudy is our gang leader. Don't you forget it. Chastidy was Seths girlfriend. We made her do the same things you did." They all laughed again.

"You killed her too!?" I cried.

"Yup. Left her dead body in the alley with a note. Now its your turn" The guy smiled. Ok now I'm officialy screaming, yelling,crying and gasping for air at the same time.

"Weak girl..." One guy hissed. What, you wouldn't be doing the same thing as me If you were about to be killed on purpose?!

I struggled and panicked and the guys in the back seat had to pin me to my seat. The car stopped in the alley. This is really it. I started to think about everything in my life.  
Since I didn't see any sign of an executioner I wasn't having one of those 'life flashes before your eyes' moments but I definitely had regrets. I regret not telling my mom  
how much she meant to me and how thankful I am. I regret not telling Iggy and Lissa how much I appreciate their support. I regret not telling the gang how great they  
are. I regret not telling Fang... so many things... I regret not saying how much I like those tight black shirts he wears, the way he gets all protective, the way he smiles at me,  
the way he cares for me, and most of all I regret not telling him how much I love the way he's always there for me, not only as a friend and as a ... brother? Well I guess  
thats the only word I can use for now. As I continued to cry the guys got out and carried me with them.

This was really it.

Fang POV

Sloan and I went to the mall food court to get burgers. We ate as fast as we can and we ran over to the alley. When we got to the alley, we saw Seth waiting there. He had  
a glock in his hand. Sloan and I slowed down and walked slowly towards Seth. Hey you never know! Maybe he's a top secret middles member sent to assasinate us.  
Seth smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it", he said. Sloan and I nodded.

"Seth I didn't know you had I gun!" I said surprised.

"I got it from a friend. He's an executioner. The only gangsters that carry guns are the executioners. You need a sh*t load of money though. But I got connections,... he lent  
this to me. I might need this just incase the other executioner fires at us." He said in a serious tone.

"Nice man... wait so why don't people just use guns in gang wars?" Sloan asked.

"You really want a mess in the alley? The cops would be on you, and there would be no gangs If everyone had a gun. We'd all just kill each other" Seth chuckled.  
"Guns are only for hit n runs, oh and executions ofcourse."

"So can we go find Max or not!?" I said angrily.

Seth stood up straight. He looked down upon me. He smirked.

"Relax. We're waiting for the executioner to get here. He's not here, but Max is." Seth poked his head in the alley and gestured Sloan and I too take a look at the car.  
There was a car with opened doors.

"I don't get it..." I said, already confused.

"The guys that took Max brought her back her to be executed, so that way they can... leave her body here. Technically speaking, we could go in now and save Max but if the  
executioner suddenly arrives he'll kill all three of us for interfering with his business."

"Can't we just kill him back?" Sloan asked. What a dumb question.

"We could, but there are way to many consequences. Other executioners would be after us. Maybe the cops might get involved and find out about the ghouls and the  
executioners. Shootings would start... Look Sloan to make things simple: you just don't 'kill' an executioner. You hire them. Got it?" Seth sighed and we all laughed.

Suddenly we were interupted by shouting in the alley. It was the middles. Seth came closer to us.

"I got a pocket knife, a rope,and a glock on me. On my mark we run in there and jump on the executioner. We pin him and I'll tie him up with the rope while you point the gun at  
at the others. Once thats done we fight the middles. We'll have the advantage since all they have is knives. After that... well its up to Max to cooperate with us and escape."

More shouting was heard. The middles were having a conversation with the executioner. The three of us started to sneak down the alley.

"You guys got the money?" The executioner asked.

"Yup" One of the middles said.

Just then Seth tapped my shoulder and gave the signal. We sprinted. Sloan was fastest so he jumped on the the executioner first. He was a man wearing a black suit with  
a rainbow neck tie. They got class. Once we got him on the floor, Seth passed me his gun and I pointed it at the middles. Seth started to tie the executioner down.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The executioner called. Seth then started to whisper to him. I looked at the middles. I saw them holding Max. Max looked like she had been  
through a lot. She also looked very scared. On of the middle guys whispered something in her ear. She started to cry.

"HEY SH*T THE F*CK UP!" I yelled. They all stared at me and laughed.

Max POV

So there I was, scared as hell, about to be killed by a man with class. Then the unexpected happened. Fang came back, along with Seth and Sloan. It didn't take them long to  
get the executioner down and tie him up. I sighed in relief. Thats when one of the guys holding me whispered something in my ear.

"If things get any worse I'll kill you myself" He whispered. I wanted to answer back but I couldn't. I started to cry. There's no way I could live. I started to lose all hope.  
Then Fang yelled.

"HEY SH*T THE F*CK UP!" he yelled. The guys around me looked at Fang and laughed. They didn't seem to be scared of him.

"3vs5 without the gun?" One guy said.

"You're on", Seth replied with an evil grin. He threw the gun down the alley. I gasped. NO! WHY WOULD SETH BE SO STUPID. I tried to control myself. The had to have come  
here with a plan. Then it hit me. If they were here to save me they needed my cooperation. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. No more crying. I have to stay strong  
for Fang, but more importantly for myself.

Just then Sloan let out a battle cry. I swear If Chuck Norris had dreadlocks he'd be Sloan. Sloan ran up to one the guys holding me and high jump kicked him in the stomach.  
The guy lost his breath and started to gasp for air on the ground. As Sloan started to run back, one guy threw a knife. Seth then intercepted the knife and took it in the arm.  
I gave a little shriek. That looks like it hurt a lot. Seth sighed and pulled the knife out of his arm. He smiled. What did I expect? It is Seth were talking about. Just then Seth  
was attacked by two guys. Thats when Fang stepped in. He ran up to the guys and started to punch them furiously. He was dishing out some serious damage and his abs  
were flexing a lot. Nice Fang! He then came up to the last 2 guys that were still holding me and kicked one on the knee cap. The guy let go and fell. One guy left. I sprung into  
action. As Sloan, Fang and Seth had their own 1 on 1 fight, I started my own. Against the last guy that had said he'd kill me. The guy smiled. Why was he so confident. I elbowed  
the guy in the stomach but he quickly came back at me with a hard punch to my side. Again with the ribs. Then he did the unexpected. He took a knife out and swung it infront  
of my neck. Startled, I fell backwards. The guy jumped on me and pinned me down. He held the knife to my throat.

"Its all over now" He smiled.

Just as my life was about to flash before my eyes, I yelled. "FANG!" Suddenly just as I felt the knife touch my skin, I heard a huge scream coming from the guy on top of me.  
It was Fang. He had a dagger in his hand and he was stabbing the guy on top of me. I smiled at Fang but he ignored me. He was to concentrating on stabbing.

"FANG STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled! Ok I understand he was trying to save me but he needs to calm down.

He shook his head and kept going.

"FANG!" I shrieked and pushed the guy on top of me off. Fangs stabbing was thrown off. Before he could continue I grabbed him and kissed him.

TA DA! Just like that, Fang forgot about was he was doing. He started to kiss me back. There was more passion in this kiss. I liked it. But we couldn't do this. Not here, not now  
After 3 seconds I broke us apart. I glared at Fang.

"Fang you need to calm down, you saved me and thats what matters. Revenge isn't needed..." I said soothingly.

Fang nodded and looked down at my body. He sighed. He wanted to make sure I was ok. Before I could say anything He put his head on the top of my shoulder, and rested  
it there for a couple of seconds. He was clearly fighting tears.

"Oh Fang..." I said shocked " You... you cried?"

Fang held me very tightly now. "Y-Yes" he replied shakily.

I then rested my head of his chest. I closed my eyes. I refused to show emotion. We both had to be strong. We had to be strong for each other. We stood there for several  
seconds, until Sloan decided to interupt.

"I love you guys too but you know, we got one guy over there thats probably suffering from internal bleeding, a couple of others that are knocked out cold, a tied up executioner  
and a Seth with a giant cut in his arm, can I get some help?" Sloan chuckled.

"Nice to see you care Sloan" I said sarcastically. Then Sloan being the idiot he is, walked up to me and took my hand. He kissed my hand gently then gave me a little hug.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"No, not until you cut your hair"

We laughed and I walked over to Seth. Sloan started to pile up the middle bodies on the side, he pulled of a knocked out guys shirt and used it as a bandage to stop the  
bleeding of the guy Fang stabbed. Then Sloan untied the executioner. As I approached Seth, he grinned and then raised his hand.

"You owe the executioner 50$. Thats what we agreed on for wasting his time." Seth said.

"Well umm" I didn't really have the money yet. Thats when Fang walked over to the executioner and handed him a 50. The guy smirked and nodded. He walked out of the  
alley looking please. Well then. The common executioner: Comes for killing, gets tied up, witnesses a fight, then walks out with a 50. Fangs 50.

"Fang! You didn't have to do that I-" He put a finger over my mouth.

"Max... its fine", He said in a low tone. I nodded and gave him my best 'thank you so much' smile, then turned my attention back to Seth.

"Uh Seth I heard about what happened to Chastidy, and I'm sorry, but I just had to say thanks... for saving me". Seth looked down at me and smiled.

"No problem. Just always listen to what Fang says. I'll catch you guys later, this cut is getting bad." Seth said in that overlord voice of his. He walked down the alley.

We didn't stop him. Instead we just stood there. We were all so tired and in shock at this point. How did this all happen... How am I still alive?

Suddenly, Fang grabbed me.

"Lets go to my house first, then we'll talk", he said in a wierd voice. Fang was hurt. I felt so happy that Fang felt huge pain for me. Wow I'm selfish...

I took Fangs hand and held it as we started to walk.

Well at least I didn't die today...


	18. Moving on

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than  
perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses."  
- Ann Landers

Chapter 18: Moving on

Max POV

We walked into Fangs house in complete silence. Sloan informed me that everyone was either at school or work. Then he volunteered to come up with a good excuse about  
how they found me and what exactly went down. I agreed. And by agreed I mean I want Sloan to leave so I could talk with Fang. Fang and I sat in the living room and Sloan  
walked towards his bedroom.

"'K guys I'll be in my room thinking of a story, when I'm done I'll come 'n check on you guys, sound good?"

"Just go already!" I yelled at Sloan. He smirked and ran off.

When Sloan was gone, I turned my attention to Fang, only to see that he was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. I stood up and sat on Fangs lap.

His eyes instantly opened.

"Max how much do you weigh?" He asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped. I thought he would know better than to ask a girl that.

"Max just tell me...", he pleaded and stared at me straight in the eye.

"Err...umm... one twentyish..." I hesitated. He grinned. My cheeks turned red.

"Huh wow I'm getting weak" He said in a shocked voice.

"What!? How?" I asked curiously.

"Should be able to support you with ease...", he said in a weak voice. I rolled my eyes. Good to know Fang thinks I'm a little heavy.

Fang sighed "Sooooooo, not that I don't like having you sit on me but could you just tell me what you want for christmas and get off?" He chuckled.

I laughed and put my mouth near his ear.

"I want a pony, glasses, pink lipstick, make-up..." I kept naming random stuff in his ear. He pushed me away.

"Ok... ummm... HOHOHO sorry little girl but Santa can't really get you that stuff... besides you don't even like any of that stuff you named!" He giggled.

I smiled and then gave my best googly eyes look to him.

"Max stop that!"

"No"

"No seriously could we just talk about what happened today..." He said tiredly. I nodded. Then I placed my head on Fangs chest and he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"W-what did they make you do...", he asked fearfully. I sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"They... they forced me to suck on... their leaders..." I stuttered.

"THEY MADE YOU SUCK RUDYS DICK?" Fang yelled. And now I Finally understand how hes related to Sloan.

I nodded slowly.

"Well at least they put you to good use- I'M KIDDING MAX!" Fang started to laugh hysterically. Ofcourse Fang was just joking, he's not much of a sexist pig. But this calls for  
punishment. I started to punch him in the chest. Smart Max. I punch him three times and my knuckles were already burning. Damn his muscles. I gave a little shriek of pain  
and Fang instantly clutched me.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled.

"Just fine." I replied. "Still can't believe you made them take me away, and do all that to me... you couldn't save me? You couldn't have forced me not to come? You just let  
me go?" I tried to hide my evil grin. Payback time.

"I - I" Fang hesitated and I shook my head.

"You made them do all that-" I stopped talking and gasped when I saw that tears were starting to run down Fangs cheeks. Wow ok, I didn't mean to make him cry I just wanted  
to make him feel bad... Then it hit me. Stupid Max. When we were walking home I remembered how hurt Fang looked and now I just decide to make him feel bad about  
something that wasn't his fault? I AM a horrible person.

"Fang you're... crying over me... again?" I asked trying to fight back my own emotions. He cared.

"Max theres a reason I didn't tell you about it in the first-" I interrupted Fang.

"I know I know I'm sorry I'll always listen to you I promise just stop crying..." I hugged him but he didn't move. He felt cold inside. I sighed.

"What else did they do to you?" He asked.

"Nothing they just made sure I didn't run away and had kept me in the trunk of their car when they drove me around..."

He nodded and took my hand. He squeezed it.

"I guess all that matters now is that you're ok... God I'm so glad you're ok." He smiled.

I smiled back. "So, is there anything else you have to know?"

"Nope, I don't think we need to talk about anything that happened. What happened is now behind us. We just have to use Sloans cover story. Anything you need to know?"  
Fang asked.

"Well actually, I do want to know one thing... Its about Seth..." I started.

"Seth was a different person when Chastidy was alive Max. Now he's... different, in a bad way. I'm still surprised about how much he respects us." Fang stated.

"Well I feel like we need to get to know Seth a bit more... maybe even help him find a new girl..." I said shakily.

What was I thinking. Trying to find a girl for Seth was like trying to get the Incredible hulk to go on a date without smashing something. Then again maybe I'm wrong?

Fang shrugged. "So one minute Seth is analing you, the next minute you feel like you owe it to him. Max I understand you've been through a lot but I think your train of  
thought is JUST A LITTLE BIT off".

As much as I wanted to give him a punch or something he was on to something. I've started to become an actual girl. Besides I'm glad Fang is now being so open and honest  
with me. I smiled at Fang. Ok so maybe my thoughts are a little off but, Seth helped save my life! Even If he did do some horrible things in the past, he has potential to be  
good. Once upon a time, he was pure. He was... the real... Seth. Seth the friendly neighborhood giant. Not Seth the bad a*s incredible hulk. I sighed and wrapped myself  
around Fang. His body heat created an aura of warmth around his body, and so I happily cuddled with him. I enjoyed those minutes while they lasted. I kept thinking about my  
status with Fang. I remember what we agreed on, but then again who cares about what we can be. Lets focus on what we are. We are..., we are Max and Fang. No matter what  
happens between us, we will always be Max and Fang. Max and Fang... I like the sound of that...

Anyways now that Fang and I got all that sorted out we waited for Sloan to come out. He was actually a lot quicker than we expected. He suddenly came out with a huge  
smile on his face.

"Ok here's an idea: We found Max lying in the alley at around noon, and we asked her what happened, then Max explained to us that 5 guys had kidnapped her and used her  
for there own desires all night and when they were done, they left her lying in the alley. Noon because thats when the search team is on lunch break and desires as in... whatever  
those guys actually did to you Max..." Sloan waited for our reactions

"They-" Fang cut me off.

"Bjs Sloan..." Fang said in a low voice. Sloan shook his head.

"Well then girl, I guess you already know what you're going to say, right?" Sloan asked.

"I guess" I said in a sad tone. Sloan patted me on back.

"Its all going to turn out ok, just tell them that you were locked up in a car when you were originally kidnapped and being brought away and then say that you got close to no  
sleep." I rolled my eyes. Thanks captain obvious.

"So now what?" I asked

"We're going to the call the cops and tell everyone..." Sloan said weirdly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

I nodded and Fang chuckled.

"What?!" I questioned.

"No offense intended here but ummm... did you spit or... swallow?" Fang asked and Sloan punched him hard in the arm.

"It wasn't a choice" I stated in a tiny voice.

"So that means-" He gave a half smile. Why are guys so amused about such disgusting stuff...

"Just shut up Fang", I replied but couldn't help myself and giggled.

-Later that day-

So everything went pretty well. After Sloan had called the cops, they promised to phone my parents and they immediately came to Fangs house. Fang let them in and they  
started to question me about what happened. I stuck with the plan and told them pretty much everything. The officer took down everything that I said with a note book. He  
looked at Fang and Sloan.

"You guys her friend?" He asked politely.

"Yup" Fang said clearly.

The officer took a good look at Fang. Oh I see what he's thinking.

"Officer hes my friend he would never do anything to me I promise that everything I said was the truth..." I'm so bad.

The officer grinned and nodded. Eventually the phone rang and Fang had to explain everything to his mom. When they were done talking, Fang said his mom Kayla is very  
happy to know that I returned home safely. I smiled. Then the phone rang again. Fang picked up the phone and listened. Whoever was on the phone was him was probably  
talking a lot since Fang didn't really say anything. He finally hung up.

"Max your mom wants you home right now", he said in a harsh voice. Seems like my mom was worried sick.

"Miss Martinez we'll be at your house in about an hour for more questioning", the officer said politely. I nodded and walked towards the front door. Fang grabbed  
his jacket and followed me.

"I'm walking with you" He said.

"Ok thanks" I replied. I didn't protest. I smiled and he took my hand in his.

Fang locked the front door and walked with me towards my house. Half way there it started raining. I shivered and pressed against Fang for warmth. Arizona isn't cold but,  
when there's lots of wind and rain it feels cold. Fang looked at me.

"Your cold?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Here..." Fang took off his jacket and put it around me. It was pretty big on me so It kept me really warm.

"How about you?" I questioned. He was now left with a thin black t-shirt. Fang shrugged. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and kept walking. My heart skipped.

We kept walking until we finally reached my house. As I walked up to the front door Fang followed me. I groaned. I don't think I need an escort all the way to the front door.  
When we got to the front door Fang rang the doorbell. I removed his jacket and gave it back to him. Before anyone answered the door, I pushed Fang to leave, and said good  
bye. He waved and ran off in the rain. Lissa finally answered the door. Her jaw dropped open.

Tonight was going to be fun.

-Somewhere else in town-

3rd Person POV

It started to rain. The rain got harder and harder by the minute. Seth was walking in cemetery. He was holding a large red rose. Seth looked down three rows. He forgot where  
the tombstone had been. Finally, he found the right one. A large stone with a couple of religious symbols and names of family members. He read the stone. The first name of  
the person was written in large dark letters. Chastidy. He got on his knees. The grass under him was cold and wet, just like his heart. Tears fell from his face as he looked at  
the tomb. He placed the rose infront of the stone and looked at it.

"Chastidy, I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry..." He cried. He sobbed for several seconds.

"Baby, If only there was a second chance..." He continued. He sighed. He couldn't do this. It wasn't the right time. Saving Max had reminded him of Chastidy. Now he was  
here, blaming himself for things that were out of his control. Seth always blamed himself. Maybe If he would've stopped Chastidy from coming to that fight..., just maybe...  
she would've been here today. To be with him. Forever. Seth was getting tired, he stood up and made his way towards the exit.  
Chastidy, I'm sorry. He thought to himself.

-Maxs house-

Max POV

When I got home, I was greeted by the whole gang. Thats right. Everyone but Fang and Sloan. They were all here, gathered at my house. I hugged each one of them. My mom  
came up to me and hugged me too. Suddenly, everyone was gathered around me in the living room, as if I were a campfire. I sighed and told them the entire cover story.  
Everyone gasped and looked away in horror at certain points. My mom even cried a little. I, personally was done. I didn't feel anything anymore. I had moved on from what  
actually happened. Fang had made me forget. He had a point. What happens in the past, stays in the past. Its time to move on. After everyone, including my mom, were  
satisfied with the explanation, they left me alone. Not too long after, the cops showed up again. Great. Everyone who came to visit me now left. Iggy and Ella went to their  
bedrooms and never came out. My mom sat in the kitchen alone. I was now confronted with two police officers. They started to question me and verify everything. After I told  
them everything they nodded in approval.

"Thank you for your time Miss Martinez, we will be doing more investigating in the near future, please stay safe." One officer said. I didn't say a word. My mom eventually  
escorted the officers out of the house. I was left sitting in the living room. I couldn't move. This whole thing just makes me want to scream. Then thats when my cell phone  
vibrated. It was Fang. He texted me to ask if I was going to school tomorrow. The thing is, I had no clue. I asked my mom and she quickly replied that It would be better If I  
stayed home just for one day. I nodded and replied to Fang. I told him to keep track of all the work I miss. He agreed. Out of exhaustion, I finally turned off my phone and  
made my way to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed and covered myself from head to toe. I just wanted to sleep and forget about reality. Goodnight world...

and goodnight to you too o' horrible memories of mine.


	19. Lovers state of mind

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"This is no time for ease and comfort. It is time to dare and endure."  
- Winston Churchill

Chapter 19: Lovers state of mind

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of a door closing. It was my front door. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that It was still early. I tried to fall asleep again. Everyone probably just got  
to school right now. They're probably all wondering where I am. I sighed. I tried to sleep but failed miserably. I lied down in bed with my eyes closed, until I felt something  
very warm. I moaned in relief. I cuddled against the warmth. I didn't know what it was. It was like a heat wave in my house. It was like my mom turned on a heater. I relaxed  
in the warmth for several minutes. Then I felt the warmth put an arm around me. What the hell!? My eyes quickly shot open. I saw Fang lying on my bed next to me with an  
arm around me, he was already half asleep. I blushed and started to shake Fang.

"Fang why the hell are you here and how-" He opened his eyes and pressed his index finger to my lips.

"Once Sloan and Angel were getting ready for school I decided to not go to school so I told my mom I wasn't feeling well, hoping she would let me stay home today. She did.  
So when Sloan and Angel left, I got dressed and came straight here. Your mom was about to leave home when I came and I asked If I could come in. She happily allowed me  
to come in. When she left I walked around the house looking for you until I realized you were probably still sleeping. Now I'm here with you... since I didn't want to wake you  
up I just..." his cheeks turned a little red and I smiled at him.

"You fell asleep on my bed!" I laughed.

"Comfy bed you got here..." He added. "So you don't mind If I spend the day with you, do you?" He asked. His midnight eyes looked very eager.

"Fine" I said tiredly. YES YES YES! Fang and me. Alone. In my house. Finally. Fang gave a half smile.

"Just let me sleep in for a little bit ok?" I begged.

"Ok" Fang, got up and started to leave. I instantly tried to grab him.

"No don't leave me! I want you to stay here, with me... please?" Theres no way I'm letting him roam my house freely. He might find my secret cookie stash. Ok I know what  
your all thinking. Well I'm serious! Thats the only reason I won't allow him to leave. That and the fact that I want to feel those...ummm... abs of his. God I'm so lucky to have  
Fang.  
Fang raised an eyebrow at me. Then he shrugged. He got into my bed next to me and I instantly shoved my face in his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"If your going to sleep then I guess I will too..." He said.

"Good, now sleep" I replied.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt about the most random things you can possibly imagine. In my dream, Seth was an elephant whisperer and Fang was wearing pink.  
Sloan was there too but instead of having dreadlocks, his hair was really short and he looked like a clown! It felt like I had only been asleep for ten minutes. I quickly opened  
my eyes and started to breathe in and out really quickly. Then I looked towards Fangs face and realized he was staring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me for?" I asked.

"Huh?" Fang turned away and cleared his throat. "I haven't been staring at you!" He said weirdly.

"Oh so you don't think I'm beautiful anymore? Oh ok then." I smiled. Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled. He then took out his cell phone to check the time.

"MAX! ITS PRACTICALLY MID DAY! How long have we been sleeping for!?" He yelled.

"Uhhhh I don't know I thought Its only been a couple of minutes" I said, feeling embarrassed.

Fang got off of the bed. "Max come on its time to get up!"

I groaned. Fang shrugged. He walked up to me and picked me up bridal style. I instantly started yelling and punching.

"Fang let me go!" I yelled.

"Never..." He said casually. Fang brought me all around the house for the heck of it and then stopped in the kitchen.

"Max I'm hungry" He whined.

I laughed. "Can't feed yourself?" I asked.

"Can you make me a sandwhich?" He let me go and took off running towards the living room. Oh he's so dead now. Asking me to make a sandwhich. We'll see about that.

I ran into the living and snuck up on Fang, I then jumped on him and wrapped myself around him as he fell to the floor.

"Max let me go!" He whined again.

"Never!" I laughed. I then I hung on to him with all my strength. Ha now he couldn't move. Fang sighed.

"Fine then..." Fang started to relax his muscles and wait.

"You're no fun at all!" I said.

"Yeah or I'm just hungry" He replied. Touché.

I got off of him and gave him the international give me a minute signal. I ran up to my room and changed my clothes. I put on a pair of black jogging pants and a red t-shirt.  
When I finished changing, I ran back to Fang and his eyes widened.

"Perfect you're ready to play sports!" He said enthusiastically.

"I thought you were hungry?" I stated.

"I am but that doesn't mean we can't play after..." He pointed out.

I nodded. "But my backyard isn't big enough-

"Its fine we'll just go to my house after eating" He said happily.

"Ok then... do you like noodles by any chance?" I asked. What Fang didn't know is that I made the best friend noodles ever. Credit goes to my mom for watching asian cooking  
shows.

"I'll eat anything really... why you make good noodles?" He smirked.

"Yup" I walked up to my kitchen stove and grabbed a pan. I went into the cupboards and got two packs of noodles. After about twenty minutes of working in the kitchen I had  
finished making the noodles. Fang was waiting at the kitchen table just watching me cook. He can be so weird sometimes... I got two big empty bowls and filled them up with  
noodles. Then I brought both of the bowls to the kitchen table and set them down.

"Thanks Max!" Fang said nicely.

"I hope you like it!" I said.

I sat down across from Fang and started to eat my own noodles. After a couple of minutes, I had already finished eating. I looked up at Fang and saw that he was just finishing  
his last bite too. My cheeks flushed. Fang smirked. I had just finished eating a large bowl of fried noodles before a hungry Fang, what a lady I am.

Fang winked. "Finally theres a girl that doesn't care about fat free food and actually eats as fast as I do!"

I couldn't help but smile. Fang always new what to say. He would never make fun of me for... being me. I took both of the empty bowls away and quickly got back to Fang.

"So to your house we go?" I asked.

He nodded and made his way to the front door. I grabbed my house keys and my cell phone and followed him. Fang opened the front door and stood aside.

"After you" He smiled.

"So chivalrous..." I murmured. He closed the door behind us and I locked it. I looked at Fang.

"Race you to your house?" I asked. I was starting to get the hang of finding my way around here in Midland.

"Your on". So like the little children we are, we counted down from 3 and raced towards his house. I was beating Fang for a while but then he managed to gain speed and  
he beat me by like a foot.

"You got lucky" I panted.

"I think you mean you got lucky" He chuckled.

We walked up to the front door and Fang opened it. I ran inside his house and made my way to the backyard. As I ran into the backyard I noticed something a little different.  
There was a small chair in the middle of the yard with a couple of notebooks on it. I walked up to the chair and quickly saw that they were actually Fangs sketchbooks. As Fang  
walked into the backyard with a soccerball I instantly gestured to the sketchbooks.

"Oh well you see, I've been drawing pictures of certain aspects of nature lately. Even though its not really my thing I thought maybe learning how to draw natures beauty  
might help me with my future work." Fang stated.

"I see... well good job then!" I didn't know much about drawing and art but If Fang wanted to do this then I supported him. I grabbed the first sketchbook at the top of the pile  
and started to flip through the most recent pictures of nature. These were actually really recent.

"Fang when did you draw these?" I asked.

"This morning actually..." He replied. I nodded and kept looking through the book. I saw a couple of pictures of plants and some of the sky. Then I ended up in a different section  
of the book. I remembered that Fang usually draws things in his life. I flipped the page and my heart almost stopped. I looked down at the picture. It was another picture of me.  
Now, in the past, I felt so happy that Fang had drew me as a goddess, but now he drew something completely different. He drew me the way I was dressed at Iggys birthday  
party. Only thing is that at Iggys party, I didn't actually look this good. He drew me waayyyyyyy better than I actually looked. I smiled at Fang.

"Whats this?"

"Its a picture of how you looked like at the birthday party"

"You actually think I look like this?"

"I don't think you look like this, I know you look like this..." He said clearly.

I almost forgot to breathe. I looked at the drawing. Fang had even drew the glitter that was in my hair that day. I felt tears in coming from the back of my eyes. I held them  
back.

"T-t-thank you Fang" I said nervously.

"For what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"For drawing me like this!" I yelled.

He smiled and patted my back. "Lets just play soccer now, ok?"

I chuckled and nodded. I guess Fang doesn't want me to have another emotional crisis. I've had so many of those lately. Oh well, Its time to move on.

Fang put the soccerball on the ground and he started to play around with it. Then he taunted me into trying to steal it from him. He made me chase him around the yard for  
about twenty minutes, then while he wasn't looking I quickly snatched the ball and made a run for it. Fang shook his head and started to chase after me. As usual this was  
just another game of who could have control over the ball the longest. Today was a very hot day. As we kept playing we started to sweat more and more. Then Fang sighed.

"Hold on Max its way too hot..." And just like that Fang took off his shirt. He walked inside the house and came back out with two water bottles. He tossed one to me and  
opened his bottle. He poured some of the water on his head. I laughed.

"Its not that funny Max" He stated.

"No your hair!" I laughed. Fangs long black scruffy hair was now long black and pathetic. He looked like a wet dog.

Fang rolled his eyes and tried to fix his hair. Then we went back to playing. Occasionally I slipped on the grass and almost fell, sometimes Fang would almost bump into me.  
I was surprised that we hadn't fallen down yet. Spoke to soon. As Fang tried to kick the ball from inbetween my legs he missed and managed to trip me. Being the selfish  
person I am, I grabbed onto Fang to try to stop my fall but brought him down with me. Shirtless and wet Fang was now on top of me. I gave him a dazed and hypnotised look.

"Max are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh god Fang...", right at that moment my heart raced and my hormones spiked. I grabbed Fang and kissed him. At first he didn't do anything but, slowly, he kissed me back.  
We kissed for about 10 seconds. My whole body was tingly and It felt like I was being electricuted. There wasn't much passion in this kiss but It was long enough for Fang to  
understand what I was doing. He pulled back.

"Max, I'm sorry but... we just can't..." He said in a hushed voice.

"Why not?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Max just, bear with me ok?". Fang looked at me in the eyes. He stared and allowed me to read his emotions. I saw. He really did mean what he was saying. Fang wasn't  
trying to say there is no us, he keeps trying to say its much to early for there to be an us. As much as It hurt me I respected Fangs decision. Maybe he was right? Maybe I'm just  
confused? Maybe Fang doesn't like me? Maybe Fang isn't sure that I like him? I was trying to come up with a conclusion in my head. Then I sighed. Fang made it very clear  
that its just not the right time yet. Fang rolled to the side and got off of me. He gave me a hand and I happily took it so he could help me up. For another hour, we played  
soccer and then we finally stopped. I was dead tired. I walked into Fangs house and sat on the sofa. Fang followed me and sat right next to me. We watched random television  
shows. I had the remote so I chose what we got to watch. Luckily for Fang I like pretty much the same stuff he likes. As we watched tv I rested my head on Fangs shoulder  
and everything else went smoothly.

Fangs POV

You know when you love someone but your not sure if they love you back? Well thats what I'm going through right now. Let me tell you, after everything that has happened,  
I know that I love Max. I'm not so sure If I'd take a headshot for her but I'm completely sure that I love her. Anyways, I'm wondering If Max loves me. I mean, she sure  
likes me, but does she feel the same way as I do. I love Max for a lot of things. Max may only like certain things about me. Max has sort of been trying to go out with me and  
let me tell you, I totally want to. But hear me out when I say, were still young (15) and we've only known eachother for 3 months, and I'm scared she may not feel the same  
way. Besides, If I went out with Max, and then we don't work out, we'd have to brake up, and then we wouldn't be friends. I like what me and Max have. I sighed and turned  
my head to Maxs hair. She had her head on my shoulder. She was happily watching tv. I just wish I new for sure...

I just wish I knew her umm... 'state of mind'.


	20. Scripted relationship

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Give me six hours to chop down a tree and I will spend the first four sharpening the axe."  
- Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 20: Scripted relationship

Max POV

Ever since the last great incident I returned to school and was questioned by a lot of people. Ofcourse, being me, I just kept telling them nothing happened. We were now a  
couple of days into december and teachers were starting to assign projects for us to do over the holidays. Even though the holidays were still a while away, just being in the  
month of december made everyone excited.  
So whats else is new you may ask? Well Fang and I are going to be playing our final basketball match before the holidays, today in the gymnasium. Sloan and Iggy said they  
would come to watch us play. Seth said he might be coming too. When Seth first asked If he could come to our match, Fang had hesistated and asked him why. Seth said he  
just wants to see how good we are. I guess It was...nice that Seth wanted to get closer to us. Now that I think of it I always wanted to ask Seth about what he makes the ghouls  
do and how he manages everything. Must be hard work though.  
Anyways, the past couple of days have also been pretty awkward. Ella and Angel kept asking me about the guys that harrased me. They made me give them cover story  
details about what they made me do. They're so weird. Ella kept telling me that I must be like, the hottest girl in school or something since I'm the only girl thats been  
victimized twice. As much as it was flattering I told Ella I just have horrible luck. I just happened to be walking alone at the movies while Seth was there, and I just happened  
to be stubborn enough to join a gang war.  
Now I was sitting in english class, waiting for the bell to ring. I really wanted to play basketball. As I waited, I talked with Dylan about some of the plays Fang and I have been  
working on. Even though Dylan didn't know a lot about basketball he still found it cool that all our plays were flawless. Dylan never understood how I was capable of getting  
so many points even though I'm much shorter than the average player. I laughed and explained to him that during practices I work on my accuracy so It makes up for not  
being tall. The bell finally rang and I said good bye to Dylan. He waved and left. I then rushed down the hallway to get to my locker, and as I turned a corner I bumped into  
a teacher. Crap.

"Young lady, you shouldn't be run- Oh Max its you!" Mr. G said cheerfully.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. "Sorry for running".

He rolled his eyes. "Final basketball game before the holidays, I can't believe you ran that slow!" We both laughed and then Mr.G told me to meet him at the gym. I quickly  
continued my run and made it to my locker. I opened my locker and packed up all my stuff. Then I closed my locker, and jumped 1 foot back. I shook my head and locked my  
locker.

"Fang don't sneak up on me like that!" I said. Fang shrugged.

"Its fun though..." He said quietly.

Fang and I made our way to the empty gymnasium. We had a couple of minutes until the rest our of teammates along with the enemy team came. Fang said he'd be right back  
and he walked into the guys changing room. After only a minute, he walked out in uniform.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked curiously.

"I'll do better..." I smiled and winked at Fang. He looked confused. I started to remove my shirt and pants. Fangs eyes widened.

"I'm not stripping dont get your hopes up" I teased. What Fang didn't know was that I've been wearing my uniform under my actually clothes this whole day without a  
problem. I'm still surprised nobody realized I was wearing a sports bra.

Fang rolled his eyes. "I wasn't getting any of my hopes up!" He replied irritatedly.

I chuckled. "Fang I'm kidding... can't take a joke? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Fang was about to respond but was interrupted by Seth. He was already here?

Seth walked into the gymnasium, looking tall and muscular as usual. I thought Seth coming to my school would make him look weaker or at least shorter. Boy was I wrong.  
This guy looked every more freakishly tall and even more freakishly buff. Not only was he taller than our entire schools basketball team but he also outweighed them all  
by about 70 pounds.

"You guys ready to win?" He asked in that supreme ruler of the universe voice.

Fang and I nodded. I looked up at Seth.

"So... not that I don't think you have friends or anything but who are you going to stay with throughout the game... you might get bored" I said, feeling concerned for Seth.

I mean really? He came to watch a freshman highschool basketball game all alone. I'm 100% sure he will get bored, very very quickly.

"Don't worry I'll just make a new friend or something..." He said half smiling.

Come to think of it, I don't even know how old Seth is. I mean hes surely not over thirty years old. Infact he's probably not even 25 yet. Well maybe he is. I actually don't know.  
Ok lets see, he runs his own gang makes a living off of it, he has a lot of mental and emotional problems, he seems like the strongest and tallest man alive... Might be a high  
school dropout? Maybe hes 18?

"Umm Seth, If you umm... don't mind me asked... how old are you?" I looked at his chin, which wasn't really that hard.

"23" He said codly. I felt like I was invading his thoughts.

"Sorry..." I said in a soft voice.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'm just not used to... opening up completely yet", he said reassuringly.

Suddenly a bunch of people started to walk into the gymnasium, including Mr. G. Many fans, teammates and enemies entered the gym and everyone got ready for the match.  
Seth waved us good bye and walked towards the bleachers.

In a matter of 5 minutes, everyone got prepared for the match. There was a huge audience for this match. Sloan and Iggy were probably the last ones to arrive in the gym  
and when they did, they went over to where Seth was standing. Good. At least now he won't be alone. Everyone got into there position and the audience cheered. The match  
was about to start. I looked over at Fang and saw him smiling. He was ready for anything. Our team had been practicing really hard lately. We wanted to make sure we're  
one of the best highschool teams out there. Suddenly the game started. All you could here now were a couple of cheers and the basketball dribbling. The game was on, and I  
couldn't wait to see which team would come out first.

Seth POV

Sloan and Iggy were making comments on the match for about fifteen minutes straight. These guys are chatterboxes. I sighed and got bored of watching game. It was ok but  
both teams were playing equally well so there wasn't much action going on. I started to walk around and then I decided I should go to the washroom. I walked out of the gym  
and headed towards the school washrooms. As I approached the washrooms, I saw a girl standing outside the washroom looking at her phone. I looked down at her and  
damn was this girl was hot. She had clean, shortish, black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. She looked like a c cup and had a waist size of about 28 inches. Perfect. Yeah don't  
ask how I could tell all these things about her at first sight, lets just say I've had practice. Suddenly images flashed through my mind about what I had done in the past. Then  
an image of Max came into my head and the images stopped. Every since I had gotten involved with Sloan, Fang and Max, I feel like I owe them. I feel like they're my friends.  
I still feel horrible about what I did to Max. I groaned and walked into the washroom. After about a minute, I washed my hands and walked out of the washroom only to see  
the girl still looking at her phone. She hadn't even noticed me yet! As I walked her head looked upward and she gasped.

"God your tall!" She said in surprise.

"Uh thanks?" I replied.

"You must be like the strongest man in the world with a body like that!" She said in awe. My face started to burn. What the hell I just met this girl and shes already getting to  
me just like... ... ... .

"Uh..." I started.

"Hey do you wanna go out sometime?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically. She smiled.

"But umm aren't you watching the basketball game too?" I asked.

"Yup". She chuckled. She pulled out a peice of paper and pencil from her pocket and gave me her number. I shoved the paper into my pocket and turned my attention back to her.

"Name?"

"Serenity, you?" Interesting name she has there. I like it.

"Seth" I replied in a strangled voice. I'm pretty pathetic around girls without my home boys...

"Cute name" She grinned and I gave a half smile back. "Well come on then!" She grabbed my arm and started to jog with me towards the gym. We entered the gym and  
looked at the score board. Fang and Max team were up by 10. Good for them! Serenity kept tugging and lead me towards the bleachers.

"Actually I have friends that are waiting for me..." I started but she cut me off.

"Oh ok then I'll come too, I'm here alone anyways, my friend is on that team playing" She pointed to some random skinny guy that I completely ignored. I nodded and I lead  
her over to where Iggy and Sloan were standing. As I walked with Serenity, the two guys looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I smirked and brought her over.

"Guys this is Serenity, Serenity meet Sloan and Iggy" I said politely.

The three of them greeted eachother and I sighed in relief. I guess Sloan and Iggy thought that she was a friend of mine. Little did they know I just met her near the washrooms.  
I looked at Serenity. She looked like she was about nineteen or twenty years old. Maybe even twenty one, which is perfectly fine by me. There was one problem though.  
Something about Serenity made me feel... awkward. There was something about her I didn't know. She seemed, fimiliar? I looked at her again. Nope. Maybe I've ended up  
in a gang bang with her? I looked at her butt. Possibly but unlikely. I scratched my chin. Yeah I got no clue whats throwing me off about her, but since I agreed to go out with  
her I'll eventually find out. The four of us watched the basketball game carefully for a long time.  
Finally, the end was near. I saw Max take a couple of shots on the hoop. She missed all of them but at least she was making a good effort. Its not easy being a girl on a guys  
basketball team. I mean all those guys are somewhere between 6 feet tall and 6 foot 6. Even though I was taller than all of them, Max sure wasn't. I chuckled to myself.  
Max looks like a pathetic bunny rabbit, hopping around, while shes surronded by wolves. After a couple more minutes of watching the game I got bored and turned back to  
Serenity.

"So when are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"Umm whenever just give me call later and we'll decide then..." she replied.

"Oh ok then" Serenity sighed.

"Seth I'm sorry, its just that I'm really concerned for my friend Billy out there..." She said apologetically.

I nodded. I understood what she meant. Its sort of how I connect to Sloan, Max and Fang. They're ... friends. I don't treat them like everybody else. Everyone thinks I'm cold  
blooded, but these guys, they know better. They understand more. I started to shake my head. As I did the buzzer went off and the game was over. I saw Fang and Max slap  
high fives. Guess they won.

"Seth I'll catch you later!" Serenity yelled. She ran off to the other team. Shes probably going to comfort her friend or something.

Max POV

The buzzer went off and I cheered. I immediately found Fang and gave him a high five. We had won the last match before the holidays. After all that hard work and determination  
we could all go home as happy, sweaty players! I looked over at Sloan, Iggy and Seth. I saw that Seth was saying good bye to a girl. I've never seen the girl before. She looked  
pretty with awesome black hair with dark red streaks. I shrugged and followed my team towards the changing room. We all walked into the changing room and I sat next to  
Fang. He smiled. Nobody realized. As I saw guys already getting ready to hit the showers, I giggled hysterically. Everyone turned to me. I saw some guys chuckle and others  
hide themselves.

"Forgot about Max?" Fang asked the team. The team replied with laughs and screams. I punched Fang in the arm and he laughed. He then started to get changed with the  
other guys too.

"Max are you going to leave now, or are you staying to witness the amazing view" Fang said with a huge smirk. I saw right through his eyes. He was clearly praying that I  
would leave. I rolled my eyes.

"YEAH FANG YOU WISH I'D STAY HERE TO SEE YOUR SMALL D*CK" I yelled. Evreyone burst out laughing. Fang could get me back later. I was so happy about the game I felt  
like I was drunk. I left the room giggling and then I realized that maybe that was a little harsh. I mean its funny when guys say it to eachother or when you say it to someone  
you hate, but a girl saying it to her best friend? Mean Max strikes again! I sighed and walked towards the girls changing room. I took 5 minutes to get changed, and walked  
out of the changing room. I scanned the area and saw Iggy, Sloan, Seth and Fang waiting for me patiently next to the bleachers.

What a great way to finish up the first half of the basketball season!

[AN: Hey guys, for the next couple of chapter I'd like to give credit to : canislupus1999, for giving me the idea of adding Serenity. I'll explain why I'm giving credit to  
him in future chapters! Hope you liked this one! Review!]


	21. Resolutions in progress

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"You have not lived today until you have done something for someone who can never repay you."  
- John Bunyan

Chapter 21: Resolutions in progress

Max POV

"Max 'the hell was that!" Fang yelled.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"What you said in the changing rooms...".

"Why! What did she say?" Iggy asked curiously.

"She told the team I had a small d*ck, now there never going to take me seriously..."

Seth, Sloan and Iggy started to laugh. Sloan almost chocked on his own siliva. I stood there with a huge smile. I'm so evil.

"Well Fang it was only a matter of time before everyone knew..." Sloan said, patting Fangs back. Fang shook his head and smirked.

"I guess you're right", he played along with the joke.

After a couple of more laughs Fang decided to forget about it. I then started to nag about how well the game went until Iggy and Seth groaned.

"You know Max you seem just like a guy to me, until you start talking about sports. Then you sound like the rest..." Seth said coldy.

"Says the guy that 'did' her..." Sloan murmured and Seth elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped and held his stomach for the next 2 minutes. I rolled my eyes but gave a  
half smile to Seth. Fang was trying to hold back and smirk and Iggy seemed bored.

"So who was that girl you were talking to Seth?" I asked.

"Well, her name is Serenity and well she basically asked me out when she met me..."

"What! Thats amazing! Is she your type?"

"Doesn't matter shes hot!" He replied happily. Fang raised his hand to give him a high five but I punched his arm. I turned my attention back to Seth.

"Fine, well do you think you two would make a good couple?"

"Well she does seem like an awesome person..."

"Nice!" I cleared my throat. "So did you two mention anything... umm...personal about eachother in your conversation?"

"She told me about her friend Billy who was on the other basketball team and in return I told her I was watching the game with Iggy and Sloan"

I rolled my eyes. Then again, I can't blame Seth for not letting her in on anything yet. Not after what hes been through.

"So when are you guys going out?" I kept my eyes on Seth.

"I have to call her" he replied. I nodded and decided to leave it at that. Seth should figure things out on his own. If this girl is the real deal, well I guess I'd be happy to make  
friends with her.

Suddenly, Seths phone started to vibrate. We all went silent so Seth could answer the phone.

"Hello?" -Sounds from phone-

"Really how?" -More sounds from phone-

"Huh... cool story bro, tell it to me again?" Sloan and Iggy giggled.

"Ok well, when I get there I'll take things into my own hands. For now just stand guard and keep an eye out for the messenger" Seth hung up and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Fang asked.

"Some ghouls spotted a couple of Middle spies in the area and so they called me. Then they started to talk about how the Mc40's were spotted too and then a bunch of  
guys started talking at once and all I heard was blah blah blah. Anyways I told them to wait for the messenger thats being sent from the Mc40's."

"Mc40's? Are they some small gang?" Sloan chuckled.

"Well smallER yes, but they got money... lots of money." Seth groaned. "Rumor has it they've been funding the Middles, an in return the Middles decided not to f*ck 'em up."

"So the Middles can kick their butts even though they got money?" I questioned.

"In practice, yes, and badly too. In theory, not at all. If the Middles wanted to they could just walk all over the Mc40's right now, but technically the Mc40's could just pay other  
gangs or people to help fight the Middles. In such a case, the Middles would be pushed back. But on the streets, money and people are just about equal. They got money, the  
Middles got people. When the two work together, it causes problems." Seth turned away for a second.

"Don't the Midds have money too?" I added.

"Yeah but no where close to what these guys have..." Seth replied.

"Do the ghouls have a strong relationship with the Mc40's?" Iggy asked.

"We've never given them problems. I wouldn't say we're allies but we aren't enemies either. Occasionally we order supplies from them. Our main suppliers are usually  
dealers, but sometimes our suppliers are running low so we ask the Mc40's for some stuff." We all stared at Seth like he was the center of the universe. Seth looked around  
and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you guys would be so interested. Oh and I almost forgot, the Mc40's are the kind of guys that split their gang up into packs of 7 or 8 and they're known for there  
hit 'n' runs."

"So these guys got guns and money like the executioners, Am I right?" Sloan said as he played with his dreadlocks.

"Yes but don't forget the executioners are not a gang. They work for gangs and... well... bad guys in general. They're litteraly a group of people that have guns, and that charge  
high amounts of cash to kill people. They're the dirty workers and they don't get caught. The Mc40's on the other hand are a gang. To my knowledge, they do have the most amount  
of guns. They have been caught by the cops but the cops usually put the blame on the Middles. This is what further encouraged the Middles and the Mc40's to ummm...  
collaborat-" Seths speach was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"What the f*ck is it this time?" -Loud noises coming from the phone-

"WHAT! Are you kidding me! Who hell are we going to get to-" -More loud noises coming from the phone-

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM THOUGH!" Seth yelled. Fang and Sloan shifted uncomfortably. I moved closer to Fang. Screams were now audible from the phone.

"Umm give me a sec I'll call you back I think I got a plan" Seth hung up. He started at me and then at Fang. What was he thinking?

"Seth what is it now!?" I blurted out.

"A Middles messenger was spotted heading towards Park." Seths face turned a little pale. When a guy his size turns pale, this is when you panick.

"Um ok what does that mean!?" I shouted. He was really starting to get me nervous. Fangs eyes widened. Sloan looked at Iggy. Iggy was just being Iggy.

"Some of the ghouls fear that the Middles messenger may have been sent to threaten the Mc40's so they wouldn't deliver to us. Their messenger still hasn't arrived in the  
alley. The Mc40's usually have a group of people near park when there about to deliver something to us. If there's a middle guy going their we need to send spies  
to check it out. We don't have to necessarily stop the messenger, but we do have to find out what the message is. If the message is what we fear it is, lets just say I'm going  
to have to make a lot of calls tonight..." Seth sighed and started to pace.

"Umm ok so who are you sending?" I asked. Big mistake. Seth smiled at me.

"I need spies. park is a hot spot for couples. I was hoping you and Fang would go their..." Seth started.

"Fang and I aren't even together!" I yelled. Fangs expression remained the same. Iggy and Sloan looked at Seth.

"Thats not the point, Fang and you and best friends and you're both strong, especially when you work together..." Seth winked. Fang and I exchanged looks. We understood  
what he meant. In sports, Fang and I work very well together, so shouldn't the same apply for other tasks too?

"Umm fine, Fang are you ok with this?" I asked nervously. What if he doesn't want to go with me?

"Ok with this? This is awesome! We're going to be spying!" He cheered. Seth chuckled.

"You guys better get going then. There isn't much time. I'll call up one of my boys and he'll meet you at the alley in five. RUN NOW! Sloan and Ig, come with me." Seth barked.  
We all obeyed without hesitation. If Seth were running for president, I think he would've already won by now. This guys leadership skills are incredible.

Fang and I ran out of the school and towards the alley at incredible speeds. As we approached the alley we spotted a guy wearing black clothing. He was covered from head to toe.  
If Seth didn't tell me that there was somebody waiting for us at the alley, I would've jumped into Fang and yelled 'NINJA!' like a scared little girl. This guy was scary. As we got  
close to him, Fang spoke up first.

"We're the spies" Fang said in a low and clear voice. The figure stared at us.

"The names Keith, anyways St. Peters park is around the corner and down the street. Takes about 10 minutes to walk there. But only 2 to run there. You guys better run.  
When you get to the park, head to the center, try not to get caught. Remember, your supposed to be a couple talking a stroll in the park. The middles guy should arrive a  
little bit after you guys. Once the message has been delivered, eavesdrop on the Mc40's. Seems hard but its a lot easier than you think. They'd never expect a common park  
couple to be spying, especially if there's more than one couple. Good luck guys!" and just like the the Keith guy was gone.

I looked at Fang and he nodded. We started to sprint down the road towards the park. When we approached the park, I almost fainted. Why haven't I been to this park yet!  
I looked at the park. It was full of decorations and lights. The park was mainly empty. There were 2 couples sitting in the center where the benches were. I nudged Fang.

"How do we walk in?" I asked. Fang rolled his eyes.

"I'll lead" He replied. He then took my right arm and hooked his left arm around it. We were now joint, walking at the same pace towards the park. When we got there, Fang  
lowered his head and kissed my forehead. I blushed. Luckily for me, it was too dark for him to notice. Besides he was trying to act all "couply". When we got closer to the  
center of the park, we spotted a couple of fairly large guys. These guys had long hair and jackets on. They were huddling under a tree talking to eachother. I looked at Fang  
and he nodded back at me. Then Fang tugged me and lead me towards a bench. The bench was near the center of the park but also really close to the guys under the tree.  
I gulped.

"Fang what if they-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry baby... right now its only me and you", he smiled. I looked into Fangs eyes. Was he serious or was he just playing along. My heart jumped as I saw that Fangs  
midnight eyes were staring straight at me, all of me. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Fang-" I was interrupted by a yell coming from behind. It was one of the guys under the tree.

"HEY! Why are you guys here? You guys some kind of street fighters?" A tall, deep voiced man asked.

"Uh no" Fang said weirdly. "Were sort of on a date here, If you don't mind?" Fang said with an irritated expression. Wow was he a good actor. Then I realized I was there too.  
I coughed.

"Yeah, were just some regular couple..., why are we bothering you?" I looked at the man with a harsh look. He laughed.

"Yeah? Prove it!" He smiled. Just then Fang grabbed my face instantly and kissed me on the lips. I grabbed him back and we kissed for only 2 seconds. My face went red  
and I knew Fang had realized this time. My heart rate was beating at a hundred miles an hour. I want more. Fang, why did you stop...

The guys eyes widened. He put his hands up "Umm ok then, sorry for bothering you guys, just that theres been some freaks around the park lately... have fun..." The man  
walked back towards the tree to huddle with his friends. I sighed in relief and smiled and Fang.

"So am I not the worlds greatest actor?" Fang asked.

"No but you are the worlds greatest ki-" I stopped and put a hand over my mouth. Why did I just say that!

Fang saw what was coming and quickly changed the subject.

"So Max, are you feeling cold?" He asked. I shifted around and then saw that I had been wrapping my arms around my sides looking like an idiot. I nodded. Fang grabbed me  
by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I relaxed in his warmth and looked at his lips. God Fang just-

"Max theres the messenger" He kissed me on my cheek and I looked to my side. There he was. A guy in a brown hoodie was now walking towards the tree. The guys that were  
huddled together now started to talk louder. Fang then held me tighther and started to kiss me around my jaw line. I gasped and relaxed as Fang seduced me. Even though  
that probably wasn't Fangs intention, he was still doing a great job. He has to stop! I'm getting way to distracted! But I can't tell him that! I tried to focus on the messenger  
that was approaching the guys. Fang kept going and then I snapped. I reached for his chest and started to run my hands up and down his chest and stomach. His muscles  
were Godly. Fang gave me a strange look. Then he gave a little shrug and then put rolled up my pants. He then started to run his hands up my legs. I smiled in excitement  
and grabbed Fang.

"Max, the messenger just delivered the note, and he's leaving. They still haven't noticed we're spies and they're starting to talk louder. This is really good, Seth will be so  
happy."

"HmmmHmm" Was the only responce I could manage. Once again Fang gave me a suspicious look. He really thought I was acting? Well thank god for that!

As Fang and I kept toying with eachother, I new I had to listen. I now had to make an important choice. Follow my resolution to help Seth out or give in to Fangs unintentional  
games. My body was going crazy and I had a huge urge to melt into Fang. What to do... I started to breathe in deeply. Come on Max pull it together! Then I gave in.

I did what I had to do.


	22. Happy days

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"There is no substitute for hard work."  
- Thomas A. Edison

Chapter 22: Happy days

Seth POV

I walked to the alley with Sloan and Iggy trailing behind me. I swore under my breath as we walked. So much work to do. So many unanswered questions.  
I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around.

"How long 'till we reach the alley?" Sloan asked.

"Still got a couple of minutes" I sighed and started to walk faster. The three of us walked in total silence. Sloan was texting someone and Iggy was dialing a number. I heard  
the beeps coming from Iggys cell phone.

"You know If you need help with dialing you could've just-" I began but was quickly reassured by Iggy holding the phone up to his ear smiling. This guys got talent, I'll give  
him that.

"Hey mom!" Iggy yelled.

"Keep it down!" I hissed at Iggy. He smirked.

"Yeah I'm just calling to let you know that Max and I are still at school because Mr.G needed help with some stu-" Iggy started but seemed to be cut off by his mom.

"Wind? Ha mom come on thats not wind thats just the sound of people swinging their tenis rackets in the gym..." Well at least Iggy was a quick thinker.

"Umm ok, yeah I'll talk to you later, thanks mom bye..." Iggy hung up his cell phone.

"Parents" Iggy said casually.

"Tell me about it", Sloan replied.

I chuckled and then something came to mind. Something that I had almost forgotten about. I had to call Serenity. I stopped walking causing Iggy to hit my back. He rubbed his  
nose in pain.

"Sorry, I uhh remembered that I have to call Serenity..." I said in a low voice.

"Oh is that girl again?" Sloan asked. I nodded. He slapped me on the back.

"Man shes totally out of your league I don't even know why she asked you out..." Sloan joked.

"Yeah your right, besides its probably because all the other guys in the gym didn't compare to me... Its normal, Its happens a lot" Sloan rolled his eyes and Iggy laughed.

I pulled out the little peice of paper Serenity had given me earlier. It had her phone number on it. I pulled out my cell phone and added her to my contacts. Then I dialed her  
number. Sloan and Iggy went silent. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serenity its Seth from earlier today"

"Oh Hi Seth, glad to see you called..."

"Yeah, so when are you free?"

Serenity and I kept talking about where we could and when. We talked for 5 minutes straight. Sloan let out a groan and Iggy just remained silent. Eventually Serenity and I  
agreed to go the mall and then take a walk in park sometime this week. Sloan kept sticking out his tongue as I mentioned places we could go. I hung up. I then  
gestured Sloan to grab Iggy so we could get to the alley. Not more than three minutes later we arrived at the alley. A bunch of guys started rushing towards me in panic.  
Great. I hope I could sort everything out.

"Man I wonder how Fang and Max are doing right now..." Sloan said clearly lost in his own thoughts as he looked at the sky.

"Hope they're doing better than me..." I murmured.

Max POV

I did what I had to do.

What I meant by that is, I did what I wanted to do. I clutched Fangs neck and kissed him as hard as I can. Fang desperately tried to pull back. Eventually he managed to push  
me off.

"Max what was that! We need to focus! We're doing this for Seth remember!" He whispered in a harsh voice. I looked down and felt really hurt that Fang didn't kiss me back.  
Then again, he's right. What was I thinking! Why did I do that! Arg. Fang probably hates me now.

"I'm sorry... I- I couldn't help my" I stopped talked and tried to control myself. I turned away, and then Fang pulled me. He placed me on his lap so he can whisper in my ear.

"Max, I'm not mad, just please focus and relax." Fang said soothingly. I obeyed Fang. I tried to focus on the guys behind us and forgot about everything else. Suddenly I could  
make out voices.

"F*cking noobs" One guy yelled.

"Sh*ty Middles think they can just call a raise" Another said.

"I say we quit funding and blow 'em up!" One cheered.

"Relax guys I'll sort this out with Rudy myself, I'm sure he has a valid reason for this..."

The guys started to talk really low now. Guess they realized they were yelling. I smiled and Fang. He returned the smile.

"Looks like the message has nothing to do with the ghouls" I said in relief.

"Yup, mission accomplished." Fang yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No".

"Liar"

"I'm serious"

"Then why did you yawn?"

"I was just yawning for you"

"What?"

"You're clearly the one thats tired"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am- what the heck are we talking about Fa-" Before I could finish my sentence Fang picked me up bridal style and walked across the park. Other couples were now staring  
at us. I blushed.

"Fang put me down!"

"Nope"

Fang carried me out of the park and towards the alley. I started to punch him the chest but ended up hurting myself. I then decided to give up and let Fang carry me. Well at  
least it was warm and cozy in Fangs arms. It was also cool to look at the stars. As I stared towards the sky I wondered how many stars there were. Hundreds? Maybe thousands.  
Its amazing what living in a town could make you see. I looked back at Fang only to see him staring at me. He quickly turned away.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look at me when I look away..." I stated, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do- I ... err I don't know" He finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hiding something?"

"Nope"

"Then tell me why"

Fang looked into my eyes and then sighed.

"I don't want you to think that I think of women as objects" Fang said, in an awkward tone.

"This coming from ?" I laughed. I didn't completely understand what Fang was trying to tell me. I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. I guess I'll have to  
read in between the lines. Ok, he stares at me when I look away. Clearly, If he wants me to be looking away he must be staring at some place I'd be mad at him for-... Just  
like that I understood. Pervert. Well ok, Fang doesn't really look at women that way. I guess he feels he could look at me that way because we're closer? Maybe he just likes  
me better than everyone else? Well I won't let this one slide by anyways.

"Perv" I muttered.

"See I knew it..." Fang said looking... almost sad.

Damn him, hes making me feel bad. Fine I'll let it slide.  
"Wait Fang I was just kidding, don't get all sad on me!" I said in a serious tone. He laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at  
the stars.

"Anyways, what do you think of the stars?" Ok look, the stars were very distracting. So many colors and lights. I just had to ask Fang.

"Stars huh? Hmm well stars are everywhere and well, to make things simple, they're cool and they look beautiful just like you", Fang smiled at me.

I nudged my head foward and kissed Fangs cheek.

"Thanks" I said.

"Hold on I'm not done!" Fang hissed.

"Stars also symbolize the energy and safety within our universe. They make space look full of energy, movement and life."

I nodded. "Interesting perspective".

Fang kept walking and we finally approached the alley, when we got there we were greeted by 2 guys standing guard. We walked in and looked for Seth. Instead, we found  
Sloan and Iggy.

"Hey guys wheres Seth?" I asked. "Oh and Fang you could put me down now..."

Fang put me down and Sloan looked confused. Iggys neutral expression suddenly turned into a huge grin.

"Uh well Seth is busy talking to Keith and some other guys right now..." Sloan replied.

"Well where is he?"

"Hes over there" Sloan pointed to a group of guys huddling. Fang and I made our way over to group. As we got close some of the guys turned around to look at us, then  
Seth appeared.

"Finally you guys are back... well what happened?!"

"We got close enough to find out what the messenger delivered and it turns out that the message had nothing to do with the ghouls" I said happily.

Seth looked at me in the eye. "Ok... well then what was the message about?"

"The guys had something about the Middles raising something and they were really mad about it" Fang replied.

Seth smirked and Keith raised his arm to give Seth a high five.

"What?!" I asked.

"The middles must have raised the amount of money they wanted from the Mc40's so this is going to cause tension between them which is good for us" Seth said proudly.

Everyone exchanged glances. Well nobody really saw that coming. Sweet. Win a baskteball game, Seth gets a girl and the ghouls are still safe. Oh and best of all I got to spend  
time with Fang.

Iggy suddenly raised his hands. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

" 'Sup Ig?"

"Max we better get going before mom shoots us. Already my excuse wasn't so great..." Iggy sighed. Oh crap. I had completely forgotten about my mom. Huh good thing  
Iggy remembered.

"You're right Ig", I turned to face everyone else. "Well guys I'll see you all later"

"Later" Seth, Sloan and Keith called. Fang stood beside me.

"Yeah you still haven't earned the right to walk alone at night..." He said. I rolled my eyes. Fang took Iggys arm and let him out of the alley. I followed. When we got to the  
sidewalk, Fang let go of Iggy and took my hand instead. I smiled and we walked down the sidewalk towards my house.

"So Max do you know what Lissa is doing for her birthday?" Iggy asked.

"No I do not" I replied. Just then I had a strange epiphany, "Ig you've been quiet lately, is there any particular reason why?

"Well it all started when I became blind you see..." Before Iggy could continue Fang laughed and punched his shoulder. Iggy chuckled.

"Ok well, in all seriousness, Ellas birthday is coming up soon too and I have no clue what to get her..."

"Oh..." Well I'm helpfull. I actually had no idea what Ella wanted for her birthday. Maybe Lissa knows.

"I think you should ask Lissa"

"Thanks captain obvious, infact without your intellectual assistance I would've also forgot I was blind" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Aw someones getting a little mad because they're in love..." Fang said in a baby tone. I started to laugh really hard. Iggy frowned.

"Shut up Fang, at least I'm not staring at Maxs bo*bs all the time" Iggy said with an evil grin. I smacked Iggy on the arm and then turned to Fang.

"Fang is that true!?" He was so going to get it.

"Umm not completely..." Fang blushed.

Wait a minute, didn't we just go over something like this before...? Whatever. Well at least I know hes not lying and that he isnt looking all the time like Iggy said. I decided  
to let it pass since It still could've easily been a lie. Now that I think of it, I let Fang pass with a lot of things. Ok I promise next time he does something I don't approve of  
he's getting a beating. As we kept walking we finally approached my house. I turned to Fang. He looked at me and nodded.

"Good night Iggy, good night Max" he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and Fang walked away. As he walked he became part of his surrondings. Fang blended perfectly  
at night. His dark clothing and just his Fangy-ness were perfect for night time. When I couldn't see Fang anymore I took Iggys arm and led him inside the house.

Once we were in the house I stopped to listen. There were no noises. Guess my mom went to bed early. I took of my shoes and walked straight to my moms bedroom. I opened  
the door and saw her sleeping. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Mom, Iggy and I are back. Sorry It took so long..." I said in an innocent voice.

"Its ok Max go bed..." My mom moaned. I sighed and left the room. At least my mom didn't question us. I walked around the house looking for Lissa. She wasn't here. I finally  
checked her room and spotted her lying on her bed texting through the crack of her door. I decided not to disturb her. I walked in to my room and changed my clothes. When  
I was done I jumped onto my bed and pulled my blankets up. I couldn't sleep without being warm, like the way I am when Fang holds me. I loved my thick blankets. As I was  
about to fall asleep I realized I couldn't. I was curious. I had to know what Lissa was doing for her birthday party. I took my cell phone and opened it up.

-Texting between Max and Lissa-

Hey Lis, are you busy

Not really, sup Max?

Well I was wondering what you're going to be doing for your birthday

Max its my sweet sixteen remember!

Umm sorry I completely forgot!

Wow Max, well yeah I'm going to be having a sweet sixteen party and guess what!

What... just tell me!

I'm having my party with Ella whos already turned 16. We're going to have one super sweet sixteen! Isn't that great?!

Umm wow! Well I guess that is great. Sure saves a lot of time doing it that way

Lol you bet! Mom approves of it as long as we both get along and agree with each other

Well that shouldn't be hard... you and Ella are like made for each other

I know right! Well is that all you wanted to know about Max?

Umm I think so

What do you mean you think so

I meant nothing

Nothing? Really Max come on you can tell me!

Its nothing Lissa!

Are you sure? Is this about Fang? Are you crushing hard on him?

Lissa just forget about it... please?

Fine. Good night Max!

Night Lis

-Texting ends-

Lissa doesn't have to know anything about my weird situation with Fang.

Infact, nobody does.


	23. Late preparations

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver or doer."  
- Lucius Annaeus Seneca

Chapter 23: Late preparations

Max POV

This december week passed by pretty fast. Lately I've been having amazing dreams which, all involved Fang. I've been handing in all of my school assignments on time, which  
is pretty easy now that sports are out of the way for the holidays. And finally, I've been trying to talk to Lissa and Ella as much as I can. I had to know the details of their birthday  
party! It was a super sweet sixteen! I kept bothering them until they decided to give me all the details. Are you ready for this? Lissa and Ella are very jumpy and descriptive  
people.

Alright so Ella explained to me that the party was going to be on Saturday, december 22. Today was friday december 14th, so this gave everyone about a week to get ready  
for their party and christmas. Good enough I guess. Ella then told me the party was going to be held at McFortland Reception hall, which was the only reception hall in all of  
Midland. Ella said that the room that she and Lissa chose would be large enough for at most 50 people but the party will probably only consist of about 20 people. Unless  
Ella decides to invite ALL her frirends. In that case the party would have to be cancelled. In the room, there's going to be a lead table, with two seats. One for Ella and one  
for Lissa. The next table is going to be for best friends. This table has 8 spots and the spots are for: Sloan, Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and me, respectively.  
Then the rest of the room is going to have 8, 5-seater round tables. These tables were for other friends and family members. Then Ella said that in the middle of the room,  
there was going to be a huge dance floor. The dance floor is clearly there for people to dance. Lissa had made sure that all the music being played by the DJ, that she chose  
herself, is going to be a mixture of pop music and rock music. Pop music for all the ladies except for me, which for the record, I like all kinds of music really. And rock music  
for the guys, especially since Dylan and Fang are really into Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd. Lissa then started to explain how she asked for specific decorations to be placed in the  
room. Table cloths and plates were purple while all the the guest invitation cards were pink. Ella told me that the party was going to be very organized. Basically, the party  
starts at 5 pm. At 5 Pm, theres a free snack bar open for everyone to go to. Then starting at around 6, employees will start to serve appetizers. After that, Lissa and Ella  
apparently had some fun games planned out for the dance floor. At 7, the main course will be served, and finally at around 9 the desserts will be served. Between 5 and 9 we  
have your average party which includes socializing, eating and activities. Then after 9, you are free to go to snack bar anytime you want and the Dj is going to be playing all  
kinds of songs. Then, whenever Ella and Lissa feel like it, we're going to open up the presents. The party, in theory sounded pretty fun. But not absolutely amazing. Then again  
knowing Ella and Lissa, the party is probably going to be really wild and chaotic too. Once Lissa and Ella finally stopped nagging about all the little details of there party I told  
them to go away and I started to think. What can I get them for their birthdays? But more importantly what can I get them for christmas? Arg this is going to be such a pain.

Ok so now back to life. I was sitting down on the sofa in my living room watching Tv. It was a friday night. I had nothing better to do. All my homework was done, and  
everyone else had something to do. So this was the perfect time for me to think about presents and dumb stuff like that. I shifted onto my back. I was now lying down on the  
sofa looking at the ceiling. I tried to think of things Ella and Lissa would like for there birthday party, but I couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, I yawned. Damn I'm getting  
bored. Well at least if I fell asleep, It would be ok. Its not like anybody would care, and besides I'm already in my pjs. Yes I know its still a little bit early but Its not like I'm-  
The door bell rang. I thought about who it could be. Then I remembered that my mom had gone shopping for something. Yeah something. At least she managed to figure out  
what Lissa and Ella wanted for their birthday. I sighed and heard Iggy open the door. I heard a voice talking at the door but couldn't make out who it was.

Iggy locked the door. "Shes on the sofa" Iggy said.

Oh great, my mom probably wants to talk to me. I lied down on the sofa and closed my eyes, hoping she would leave me alone. I felt her approach me and I groaned.

"Mom I'm tired"

"Oh ok then, sorry" Wait, thats not mom! My eyes shot open and I saw Fang standing above me. He was looking at me with a smile on his face. He was wearing a thin black  
jacket with a black t-shirt that had something about Pink floyd written on it along with black jogging pants. I blushed and turned away. I didn't need Fang to see me in my pjs!

"Max are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"No" I replied like the coward I am. Fang sat down on the sofa. Then he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. He placed me right beside him in a sitting position. He turned  
off the tv and turned to face me. I tried to hide my red face but he wouldn't let me.

"So tell me whats wrong..." Fang began.

"Well first off, I don't like the fact that your here..."

"Really? So you don't want me to stay?" He said quietly.

I snorted "Well I didn't mean it that way..." I allowed Fang to think for a couple of seconds.

"Oh is this about you being in your pjs?" He finally asked.

I nodded. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Whoa you were right. I could understand why you wouldn't want me to be here..." He said seriously.

"Well... I.. Uh..." I can't believe he thought I looked horrible in pjs. I knew it! I felt crushed inside. I didn't know what to say. Then Fang smirked.

"You know I'm kidding right?..."

"Huh?" Now im confused.

"Max I was joking... you look just as good as you always do even in pjs. Now, tell me whats really wrong..." Fang said soothingly.

"You really mean that?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. I didn't want to believe him. He's probably just saying that to make me feel better. I'll kick his butt the minute I find  
out he's lyi-  
Fang picked me up again and placed me on his lap. He then clutched me like I was the only person left in the universe. His grip was very firm.

"Would I be doing this If I was lying to you?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"No".

"Ok, now can you please tell me whats really bothering you?" He asked tiredly. I chuckled.

"I can't think of anything to get Lissa or Ella for their birthdays" I said sadly.

"Good so I'm not the only one", Fang said in relief. I laughed.

Suddenly I heard somebodies feet banging on the floor as they ran across the house. The person walked into the living and gasped. It was Lissa.

"Uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. Come on in..." I said. Lissa smiled and walked over towards the sofa. She sat down on the opposite end. Well this was awkward. Fang and I were best friends but yet  
we always seemed more like a... couply kind of thing... to others. Then again, I am sitting on his lap being held by him. Lissa stared at me and my face turned red  
again. Huh well at least now I could go back to thinking about presents in my head.  
Just then, I remembered something.

"Fang do you remember when Seth is going on his date?" I whispered so Lissa couldn't hear. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah he called me after school to ask me about his 'image'. Its actually tonight." Fang replied with a chuckle. Well I guess even though Seth was a guy, he realized Fang can  
easily be considered hot, by almost any girl. Very hot actually.

"Who asked you about their image?" Lissa asked curiously. Damn it Fang.

"Uh well you see Sloan asked me about his overall image with his hair and I told him he should wash it." Fang said shakily. I was now desperately trying to hold back my laughter.

"Huh? Why!? He doesn't wash his-" Lissa began but was quickly cut off by Fang.

"He does! But it takes a really long time so he doesn't do it often. He asked me and I told him he should. Those dread thingys take hours to dry..." Thank God Fang was a good  
actor. I'm telling you he'd be perfect for a drama class or an improv show.

"Oh" Lissa said casually, and then went back to texting.

Seth POV

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello-"

Keith walked in while I was adjusting my tie. "Seth were you just singing Boyfriend by Just-"

"The f*ck are you talking about fool? I don't sing that sh*t" I yelled. Nobody has to know I like that song.

"Oh... umm sorry..." Keith said in a tiny voice. "So umm you look great Seth!" He cheered. I nodded. I thought I looked pretty good too. Fang gave me some tips. He told me to  
wear a tight black shirt under a fancy sweater with a striped neck tie. I also had to wear nice black jeans. I didn't understand why Fang told me to where this stuff... but  
according to Sloan, Fang is the one that gets all the chicks. Wierd though. Last time I checked girls are always around Sloan. Then again Sloan is cocky while Fang is rather  
respectfull. Well then, in terms of how good Fangs advice is... It seems legit. The tight black shirt shows off my abs, which is cool. The sweater over my black shirt looks  
pretty nice too. When I looked in the mirror I realized it matched with my eyes. Smart Fang.  
Anyways I had to wait for Serenity who was going to be here within the next couple of minutes. I was in the alley with standing around with a hair comb with a mirror attached  
to it. The other ghouls were standing guard and some were already getting ready to leave. The Middles had night shift today anyways. I always hated sharing this alley  
even though us ghouls use it majority of the time. I looked at my cell phone. Ugh come on Serenity where are yo-.

Suddenly, Serenity appeared from the shadows down the street. She was wearing a sparkly red tank top with black skinny jeans. She had high heels on. Yeah still no where  
close to my height. Her closed matched her hair and eyes perfectly. She was really hot. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Serenity, glad you can make it!" I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well come on lets go big guy!" She grabbed me and started to tug. I followed her as she speed walked along the sidewalk.

"Mall?"

"Yup"

"Where too?"

"Baton rouge" She said happily. Oh crap. That place was pretty expensive and had weird food. Well at least we were dressed for it... and besides If its a fancy place it can't  
be that bad.

Serenity kept trying to go faster and faster but I pulled her back a little. She had to calm down. I smiled and she grinned back. We finally started to walk at the same pace  
towards the mall. I was getting hungry. I could tell she was too. The walk wasn't too long but it was definitely long enough to make someone start panicking.

"Seth I'm so hungry..." She groaned. I laughed. We continued to walk. I could tell Serenity really wanted to get there fast. I started to speed walk and she did the same.  
We got to the corner of a street. We were 3 blocks away from the mall. Serenity took a right.

"Serenity where are you going... the mall is straight ahead..." I said, feeling confused. Did she not see the mall?

"Seth there are street gangs on this block I don't think we should walk here". My eyes widened. I had never ever told Serenity about my position in the streets. As the leader  
of the ghouls I new very well that these streets were occasional spots for Middle guys to hang out. But they would never attack us. Not at this current time at least. We still  
had some time. As long as the ghouls were still on their shift in the alley these streets are gang free. Besides even if we did run into somebody I'd destory them. And I'm not  
a cocky guy. I can pretty much beat the crap out of anyone in town. Maybe some guys like Fang might be able to take me on one day though. Fang is still a freshman so he  
still has loads of growing time... and to think hes stronger than most guys already. I then gave Serenity a comforting look.

"Trust me nobody will touch us, just stuff close to me" I said, hoping she would trust me. She did. She smiled and stood right next to me. I put an arm aroud her and started  
to walk. We walked down the 3 blocks without any troubles. It seemed as though these streets were deserted. Oh well. If there's anything suspicious going on my home boys  
will call me so I don't really care.  
We finally got to the mall. Serenity cheered and I just kept smiling. We walked in the mall.

Tonight is going to be loads of fun! Huh... I wonder what Max and Fang are doing right now?


	24. Revelations of the mind

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Cease trying to work everything out with your minds. It will get you nowhere. Live by intuition and inspiration and let your whole life be Revelation."  
- Eileen Caddy

Chapter 24: Revelations of the mind

Max POV

I was still in the living room, in Fangs arms, thinking of what to get Lissa and Ella for their birthdays. The funny thing was that Lissa was sitting on the same sofa as Fang and I  
but she had no idea why we were both sitting here. I yawned and kept trying to think. Think Max. What could they want for their birthday. Well Lissa is crazy about her hair so  
maybe I should get her something that could improve her hair style? Nah, thats too complicated, I'll just get her..umm... a necklace! Yeah there we go. I'll get her a nice  
looking necklace. Lissa would love that! I started to feel drowsy and started to close my eyes. Ok now Ella. Ella loves all kinds of make-up. I should get her... a make-up kit!  
If I got her one of those bigs ones she'd love it!

Thats when I closed my eyes.

Fang POV

I was thinking of what to get Ella and Lissa for their birthdays. Yeah I still have no clue. I'll probably just go with shoes and jewelry. I sighed and then heard Max yawn. Huh  
she must be getting tired. A couple of seconds later I heard a loud snore. Lissa quickly turned to face me and put a hand over her mouth giggling. I rolled my eyes at her and  
kissed Maxs forehead.

"Sweet dreams Max" I said quietly, making sure not to wake her up. Suddenly Lissa raised her hand. What is this school?

"Uh yeah..." I said.

"Why do treat Max like that?" Lissa asked.

"Because shes my best friend" I replied.

"Best friends?!" She laughed. "Yeah because all best friends kiss and hold eachother"

I frowned. "You wouldn't hug your best friend If she was worried?"

Lissa smirked. "Maybe but I definitely wouldn't kiss her"

"Yeah, you're too much a spoiled b*tch to care about others..." I said angrily.

Lissas mouth dropped open. Where the heck did that come from!? Why did I say that! Its her fault anyways! Ok no nevermind, I'm just so stupid...  
Before Lissa could say something I looked at her in panic.

"I'm really really sorry for saying that Lissa I don't know where that came fro-" I whispered as fast as I can but she quickly cut me off.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have gotten involved with your business", she said weakly. I wasn't sure If I hurt Lissa. I really hope I didn't. Not because I feel bad, but because Max  
was going to beat the sh*t out of me If she finds out what I just said.  
I did feel some what bad for Lissa though, and she is right. Max and I act a lot more like... something more... than just friends. Not that we cared. Doesn't really affect us.

I think.

"Look Lissa, you didn't do anything wrong... I just don't like talking about... stuff like that". Lissa turned to face me again and she gave a half smile.

"Everyones different you know Fang?" She said. I nodded. Everyone was indeed different. I was glad Lissa respected my hidden emotions. But was she really ok? Something  
in my mind kept telling me that Lissa might know... I kept telling myself she doesn't know. Know what exactly? Know about Maxs feelings for me. Ok I really shouldn't say  
anything. Or maybe I should... No no I should ask Max if I want to know... Arg... I'm doing it.

"Lissa the truth is I love Max" I blurted out with force. I closed my eyes and squeezed Max. Wait shes sleeping. I loosened my grip. I wonder what Lissa has to say. I heard  
a little squeal.

"AWWWWW Fang thats so sweet... and obvious!" She chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I then looked at Lissa. Lissa looked back at me and then she smirked.

"Oh I see whats going on... you think I might know about Maxs love lif-" I interrupted Lissa.

"Umm no" I replied, but It showed I was lying.

"Liar".

"Ok fine. Yes I want to know about how Max feels about me." Lissa shifted slowly on the sofa and sat right next to me.

"You know I thought you already figured this all out to be honest..." Lissa whispered.

I nodded. "I want to be sure though".

Lissa stared at me and then raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to be so sure? Shy Fang? Think Max will throw you away once shes done?" Lissa asked curiously. Actually she sort of hit the nail on the head. That is how I  
felt. I felt like Max and I weren't ready. It hasn't even been a year yet. I can't be...more than friends... with her. If something happens, then everything is over. I'm not losing  
Max.

"Lissa, I can't be with Max. Its early. If we do end up together and something happens between us then everything is over. I can't lose her..." , I whispered sadly.

Lissa and I sat in silence for about a minute. Suddenly, a tear fell down Lissas cheek.

"Fang, that is so sweeeeeeet. You really do care about her..." She sniffled. I smiled and Lissa sobbed a little bit. Did I say a little? Well it was  
enough to make Max wake up. Max flung her head upward and looked around.

"Who the hells crying!?" Max panicked. "Oh my god Lissa what happened!?"

"I broke a nail" She sniffled. I burst out laughing. Lissa was probably laughing in her head. Max is going to kill me.

"FANG! Its not that funny..." Max yelled.

"Sorry its just that she makes it seem so serious" Hurray for my acting skills. Lissa chuckled and told Max its ok. Max sighed and gave me a death glare. Then she tried to  
untangle herself from me. I held on tighter.

"Fang!"

"What?"

"I have to go to the washroom!"

"Too bad... your staying her"

"Umm ok then..." Max said with a smile.

Oh no she wouldn't. No girl ever would do that. She would never stay seated on my lap and-. Max smile grew wider and she spread her legs a little. I panicked.

"OH MY GOD DON'T PISS ON ME!" I freaked and pushed her off my lap. Shes crazy! Max and Lissa burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Lissa laughed.

"Pussy" Max murmured.

"Wait what was that?" I asked Max. Did she just mumble the word pussy?

"Uh I said ow my pussy" She said looking downward. Lissa and I giggled.

Max went to the washroom and Lissa and I started to talk about random stuff. Lissa and I don't talk much but when we do, our conversations are meaningless. When Max had  
finally came out of the washroom, Lissa said that she had to go, and walked out the living room. A couple of minutes later, we heard the front door closed. It was now only Iggy,  
Max and I in the house. I looked at Max and she smiled at me. Ok so what were doing before Lissa came? Oh yeah presents.

"Max did you decide what you're going to get Ella and Lissa for their birthday?" I asked.

"Yup, Make-up kit and necklace" She replied cheerfully.

"Oh..." Damn why didn't I think of something that simple. " I still have no idea what to get them..." Well actually, I did have an idea. Shoes and jewelry.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll think of something" Max said supportively.

"I know"

Max rolled her eyes. "Ego much?"

"Jelly much?"

"I'm not jealous!" Max yelled.

"Well I do have a big ego" I laughed. Max laughed too.

The things I revealed to Lissa today should never be spoken of. Oh god. What was I thinking... Why did I tell her that! I can't trust Lissa. Besides Lissa didn't even help me.  
She just confirmed by previous suspicions. What if she ends up telling Max!

Oh well, lets just hope for the best... Hey I wonder how Seths date is going?

Seth POV

I walked into the mall with Serenity by my side. She then lead me towards that fancy restaurant. When we got to the restaurant I looked inside the window and saw a bunch of  
people eating huge meals at their own private tables. Maybe this Baton Rouge place wasn't so bad after all. Serenity walked in first and a waiter happily came to greet us. The  
waiter was a guy about our age and was about Serenitys height. Which by the way is pretty short. The waiter then led us to our table of two which was in a dark corner of the  
restaurant. Perfect, no distractions. Serenity and I sat down and she smiled at me. I returned the smile just as the waiter gave us our menus.

"How are you two doing this evening" He asked, cheerfully.

"Just fine, give us about 5 minutes to order?" I replied. He nodded and left us alone.

Serenity and I took a look at the menus. I personally had my eyes on the steaks. They had a couple of T-bone steaks, some 9 oz. some 13oz, and there was even one  
for a 16oz. I'll have you know I like my steak medium-rare. Serenity had her eyes on the different kinds of pastas. I wasn't sure about what kind of food she likes but judging  
by what shes looking at, shes an average eater.

"So Seth what are you going to have?" She asked curiously.

"Uh just a 13oz steak, you?"

"Well I was thinking about the spaghetti and meat balls but then again maybe I should just order the Lasagna..." and from then on, Serenity nagged about which food she  
should order. Ok, thats good to know. She has troubles deciding on what to eat. As I day dreamed while Serenity was talking she frowned.

"Seth are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Of course I am... just take the spaghetti and meat balls it sets a romantic mood... don't you watch movies?" I said.

Serenity winked "Ooooo Seth your into romance?" she teased. Unfortunately for her, I'm not, but if it gets her excited then suddenly I am.

"Yup... thats me... Mr. Romance... Always doing romantic things" I said shakily. Images of 'the movie incident' suddenly flashed in my mind. Oh shut up brain!

Serenity than stuck her hand under our small two seater table and started to run her hand over my chest. Sweet. If we weren't at Baton Rouge I would've definitely told her  
'I prefer having a hand over a lower are than that'.

I smiled and took her hand in mine. Then I thought about what they do in movies. Oh yeah, the common 'kiss hand' thing. I took Serenitys hand very gently, and kissed her  
hand. She blushed and I kept holding her hand. We then stared at eachother for a couple of seconds and then that short waiter arrived. He pulled out a note book and pen.

"And what will you be having this evening you very good sir!?" He said. I like this guy already.

"I'll have the 13oz steak, cooked medium-rare please" I replied. He quickly took it down.

"Very good sir! And how about you Madame? He asked. Smart too. He didn't pull that 'oh madame you look so beautiful' bullsh*t like in movies.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meat balls" Serenity replied.

"With Tomato sause or ro-"

"Tomato" The waiter nodded and askes us about drinks. We told him we won't be taking anything to drink. They only had wine and water here anyways.

Serenity and I then started to talk about our lives and who we are. We told eachother our fulls names, our favorite colors, our favorite foods, etc... We talked and talked until  
we finally understood each other a little bit better. Serenity now was a lot happier to be around me. I personally didn't feel much a difference. Shes still as hot as before. Then  
Serenity decided to ask about friends and family. Our food finally arrived and I sighed. Great, its time to explain the ghouls.

"Well Serenity, I don't have any siblings, my parents live in Dallas and I have a lot of friends" I said, glaring at her gorgeous eyes.

"Oh... why did you come to Midland then? And who are your friends?" She asked.

"Well after I graduated highschool I came to Midland to look for a job since there weren't any in Phoenix. When I tried to look for a job, I found something really good..."  
I then started to talk to Serenity in a quiet voice. Her eyes widened and I told her all about the ghouls. I told her how everything started and how everything played out  
until now. I gave her a brief summary on the other gangs and streets. She gulped a couple of times. I told Serenity everything. The only things I hadn't told her about are  
the... things I regret doing the most.

"Wow Seth thats amazing... you haven't failed at anything at all... even though you didn't find a job you have so much power on the streets its all so incredible..." She said in  
awe. Well that made me feel pretty good.

"Thanks, but eventually I do plan to get a real full time job" I said happily. "One with a decent pay".

"Thats good, I personally did the same thing as you, the only thing is I actually found a job and I've lived in Midland my whole life... I work at the large music shop in the  
middle of the mall. I'm one of the managers actually." My stomach clentched.

"Manager!? Nice!" I replied. Wow she found a job and became succesful. Good for her.

Then Serenity and I started to go more in depth about our families. I asked Serenity If she had any siblings. Big mistake. Serenity had suddenly looked like she was about  
to cry.

"I'm sorry Serenity I didn't know-"

"Its ok Seth, lets just pay and go to the park..." She said trying to fight back her emotions. I nodded and followed her out.

-At the park-

It was a chilly night in the park. It doesn't really get cold here but in december you could definitely expect some cool weather. Serenity clutched my arm as we walked towards  
the center of the park. When we finally got there we sat down on the bench. Even though I didn't care much, I still felt bad about whatever happened to Serenitys siblings...

"Are you ok Serenity?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah just fine", she replied. We went silent for about a minute. We sat in the park and enjoyed the scenery. She then broke the silence.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" She grabbed me and started to kiss me.

Sweet! She forced her tongue into my mouth and I allowed her without fighting. Infact I didn't even put much passion into this kiss. As much as this kiss was entertaining, it wasn't  
one of those 'OMG best kiss ever' things. I was confused. Why would she kiss me without... a reason? Not that is bad or anything, it just didn't make sense. Was it a comfort  
kiss? A real kiss? Jeez this stuff can be so confusing. When we broke apart I realized she was breathing heavily. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know.

"Serenity please tell me what happened with your ...siblings..." I begged. She stared at me for a moment and looked down.

"My sister, Chastidy, went missing, and she got killed. She was found in an alley, dead... I'm sorry Seth thats all I could tell you right now..." She sniffled and tears started to fall  
from her eyes.

Just then I died. Metaphorically speaking of course. I started to cry too and Serenity gave me a wierd look.

"Seth whats wrong with you!?" She panicked and I stood up.

"I'm sorry, but..." I didn't know what to say. I ran out the park crying like a school girl. She was Chastidys sister. My Chastidy... and I never realized.

Who knew dating could do such horrible things...


	25. Mind over emotion

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. "  
- William Jennings Bryan

Chapter 25: Mind over emotion

Max POV

I was still in the living room with Fang. Fang was constantly checking his cell phone. I gave him a concerned look but he ignored me.

"Fang whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for Seth to call..." He said quietly.

"Was he supposed to call you?" He didn't tell me this.

"He said he would once he got to the park..."

"Well he's probably just having a good ti-" the phone started to ring. Fang popped it open as fast as he could.

"Seth?" I heard a little voice on the other side.

"What!?" Fang said in shock.

"Well..." Fang went silent and the phone went silent too.

"Fang what is it!?" I nudged him. He hung up the phone.

"Serenity" He murmured.

"What about her!?"

"She's Chastidys sister". Fang hid his face in his palms as he tried to process what he just said. I personally didn't understand what was going on. I tried to think. Ok Serenity  
is a girl that Seth knows, she went on a date with him... and Chastidy was Seths ex girlfriend that got kille- my eyes widened and I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!"

Thats horrible! How could that be possible. What are the chances of Seth dating his dead girlfriends sister... He must be devastated. I looked at Fang.

"Whats he doing now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Fang replied.

"Fang give me your phone" I ordered. He obeyed and gave me his phone.

I dialed Seths number and heard the phone ring. Come on Seth please pick up...come on.

"Fang?" A shaky voice said.

"Its Max. Seth tell me where you are..."

"I don't know..."

I hesitated and tried to think of a solution.

"Ok look just meet me infront of my school ok, I'll be there soon" I quickly hung up before Seth could protest. Fang raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Think you're going alone?"

"No, I wanted you to come anyways silly..." I said as convincingly as possible.

Fang rolled his eyes. "I'll go tell Iggy we're leaving, you go get ready..." Oh right. I was still in my pjs. As Fang left, I went to my room and got dressed. I came out two minutes  
later with a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie.

I heard Fang and Iggy laugh and then Fang came. We walked to the front door and left without hesitating. I had to go see Seth. Fang and I ran down the street and tried our  
best to get to school as fast as we could. When we approached the school I pointed toward a figure. Fang nodded. It was Seth. He was sitting down infront of the school with  
his head down. He was crying. When Fang and I got close enough to Seth, I yelled.

"SETH!" He quickly looked up and saw Fang and I heading towards him. He stayed where he was. He looked like a ghost. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. I sat down next  
to him and held his hand in both of mine.

"Seth its ok-" I tried but he wouldn't let me finish.

"Chas-s-s-s-tidy... shes gone" Seth managed while sobbing. I stared at him in the eye.

"Seth it wasn't your fault... you didn't know they wer-"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" He yelled. He definitely woke up the whole neighborhood. Fang came over and sat next to me, trying to support me. I cuddled with Fang  
while holding Seths hand.

"Seth... stop it...please...don't you realize maybe this was all meant to be?" I said soothingly. Maybe one of those destiny pep talks will do the trick. Seth started to regain  
himself. He looked frontward and sighed.

"What the hell do you mean!?" He asked.

"Well maybe, maybe Serenity is with you, too remind you, that Chastidy did exist... and that even though she died, because she died, you moved on and became stronger  
as a person... and what better way to show Chastidy you've become stronger but by taking care of her sister." I said. I really hope Seth actually has feelings for Serenity... some  
where deep inside. If not, then all this is just wasting time.

Seth smiled and looked at me. "Maybe you're right...". YES YES! Thank God that worked! Not trying to be mean or anything... but I mean come on... its Seth were talking about  
here. He isn't the kind of guy that you spend hours crying with. Hes the kind of guy you push back onto their feet when they fall. Hes tough.

The three of us sat in silence for about two minutes. I gave Seth some time to reflect on his feelings and decisions. Whatever they are, I hope they're all for the better. I  
looked at Fang and smiled. He winked at me and turned his attention to Seth.

"They're sisters... it was... so obvious" Seth stated. I shrugged.

"Not really. If it were that obvious I'm pretty sure you would've noticed"

"But I did notice... like... subconciously. Thats probably why I'm going out with h-" I put my hand on Seths mouth.

"Ok first of all if that was the reason you were going out with Serenity you would've noticed instantly. Secondly, you probably did notice similarities but that didn't really  
matter. Your mind... or you in general, just cared more about Serenity as an individual than Serenity as 'close enough' to Chastidy." I said.

Seth blinked and tried to process what I said. I'm so smart when I want to be. What can I say, its a gift. After a couple of seconds, Seth cleared his throat.

"Well then. Uhh... Thanks for... helping" Seth looked away and I tried to get a look at his face. What he turning red? I smirked.

"No problem Seth... We can't always be strong. Thats what friends are for aren't they? I looked back and Fang and he nodded. Seth turned his head.

"I guess so" Seth said chuckling to himself.

"So Seth what are you going to do about Serenity?" Fang asked. Oh right. Not only did Seth get hurt, but he also left Serenity without explaining. Crap. I wonder what she  
was doing now anyways? Probably wondering where she went wrong.

"I'll go back to the park soon... maybe shes still around? If not then I guess I'll just call her..." Seth said weakly.

Serenitys POV

I watched at Seth ran out of the park, crying. What the heck! Why was he crying when I told him about my sister. Maybe Seth was one of those over emotional people that get  
really sad when they hear sad stuff? Maybe he just felt really bad for me so he started crying? Maybe hes a softy and wanted to cry but didn't want me to see how weak he  
was so he left? I was clueless. Why the hell would he just walk out on me like that. I was now sitting alone in park. Some random people kept staring at me. Hey! I  
didn't do anything wrong! Damn it Seth why didn't you just tell me what happened. I tried to calm down and sort this out in my head. Ok maybe he just had a panic attack?  
Oh who am I kidding I'm just a horrible person to date. He probably didn't want to date me no more so he faked crying so he could leave without explaining. Or maybe he just  
knew who my sister was in person? Umm. I thought about it for a second. Even though I usually tried not to think about my sister, I just had to. My sister used to love rock  
music and would always hang out with street gangs. She would never tell our parents where she was going. I always new she was going to some party or alley though. Don't  
get her wrong though. Shes one of the greatest girls you'll ever meet. She was a just a little bit of a rebel though. Is is possible that Seth was friends with her? Huh that would  
explain why he over reacted... I sighed and decided to give up for now. I rested my head on the bench and tried to relax. It was a wonderful night. There were no clouds in  
the sky. Just amazingly bright stars.  
Suddenly I saw someone running on the track field of the park. Who the hell runs nowadays... I mean unless your playing sports of something, why would you be running  
around a park instead of working out at a gym. I stood up and tried to get a better look at who was running. The guy looked fimiliar. He had his deadlocks tied back into a pony  
tail and had olive skin. He was pretty good looking. Not as good as Seth though...in my opinion. As the guy ran down the track. I decided to stop him. I tried to remember his  
name. I now recognized this guy from the basketball game. Umm Iggy? Yeah Iggy.

"Hey Iggy!" I called. The guy gave me a confused look and stopped.

"Iggy? Girl I think you got the wrong gu-" He stared at me for two seconds "Hey wait a minute your that girl Serenity. Hey aren't you going out with Seth?"

"Well I am... or at least I was" I said sadly. The guy shook his head.

"The names Sloan by the way. Iggy was the other guy. So Seth ditched you?" He asked.

"Well yeah... he was crying and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa girl slow down, you telling me Sloan the king of apes ditched you while crying?" Sloan gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged.

"Well yeah...I have no idea why though..."

" ' The hell did you tell him?"

"I just started to talk about my sister Chastidy who died a-"

Sloans eyes widened. He turned completely pale. "Your Chastidys sister?"

"Aha I knew it. You guys knew my sister?"

"Well I didn't... but Seth was her boyfriend". And just like that I froze. What the F*ck. Seth was my sisters boyfriend. No wonder he freaked out and left. Oh crap... I hope  
Seth comes back. F*ck, what are the chances of this happening! This is crazy! How could I be going out with him... and more importantly... should I keep going out with him.  
I sighed and looked at Sloan. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Jeez Serenity. I'd love to stay and chat but this is something you and Godzilla have to talk about...sorry..." Sloan sighed.

"Whatever, everything is going to be ok... If only I new..." I shook my head and tried to keep calm. No need to panic. Just wait for Seth. If he doesn't come back I could always  
call him.

Sloan yawned and raised his hand "Look I'm dead tired, I just finished running around like an animal. Its what I do best. i'll catch you later ok?" I laughed and patted his back.

"Bye Sloan"

"Bye Serenity"

Oh God Sloan please come back.

Max POV

Fang and I were now walking back to my house. Seth said he had to find Serenity. I hope shes still in the park. Fang, as usual, being the over protective best friend he is, always  
walks with me at night time. Fang held me throughout the entire walk and walked me all the way to my front door.

"Can you leave me alone now?" I asked.

"Nope" He said teasingly. He let go of me and leaned on my door.

"You think everything will turn out well for Seth?" He asked.

"I'm sure it will" I replied.

"K then, Good night Max"

"Night Fang" I walked into my house and closed the door. Well if theres anything positive I could say about this night ; at least I know what presents to get.

Seth POV

I ran to the park as fast as I could. I couldn't let Serenity leave that park without knowing what really happened. I ran as fast as I could. Max had really helped me out back  
there. I had felt so confused. How could I betray Chastidy by dating her sister? Well the thing is I didn't betray her. Well according to Max I didn't. I just didn't know. As much  
as I could be blaming myself for many things right now, ultimately, Max is right. Nothing is really my fault. I mean If I did know that they were sisters, then this would be a  
completely different story, and Max would've probably told me off. Also, even though Serenity and Chastidy have many similarities, they are also very different from eachother.  
Chastidy was extremely kind hearted with a hard shell. I swear, If you didn't know Chastidy in person, you'd probably think she was the biggest b*tch alive. Serenity on the  
other hand, is also kind hearted. The only thing is she's more of a sweet heart on the outside. She actually looks kind and she more like your everyday girl. To be honest,  
On a scale of 1 to Max, Chastidy is a 5 and Serenity is a 3. They're both pretty close to eachother, but they're still two different people. The only real question now is, do I really  
have feelings for Serenity? I guess I'll find out.

I got to the park and I tried to control my heavy breathing. I at least want to make an impressive come back. I walked into the park looking straight ahead and standing 7  
feet tall. I was a boss. I walked towards where Serenity and I were sitting before. I saw her still sitting there looking towards me. I guess she was waiting for me. I walked  
over to her and stood above her for a couple of seconds. I sighed.

"Serenity -" She cut me off.

"Seth I already know, I saw Sloan on the track field and we talked... I'm sorry..."

"Well ac-" Before I could even speak, Serenity grabbed me and started to kiss me. I kissed her back happily. We continued to kiss eachother without wanting to stop.

We lost track of time, we lost track of space, we lost track of everything and everyone.

Guys, I think I'm in love.


	26. Growing up

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"There are three hundred and sixty-four days when you might get un-birthday presents, and only one for birthday presents, you know."  
-Lewis Carroll

Chapter 26: Growing up

[AN: Hey guys just a head ups for updates... I'm still updating on a daily basis but I'm updating really late at night (EST). This chapter is  
a little shorter than usual. Enjoy and review! -Giuliano]

Max POV

I now stood at the front door of my house feeling like a super model. Its been a week since Seth and Serenity had gone on their date. So what happened? Seth had told me that  
he went back to the park and Serenity jumped on him. I had a hard time believing that though... Fang had went back home that same night only to encounter Sloan. Its turns  
out Serenity had known about everything that happened because Sloan decided to tell her. Meanwhile, Iggy and I have been talking a lot recently about the super awesome double  
sweet sixteen. Turns out that Ella and Lissa succesfully made all the arrangements with the help of my mom. Now here we are a week later. This school week was pretty fun  
to be honest since we were just doing holiday activities in our classes. The gang spent a lot of after school time at the mall looking at different kinds of presents for both the  
birthday party and christmas. Ok now back to the present. Today was december 22nd. I was standing at the front door all dressed. I was waiting for Iggy to get downstairs  
before walking outside. I was wearing a dark purple dress with high heels. Why so fancy? Lissa told me to dress as nicely as possible. Even though all of us really didn't want  
to dress up, we did it anyways. Finally I heard footsteps. Iggy. Iggy came and I gasped. He looked very handsome wearing his tux and he had a stripped greyish blue tie to  
match with... his colorless eyes. He was holding a bouquet of roses and tulips.

"Iggy are those for Ella?" I asked in shock.

"Uhh...yeah..." He said shyly. I smiled and hugged him.

"Ig you look great, she'll love you to bits trust me!"

"I hope so..." He murmured.

I took a look out my house window. Nobody was outside. My mom was already at the McFortland Reception hall with Lissa and Ella. All family members and outsiders were  
expected to arrive at 5. Best friends on the other hand were expected to be there at 4:30. It was 4. Iggy and I were waiting patiently at the front door. Just who were we waiting  
for? Fang and Sloan of course. The gang split up into smaller groups to go to the hall so we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of meeting up somewhere. Since Fang wanted  
to go with me, he suggested that he'd come to my house. I agreed and Iggy liked the idea. Iggy didn't want to be seen by anybody until we actually got to the hall, which  
was completely understandable. He wants to impress everyone, including Ella.  
As I paced back and forth around Iggy I heard the doorbell ring. Finally! I quickly opened the door and froze. My mouth dropped as I looked at the two male models standing  
in front of me. Yeah thats right. No joke. One of the models have long dreadlocks that matched his gorgeous suit and his short beard. The other model, who was much more  
attractive, had scruffy black hair with a tux that perfectly matched his midnight eyes. You could also clearly make out that this model was very muscular.

"Max are you ok?" The hotter one asked.

"I'm fine Fang" I replied. Fang walked closer to me and kissed me and the forehead.

"You look really good..." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled and whispered those same words back in his ear.

"So Max where are your presents?" Sloan asked.

"They're with my mom at the hall, how about yours?"

"Got them in this bag" Sloan held up a giant pink bag that probably had all of his and Fangs presents for Ella and Lissa.

I nodded and took Fangs hand. "Shall we go now?" I asked.

"Yup" Fang replied. Sloan grabbed Iggys arm and led his towards the sidewalk. The hall, just like any other place in Midland, isn't too far, but walking in heels... this is going  
to feel like forever.

We walked along the sidewalk in total silence. There wasn't much to say. I guess today was just going to be about celebrating Lissa and Ellas 16th birthtday. I hope this party  
will be something we could all remember. I wonder what Seth is doing now. Clearly he wasn't invited to this party. He was probably just doing something with the ghouls  
as usual. If there's anything important I'm sure Seth will call me to let me know. I sighed and turned my attention to Fang. I wonder what he was thinking off.

Fang POV

My mind wasn't focused on anything. I was blind. Blinded by Max. Even though I've seen the way she looks when shes wearing the most wonderfull dress, or when shes wearing  
just pjs, today I was falling for her like a twelve year old meeting his favorite hot movie star. I stared at Max and she gave me a weird look.

"What are you looking at?" Max asked viciously. Well I guess you can't blame her... I was staring at her like she was a trophy.

Before I could reply, Iggy laughed.

"Hes looking at your boo-"

"Shut up Iggy your f*cking blind what do you know" I yelled. Sloan immediately stopped walking and shoved me. He gave me a 'what the f*ck' look. I looked at the ground.

Max patted my back. She came closer to me.

"Relax Fang. He's just joking, just apologize to him so we could move on. Oh and yeah I don't really care what your looking at, but you better stop before I..." Max  
smirked and I nodded. You have no idea how scared of her I am. Sloan shook his head in disapproval and looked away. I cleared my throat. I walked closer to Iggy.

"Ig I'm really sorry I said that, just don't say that stuff infront of Max ok, it doesn't make me look good... I was just mad because you're right." I whispered to Iggy.  
What I just told Iggy was the complete truth. Well sort of... Max has a lot more interesting areas... hehe. Of course I'm not going to tell Sloan or Max that... If I did I'd  
never hear the end of it. Iggy tried to hold back his laughter. At least I made him feel good.

I turned back and smiled at Max. She smiled back. Ok now where was I? Oh yeah admiring Max. Oh wait I just got in trouble for that. Wow... does love make you do crazy  
things or what...

Max POV

We were now approaching the reception hall. The hall was pretty big and looked very fancy. Clearly the owners of this place must have a lot of money. We walked up to  
the large doors without saying a word. There was nobody outside the hall. I guess all the action is happening inside. Fang pulled the door open and gestured me to walk  
in. I grinned and happily walked in first. I was followed by Iggy and Sloan. Ok now where can I find Ella and Lissa. We walked further into the reception hall and looked  
for any signs of a birthday party. We finally ran into two large doors. The sign above the door stated 'Sweet Sixteen'. I looked back and Fang and he walked towards  
the door first. Next to the door, was a table full of cards. Each card had the name of a guest. We looked for our cards. Fang found my card and I found his card. He  
laughed and switched cards. Sloan got Iggys card for him. All four of us were going to be sitting at the same table as expected. Fang pulled open the door to the large  
room. Inside I saw my mom standing on the other side of the room next to this long table. I ran in and the three guys chased after me

"MOM!" I yelled. She spun her head and saw me running towards her. She smiled and waved. We all ran up to her.

"Mom where's Ella and Lissa?" I asked.

"They're in the washroom, they should be back any minute now" I heard Iggy mumble and turned around. I saw that Iggy was getting nervous.

"Relax Ig, Ella will be so happy" I cheered. Iggy gave a weak nod.

I was now wondering where all the others were. Were they on there way? They better be here soon.

Suddenly Ella and Lissa appeared. They were wearing the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. Ella was dressed in a light purple dress while Lissa was dressed in a hot  
pink dress. They cheered when they saw us and Sloan whistled. The two girls ran towards us and we had a mini group hug. Then Iggy took Ella by the hand and gave her  
the bouquet of flowers. Ellas mouth dropped open. She instantly threw her arms around Iggy.

"Oh my God thank you so much Iggy!" She said happily.

Iggy then whispered something into Ellas ear than nobody heard. Then Ella grabbed Iggys head and kissed him. Everyone looked at them in shock. Iggy and Ella kissed for  
about three seconds. They might've even gone further... if it wasn't for my mom who decided to ruin it by clearing her throat. Wow. Nobody would've ever expected that.  
Were Iggy and Ella going to go out? Did they have strong feelings for eachother? I wasn't really sure but I'm definitely going to ask Iggy about it sometime. I just  
have to know. They would make such a cute couple. Ok now back to-

"Hey baby" Someone yelled from the other side of the room. Lissa squealed. We all turned our heads to see who it was. It was Dylan. Dylan had walked into the room with  
Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. Dylan was wearing a bright gold tux and had his hair styled differently than usual. He ran up the Lissa and Lissa jumped into his arms. Lissa  
kissed Dylan all around his face. OK wow. Now there are two ... so called... couples. I guess I'd have to ask Lissa about Dylan later on too. I suddenly felt lonely.  
Lissa practically had a boyfriend and Iggy was blind but easily managed to win Ella. Who did I have. I felt a warm feelings coming from my back. Somebody was holding  
me from behind. I turned my head and saw that It was Fang. He was smiling. Fang. Thats who I have. I wish Fang could just be all mine. If only he knew how much I care.  
How much I love him... But wait he does know! Does he? How could he not tell I want him more than anything else in the world. Fang is my day and night. Going through  
a day without Fang is like going through a day without food. I need Fang. Even though I'm not sure how much I care for Fang, I know that I did. He made my life so much  
better. I looked into Fangs eyes.

"Fang you're amazing you know that?" I said quietly. Fang looked surprised but then gave me a satisfied look.

"I do now" He smiled. I returned the smile. I now looked back and Lissa and Ella. They seemed to be waiting. Oh right. All the party guests are going to be arriving soon.  
I felt really excited about this party. Who knows what kind of fun stuff will happen. Maybe Ella or Lissa might even end up going out with Iggy or Dylan. Maybe my mom  
might have a surprise. Maybe Fang will suddenly realize that we both love eachother and he'll ask me out and bring me to a cliff where he'll hold me and watch the stars  
with me, and comfort me, and kiss me. Yeah like thats going to actually happen. Just thinking about this makes me feel sick. Why did Fang and I agree to stay friends  
again? Oh yeah we weren't ready? If Fang didn't want to go out with me he could've just told me. Oh my god... what am I thinking. Of course he does! Wait then why would  
he-

My idiotic and confused train of thought was interrupted by my vibrating cell phone. I took out my cell phone and saw that I got a message. It was from Seth. I opened  
the message.

"Max I think something gang related is going to be going down at the hall, call me back asap".

Great. Just another typical saturday night.


	27. Party links

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Almost all of our sorrows spring out of our relations with other people."  
-Arthur Schopenhauer

Chapter 27: Party links

I punched the numbers on my cell phone desperately trying to call Seth back. Thats when it happened. The doors to the room opened and a large group of people walked in.  
Great. Just about everyone else is here. I gasped and Fang gave me a strange look. I quickly brought my cell phone to my ear. Come on Seth pick up.

Seth answered.

"Hello?"

"Seth!" I yelled with relief. Seth chuckled.

"Alright Max in about a couple of minutes, there's most probably going to be a gang war between the Mc40's and a the Middles. My sources tell me the Middles should be here  
soon. A lot of Mc40 members patrol this area." Seth said sucking in his breath.

I groaned. "Why would the Mc40's be patroling here anyways!"

"Well I'm not sure Max. I mean its not like this is their domain or anything. Not like the hall you're at is called MCFORtland Reception hall..." Seth said sarcastically. Oh.

...Well then. "Ok so what does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Well first of all the fight might disturb the parties in hall. Second of all I'm going to be sending some ghouls in there to try to break up the fight. This is a perfect chance to  
make friends with both gangs" Seth said happily.

"Ok then... I still don't see-"

"Just incase Max. Do you honestly expect everything to go that well? These are street gangs not SATs".

"Uh Seth I'm pretty sure SATs are far wor-"

Seth angrily hung up the phone. I giggled. Fang poked me.

"So mind telling me whats up?" He asked with a huge smile. My heart flipped and my eyes widened. Fang almost never gives huge smiles. I twitched.

"Umm yeah just some gang stuff that Seth was trying to warm me about, nothing big though". Fang nodded and gestured to the people entering the room. Some were people  
I recognized from school. Others were Ellas family members. Fang smirked and I sighed. Great. Were going to have to go say hi to all these people. I groaned as Fang pulled  
me towards the crowd. Many of Ellas family members were surprised when they saw Fang. Fang gave each and every one of them a hand shake with a shy smile. Huh. Fang  
and his multiple personalities. I followed Fangs lead. I said hi to some people but not all. I never ever made any contact with them though. Finally, Fang walked up to some  
kids from school. The girls cheered and they all hugged Fang. Three of them even kissed Fang on the cheek. My stomach clentched and I felt light headed.  
Fang turned around and saw me. He rushed over to me.

"Max are you alright? I didn't think saying hi to strangers would make you sick..." He joked. I gave him a weak punch on the arm and moaned in pain. I don't think my stomach  
pains were emotional anymore.

"Washroom?" Fang asked. I shook my head. I tried to think of what I could do to stop the pain. Nothing came to mind.

"Hungry?" Fang asked. I shook my head. Fang frowned.

"Impossible, just... wait here and don't move I'll be right back ok?" I nodded and Fang ran off. I started to pray, hoping Fang would come back really soon. People will eventually  
start to stare at me, and maybe even... talk to me...

Fang POV

I ran into the small crowd of people and tried to navigate around them. Damn was this harder than looked. I almost ran into two people. I was trying to get to the snack bar.  
It should be opening by now. As I jogged towards the snack bar, it hit me.

"OUFFFF" I croaked.

I had smashed straight into someone. I looked down only to see a guy lying down on the floor. This guy had long blondish, carrot hair. His eyes were about the same colour  
as his hair. I gave the guy my hand and he took it without hesitation. I lifted him to his feet. The guy was about two inches shorter than me, but clearly had some muscle of  
his own.

"Dude, why are you running?" He asked trying to hide a smile.

"Need to get to the snack bar quick" I laughed. He cracked a smile and stuck out his hand.

"Jaden" He said.

"Fang" I replied. The guy raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. He nodded. Finally, somebody that speaks body language!

"So you're Ellas friend?" He asked. I nodded.

"And you're her..." I started.

"2nd cousin" He finished. Hm. Interesting.

We stood there in silence for about 5 seconds. Then he cleared his throat.

"Hey, um, do you know who that chick with the nice a*s is over there?" He gestured to the girl and I followed his line of sight. He was looking at Max. And just like that, I wasn't  
sure I liked him anymore. Speaking of Max... Oh crap I was supposed to get her food!

"Shes my best friend actually and her name is Max" I said in a strangled voice. Jaden flashed me a concerned look.

"Oh sh*t dude... sorry I didn't mean to try to steal your girl. Huh lucky you, seems like a keeper." And just like that, I respected him again. Sure he may not treat girls the way  
I do but aslong as he respects Max, who am I to judge? I grinned and shrugged. He got the message.

"Anyways Jaden, I have to get moving... umm I'll talk to you later ight?" Jaden nodded and I ran straight towards the snack bar.

I asked the guy at snack bar to give me two snicker bars. He nodded and handed them over. I sighed. Now all I have to do is get back to Max.

I left Max for like a minute, and I already made a friend.

Max POV

A minute after Fang left, my stomach started to relax. Thank God. Now where is Fang? I looked around and suddenly saw someone running faster than Sloan when hes hyper.  
Its Fang! Wow was he sure going fast. A smile appeared on my face. Its like Fang would do anything for me. He ran up to me and handed me two snicker bars. Oh my gosh  
its like he read my mind. Secretly... deep inside my mind, I was hoping Fang would show up with sweets. He knew me to well. He smiled and I ate them as quickly as I could.  
Fang laughed and I blushed.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Max you're one a kind..." Fang laughed. It wasn't untill a couple of seconds later that I realized I had some leftover chocolate all over my face crap. I turned to Fang, who  
was still laughing. He raised his hand gesturing me to relax. He put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a tissue. He handed it to me. Well this will do.

"You're really well equiped when it comes to handling a Max" I chuckled. Fang smirked.

"Months of practice actually" I tried to punch him but he dodged. He was getting to know me way to well. I should consider changing my game plan.

Fang stretched his arms. "So can we raid the snack bar now?"

I smiled. "You bet!" And so Fang and I ran to the snack bar only to stuff ourselves with sweets for about an hour. Occasionaly though, Fang would leave and come back. I  
wonder what he was doing? Washroom? Talking with someone? Fang is just so mysterious sometimes. Before I could argue with myself about whether to ask Fang about what  
he was doing, my cell phone rang. Oh no. I pulled it out.

"Yes?"

I waited for the person on the other end of the line to respond. I looked around the room and saw that waiters were starting to walk around with appetizers.

"Max I have some good news" It was Seth. "The Middles are going to be attacking the Mc40s for sure tonight, and us ghouls are going to be there to stop them. So not only  
is the gang war confirmed, but were also going to be trying out our plan. Your party shouldn't be disturbed." I sighed. Well at leash I don't have to be involved in any  
of this. As long as this party goes well, I'm fine with everything.

"Good, Seth I gotta go, I'll talk to you later" I hung up my cell phone and looked for Fang. Where could he have gone. I started to walk around in circles trying to  
spot Fang. After a couple of minutes I spotted him. He was standing in a dark corner with some other guy. Well thats not strange at all. I walked over to Fang. He  
hadn't even realized me yet. When I got really close the guy that Fang was talking to told Fang to turn around. Fang saw me and signaled me to come.

"Fang whos this?" I asked. Now that I was right next to Fang, I saw that the guy he was with was a little cute. His hair color and eye color have the same blondish tint.

Before Fang could speak the guy chuckled.

"My name is Jaden... and you must be Max, correct?" I nodded slowly. I then turned my attention towards Fang and gave him my death glare. How dare he tell this guy my  
name.

Just as I was about to tell Fang off, I heard Lissa and Ella talk into a microphone. Everyone cheered. Lissa announced that they would start playing games on the dance  
floor. A bunch of people started to get up and walk towards the dance floor. Jaden smirked. Fang looked at me. I turned away. Theres no way I'm going on the dance floor  
for some stupid games.

"Jaden could you give me a hand?" He nodded and I glared at Fang. What was he talking about. Suddenly I felt my arms being pulled. Fang had the left side of my body and  
Jaden had the right. They were dragging me to the dance floor. I yelled and tried to stop them but it didn't work. They brought me all the way up to the dance floor.  
When they put me down I grabbed Fangs ear.

"Is your friend Jaden exactly like you?" I whispered.

"I just met him and we've already mastered body language. Besides hes your friend too now", Fang whispered back. I groaned.

Then the sound of Ellas cheering broke up all the noise. Everyones attention was on Ella as she explained the activities. I can't believe they literally dragged me  
into this! For the next hour, we played all kinds of childish, but suprisingly fun games. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought. Fang seemed to be very happy, which  
made me feel happy too. Jaden seemed static throughout the entire thing. He didn't look like he felt anything at all. No joy, no fear no nothing. Eventually the games  
had to come to an end when Lissa told everyone that they were now starting to serve the main course meals. Well all went back to our seats. Fang and I said bye to Jaden  
and went to sit at the corner of the large best friends table. When we got to our seats we started to eat. They had served us a plate with a peice of beef, veggies,  
rice and bread. Fang and I had already cleaned our plates in the blink of an eye. Sloan and Nudge watched us in amazement. I rolled my eyes and gave them the bird.  
Suddenly, I felt my stomach growl. Damn. All that food had to come out sometime. Fang looked at me tried to hide his smile.

"Fang I'm going to the washroom..."

"And why do I need to know this...?"

"So you won't be worried!" I exclaimed, feeling a little hurt.

"Worried? Max I think theres more of a chance of you worrying about me going to the washroom alone..." I giggled and turned a little red. I love praise. Even if its  
exagerated. I got up from my seat and walked out of the room into the lobby of the reception hall. As I was walking I heard someone call out my name. I spun my head only  
to see Jaden walking towards me.

"Are you following me?" I questioned. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Actually I was about to head outside to help a friend..." He said shakily. Outside. A friend. What the heck. I gave him a strange look. He sighed.

"My friend Billy is part of a gang. He just got here and hes about to get in a fight."

Ok now that makes more sense. His friend Billy was in a gang, and since Billy just got here that means he's part of a the Middles. Ok wait does Jaden even know what  
he's getting himself into! He can't just walk into the middle of a gang war. Trust me. I now speak from experience.

"Wait Jaden you can't go f-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to be fighting I'm just going to comfort Billy" Jaden said calmly.

"About what?" I asked. Does he really think I'm that stupid.

"His best friend, Serenity, started to date the leader of another gang. Billy is feeling pretty down about it. The least I could do is talk to him about it..."

I nodded and tried to process what I just heard. Apparently, Jaden is friends with this Billy guy who is part of the Middles. Billy is also Serenitys friend but he  
feels betrayed because Serenity is now going out with Seth, who is the leader of the ghouls. Wow. Pretty cool stuff. As much as I feel bad for Billy, he's still a middle  
so I can't have Jaden help him.

"Jaden I think you should just leave it..." I said using the most persuading voice I had.

Jaden stayed silent for a couple of seconds and then gave in. "Fine, but I at least want to see whats going on out there... I smiled. I walked with Jaden towards the  
front door of the hall, and then we left the hall. Once we were outside, we could see the three gangs colliding. The Middles seemed to be really focused on attacking  
the Mc40's while the ghouls were busy trying to control both of them. Wow Seth was right. This is a great opportunity for the ghouls to make new friends.

I spoke to soon. And thats when I heard the horn.


	28. Dedicated love

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"We need innovation in education and dedication to the task before us."  
- Alan Autry

Chapter 28: Dedicated love

[AN: 2nd chapter coming later on today, for those of you daily readers...]

A guy that I recognized pretty well was holding a horn. He smiled. Rudy. The Middles charged onto both the ghouls and Mc40's. An expected gang war has begun. I was now  
standing outside with Jaden hoping that nobody in the hall had heard the horn. We don't need the cops showing up.  
I looked at all the guys fighting. Some ghouls and Middles were evenly matched in combat. The Mc40's on the other hand were succesfully pushing Middles away. How exactly  
were they doing this you may ask? They had machetes. Thats right. Machetes. What kind of gang has machetes on them?! The Middles couldn't even get close to the Mc40's.  
Wether those machetes were sharpened or dull, they still pack a punch. I heard a laugh over all the fighting. I looked around to see who it was. Seth. Seth laughed and charged  
Rudy who was standing in the back. Seth knocked Rudy down and started to repeatedly punch him. Jadens eyes widened and I froze. As much as I wanted to scream and yell  
to stop Seth from killing Rudy, I didn't want Jaden to know anything about me. Once Rudy was knocked out cold, Seth got up. Thank god. Seth raised his hand and the gang  
war stoped. What the f*ck is going on? Jaden looked confused. Seth walked up to the Mc40's and shook hands with a skinny and weak looking guy with spiky hair. Middle members  
were now retreating and some were carrying Rudy away. Jadens cell phone rang.  
Jaden flipped his cell phone open and read a text message.

"Who's that?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't mind telling me.

"Billy, he says he's ok but he's pretty pissed off about that ghoul guy..." He replied.

"You mean that guy thats like 7 feet tall?" I asked, trying not to give away the fact that I know Seth. He nodded. I sighed and my stomach growled. Jaden chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Washroom..." Crap I completely forgot about going to the washroom. Damn gang war. I ran inside the hall and made my way towards the ladies room.

After finishing up as quickly as possible, I made my way back to the hall. I looked for Fang. After about two minutes of searching I finally found him. He was talking with Jaden  
again. Arg. Not that Jaden isn't a nice guy or anything but come on we just met him and we already know he's assosiated with the Middles. When Fang saw me, he ignored  
Jaden and walked up to me. I gave him an angry look.

"What is it now?" Fang asked frowning.

"Jaden. Stop talking to him!" I demanded. Fang looked above me and started to think. What is there to think about? I should be the one he picks over anyone else!

Fang looked down and gave me a huge grin. "You jelly Max?"

"Stop saying that! I'm not!" I exclaimed. God is he right or what.

"Then tell me why?" He asked crossing his arms.

Just then, a light bulb went off in my head. "Well we just met him and he hates Seth, and he's assosiated with the middles..." I paused and sighed. "Well I guess If you care  
more about talking to him than spending time with me thats fine..." I gave my best fake 'I'm really sad' look. Fang fell for it.

"Lets go see what Lissa and Ella have planned next" Fang pushed me foward to walk. I smiled at him. "Oh wait I have to go say bye to Jaden!" I rolled my eyes and as he quickly  
said good bye to Jaden and came back to me.

Fang POV

I told Max I had to say bye to Jaden. I ran up to him.

"Jaden, Max is being a b*tch I gotta run..." I said. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at Max. She just really needs to stop hogging me. Well who could blame her I am amazing.

Jaden smirked. "Jealous because you're with me?" I nodded and fist bumped him. See what I mean!? This guy is total best friend material for me. I ran off and returned to  
Max. Ok I need to do something for her... something sweet... something... cute. I'll figure it out.

Max POV

Fang looked around for Lissa and Ella. I stood there wondering what everyone was doing. Some people were still eating. Others were walking around. Some people were  
even gathered near the dance floor.

Suddenly, the Dj started to play pop music. Lissa and Ella ran up to the dj on stage infront of the dance floor. Fang and I instantly turned our heads.

"Hey everyone!" Lissa and Ella yelled. People started to cheer. Oh great what do they have planned for us now. Lissa cleared her throat.

"Ok people were going to doing Karaoke on stage... Ella and I will go first, followed by volunteers. Those of you who aren't going to be singing better be dancing!" Girls in the  
audience squealed. People started to clap. The Dj then started to play a song. Lissa and Ella smiled. Oh great what song are they going to sing.

Body Work ft. Tegan and Sara by Morgan Page started to play. I face palmed myself and Fang laughed. Lissa and Ella jumped up and down. The people cheered. They  
started to sing.

I still wanna see you tonight

Will you be around?

I still wanna get you alone

Will you be around? (be around, be around)

Can I take all the steps that I'm planning tonight

Without risking it all?

Can I make all the moves I'm making tonight

Without hurting you bad

Fang started to laugh and I punched him. Lissa and Ella were pretty good singers. Fang just liked laughing in the face of pop music. People started to gather on the dance floor  
and do random dance moves. I even saw my mom. Eww.

You do your body work

I feel my pulse working overtime

You do your body work

I feel my pulse working overtime

I get shy in these lights

I feel your body doin overtime

I get shy in these lights

I feel my pulse doin overtime

I won't give you what 's right

You still come around

I won't put up a fight

You still come around (Come around, come around)

Can I take all the steps  
I'm planning tonight

Without risking it all  
I get shy

Can I make all the moves I'm makin' tonight

Without hurting you bad

I get shy

You do your body work

I feel my pulse working overtime

You do your body work

I feel my pulse working overtime

I get shy in these lights

I feel your body doin overtime

I get shy in these lights

I feel my pulse doin overtime

You gotta fine form

Nobody's sayin no  
Walkin a fine line  
Without hurting you bad

Can I take all the step I'm plannin' tonight

Without risking it all?

I get shy

Can I make all the moves I'm making' tonight

Without hurting you bad

You do your body work

I feel my pulse working overtime

You do your body work  
I feel my pulse working overtime

I get shy in these lights

I feel your body doin overtime

I get shy in these lights  
I feel my pulse doin overtime

After three minutes of hearing Lissa and Ella sing, they smiled and everyone clapped. They were pretty good. Even if the song wasn't that good, at least they could sing.  
When Lissa and Ella started to talk again, my cell phone vibrated. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth!" I yelled.

"Max, the gang war was going pretty well, then the Middles decided to do a charge. Of course being me, I beat the living hell out of Rudy and a lot of the Mc40's pushed people  
back with their Machetes. When the Middles retreated I stopped everyone and made my way to the leader of the Mc40's. I shook his hand and just like that we became friends.  
He's a real smart guy. Nerdy and weak, but intelligent." I laughed and Seth chuckled.

"Yeah I was standing outside watching at the time, Fang and I made a new friend named Jaden... and yeah to make a long story short I watched the fight with Jaden".

"Oh" Seth said in strange voice. "Why does the name Jaden ring a bell?" He wondered. I gulped. Maybe Serenity told Seth and Billy and Jaden. If she did, then I'll have no  
choice but to tell Seth whats going on.

"Umm I'm not sure..." I said. People on the dance floor cheered as one of Ellas relatives started to sing a song by Elvis.

"Max what the heck is going on in there?" Seth asked.

"PEOPLE ARE SINGING" I yelled into the phone. It was so noisy on the dance floor so I had to yell.

"Oh ok... so umm this Jaden guy is he somebody that might know who Serenity is?" Seth asked. Damn.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I remember Serenity saying something about a Jaden".

"He's a guy thats friends with Billy, Serenitys best friend." I sighed. "I personally don't want anything to do with Jaden but Fang really likes him".

Seth groaned. "MAX! Make friends with him. If we could make friends with Jaden then we might be able to solve this problem with Billy."

"Seth, the only reason Billy is mad is because you're a ghoul and you're dating his best friend." I said. Seth stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"Fine, then the only way to fix this is to make peace with the Middles" Seth said. "Oh and become friends with Jaden anyways... please Max?" He asked.

"Fine" I mumbled. I didn't really mind becoming friends with Jaden. I just hate the fact that he's... he's such a... a Fang. He's a Fang. Sort of. Either that or I'm jealous, which  
is very likely.

Seth hung up the phone. What no good bye? Huh I guess he thought I was mad. I put my cell phone away and Fang glared at me.

"So... Seth knows about Jaden... and umm he wants you to do something?" Fang asked.

"He wants me to be friends with Jaden..." I groaned and Fang patted me on the back. Fang and I stayed on the dance floor and listened to all kinds of people sing. Some were  
really good and some were horrible. I also figured out that Fang was an amazing free style dancer. I wonder if he knows any dances?

Lissa cheered into the microphone and everyone payed attention. Ella smiled and took the microphone.

"Ok we need one more person to come and sing tonight..." Ella said happily. A lot of people started to whisper to each other.

"Why don't you go Max?" Fang asked. I laughed. Yeah he wishes I'd go.

"Why don't you go Fang?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Fine" He replied. He started to walk away. Wait what! Oh my god! He's going to sing. My heart rate sped up and I started to wonder If Fang was a good singer.

"Anybody?" Ella asked. Fang was still going to towards Ella. "Well..-"

"Wait!" Fang yelled. Everyone looked at Fang and he made his way onto the stage. A bunch of girls started to scream. Great. I wonder what song he's going to sing. 10$ he's  
choosing a Led Zeppelin song.

Fang walked onto the stage and started to whisper to Ella. After 30 seconds, Ella squealed and told the Dj what Fang said. The Dj smiled and nodded. He turned on a spot light.  
What the hell was Fang thinking? I stood on the dance floor looking at Fang. Fang walked up to the front of the stage. The spot light was on him. He took the microphone from  
Ella. Ella and Lissa stood next to the Dj. Fang nodded at the Dj. He looked towards the audience and the song started to play. Fang started singing.

Took my hand

Touched my heart

Held me close

You were always there

I gasped. Fang was singing a love song. Unbreakable by Westlife. My eyes widened.

By my side

Night and day

Through it all

Maybe come what may

Fang quickly pointed to me. Everyone moved back and the Dj moved the spot light onto me. I blushed. Fang jumped off the stage and walked to me.

Swept away on a wave of emotion

Overcaught in the eye of the storm

And whenever you smile

I can hardly believe that you're mine

Believe that you're mine

Fang wrapped his free arm around my waist. He pulled me into him. Everyone was watching us now. I was a bright red color. I looked straight into Fangs midnight eyes. They  
said everything will be ok. I took one hand and put in on Fangs shoulder so we could dance. We started to dance slowly under the spot light. There's no turning back. Fang  
was singing.

This love is unbreakable

It's unmistakable

And each time I look in your eyes

I know why

This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby,  
I know why

This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter

Shared the tears

We both know

We'll go on from here

Cause together we are strong

In my arms

That's where you belong

I've been touched by the hands of an angel

I've been blessed by the power of love

And whenever you smile

I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable

It's unmistakable

Each time I look in your eyes

I know why

This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny

Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby,  
I know why

This love is unbreakable

Through fire and flame

When all this is over

Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable

It's unmistakable

And each time I look in your eyes

I know why

This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny

Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby,  
I know why

Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby,  
I know why

This love is unbreakable

Fang stopped singing and everyone was cheering. Lissa and Ella walked down the stage. Lissa took the mic.

"Fang and Max everyone!" She yelled. Everyone cheered. A tear rolled down my cheek. I untangled myself from Fang and ran out of the room. Ella gasped. I heard Fang chasing  
me. It isn't that hard to catch someone running in heels.

"Max wait!" Fang called. I turned around and looked at him. I was crying. He opened his arms up and I hugged him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"You... you sang for me and put me under a spot light... and you embarrassed me infront of everyone" I cried.

"Max I-"

"Fang, I love you!" I cried and squeezed him. Fang now understood. These were tears of joy. I cried on Fangs shoulder. He closed his eyes and held me. We stood like that  
for two minutes. Then Fang decided to talk.

"Max could we go get some dessert? I think Its almost 9." He smiled.

I laughed. How could someone not love Fang?


	29. Unwanted tension

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Progress however, of the best kind, is comparatively slow. Great results cannot be achieved at once; and we must be satisfied to advance in life as we walk, step by step."  
- Samuel Smiles

Chapter 29: Unwanted tension

Max POV

Lissas and Ellas birthday turned out to be one of the best nights of my life. After Fang and I walked back into the room, we ate a large pieces of chocolate cake. Fang had 3  
but I only had enough space for 2. While we ate our dessert, Jaden confronted us and we exchanged cell phone numbers. Jaden told us to call him up anytime. Yeah right.  
Once we finshed our dessert we spent the rest of the night with the rest of the gang. We talked about everything, including when Fang  
sang to me. Then we started to sing along to the songs the Dj was playing. Once people started to get tired, Lissa and Ella decided that it was the time to open all their presents.  
Slowly but surely, they opened all their presents with smiles. They liked everything. As they finished opening up their presents, my mom came up to me.

"Max!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So how's your night going so far?" She asked. I don't like where this is going.

"Its going pretty well..." I replied.

"So... nothing going on between you and Fang right?", she chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"There isn't actually" I said in a strong voice.

"Oh?" She seemed confused. Thats what she gets for jumping to conclusions.

"Fang and I are still best friends so get off my case..." I said angrily. My mom gave me a harsh look. I turned around and walked away. I don't need my moms relationship  
advice. Besides its not like Fang was going to ask me out anyways. Just the thought of it made me angry. How could he still not want to go out. I don't care if it seems early!  
God Fang why do you make this so hard.

Anyways, that night was one of the best nights ever. We got home really late. I was so tired that I fell asleep in my party clothes. With that being said, I slept in for most of  
sunday. I couldn't wake up. Actually, I didn't want to wake up. At least in my dreams Fang and I were together. I slept until my mom came to wake me up for dinner. That night  
Iggy, Lissa and I talked about the party.

"Oooo so Mr. Tall dark and dreamy sang to you at the party" Lissa teased.

"Huh. Who new Fang was such a boss... takes balls to do that." Iggy laughed. Lissa and I looked at each other. Then we sighed in relief. We thought mom heard Iggy. Luckily  
for us she was in the washroom.

"Yup" I replied sadly. Lissa gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Max he'll come around. I promise" I nodded. Why Fang...

"Yeah Max, besides he totally loves you..." Iggy said.

"Then why doesn't he just f*cking ask me out!" I exclaimed. Lissas jaw dropped opened. Iggy swallowed his food.

"Thats it. Max come with me" Iggy said. Oh here he is. The man of the hour. Iggy the blind relationship advice giver.

I growled "Why?!"

"I have to talk to you..." Iggy stated. Iggy walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the washroom door. He stood infront of it.

"Mom, Max and I are going for a walk ok?" Iggy asked calmly. My mom must've been hesitating because she didn't answer until about ten seconds later.

"Ok then..." She replied. Iggy smiled and gestured me to go with him. Well actually he was gesturing a wall but it was pretty obvious he wanted me to come. I got up and Lissa  
gave me a reassuring look. Lets see what the Igster has to say about Fang.

Iggy took grabbed his hoodie and made his way to the front door. I did the same. I opened the door and we walked up to the sidewalk. Iggy sighed and stretched his arms.

"We'll walk up to our school and then come back sound good?" He asked. I nodded. Then I remembered he was blind.

"Yes" I replied.

We started to walk down the sidewalk nice and slowly. It seemed as If Iggy was enjoying the fresh air.

"Max do you love Fang?" Iggy asked. I looked down.

"I do" I replied. Iggy nodded.

"Do you love him more that anything in the world?" Iggy asked. I looked at him.

"Well I don't think I'm there yet but I definitely do love him a lot..." I said weakly. Iggy sighed.

"Does Fang love you?" He asked.

"Of course he does, even you knew that!" I yelled.

"Indeed I do, now does he love you more than anything in the world?" Iggy asked again. Arg. He better have a good point to make at the end of this.

"I'm pretty sure we feel the same way about eachother..."

Iggy ran his hand through his reddish blond hair. "Max, do you not see that there's something you're missing here?" Iggy asked.

"No!" I yelled angrily.

"Max, there's a very good reason why Fang doesn't want to go out with you!" Iggy yelled back.

"Yeah and whys that!? Is he to scared to tell me how small his d*ck really is!?" I suddenly felt angry at Fang.

Iggy shook his head "Max, Fang doesn't want to go out with you because he's scared of losing you...its actually pretty obvious".

"Huh?" All my anger suddenly dissappeared. What did Iggy mean?

"Fang loves you but he doesn't love you more than anything else in the world... YET... and the same thing goes for you, you love him but not more than everything else.  
Because of this, Fang is scared that, If he goes out with you, you'll eventually get tired of eachother or something like that and you'll break up. If you guys break up, your  
friendship is pretty much over too. So you have to understand that Fang doesn't only love you, he cares about you. He wants to go out with you when you're both sure you'll  
stick together... for a long time. He doesn't want to ever leave you. He's scared Max." Iggy smiled. "So metaphorically speaking yes, his d*ck is small, he's too much of a pussy  
to ask you out over the fear of losing you".

And this, ladies and gentleman, was the smartest explanation that Iggy has ever given. I started to breath heavily as I tried to process what Iggy told me. I felt so horrible.  
I could I even blame Fang for all this. Infact, Fang was doing the smart thing. He actually cared. I didn't even consider this. I started to sob a little and Iggy stopped walking.  
He looked to where he thought I was standing with an alarmed look. He tried to find me and eventually gave me a hug.

"Max don't cry. Its not your fault you didn't realize. Being lovesick isn't easy." Iggy said soothingly.

"How the hell did you know!" I sobbed.

Iggy chuckled. "Its obvious for me and Lissa, since we know how you and Fang act around each other. Sloan maybe realized this too, though I could be wrong. Oh and I felt  
the same way about asking Ella out too. Though I'm probably going to ask Ella out soon anyways..." I smiled and let go of Iggy.

So basically, Fang wants to ask me out when he's sure we both love eachother more than anything else in the world. Interesting. I like that idea. Deep inside, I still felt like  
I wanted to be with Fang now. But hey! I'm single anyways! I could always do couple-like things with Fang even if we aren't going out... right?  
Iggy and I walked up to the school, and then turned around to walk back home. It was winter break anyways. Time to celebrate! Oh and with that being said, I forgot to mention  
that Fang and I are still the only two people in the entire gang that haven't gotten christmas presents. Tomorrow for christmas eve. I'll call Fang when I get home.  
We have to go last minute shopping tomorrow. We're all spending christmas with our families, but on christmas day, the gang decided to meet up at Fangs house to give  
eachother presents for christmas. I thought that was a pretty cool idea. The best part is things get even better, the gang and all of our families (of course) are going to be  
attending a large new years party with a lot of other kids and families from our school. I love living in Midland. So many fun activities go on here. None of them compare to  
what goes on in Phoenix.  
After a couple of minutes, Iggy and I arrived home. We walked in the house in silence. I was so glad Iggy convinced me to walk with him. Everything made so much more  
sense now. I walked towards my room and locked myself in. I had to call Fang. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 1. Yes Fang is number 1 on my speed dial list.

Fang answered the phone. "Hello, Max?"

"Hey Fang! What are you up to?"

"You just woke me up actually..." He mumbled. Oh crap.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you If you wanna go to the mall with me tomorrow to buy the christmas presents?"

"Damn I forgot about that. Sure I'll come. I'll be at your house at around 10 am tomorrow. The earlier the better. Is that ok?"

"Yup see you then!"

I hung up my cell phone. Good, now all I have to do is think of what to get everyone for christmas. This is going to be a long night...

Fang POV

Now that Max had waken me up, I had no choice but to get up. I looked at the time on my alarm clock. Sh*t. I pretty much slept in the whole day. I got off of my bed and made  
my way to the washroom. After about two minutes I walked back into my room and changed my clothes. As I finished getting changed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Angel is that you?" I asked.

"Sloan man..." Sloan said calmly. I walked up to the door and let him in.

"S'up noob?"

"Nothing. Thats sort of why I'm here. I'm bored man..." Sloan said while playing with his dreadlocks.

I shrugged and lied back down on my bed. I didn't really know what to do either. If Max didn't wake me up I probably would've slept through the whole day.

"Sooooo Fang, when are you going to ask her out?" Sloan asked.

"Max?" I asked...

"No f*cking Ryan Gosling. Of course I meant Max..." Sloan said in fustration. I chuckled. Guess this was serious. Sloan seemed pretty irritated about this.

"I'm not going to remeber?" I said. Sloan frowned.

"You get up on a stage at super sweet sixteen birthday party, sing to her, dance with her, and then run out of the room with her, but you can't ask her out?" Sloan said in  
confusion.

"I already explained to why... As my brother I expect you to respect my decisions and even support them..." I said, trying to hide a grin.

"Man thats some dumba*s bullsh*t right there. The 2nd hottest chick in the world is at your finger tips and you decided to become the pope and live a life of chastity?" Sloan  
chuckled.

"2nd hottest? You're high, she is the hottest..." I gave Sloan a strange look.

"Meh after Nudge..." Sloan winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever man, so when are you going to ask Nudge out?" I smirked. "Hypocrite much?"

"Don't worry I will..."

I laughed and got off my bed.

"Wanna go jogging in the park?" I asked.

"Sure... since when you want to jog?" He asked.

"Haven't been practicing lately... I have to make sure I'm still stronger than Max" Sloan laughed and I slapped him on the back.

"I'll go grab my hoodie man, wait for me at the door", Sloan ran out of the room. I walked out of my room and made my way to the front door. After a minute, Sloan came down  
with his hoodie and an mp3 player.

"Mind if I use that for a couple of minutes?" I asked. Sloan shrugged. He handed it to me. I turned it on and started to look for a song. When I found the song I played it.  
It was Hey Hey what can I do by Led Zeppelin. I put the earphones in my ear. I just had to listen to this song.

Wanna tell you about the girl I love  
My she looks so fine  
She's the only one that I been dreamin' of  
Maybe someday she will be all mine  
I wanna tell her that I love her so  
I thrill with her every touch  
I need to tell her she's the only one I really love

I got a woman, wanna ball all day  
I got a woman, she won't be true, no  
I got a woman, stay drunk all the time  
I said I got a little woman and she won't be true

Sunday morning when we go down to church  
See the menfolk standin' in line  
I said they come to pray to the Lord  
With my little girl, looks so fine  
In the evening when the sun is sinkin' low  
Everybody's with the one they love  
I walk the town, Keep a-searchin' all around  
Lookin' for my street corner girl

I got a woman, wanna ball all day  
I got a woman, she won't be true, no no  
I got a woman, stay drunk all the time  
I said I got a little woman and she won't be true

In the bars, with the men who play guitars  
Singin', drinkin' and rememberin' the times  
My little lover does a midnight shift  
She followed around all the time  
I guess there's just one thing a-left for me to do  
Gonna pack my bags and move on my way  
Cause I got a worried mind  
Sharin' what I thought was mine  
Gonna leave her where the guitars play

I got a woman, she won't be true, no no  
I got a woman, wanna ball all day  
I got a woman, stay drunk all the time  
I got a little woman and she won't be true

(Hey hey what can I do)

I said she won't be true

(Hey Hey, What can I say?)

Hey hey, what can I do  
I got a woman, she won't be true  
Lord, hear what I say  
I got a woman, wanna ball all day

Sloan took one of my earphones and put it into his ear.

"Oh hey that reminds me did you hear about the rumor?"

"What rumor?" I asked curiously.

"Apparently Seth listens to Justin Bieber" Sloan said trying to hold his laughter. "He's A BELIEBER" Sloan yelled laughing his head off.

Yeah... for some reason I highly doubt that.


	30. Last minute reunion

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Every single moment is a coincidence."  
- Doug Coupland

Chapter 30: Last minute reunion

Fang POV

I walked up to Maxs front door with a handfull of dandelions. What Sloan talked to me about yesterday made me feel pretty pathetic. So I decided to pick up some dandelions  
for Max before going to her house. She told me to be here at 10. Its 10:01 am. Hehe I always make sure I'm fashionably late. I rang the door bell.

After about 30 seconds, Max answered the front door wearing a navy blue sweater. I smiled.

"For you, beautiful..." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Max smiled and took the flowers.

"Thanks, but umm I don't see what I'm supposed to do with these now that we're going to mall..." She said. I shrugged. Max signaled me to wait. She ran inside her house and  
came back without the flowers.

"I put them away, ... so what are we going to be buying?" She asked with that lovely smile of hers.

"Not sure, was thinking more along the lines of chocolate..." I said sheepishly.

Max rolled her eyes. "We'll figure it out when we get there, lets go".

Max and I started to walk down the road. As we walked I got a text message from Sloan. Sloan said he'd come to mall later to meet up with us. I asked him why and he replied  
'because I feel like it'. In other words, Sloan needs a christmas present for Nudge. I smirked and Max stared at me.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Sloan..."

Max POV

Fang and I walked happily down the sidewalk. I hated this. We have to go to the mall on christmas eve just to buy gifts because we were to lazy to do it before hand. The only  
reason I wasn't making a big deal out of it was because Fang gave me flowers and I feel so much more happier now. Wouldn't you be happy if the hottest guy on the planet  
who's also your best friend gave you flowers? I know I am.  
Anyways now we have to think of what kind of presents we're going to buy. Ok lets see... Fang suggested chocolate, which actually doesn't sound as bad as I thought now that  
I think of it... Wait I never thought about what to get Fang for christmas! Crap. He probably already thought of what to get me for christmas.

Fang POV

I still have no clue what to get Max for christmas, but it'll come to me!

Max POV

Ok think Max, what would Fang want for christmas. What can a girl possibly give her best friend, who's a guy, for christmas. Ok forget I said that, that sounds awkward. I'll  
just get him a Led Zeppelin poster. Its just christmas... not like its his birthday.  
Fang and I started to approach the mall.

"Almost there" I said.

Fang nodded. We crossed the mall parking lot and walked into the very busy mall.

"Looks like were not the only ones" Fang murmured.

"Tell me about it..." I sighed. Ok now where to start...

"Max I got an idea, we'll cover more stores if we split up. You go to the department stores and I'll go to the toy stores, that good?" Fang asked.

"Why do you get to go to the toy stores!?" I exclaimed.

"AWWWW Maxie wants to play with her toys? Fine I'll go to the department stores", Fang chuckled.

"But-"

"Bye Max, call me if anything!" Fang yelled and ran off. I groaned. He didn't give me a chance to argue! Now I feel bad for asking to go to the toy store. I walked down the mall  
and found the first toy store. Secretly, I felt like jumping for joy. I ran in there without hesitation.

Fang POV

Thank God I got rid of Max. I needed some time on my own to think about what to get her. Well at least she's probably happy about the toy stores. Alright so what does Max  
like? Well Max likes sporty stuff but its christmas! I need something more... family oriented... or chocolate! No... wow is that all I could think of... No wait! Max loves those  
drawings I did of her in my sketchbook. I smiled. I got it!  
So for those of you that don't know me very well, I draw a lot of things, and one of those things happen to be Max. Yesterday, after working out with Sloan I drew a picture of  
Max in a... rather revealing... but cute elf costume! I could just get that picture framed and... TA DA! Christmas present for Max! She'll probably love it too. Well I mean it is  
a picture of herself... I'd hope she'd love it.  
I walked down the center of the mall, where all the large stores were. I ran towards Target and Walmart. Ok might as well see what they have... I walked into Target and started  
to check for cool christmas stuff. Nothing really caught my eye. There were some clothes that Nudge and Angel would probably die for that were on sale but, they don't need  
to know that. I finally walked into the chocolate section. My mind was instantly brain washed. All I wanted to do was get chocolate. I slapped myself. Focus Fang! Keep  
chocolate as a last resort. I moved along trying my best to ignore the chocolate. I walked outside of Target. As I was about to go to Walmart, I remembered something far  
more important. I wanted to get that picture framed for Max, but I didn't even have my sketchbook with me. I took out my cell and called Sloan. I waited for about 10 rings.  
Damn Sloan.

"Whats good man?"

"Sloan, could you get my sketchbook in my room?" I asked.

"Uh sure what for?"

"Need you to bring it to the mall, its an emergency..." I stated.

"Alright I'll bring it when I come to the mall, is that ok?"

I looked at the time. "Fine" I hung up and walked into Walmart.

-Sloan POV 2 hours later-

Fang and Max must've already checked a bunch of stores by now. I guess I better get going before Fang tells me off. I grabbed my knapsack and ran outside. Then I started  
to sprint to the mall. Takes the average person about 20 minutes to walk there. Takes me 2 minutes to sprint there. People walking on the sidewalk were taken by surprise  
by my incredible speed. Well actually they just freaked out as I avoided bumping in to them...  
After a couple of minutes, I arrived at the mall. Ok now where the heck is Fang? Fang had texted me an hour earlier to meet him infront of the dollar tree. I'm not really sure  
why he was looking for christmas presents at the dollar tree but then again I don't even know why he wanted his sketch book. I walked around the mall looking for the dollar  
tree. Eventually I found a mall map. I read the map and it said that it should be right next to the washrooms. Ok I know where those are. I ran around the mall to the washrooms.  
I looked around there it was. I went into the dollar tree and found Fang. He looked dazed. He was looking at... chocolate? What the...

"Yo Fang!" I called. He turned and smirked.

"Glad you could make it... now give me my sketchbook." Fang demanded. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of my knapsack. He took it and flipped through it.

"So why do you need it again?" I asked.

"Going to get this picture of Max framed for her..." He said in a low voice. I laughed.

"Show me?"

"Um..." Fang hesitantly showed me the picture. My jaw dropped. It was a pretty impressive drawing. Looks like Fang is getting better and better at drawing. That wasn't the  
only reason I was shocked though. He made Max look so much hotter than she actually is. So yeah, that translates to: he drew her with ummm 'revealing' clothing. I swear  
anybody would've liked this picture. Well except for maybe Maxs mom... because of the way Fang drew Max.

"Its pretty good man" I patted him on his back. He nodded.

"I'll go get this framed, wanna come?" Fang asked.

"Uhh sure... why not?" I had nothing better to do anyways. Well I should be looking for Nudges present but I mean I still got time right?

Fang suddenly let out a moan.

"Uh dude are you ok?" I asked.

"Stomach hurts, I need to go to the washroom, here take this... go to the frame shop..." Fang said shakily. Before I could protest, Fang made a beeline for the washroom.  
Great. Now I have to go through the embarrassment of getting this amazingly hot picture of Max framed. He's so lucky we're related.

Fang POV

I ran straight for the washroom as fast as I could. When I got there I instantly ran into one of the stalls and sat on the bowl. After a couple of seconds I felt relieved. Oh  
how great this reli-

"Fang is that you in there?" A fimiliar voice said. What the-

"Jaden?" I called. Sweet! Jaden is at the mall too. Finally someone I could relate too.

"Hey sup man, I just saw you run in here like a mad man... I was taking a piss..." He said. I laughed.

"Uh yeah, my stomach was hurting..." I replied. It felt a little wierd talking to somebody while sitting on a toilet. Oh well.

"Oh that sucks... so why are you here anyways?" He asked in surprise. I was already smiling.

"Last minute gift shopping for christmas actually..."

"Same here man, are you alone?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually I'm here with Max and my brother Sloan".

Jaden chuckled. "Ight, hurry up in there I'll wait outside..." .

Max POV

I've spent the past hours looking through toy stores. Let me tell you, I was having the time of my life. Was I the only teenage girl in the world that felt excitement from being  
in a toy store!? Its awesome! I got to try so many toys... and some are so awesome and yeah I failed. I haven't found any toys that are... 'christmas gift material' for the rest  
of the gang. I guess I'll just have to tell Fang that chocolate is our only option. I pulled out my cell phone and called Fang. He answered instantly.

"Max?" He said with... force?

"Hey Fang! Where are you?"

"Taking a dump, and you?"

"Oh wow I didn't need to know that... I'm now roaming the mall actually".

Fang sighed. "Good, meet me at the food court in like a couple of minutes... that sound good?"

"Yup! See you there!" I said happily. I hung up my phone. Now where can I find a mall map?

Sloan POV

I walked into the small frame shop in the mall. I walked straight up to the counter where there was an old man sitting at the cash. I looked around for a christmas frame.  
Fang probably wants somebody christmas-ie but deep inside I'm sure he just wants to show Max how much he adores her. Eww why did I just use that words in my thoughts.  
Anyways, I looked around and saw this christmas frame. It was green and red. I didn't like it. I kept looking at saw much better one. It had snow with red and green streaks  
and a couple of pink hearts. I grinned evily. It was perfect for Fang to give to Max.

"Excuse me you very fine sir?" I asked. The man at the counter gave me a wierd look. I'm a troll what can I say. [AN: For those of you who aren't fimiliar with internet trolling  
search it up. Sloan is some what a troll. Remember how he liked playing computer games?].

"Yes?" He asked.

"This is a christmas emergency, can you get this picture framed for me in that frame over there" I pulled out the picture from the sketchbook and pointed to the frame I  
wanted. The man looked at the picture and then at the frame. I gave the picture too him.

"Huh already looks like a perfect fit, I'll get it done in an hour" the man replied happily. I smiled. The man gave me a form to fill out. I filled it out and gave it to him.

"Thanks, I'll be back to get it, oh and happy holiday!" I yelled as I walked away. The man waved.

I started to around until I realized Fang was still in the washroom. I turned around to head back to the washroom. After about a minute of walking, I was already at the washroom.  
I saw a guy standing outside. He gave me a funny look.

"You look fimiliar..." He said.

I looked at the guy in the eyes. Did I know him? Before I could say anything, Fang emerged from the washroom.

"Sloan you're back already?" He asked. Jaden looked at me and then at Fang.

"Oh you're Fangs brother Sloan. Hi I'm Jaden, I'm one of Ellas cousins. I was at the birthday party." Jaden said casually. I gave a half smile and shook his hand.

Fang came up to me and whispered something in my ear. "Theres a lot more to this guy, you'll see". I nodded. Whatever.

Fang POV

"So guys, where are we headed too?" Jaden asked.

"Lets go to the food court, I'm hungry" I said as convincingly as I could. We had to go meet Max there.

Jaden and Sloan nodded. Neither of them said anything. Well then... We walked over to the food court in silence. I felt so tired from going through all those stores. I hope Max  
felt the same way... Well at least she got to go through toy stores. It couldn't have been as bad as my experience. When we got to the food court I stopped walking and looked  
around. I saw Max standing 20 feet away looking around. She spotted me. She started to walk slowly towards me.

"Max!" I called.

"Fang... and Jaden... and Sloan... hey guys?" Max said in confusion.

"Well Sloan said he was going to be coming to mall and I ran into Jaden when I was in the washroom" I explained. Max glared at Jaden.

"Alright then, so were going to be having lunch together?" Max asked.

"You bet!" An anonymous voice said. We all turned our heads. Guess who we saw! Thats right... SANTA! No. Actually it was Seth standing with Serenity. For some reason  
I didn't feel to surprised.

"Whoa you guys are here too?" Max asked.

Seth laughed. Serenity smiled. "Well actually Serenity wanted me to take her to the mall so she could do some last minute shopping. I'm not a big fan of shopping for any kind  
of event so I'm just tagging along" Seth said sincerely.

Jaden smirked "Looks like were all in the same boat then". Serenity looked at Jaden.

"Jaden is Billy still-" Serenity started but was instantly interrupted by Jaden.

"Yes" he finished. Seth rolled his eyes. Serenity sighed. I decided to change topic.

"So guys whos up for burgers?" Everyone laughed and we walked over to the burger king.

Well I guess shopping went pretty well...


	31. Loving sacrifices

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"It's the little details that are vital. Little things make big things happen."  
- John Wooden

Chapter 31: Loving sacrifices

Max POV

The six of us walked over to the burger king. Thought I wasn't too happy about having to go eat at burger king, I saw fustration in Fangs midnight eyes. We ordered our  
food and sat down at a large table. I sat next to Fang, facing Sloan and Seth. Serenity and Jaden were both sitting at the edge of the table staring at eachother. They better  
not start talking about Billy.  
As we ate, Seth was constantly whispering to Serenity. They were having their own private conversation. Sloan was the only one 'talking', but he was explaining something  
about a game to Fang. Fang didn't seem amused but he didn't seem bored either. I was just sitting in silence, focused on eating my food.  
Thats when Fang decided to be annoying. He wrapped one arm around me and moved his head closer.

"You think I don't know?" He whispered. My heart jumped.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you're..." He quickly launched his free hand for my belly. "That you're ticklish!"

Fang started to tickle me and I flailed like I was being attacked. Sloan shook his head and Seth snorted. Eventually I managed to break free of Fangs grip and started poking him  
in self defense. He laughed. How dare he think this is funny! Fang and I continued our mini war for about half an hour. Then Sloan got up.

"Sorry to interrupt but Fang I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes, Max do you mind If I take him around?" Sloan asked. Sloan gave me a serious look. Guess I should  
just let him go.

"Go ahead..." I said. Fang eyed Sloan suspiciously and got up. They started to walk away. Great now I was stuck alone with the arguing trio.

Fang POV

I followed Sloan and we walked down the mall away from the food court. After about two minutes, we came to a complete stop.

"So whats up?" I asked nervously. Sloan grinned.

"You seriously forgot about the fram-"

"Oh right! Yeah I remember!" I yelled. Sloan rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I was hoping you could help me pick out a present for Nudge before we go to the store and pick it up". I groaned and Sloan frowned.

"Fine but lets make this quick". He nodded and started to walk towards the department store section. I hate having a brother.

Max POV

Now that Fang and Sloan were long gone, Seth and Serenity were speaking normally. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. Oh boy If I don't hurry up, my mom is going to  
tell me off for sure. Maybe I should just go home now? No wait! How could I have almost forgotten! I have to get the Led Zeppelin poster for Fang. I stood up and  
everyone looked at me.

"Going to the music store..." I mumbled. Seth smiled.

"Mind If I come with you? I had to go check out a cd there anyways..." Seth said. I shrugged and already started walking away. Its not that I didn't care about my  
friends, I just care about Fang more.'But wait Max isn't Fang one of your friends too?' Yeah well I wish he was more. As I continued to walk, Seth finally caught up to  
me.

"Relax its not like the music store is going to be closing anytime soon..." He said calmly.

"Listen I really have to get a gift for Fang..."

"Oh so thats why you walked away like that. Lovesick..." He chuckled.

I snorted. "Shut up, besides what cd are you looking for?"

"Oh I just made that up so I could give Serenity and Jaden the time to sort things out..."

"Oh... how nice of you..." Why would Seth do that! What if Jaden convinces Serenity to brake up with him?

"Yup".

We walked until we reached the music store. Seth walked in first and I followed him. He walked into the posters section and then started to look around. I looked for anything  
that said Led Zeppelin on it but I couldn't find anything.

"Seth do you know what you're looking for?" I asked.

"Yup, just have to find the band members..." He replied. Seth kept looking around. Then he ran his fingers up and down a stack of posters.

"Ah here it is!" He cheered. He pulled the poster out of the pile and I looked at it. On the front, I saw four guys with long hair. They were all staring frontward and the guy  
standing in the front reached foward with one of his hands.

"Uh is this Led Zeppelin?" I asked in a tiny voice. I didn't want to look like a moron.

Seth nodded. He pointed to the logo at the bottum of the poster. Oh now I see. I smiled at Seth.

"Thanks for helping me pick out the poster...".

"No problem, now hurry up! Lets try to get back to the food court before Sloan and Fang so it looks like we never left" Seth smirked.

I giggled. Thats a pretty good idea. Then Fang won't have a single clue about what I got him for christmas.

Seth and I walked up to the cashier and I bought the poster. I asked for a bag so I could hide it. In a matter of a minute, Seth and I were out of there and already heading back  
to the food court. I wonder what Sloan needed Fang for? For some reason I bet it was advice about what to get Nudge.

Fang POV

Sloan and I were now in walmart looking for Nudges Christmas present. We looking through most of the store without any luck.

"Bro why can't you just get her a huge chocolate heart?" I suggested.

"Maybe..." He replied. Was he even paying attention? Does he seriously think Nudge is going to judge him based on his gift. They already like each other, besides girls love  
chocolate right? Yeah what a hypocrite I am... its not like I got chocolate for Max!

"You know what man I think you're right" Sloan sighed.

"Uh". I sort of felt bad for suggesting it. Maybe Nudge expected more.

"I'm serious, a large chocolate heart is a good idea..." Sloan walked towards the chocolate section. God I hope there's a big chocolate heart.

After two minutes of Sloan and I looking for a chocolate heart, Sloan found one.

"Ah perfect!" He yelled. "Man, its cheap and screams love!". I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I have no clue what Nudge likes. Sloan does though, so If he says its good, then  
it must be good!

"Alright then... buy it?" I asked tiredly. I was tired of wasting time. I really wanted to go get Maxs gift.

"Yeah" Sloan took his wallet out and went to the front of store. Damn it there's a line up. I groaned and Sloan laughed.

"You got bad luck man!" Sloan laughed.

"Yeah you..." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Sloan asked. I tried to hide my smile.

"Nothing...".

After a couple of minutes, we finally left Walmart. I looked both ways.

"Uh Sloan wheres the frame store?"

"Follow me".

Sloan sprinted down the mall. I sprinted after him trying to catch up. He was too fast. After about thirty seconds of running, we reached the store. Sloan gestured me to walk  
in with him and we walked in. It wasn't very big, but it did have some cool frames. Sloan walked up to the counter and gave in his name. The man smiled and walked into the  
back of the store. He came back with a wrapped package and a reciet.

"Here you go!" He said happily. Sloan took the package and handed it over to me. Wow, now I couldn't even see how the frame looks like. I frowned.

"Sloan you picked out the frame?" I questioned.

"Yup..."

"Is it nice and christmas related?" He nodded and smirked. Arg.

"Sloan there better not be like hearts or something on-" He cutt me of.

"Don't worry man, I got your back... besides I would never try to embarrass you on christmas day." He said innocently. I nodded. Well I guess I can take his word for it.

Sloan POV

He took my word for it. Big mistake. I was laughing like crazy in my mind. Damn is Fang dumb... Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the pink hearts.

Fang POV

I sighed and gave the package to Sloan.

"Keep this in your knapsack so Max doesn't see it" I said in a quiet voice. He nodded and took the package.

"So is there anything else we need?" I asked. We really have to get back to the food court. If we take any longer, Max might call.

"Nope, lets just go back to the food court...". Perfect! Sloan and I made our way to the food court.

Max POV

Seth and I were now back at the food court sitting with Serenity and Jaden. They both looked really happy. Looks like Seth was right. Maybe they did manage to sort things  
out?  
Anyways I was now desperately waiting for Fang and Sloan to arrive. Its been a while now. Maybe I should call Fang too make sure everything is ok? As I pulled out my cell  
phone I spotted Sloan. Yes they're back! Fang jogged up to me and put his mouth next to my ear.

"He needed a present for Nudge" He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

Sloan sat down and sighed.

"I hate last minute shopping..." He said. We all laughed.

"I think we all do" Fang said. Seth slapped Fang on the back. I could've sworn I heard Fang moan in pain.

"So whats everyone doing for christmas?" Seth asked.

"Well my mom is preparing a huge meal for tonight and tomorrow my mom is going to give Iggy, Lissa and I christmas gifts."

"We're doing just about the same, except I'm going to see my grandparents tomorrow morning." Fang said. Sloan nodded in agreement.

"How about you Jaden?" Seth asked. Jaden looked around and chuckled.

"I'm not sure actually, besides opening presents, my family doesn't really celebrate christmas, so we usually just do some kind of family activity since everybody else is off  
celebrating some form of holiday."

Everyone went silent and I looked at Fang. He shrugged. We all made such a big deal out of shopping for christmas and just holidays in general and Jaden doesn't even  
celebrate it?

Suddenly, Seths cell phone rang and Seth pulled it out. He read the text message and groaned.

"Sorry guys, but Serenity and I are going to have to leave..." Seth said apologetically.

"Ok then, have a great christmas!" I cheered.

"Merry christmas!" Fang, Sloan and Jaden yelled.

Seth smiled and whispered something to Serenity. They waved and walked towards the mall exit. I wonder why they had to leave. Probably one of the ghouls needed Seth.  
Must be hard having gang leader duties during christmas time.

I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was still early in the afternoon but my mom needed me home soon anyways.

"Guys I think I have to leave too..." I said sadly.

Jaden smiled "Its fine Max, have a merry christmas!" He got up to shake my hand. Ok just because I'm a tomboy doesn't make me a guy! I'm a girl! I smacked his hand and gave  
him a hug. He hugged me back weakly. Pussy. I smiled and looked at Fang and Sloan. I went over to Sloan and opened my arms. He got up and hugged me.

"Have a merry christmas girl!" He said.

"You too!" I replied.

Finally, I looked into Fangs midnight eyes. They now seemed rock solid. I waited for him to get up.

"Yeah I'm walking you home so there's no need to say good bye now..." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang its day ti-"

"Yeah ... sureeeeee... excuses" He teased.

"Fine then, lets go". I started to walk away. I heard Fang say something to Sloan and then Fang ran over to me.

"You know Fang, you really don't have to do this..." I started, but he sighed.

"No I really do..." He replied quietly. I stopped walking and looked at him in the eye. He moved me foward. What did he mean by that!?

We walked down the street towards my house. The walk was already about twenty minutes, and now it would feel like even longer. We walked and walked in silence.  
Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped walking and crossed my arms. We were only five minutes away from my house.

"Fang tell me" I demanded.

"I have to do this because I care, Max" Fang walked closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. He wrapped me in his arms and I rested my head on his chest.

"Max... I care about you, so so much, you that?" He whispered. It sounded like his voice was strangled. Was he going to cry? Did he really feel that way about me. Just thinking  
about it made me want to cry too.

"I know Fang, I care about you too" I whispered back. When I tried to let go, Fang wouldn't. He wasn't finished.

"You have to understand that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again..." He said in a serious tone.

I kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to worry-" He cutt me off again.

"Yes I do" He kissed me on my forehead and I blushed. He let go off me and started to walk. I was frozen. I never even thought about how much Fang does for me even if its  
stupid. Hes doing this stuff because hes cares. Hes not like those other guys. He doesn't look at me and think of me as an object. Hes loyal and treats me like gold. Tears  
started to form in the back of my eyes. I held them back.

"Well? Come on and walk before your mom starts to worry" He chuckled. I smiled and started to sprint down the sidewalk. Fang laughed and sprinted after me.  
There's no way I'm losing this race.

I ran as fast as I could. I could feel Fang trailing behind me. After about a minute, we got to my house. I was breathing heavily but at least I beat Fang. As we both tried to  
compose ourselves, I looked at Fang.

"Have a great christmas eve Fang".

"You too Max!"

I watched as Fang slowly walked away from my house.

So perfect, but yet still not mine.


	32. Family bonds

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"As the family goes, so goes the nation and so goes the whole world in which we live."  
- Pope John Paul II

Chapter 32: Family bonds

Max POV

I walked into my kitchen only to find the room completely decorated in red and green. I sat down at an empty spot and waited for my mom. A minute later, my mom came running  
into the kitchen with a couple of trays in her hand.

"Oh Max you're home!" She said happily. I smiled.

"Yup... so when are we eating?" I asked.

"In a minute actually, could you go call Iggy and Lissa?"

"Sure" I stood up and leaned on my chair.

"IGGY! LISSA! KITCHEN NOW!" I yelled out the top of my lungs. My mom turned to me and frowned. I smirked.

"Thats not what I meant" She said in frustration. I giggled and heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Lissa arrived holding Iggy by the wrist. They both sat down next  
to me with smiles. Ahhh christmas eve. Such a happy day.

"So Max, you went to the mall with Fang today?" Lissa whispered.

I nodded and Iggy started to tease my silently. I blushed and my mom turned around.

"Stop teasing your sister about being lovesick!" My mom yelled at Iggy. Iggy burst out laughing.

"I AM NOT LOVESICK!" I yelled angrily.

"Is that why you turn all red when I mention his name?" Lissa giggled.

I put my head down on the table and hid my face. Stupid... family... I am not lovesick!

"So what did you buy at the mall?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Your presents..." I replied.

"You mean chocolate?" My mom laughed. Why can't she just get off my case!

"Yes..." I growled.

"Wait chocolate? I saw a bag with a poster of like these guys with long hair!?" Lissa said in confusion.

Iggy laughed. "Present for Fang?" He asked me.

My face turned red once again. I groaned. "Yes, now can you just leave me alone!" I yelled.

Iggy smirked. "Oh I'll leave you alone, as soon as I'm done making fun of you... now where was I? Oh right". He paused for a moment. "HI I'M MAX, I THINK FANG IS SEXY  
AND HAS A NICE SIX PACK AND IS SOOOOO DREAMY" Iggy yelled in a very light voice which sounded nothing like mine. Of course Lissa was laughing and my mom was trying  
to fight laughter.

I gave up. I decided to close my eyes and completely ignore them. Of course that protest didn't last very long. My mom placed all the food on the table. My eyes burst open  
and I started to eat as fast as I could. Well at least now they stopped teasing me. The four of us ate and talked about all kinds of things. It was nice. I liked having these  
kind of normal family dinners, without stress or anybody making fun of you for being lov-. I didn't say that! You all heard nothing!

"So mom are we going to open up the presents tonight or tomorrow?" Iggy asked with a mouthful of food.

"Tomorrow of course, you all better wake up early!"

Lissa groaned and Iggy shrugged.

"We're going to Fangs house later to meet with the gang anyways so waking up early won't be that bad..." I said in a low voice. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!

Before I could process what I just said, the teasing began again. Iggy started to sing and dance without hitting anything. I don't see how a blind guy could do that... but then  
again its Iggy. He defies all laws of being blind... right?

I went through the christmas dinner being teased and made fun off. Well at least the food was good! By the end of the night, Iggy, Lissa and I had to help my mom clean up.  
After about half an hour of cleaning up everything, we all went straight to bed, desperate to get up in the morning for presents. Ok even though we all a little old to be acting  
like little kids, gifts are gift ok! Who doesn't like getting free stuff!?

Fang POV

"So Sloan when are you going to ask Nudge out again?" I asked. Sloan and I were now sitting in the game room. It was really late. Sloan said he was going to bed but I stopped him  
in order to question him about Nudge. I had to know!

"Oh you know... tomorrow or at the New years party..." Sloan said weakly. I laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Umm yeah, Dylan is going to be asking out Lissa and Iggy is going to be asking out Ella... where have you been?" Sloan replied in strange tone.

"Huh? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" What the heck! The gang is turning into couples!

"Wait... oh crap yeah... we talked about this stuff in private... at the party... when you were with Max..." Sloan said sheepishly. "Besides you don't even want to ask Max out!"

I froze."Yes I d- I- Well- Errr well now..." I stuttered.

"Now what? You feel like an as*hole for throwing off Max even though you have feelings for her?" Sloan said in a harsh tone.

"You know what why don't you go f*ck yourself?!" I yelled. This guy can't possibly be my brother.

"Wait its yo-" He started.

"No get the f*ck out you're practically rubbing it in my face that everyone is going to have a girlfriend besides me, and you know I have a good reason for it. Not only that but  
now you're like... peer pressuring me into asking her out..." I yelled angrily.

"Yo man I ain't putting any pressure on you, you're the one thats over reacting just because everyone else actually has the guts to ask their special lady out!" Sloan replied  
in a calm tone. "I'll give you some time to cool off man... you don't mean what you're saying-" I cutt him off again.

"I do, go shove a d*ck up your a*s you **************" I started to yell every possible insult that I could. Screw him! Who needs a brother thats just going to rub things  
in your face.

I walked out of the game room and into my bed room. I jumped on my bed and hid under my covers. I don't need this. I tried my best to fall asleep. I couldn't. I'll probably  
be up all night thinking about what Sloan said...

-Next day-

Max POV

I got up early as my mom had asked. I ran out of my room in my pjs. Nobody was awake. I sighed. I decided the best thing to do would be to wake everyone up. I barged into  
Lissas room and saw her sleeping upside down. I shook her.

"Lissa wake up!" I hissed. She woke up.

"MAX! A little privacy please!" She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up!" I said and walked out of her room. I walked up to Iggys door and knocked. Nobody answered. I then heard snoring coming from inside. I guess I have no choice.  
I walked into Iggys room and gasped. I started to laugh.

Iggy was lying down on his bed, sleeping in his underwear. He also had... ummmmmmm... 'morning wood'. I tried to stop my giggling and yelled.

"IGGY!"

After a couple of seconds, Iggy grumpily got up from his bed.

"I'll be out in a second!" He called.

"Ig I'm in your room..." I replied.

Iggy swore under his breath and grabbed a pair of pants.

"Perv" He murmured.

"Shut up! How did you even know I was looking? You're blind" I whispered.

"Well I do now... and thats pretty disgusting. I'm going to have to inform Fang about this sooner or later... anyways I'll be ready in a second... LEAVE".

I ran out of Iggys room and stood in the hall way. I waited for them to come out. Then I remembered my mom wasn't awake. I walked up to her room and the door opened.

"Oh Max you're awake?" She said in surprise.

"So are you..." I replied. She laughed and walked towards the living room. I followed her. My mom started to take out a bunch of bags. Yay presents! Suddenly Iggy and Lissa  
showed up. The three of us waited for my mom to give us our presents. When she gave them to us we quickly opened them without hesitation. Seeing presents was like  
love at first sight. Even if you don't really like your gift, its still cool to get one. My mom never got us much for christmas. She always focused more on making food for  
christmas eve than on buying gifts. But let me tell you I sure was happy to see that my gift was a giant chocolate Santa clause!

"Thanks mom!" I squealed. She smiled and took out her camera. She started to take snap shots of us. Lissa cheered as she saw her present and Iggy just kept trying to guess  
what he got until my mom told him. I love holidays. I was now really excited about going to Fangs house.

I walked to my room and left my present in the corner of my room. My room was fairly cool so it shouldn't melt... that much. I changed into nicer and more christmas-y looking  
clothes. I untied my ponytail and let my hair loose. I walked out of my room only to find Lissa holding two santa hats.

"Here Max..." She gave me one of the hats.

"Were going to where these?" I giggled.

She smiled and put hers on.

"They're so cute!" She yelled. I nodded. I walked away and looked for my bag of presents in the living room. I found it and made sure Fangs poster was still alright. It still  
looked good. I sighed. In a couple of hours we'll be going to Fangs house. I just can't wait to see everyones reactions! In the meantime I guess I should start eating some  
chocolate... Hey! Don't judge me!

Fang POV

I got no sleep at all last night. I felt horrible. I got off my bed and went up to Sloans bedroom door. I knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, Sloan opened the door.  
He looked at me in the eyes.

"Look... about yesterday... I'm really sorry bro" I said sincerely. I hoped Sloan would forgive me.

He smiled. "Its cool man, it looks like you didn't sleep very well though...". I chuckled.

"Yeah... well you're right... I'm just mad that eveyone else is starting a ... relationship... but not me..." I said sadly.

"Man you take all the time you need. Besides your idea isn't that stupid... its just umm... over protective? Maybe even risky?"

"How so?". What did Sloan mean!?

"Well, maybe Max might think you're to over protective or maybe Max might just move on and try to forget about you since you aren't even asking her out... I'm not saying  
thats going to happen though, I'm just saying the... possible... results or consequences of your plan might be horrible". Sloan looked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry man everything will be fine." I hope. Sloan nodded.

"So are we going to move all the presents to the game room and prepare for the get together?" He asked.

I nodded. "Lets start now, the earlier the better".

"Yo after this get some sleep, ok?"

"Yeah."

And just like that everything is fixed.

-Time skip-

Max POV

Iggy and I were now standing at the front door waiting for Lissa. It was now time to go to Fangs house. Lissa quickly ran towards us smiling.

"Sorry that took so long, my hair was being stubborn". Iggy rolled his eyes. I looked for mom.

"Mom were leaving!" I yelled.

"Ok, be careful and have fun!" She yelled back. Perfect.

Lissa opened the front door and we all walked out of the house. The three of us walked down the sidewalk towards Fangs house. I was walking with Iggy, making sure he  
didn't go off road while Lissa was walking ahead of us. I suddenly heard whispers coming from Iggy.

"... Baby girl... Ella... with me..." He whispered. I couldn't make out everything he was saying but I certainly did hear some key words.

"Oh my god Iggy what are you doing?" I asked silently. Iggy turned towards me. He sighed.

"I... I'm planning to ask-" He stopped mid sentence as If he wasn't sure.

"Oh my god you want to ask Ella out!" I yelled. Iggy frowned. Lissa turned around and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ready Ig?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe..." Iggy replied. Iggy was practicing his lines. Thats so cute! Iggy is such a sweet guy, I really hope Ella goes out with him. It never really occured to me that girls  
might not like the fact that Iggys blind. Why? Because Iggy can practically do anything a guy with vision could do. I'm telling you, Iggy is amazing. Its an honor to be  
his sister. Not to mention how many times hes saved my butt from danger...

I looked at Iggy and saw the confidence in his face. Good for him. I hope he makes the right choice.

We walked for a couple of minutes until we reached Fangs house. I heard people yelling from inside. Not the bad kind of yelling. The happy kind. I guess everyone else is  
already here. We walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. After about a minute of waiting, Angel answered the door.

"Sorry about that guys! Glad you could make it!" She smiled. Angel is so... angelic. "Gazzy tell Fang they're here!" She yelled. Just then I remembered that a while back Gazzy  
was supposedly fed up of Angel. Well at least they never broke up. Maybe Gazzy was just going through tough times. Things happen.

We entered the house and Angel led us to the game room. When I walked in I gasped. I saw Fang, Sloan, Ella, Nudge, Dylan and Gazzy sitting down in a circle with presents  
surronding them.

"Finally we could open presents!" Fang said enthusiastically.

"Hi to you too" I replied. Fang smirked and walked up to me. He hugged me.

"Hi Max, hi Iggy and hi Lissa." Fang said.

Good job Fang. Everyone suddenly started to repeat what Fang said. Iggy and Lissa laughed and kept saying hello back to everyone else. I rolled my eyes and sat down  
with others.

Gift opening time! Lissa and Iggy joined the circle. Everyone had brought there bags filled with gifts. Fang moved all the bags into the center of the circle. Everyone started  
to get exicted.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Fang asked with a smile.

"ME!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

How could you not go crazy over gifts!


	33. High expectations

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present."  
- Jim Rohn

Chapter 33: High expectations

Max POV

I opened the gift bag I brought to Fangs house. I started to hand out medium sized chocolates to everyone. Except Fang. Everyone laughed at the shape of chocolate they  
got.

"A pig Max... really?" Sloan asked feeling insulted. I giggled.

"I just gave them out at random" I replied defensively. Fang sat down waiting patiently. After everyone got there chocolate Fang coughed.

"What about me?" He asked. I smiled.

"You get a different kind of gift...since you're my best friend" I smiled. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Hey I thought we were all best friends here!" Dylan yelled. "So why would Fang..." He paused and grinned. Everyone then started to yell OooOOOOO. My cheeks turned red  
and I quickly went through my bag to get Fangs present. I took it out and gave it to him.

"Here..." I said nervously.

Fang took it and unrolled the poster. He smiled and looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it! I always wanted this kind of Led Zep poster!" He said happily. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders once Fang had said that. Thank God he likes it. Now  
lets see what he got me.

"Whos next?" Fang asked. He looked around and nobody volunteered.

"Fine I'll go" He said. Fang took his gift bag and started to hand out caramel chocolates that had a similar size too mine. Gazzy groaned.

"So... much... chocolate" He complained. Fang punched him in the shoulder. Once he finished passing out a chocolate to everyone except me he turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Looks like we think alike..." Fang said.

I smiled and Fang took out a package. It was wrapped in brown paper. I wonder what it is?

"The typical pack of condoms gift..." Iggy whispered loudly. "As expected". Everyone laughed and I instantly got up so I could hit Iggy.

Fang rolled his eyes as I started to give small punches on Iggy. When everyone calmed down Fang handed the package to me. I slowly opened the package and saw that it  
was some sort of... frame? I pulled of the paper and saw that it was a framed drawing. Not just anything drawing, it was Fangs drawing. It was a drawing of me in an elf  
costume. I had a huge smile and... well... I have to admit I think I looked pretty damn good in that costume. Fang waited patiently for my reaction. As I processed the drawing,  
my mouth dropped inch by inch. I saw that the frame Fang chose was a christmas frame. But not just any christmas frame. One with pink hearts around it too. A smile  
started to form on my face.

"So is it ok?" Fang asked in a small voice.

"Ok? Its amazing! I love this drawing!" I yelled happily. Fang sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes. Ella and Dylan jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let me see it!" Ella asked. I shrugged and passed it around the room. Everyone smirked.

"Hey Fang is there something you want to say to Max?" Dylan asked. Fang looked away from me.

He didn't say anything.

"Ooooo pink hearts, what do they mean Fang?" Ella teased.

"It means don't make Sloan pick out the frame..." He chuckled. Dylan and Gazzy burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they even had tears in there eyes. Sloan  
then got up to give them high fives.

I saw that Fang seemed pretty agitated.

"Shut up guys!" I hissed.

"Aww defending Fang... thats so sweet Max!" Angel shouted.

"Just say it Fang!" Iggy groaned.

"Say what!?" I demanded.

Fang walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder. He brought me out of the game room and into the hallway. Everyone teased as we walked outside.  
Fang steadily placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"Max?" He said.

"Yes..." I gulped. Is this what... I think it is?

"Max ... I love you..." He paused. Wait why is he still looking at me! A tear started to form in one of Fangs eyes. It dripped down his cheek. He wiped it with his sleeve and  
clutched me.

I was speechless. He actually said it. And not only did he say it, but he meant it too. I looked up at Fang as he held me. I started to cry lightly.

"Fang...I..." I stuttered and Fang tightened his grip.

"You what?" He asked silently.

"I love you too!" I cried. I hope nobody in the game room heard that. I kept crying on Fangs shoulder. He kissed me gently on my forehead and waited for me to calm down.  
We stood in the hallway holding eachother for what felt like a couple of minutes. It was actually ten minutes. How is that possible! Could you imagine hugging someone  
for like ten minutes without even noticing! Fang and I finally broke apart. There was an awkward silence between us now. I guess neither of us new what to do. How long has  
he felt this way? I knew he... well liked me... but loved me, I was never really sure.

"Max are you ok?" Fang asked worriedly. I must've looked really shocked because Fang looked like he just saw a ghost.

"I'm fine, just... I don't know what to do..." I sighed.

"There's nothing to do. Just accept it. If it wasn't for Sloan choosing a frame with pink hearts, this would've never happened. Besides, we always knew. Admit it." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah...". Ok Fang does have a good point. We already knew... some what... about each others feelings. What the difference between now and like, twenty  
minutes ago? Nothing. I relaxed and took Fangs hand.

"Lets go back in?" I asked.

"Aw, I'd much rather stay out here with you though..." He said. I gave a half smile and blew him a kiss. We walked inside the game room as two new people.

Iggy POV

Fang and Max finally walked back into the game room. Everyone stared at them, except for me. I grabbed Ellas arm and she gasped in surprise. I winked and walked  
passed Fang to take her outside the room. Our turn.

"Iggy what are you doing!?" She asked suspiciously.

"El's, we've been going at this for so long that,... I think its time..." I said in a low voice. I waited for Ellas reaction. After a couple of seconds I sighed.

"Ella I'm blind remember?"

"Oh right! Sorry, I was smiling!" She said with a giggle.

I laughed. "Ella will you go out with me?" I asked casually. For the record this was all planned out. Its how the Igster rolls.

I waited for couple of seconds and got no responce.

"Blind Ella blind!" I emphasized.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Iggy, I was smiling again... YES! YES! I WILL!" She jumped up and down happily. I smiled and pulled Ella into me for a hug. As I pulled her in, I changed  
my mind. I crashed my lips onto hers. Seconds suddenly became hours. The earth started to spin the other way. This is what I've dreamed about. FINALLY! ELLA IS MINE!

Max POV

As Fang and I walked into the room, Iggy grabbed Ella and ran outside with her. What, are we taking turns? Sloan and Gazzy exchanged glances. Lissa and Angel smiled at  
each other. Dylan stood up.

"So everything went well out there?" Dylan asked.

"Yup" Fang replied, still holding my hand.

"Good... so I see were taking turns too" Dylan chuckled. "Lissa wanna go next?".

We all laughed Lissa turned pink. Dylan put his hands up.

"Just kidding Lissa" He said apologetically. At that moment I swear I thought I saw Lissa frown. But she didn't. Or did she? I was so confused about my own thoughts that  
even just looking at Lissas feelings was getting difficult. Oh well. Its none of my business anyways. Infact my 'business' is holding my hand and starting his daily routine  
of annoying me.

Fang started to occasionaly poke me on my stomach. He better not start tickling me... or else!

"So what have you guys been up too?" Fang asked.

"Well we just finished giving out most of the presents since you and Max were out there for so long... if you want your presents go get them". Dylan replied.

I looked at Fang. He shrugged. Well then, I guess we'll just take our gifts then. Fang and I spent the next couple of minutes opening up our christmas gifts. Most of the gifts  
consisted of something chocolately. I can't wait until I get home!

Suddenly, Ella and Iggy walked back into the room. Iggy looked bored but a little happier while Ella looked like she had just woken up from a dream. Wait... can it be? Did  
Iggy ask Ella out?

Iggy stood near the center of the game room. He cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him. Well I guess we're about to find out.

"Attention everyone! I have an important annoucement to make!" Iggy yelled. Everyone stared at Iggy. Thats when I remembered. I face palmed myself. He's blind, he has  
no clue we're all looking.

"Ig we're waiting..." I whispered. He smiled.

"Ella and I are going out!" He said happily. Ella hid her face in her hands. Aside from the embarrassment, she seemed happy. Everyone cheered and Sloan gave Iggy a high  
five.

"Now thats what I'm talking about man!" Sloan yelled. "The blind guy just won the lottery!".

So it looks like I was right. They are going out. Its only a matter of time before Nudge and Lissa get together with Sloan and Dylan.

Once everyone calmed down, Fang whistled to catch everyones attention.

"Hey guys, can someone explain to me whats going down for new years?" He asked. Fang always chose the best times to bring up random topics. Dylan stood up.

"Huge party at school with family and friends remember?" Dylan replied.

Oh wow even I forgot about that. We're going to be going to a huge party at school for new years. Now that christmas is over, we get four days of freedom. After that we  
get to go to the New years party. Personally, I wasn't to happy about going to the New years party... And why is that? Well theres way too many people, teachers are going  
to be everywhere, and worst of all exchange students are arriving. At school, Mr. T had explained the student exchange program. Right after the main holidays, we get exchange  
students coming from all over the country right on new years eve. I'll only go to this party if the whole gang is going.

"Sounds fun!" Ella cheered.

"Not really... not with all those people and the fact that we're at school..." Nudge pointed out.

"Come on guys have some holiday spirit!" Dylan said encouragingly.

"Yeah especially since your friendly neighborhood blind boy is going to be bringing a couple of explosives!" Iggy smiled. Sloans eyes widened.

"What are you planning Igster?" He asked.

"I'm planning for something to blow up!" Iggy yelled.

"As long as its not any of my clothes!" I yelled, freaking out. Surprised? Don't be. Iggys done worse to me. But then again, hes also done much better.

"Damn it..." Iggy sighed sarcastically. "Sorry Fang...". Everyone laughed. Fang gave Iggy an angry look and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I love having these moments where we just talk and laugh about the most random stuff" Iggy said tiredly. "Makes me happy about moving to Midland".

"Aww Iggy thats so cute!" Ella said in a high pitched voice.

"You know, not to rain on anybodys parade, but I actually some what miss the good old days of playing some rough, and dirty football on the street with my neighbors..."  
I said sadly. Where did that come from?

"Here that Fang? Max likes it rough and dirty!" Dylan laughed. Iggy and Sloan started to roll on the floor from laughter. As they tried to control themselves Dylan gaves them  
high fives.

"Immature" I murmured. I felt hurt. They just made fun of one of my most precious memories. These memories are the reason I am who I am today!

"Aren't they always?" Fang chuckled.

Suddenly, Angel gasped and everyone turned to her. She was looking at her watch. Angel quickly ran up to Sloan and started whispering really fast. Sloan rubbed his chin and  
shrugged. After some more whispering, Sloan jumped three feet in the air and rushed to Fang.

"Can't you just say it?" Fang said, clearly irritated by the whispering.

"Mom and dad are going to be home soon..." Sloan stated. Fang cursed under his breath.

"Really sorry about this guys, but you're all going to have to leave before my parents get back" Fang said in a serious tone.

"Whys that?" Dylan asked.

"Because my parents are bringing us to grandmas so we have to be ready. You guys can't stay here..." Fang sighed. Dylan nodded and started to walk down the hallway.

"I'll be waiting at the front door!" He screamed. Everyone got off the floor and walked out of the game room. Today turned out to be pretty awesome. I love spending time  
with the gang. Even if its completely useless. Everyone walked out of the room one by one. I was the last one before Fang, trailing behind Lissa. Thats when Fang grabbed me.

"Whats up?" I asked. Fang pulled me in for a strong hug. I hugged him back and then, without thinking, I grabbed his head and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Interesting choice of affection" He teased. I rolled my eyes. I guess thats all he wanted... a hug and kiss.

As we walked down the hallways, everyone said there good byes. Before we knew it, we were all walking on the street going in different directions.  
I smiled as I walked with Lissa and Iggy.

What an awesome christmas day!


	34. Dream interpretation

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Our visions begin with our desires."  
-Audre Lorde

Chapter 34: Dream interpretation

Fang POV

Christmas day went by in the blink of an eye. Soon after the get together with the Fang, my family gathered at my grandparents house for... I guess what some would call...  
a feast. I enjoyed every last minute of today, and now I could look foward to a good nights sleep. I was now lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. My head was starting  
to hurt. Headache I guess. I decided to relax on my bed as I tried to stop the headache from getting worse. Yeah like that would work. After a couple of minutes, my head  
felt like it was about to explode. I held my head in pain and I tried to make it go away. It wouldn't. As I groaned and held my head for about twenty minutes, I became really  
tired. And just like that, I crashed out.

-Fangs dream-

I was walking down the street dressed all in black. It was pretty cold outside. As I walked, my black leather jacket felt heavy on me. I started to slow down. I couldn't think  
straight and I couldn't move. I stopped walking and stood there, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly, I heard a huge clash sound. Lightning. It started to rain really  
hard. The rain caught me by surprise. How is it even raining? Suddenly, the suns light dissappeared and it quickly became night time. The sky that was already covered in  
scary dark clouds was now even darker. The rain became heavier and got worse. My head started to hurt again. Are you serious!? How could my head start hurting now!?  
What gives! ...Thats when it happened.

I left my body. I litteraly felt myself drift away from the physical world? How is this possible? Am I a spirit? Is this just a dream? I tried pinching myself. I didn't feel it. So it  
was a dream? Or is that I can't feel anything because I just left my body! I turned to look at myself holding my head in the rain. I quickly fell onto my knees. I then stayed  
in that position for about two minutes. The rain started to get even harder. The streets were starting to flood with water. My shoes were completely covered in water. Then  
I saw myself gasp. I started to run down the street in several inches of water. I made a right turn and ended up in an alley. Let me tell you, this wasn't the same alley as the  
one Seth controls with the ghouls. As I saw myself walked down the alley I heard myself swear. Was I mad? I tried to push myself back into my body, but I couldn't. Well  
at least now I know what people mean when they say they've had out of body experiences. I then started to hear loud voices coming from the sky. Fimiliar loud voices. As  
I listened to the people talking, I realized that one of the... three... people talking, was Max. She sounded enthusiastic. As I listened to her talk, I couldn't understand what  
she was saying. All I heard was random words, specifically adjectives being used. Was she complimenting someone? As I kept listening to the voices, I then realized who the  
other one was. Seth! Seth sounded serious. Maybe he was talking to Max about something? What are Max and Seth hiding? As I saw myself standing in the rain, trying to  
look towards the sky, I dropped to my hand and knees. I started to cry. Ok what gives!? This can't be happening! I tried my best to merge with my physical body but I still  
couldn't. I watched myself cry. After about thirty seconds, Max and Seths voice dissappeared. There was now one person left talking. As the person talked, I noticed that it  
was a guy. The guys voice sounded mature, not deep or light. He was also saying random words. But unlike Max, he wasn't saying happy words. He was using negative  
words. Why? Who is this guy? I don't even know him? As I saw my physical body cry, I then saw myself stand up and look at the wall. As I looked at the wall, I yelled. I quickly  
flinched as I heard the scream coming from... well me. Why did I just yell like that? I looked at my face. I saw that I looked upset and... hurt even. As I tried to control my  
thoughts, I started to punch the wall as hard I could, while swearing.

"**** ******** Stupid... WHY WHY WHY!" I cried

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled. I was breathing heavily and my knuckles were now bleeding. I then started to sob.

"MAKE IT STOP! OH PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I sobbed. I grabbed my head with my blood knuckles and crouched on the floor. The rain water in the alley wasn't as high as on  
the street. I was soaked. I cried onto me knees.

"God why Max! Why! I'm sorry Max..." I whispered. Ok now I was really freaking out. Its sort of wierd to be freaking out over seeing my physical body freak out...

"Max... Max... its hurts so much. I'll do anything, ANYTHING TO BE WITH YOU!" I yelled. Suddenly, the world started to collapse. I was now capable of merging back with my  
body. As I tried to think of what just happened, nothing came up. My mind was still empty. Before the world collapsed before my eyes, everything turned white and I saw  
an image of Max kissing a person. The person was, a black figure. I didn't know who he was. I heard a yell... and just like that everything was gone.

-End Fangs dream-

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around and saw that nothing was happening. It was just a dream after all. A really wierd dream. I looked at my alarm clock. Huh. It was  
already morning. I got off my bed and walked over to the washroom. I kept trying to think about my dream... or should I call it a nightmare? What did it mean? Why did it  
happen? And more importantly, how did I remember it and and live through it! It makes no sense! I've never remembered my dreams before... or lived through them. I  
seemed so mad, so sad, so ... miserable. That... emotional pain that I was going through, was so horrific that punching the wall had no affect. The worst part of the dream  
was it had to do with Max. Did I do something wrong? Did she do something wrong? And why was she kissing a random guy at the end of my dream. Just the thought of that  
makes me angry. I ran out of the washroom and got changed into fresh clothes. No need for a shower right now. Besides its the day after christmas, not like I have anything  
important to do.

I walked towards the kitchen, hoping that nobody was there. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Angel sitting at the table eating toast with butter.

"Hey Fang" Angel said sweetly. Why is she up this early anyways?

"Hi" I replied. Angel gave me a wierd look. I ignored her and walked over to the fridge.

"So whats bothering you? Had a bad night? A bad dream?" Angel asked curiously. How did she figure it out already.

"Uhh..." I hesitated, trying to figure out If I should tell her or not. Why does she have to know? So she could call me crazy or make fun of me?

"Say no more Fang, you had a nightmare" She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well lets see, you look like a ghost, you're acting like a ghost, and it looks like you're lost and confused by your own thoughts. Also, you got up pretty early today even  
though we went to bed really late last night..." She pointed out.

"I could say the same things about you..." I snorted. Angel glared at me.

"How do you know I didn't have a nightmare too?" She said sadly. I froze. Well she had me there. What if she did have a nightmare? Should I do something?

"Uh do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No thanks, I didn't have a nightmare... so lets talk about yours..." She started. I frowned as she grinned evily.

"Nah I prefer figuring things out on my own" I said angrily. As I started to walk away with a cup of juice, Angel laughed.

"Seems like you're doing a pretty good job too" She kept laughing and turned around. I walked over to the table and sat down next to her.

"Thats better, Fang... now lets see, was this dream about school?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wish".

"Max?" She asked.

"Why would you think my dream involved Max?" I demanded.

"Because you love her..." Angel stated, as if it were the most obvious thing is the world. Oh wait, it was.

"Well... yeah she was in it." I said in a low voice.

Angels eyes widened. "Good or bad?".

"Bad".

"Did you guys become enemies or something?" Angel said sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Umm no... I thought you asked if the dream involved her... not if the dream was about her...".

"Oh right...", Angel chuckled and started to play with her hair.

"Just tell me who was in your dream then?" She suggested.

"Max, Seth, Me and a random guy" I replied. Angel sighed.

"Ok never mind, this isn't working just summarize your dream for me..." She said

"Ok well, I fell asleep with a headache last night, and in my dream I was walking on the street. It was dark, I was dressed in black, and my head started to hurt. I fell in pain  
and I started to get mad. Then I got up and walked into an alley, where I really got mad and started to say things about Max. I didn't understand what was going on. I was  
having one of those out of body experiences. I looked at myself. I seemed so mad, and sad. I was in so much emotional pain that I started to punch the wall, and even with  
bleeding knuckles I was still going crazy over whatever I was mad about. I also hear the voices of Max, Seth and a random guy talking. I didn't understand them, all I knew  
is that I was mad. At the end of the dream, the world gets destroyed and I see an image of Max kissing this random guy. The random guy though was just a figure..."  
I took a deep breath and waited about two minutes for Angel to process everything I said.

She looked at me and gasped. Horror was clearly present in her eyes. "Fang I think... I think Max was going out with that random guy in your dream..." Angel stated slowly.

I stared at Angel. It can't be. Why would Max go out with a guy other than me. We clearly have feelings for eachother.

"Impossible" I stated.

"Maybe not..." Angel replied shakily. "Maybe you had a vision?"

"Uh" I really didn't know what to say. I'm still on the Max is going out part.

"Fang maybe you should tell Sloan and Seth about this. They could probably help you more than I could. Besides Sloan knows Max better than me and well... Seth was in your  
dream too so maybe he knows something" Angel said apologetically.

I smiled. "Thanks anyways Angel, but do me a favor and keep this as our little secret ok?" I didn't need everyone to know about this. Especially not Max.

"Sure" Angel said. I hope shes trustworthy.

I walked out of the kitchen with an empty stomach. Who needs breakfast anyways. I walked over to Sloans room and knocked on the door. He answered and looked at me  
in surprise.

"Early much?" Sloan murmured.

"Sloan its an emergence... we need to talk now!" I said. Sloan shrugged. He moved to the side and gestured me to enter his room. He closed the door.

"Whats up?" He asked.

I smiled and I started to explain everything I could to Sloan. Sloan told me to slow down a couple times, and I did. It was still early, I didn't expect him to catch everything in  
one shot. I explained everything and used as much detail as possible. I was comfortable with telling Sloan anything. I knew he was trustworthy. I also knew that he understood  
me. Sloan may be one of the most annoying people on earth, but when it comes down to really serious business, he's here for me.  
After about half an hour of talking, Sloan looked shocked and tired.

"Well man I'm actually not sure what to tell you..." Sloan said sadly.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Seems like a vision of the future... maybe. Seems like you get mad over Max going out with some guy. Whoever this guy is and whatever Max does with guy, you sure are  
going to be getting mad". Sloan yawned.

Something snapped inside me. "This can't be real ok! This was just some stupid dream! I'm just trying to interpret it! It can't be real, its probably just a message! There's  
no way Max would go out with another guy if shes into me, ok! So stop insisting that will!" I yelled.

Sloan yawned again and chuckled. "Yeah a message that you should ask her" He said in a low voice. Suddenly Sloan closed his eyes and fell onto his bed. He was asleep.

"Some help he was..." I groaned.

How could he even say that! How could both Angel and Sloan think that my dream was realistic! Its crazy!  
Ok. Calm down Fang. I could just call Seth. Seth will probably know what this dream is about. He was in it after all. Well not really... but I'm sure hes got something.  
Its better than hearing what Sloan and Angel have to say.

I pulled out my cell phone. Just as I was about to dial Seths numbers, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nick!"

"Hey mom..."

"Nick, Mr.T just called me at work. He wanted to know if you'd be willing to go help set up for the big new years party at school on the morning of the party."

I groaned. "Well I'm not so su-" My mom giggled and cutt me off.

"Just do it, besides Mr. T said your friend Max will be going too. He also told me to tell you that you're welcomed to bring any friends you want to come help set up."

Max is going! Why didn't she tell me about this! Maybe my dream was onto something.

"Fine..." I growled. My mom hung up the phone. Wow no good bye? People these days.

I dialed Seths number and waited for him to answer.

"Fang?"

"Yo Seth do you have time to talk?"

"Wish I did, but I don't. I'm going to be pretty busy untill new years eve." He said quickly. Looks like he's not lying.

"Oh ok, but I really need to talk to you..." I paused for a moment. "Do me a favor? On new years eve my school is having a huge party and I'm to set up in the morning. Can  
you come help to so I could talk to you? It would really mean a lot. Its pretty important.

I waited for Seths responce. I heard him sigh.

"Well... I don't see why not. I mean If you're asking me to work on new years then this must be important. He laughed.

"Thanks Seth, bye!"

"Bye".

I hung up the phone and smiled. Thank god. Now I get extra time to rest and think about this dream without distractions. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
I relaxed and tried to sort out all my thoughts.

What did that dream mean?


	35. Fantasies come to life

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable."  
-Christopher Reeve

Chapter 35: Fantasies come to life

Fang POV

A couple of days of reflection did the trick. I finally more or less understood what my dream 'potentially' meant. But I'm not going to jump to conclusions just yet. Well, at  
least not without Seths opinion first. It was now the morning of New years eve. You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun.  
Today, I'm going to be at school helping with the setup of the party with Max and Seth. Of course I never forgot about the fact that Max hadn't told me that she'd be helping out  
at the party. No matter, I have to talk to Seth anyways, and besides, I can't really stay mad at Max.  
I got off my bed and got ready for... well school.  
As I was getting ready, Sloan walked into my room.

"Uh Fang whats going on?" He asked.

"Going to school to help with the New years eve party" I replied casually. Sloan frowned.

"Man, you have got to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"Too busy playing dream interpreter..." I chuckled. Sloan rolled his eyes.

"Bro forget about that dream, it meant nothing! Max isn't going out with another guy! You won't be going crazy! And Seth won't know anything!" Sloan yelled. I smirked

"Say what you want, but its not the reality" I pointed out. Wether he chooses to believe the meaning of the dream or not, I know its real.

"Reality? What I just said is the reality! Dreams don't magically come to life Fang!"

"You're right but, they do come true" I winked and walked out of my own room like a boss. Sloan smiled.

"Good one..." He laughed.

And you know what the funniest part really is? He thinks I'm joking.

Max POV

I just can't wait for this New years party! Ever since christmas I've been dying to see everyone! So just what have I been doing lately? Well same old stuff really. The only  
difference is that my mom volunteered to be one of the cooks for the New years eve party... which left Lissa, Iggy and I helping her cook these past few days. Now don't get  
me wrong, even though I suck at cooking, I don't hate it! I sure wish I could've called Fang though. I would've told him all about how I have to go help prepare today at  
for the New years eve party. Of course I would've never invited him to come with me, I mean who wants to get stuck doing all that work! If I was going through it, I don't  
need Fang coming too. Besides I'll see him at the party... and I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me wearing a dress.

Fang POV

I walked out of my room with Sloan. I was now wearing a black sweater vest with stripes. I usually wouldn't dress like this, but since its going to be the beggining of a New year,  
might as well dress for the occasion. Dress like its fresh start. As I walked towards the kitchen, my mom laughed and said I looked cute. Usually, I would get mad at her  
for making coments like that, but I was too distracted by my own thoughts. I ate some breakfast with Sloan and quickly left my house. I ran down the block as fast as I can.  
I did it with ease too. You should never run around when wearing fancy clothes, but I didn't even sweat a little after this run. I got to school in the blink of eye. I approached  
the school yard only to find a couple of people setting up. I sighed and looked around for Seth. He still wasn't here. As I looked around like a headless chicken, I heard a call  
from behind.

"Nick!". I spun my head. Mr. T.

"Sir!" I yelled happily. Mr. T shot me a weird glance. Its true... I am being a lot nicer today. I guess I have strong feelings about starting a new year.

"Good to see you came kid, now how about you give me a hand with those boxes over there-" He pointed to stack of boxes. Great. He walked me over to massive stack of  
boxes and told me to move them all into the school, where others will start to prepare with the supplies in the boxes. I groaned and started to bring boxes into the school. One  
by one. After about what seemed to be a good half an hour of work, I heard someone yell.

"Yo Fang!" A commanding voice yelled. I put down the box I was holding and waved.

"Seth!".

Seth walked over to me with a half smile. I nodded.

"Thanks a bunch for coming to help..." I said.

He laughed. "No big deal, I'm really just here to hear you talk, so speak up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Help me carry these boxes inside and I'll explain as much as I can".

Seth and I started to carry boxes into the school. Now for those of you that are wondering how many boxes there are, lets just say the number of boxes out here  
can probably compare to the number of students in our school. No joke. But don't get me wrong, they aren't large boxes, they're medium sized but very fragile. We had  
no choice but to bring them in one by one. As we lifted boxes, I kept explaining all the components of my dream to Seth. After about another half and hour of work, we were  
practically done bringing in all the boxes. I guess you could say were pretty fast workers. Seth sighed.

"Uhh well this... so called problem... is a lot more complex than what I imagined."

"Thats sort of why I'm asking you...".

Seth scratched his chin and started to think. He looked back at me.

"Well to answer your first question, I'm not hiding anything about Max from you. Infact we both know that Max tells you way more stuff than what she tells me."

I nodded and looked down. "But that doesn't mean the same for the future...".

"Look, even though your dream seems some what realistic, I don't think it'll ever come true".

I laughed. "You can't be serious, why else would I have a dream like that if it weren't going to come true!" After reflecting for the past few days, I came to the  
conclusion that this dream must have been a vision.

"If you're so curious about wether it's going to come true or not, then I suggest you keep your eyes peeled on Max..." Seth said in a low voice.

"Speaking of Max, there she is!" I shouted. Seth turned around. Max was jogging towards us with a big smile on her face.

"Fang! Seth! Why are you guys here?" She asked in confusion. I noticed that Max was wearing her regular clothes. Looks like she'll be getting ready later on.

"Same reason as you", replied Seth.

"Good! Now I won't get bored working alone!" She cheered. I smiled.

"So Max, why didn't you tell me that you were going to be coming here today..." I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to die of boredom with me..." She said awkwardly. Oh. Well I sure wasn't expecting that.

"Oh..." I said in a tiny voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"Wait why didn't you tell me that were coming here too?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Same reason as you obviously!" I lied. I don't feel like telling Max about how I thought she was hiding something. If I did I'd have to reveal my dream.

"Huh so great minds do think alike" Max murmured. Seth snorted and then turned away. I'd do the same thing If I were him.

After about a minute talking with Max, Mr. T came.

"Max! You're finally here! Come with me, I need your help. As for you two start setting up decorations!" Mr. T ordered.

Seth and I sighed and walked towards the decorations box. Max waved and walked away with Mr. T. I wonder where he's taking her.

Max POV

I walked down the school hallway with Mr. T. We stopped walking when we reached a classroom. Mr. T took a peak inside the classroom. His eyes widened.

"Why's he in there" Mr. T murmured. I blinked. Whats he talking about. Mr. T signaled me to stand outside. He walked into the classroom and approached a guy. A very cute  
guy actually, who was sitting at his desk reading papers.

"Ari" Mr. T smiled.

The guy looked up. "Yes sir?"

"Come with me, since you have nothing better to do until the actual party, as an exchange student you should at least be doing something. And that something in this case is  
putting up decorations" Mr. T chuckled. Ari groaned.

"Uh sure... whatever". Ari got up from his chair. Whoa. Not only was he cute but he was pretty tall too. This Ari guy was about Fangs height and had black hair with streaks of  
blonde in it. Weird. His hair was combed upwards, and his eyes were hazel.

Mr. T walked out of the classroom with Ari trailing behind him. As they walked out, I looked at Ari and he spotted me. After a quick second he dismissed my presence. Jerk.  
Can't even say hi?

The three of us walked into the school gymnasium where some people were decorating the walls. Mr. T cleared his throat.

"Ari, walk over to the storage room over there, inside there should be a student named Nick, ask him for further instructions" Mr. T said.

Ari shrugged and walked over to the storage room slowly. Mr. T then turned to me.

"As for you, I need you to start setting up some tables..." Mr. T pointed to a girl standing in the corner. She was holding a clip board with a paper on it. I nodded and walked  
over to her.

The girl glared at me. "Perfect! I needed someone to help me move these tables". She pointed to a couple of tables placed in the corner of the room. Arg. While Seth and Fang  
get to decorate, I'm stuck moving tables. Thats so unfair!

Seth POV

Fang was now opening up different boxes, trying to look for the right decorations. I rolled my eyes and watched him. Even though I should be helping, I was to busy trying  
to figure out what I had to do with Fangs dream. Apparently, I was talking with Max and another guy. Why would I be talking to Max and another guy. I mean, lets see... I could  
talk to Max about pretty much anything she wants. Now lets add a random guy to that situation... Ok so Max is with a random guy. Partner for a school project, friend or  
boyfriend. Those are pretty much the only three possible options. How do I know? Because if it were somebody else, I wouldn't be talking to him. Alright so in Fangs dream,  
Max apparently kisses this unknown guy. So this guy has to be, her date, or her boyfriend. Now why would Max talk to me along with her boyfriend.  
...

After a couple of seconds of thinking, it hit me. Thats it! It has to be one of the following: She needs help with dating, she needs help from the ghouls, or she wants to talk to  
me about Fang, which of course would probably be really mad since Max was going out with another guy. Now if I only I-

My thoughts were interrupted by a short guy walking into the storage room. Well he wasn't that short. About Fangs height really. The guy had awesome hair though.

"S'up guys!" He smirked. I looked at Fang and he turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The names Ari, I'm an exchange student from upstate New york".

"Huh, well welcome to the south!" Fang raised his fist. Ari bumped it. Sweet. We just met this guy and hes already chill. "I'm Nick, A.k.a. Fang. This is Seth".

"So Ari what brings you to Arizona?" I asked.

"Well my parents signed me up for a student exchange program. Personally, I don't really care. I get to travel. Traveling is awesome. All exchange students arrive here on  
New years eve. I got here a little early, so that Mr. T guy wants me to help set up. Sucks really, but I'm forced to help you guys, that cool?"  
Aris smirked quickly became a serious look.

"Sure man, we're just looking for the party streamers box..." Fang stated. Fang sighed as he kept trying to find the streamers. Ari crouched down next to a box.

"I'll be glad to help, lets do this" He said. This guy sure was serious.

For about twenty minutes, the three of us looked for the box of streamers. Once we found it, we decorated most of the gymnasium with other items in the same box. Since  
we were three...'tall'... guys, or one tall guy and two shorter guys, the work got done pretty fast.

I turned around to see where Mr. T was. We were now done decorating the gymnasium with the right decorations. The only people in the gym other than us three, were Max  
and this other girl. As I was scanning the gym looking for Mr. T, I saw Max wave at us. I waved back. Ari looked at Max, and then back at Fang and I.

"So whos the chick with the big t*ts?" Ari said.

Fang frowned. Crap. I gave Fang a harsh look as Ari stared at Max. Fang took a deep breath and controlled himself. No need to fight we someone we barely know anyways.

"That 'chick' has a name, and her name is Max" Fang said, clearly trying to hide his anger. Why was Fang so mad anyways?

And thats when it hit me again! BAM! Fang already isn't crazy about guys that aren't as... well... chivalrous as him. But ever since he had that dream, hes most likely going to  
be going 'ape sh*t' on random guys that talk about Max.

"Huh... Hot" Ari chuckled. Fang turned and started to walk away. I heard him breathing. Not a good sign.

"I'll be back soon, just going to find Mr. T" He said.

For some reason, I don't believe him.


	36. The opening act

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"People can get obsessed with romance, they can get obsessed with political paranoia, they can get obsessed with horror. It's isn't the fault of the subject matter that  
creates the obsession, I don't think."  
-Adam Arkin

Chapter 36: The opening act

[AN: Sorry to all my daily readers for not posting yesterday! Was Canadian Thanksgiving. I'm Canadian... Anyways, review and enjoy!]

Fang POV

I walked down the schools main hallway looking for Mr. T. I looked around for about five minutes but I had no luck. I felt like I should keep looking though. There's no way I'm  
talking to that Ari guy again. Who does he think he is... talking about Max like that... I decided to stay a little while longer in the hallway. Seth seemed scared for me. Besides  
he has a point. Theres no need to get all mad at Ari... yet.  
But why do I feel so mad? Theres something about this guy that just makes me want to punch a hole in the wall. I sighed.  
Must be my dream. I guess I am getting paranoid about it. If I keep this up eventually Max will find out and I'll have to tell her. I have to stop this.  
I took a deep breath and walked back towards the gymnasium.  
As I walked in, I smiled. I saw Seth talking to Mr. T. He looked pleased. I'm glad he likes our work.  
I then turned my head to see what Max was doing.

Biggest mistake of my life.

I saw Ari standing behind Max. Except he wasn't exactly standing behind her, he was more like... joint with her! He was hugging her... well sort of. As I ran to get a closer look  
I saw that Ari was placing Maxs hands on a table, he then helped her lift it up. What the heck? Is he giving her lessons on how to lift a table!? That doesn't even make sense!  
Why would Max even make him get that close! Just lift the dam-

"Max" I said weakly. Ari quickly moved away from Max and she turned around. I gave her a concerned look. She turned to Ari and told him to give her a minute. We walked  
out the gym together.

"Whats up?" Max asked. Whats up!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS UP!

"Why are you talking to him..." I said in a calm voice.

Max rolled her eyes "Just being friendly Fang... he's an exchange student, not a rapist.".

"Thats what they said about Seth..." Fang murmured.

"Nobody ever said anything about Seth-... Hey don't change topic! Why are you asking anyways?" Max put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why Max, you tell me. Some 'friendly' guy just put his hands around you trying to help you lift a table." I raised an eyebrow. Max sighed.

"The table was heavy..." She said defensively.

"Yeah? So you needed 'his' help?"

Max looked at her feet. "Look Fang, he's a cute exchange student thats being nice. I'm not into him anyways so relax."

I laughed. "This isn't about me-" She frowned.

"Really then why so worried? Don't give me that 'you're worried about me bullsh*t, we both know hes a great guy. Nothing to be worried about."

Even though I disagree, I gave Max a sad look. I'll let her off easy this time, I can't argue this without telling her about my dream.

"Sorry Max, I guess I was just..." I paused.

"Jealous?".

"Yeah...". Huh could that be true too?. "And even though you said you aren't interested in him do you mind just laying off him? Because, I think he might be into you...". I  
smiled.

Ah the advantages of being best friends. I could tell Max anything. Ok except for crazy dreams that have to do with her sex life. But I'm glad that Max listens to me.

Max chuckled and gave me a smile.

"Fine, I'll try to stay away from him, but don't blame me if we become friends. He's sort of glued to me now!". I nodded. Thats a chance I'm willing to take. Especially since  
I could crack his head if he gets too comfy with Max.

"Lets go back in" I said. Max quickly ran in. So much for trying to stay away from him. She walked up to Ari and began talking to him. I shrugged. Might as well join.

As Ari smiled at Max, his smile quickly faded as he saw me walking towards him.

"So I heard Mr. T likes our work..." He said casually.

"Yeah, but there's a lot more work to be done." I added.

Ari and Max were silent. I stood there waiting for them to talk. I got nothing. Max then winked at me. Whatever. I walked away from them and headed towards Seth. He  
looked tired.

"You owe me big time for this Fang... I have to go through all this just so I could give you dream advice?" He sighed.

"Yeah don't worry I'll make it up to you, anyways what are we doing next?".

"Heading outside to clean up the schoolyard...".

"Why are we doing such boring stuff?".

"They probably don't trust us to do anything else. To be honest, I don't blame them. I mean just looked at us were horrible" Seth laughed.

"Speak for yourself! I'm awesome!".

Seth walked over towards the school exit and waited for me to follow. Before following, I turned back to look at Max. She was now moving tables without Aris help. Even though  
they were doing the same thing, they both stayed away from each other. Huh. Looks like Max was being serious. As I watched her work, a smile appeared on my face.

"Fang I didn't know seeing Max work makes you 'happy'" Seth mocked.

I thought about it for a second. "It does actually."

"Coming from the guy that was mad about what Ari said..." Seth murmured.

"What was that?" I asked. Hey I actually have feelings for Max! Its different in my case!

"Was just saying how mad I was about what Ari said..." Seth smirked.

We left the gym and entered the schoolyard. I looked all around the yard to get an idea of how much work we had to do.

"Doesn't look to bad" I said.

"Trust me, it is" Seth groaned.

Seth then pulled out two garbage backs from his pocket. He told me that Mr. T gave them to him so we could go around picking up peices of trash. He also handed me a glove  
so I wouldn't get my hands dirty. The two of us then started to walk around the schoolyard with garbage bags. I was so happy it was still day time. Everyone in the neighborhood  
is either working, sleeping or getting ready for tonight. Occasionaly, teenagers would stop walking near the school yard to make fun of Seth and I. Who could blame them.  
Even though we were doing a good deed, we still looked like two guys with no lives. After about half an hour of walking around the yard, I realized that Seth had a good point.  
This was a lot harder than it looked. I thought we'd be done with this really fast, but it looks like we're going to be here for a while. Even though the schoolyard was fairly  
clean to begin with, there was still tons of trash and dead leaves. Now that I think of it, I also have to be carefull. I mean I was already wearing the clothes I'm going to be  
wearing for tonight. They weren't fancy but they're still nice, clean clothes. I was now trying my best not to get them dirty. Since I where black, no dirt was actually visible...  
yet. Seth and I worked for about two hours in total. What we thought was one of the dumbest things ever turned out to be one of the most important things for the party. When  
we finished we looked around the yard and realized it looked a lot nicer than it was before.  
The only problem though was that Seth and I had taken way to much time to clean up the yard. Mr. T found it hard to believe that we actually took that much to clean up the  
yard. After convincing Mr. T that it really did take that long to clean the yard, he then started giving orders to other volunteers. I turned to Seth.

"I have to go check on Max" I stated.

"Don't you mean Ari?" He asked.

Anger started to build up inside me. "Screw Ari, I care about Max not him". I walked away from Seth and ran into the gym, hoping to find Max.  
She wasn't in the gym anymore.  
I instantly sprinted down as many school hallways as I could, desperately trying to find Max. When I reached a class room near the front of the school I peeked into the window.  
The class rooms lights were off, but in the middle Ari was hugging Max. My jaw dropped. How could she!

Max POV

So far, today turned out to be quiet interesting. Ever since I got here, Mr.T put me on table duty. I've been lifting and shifting tables for hours, and let me tell you, its one  
of the most boring experiences ever. As I started to move the tables, I was joined by that cute guy named Ari that I saw earlier. Even though he had completely ignored me  
before, he seemed happier. As Ari came to help me move tables, he asked me if I need help moving the large table. The large table wasn't to much bigger than all the other  
tables. But I had completely underestimated its weight. As I tried to lift it, I struggled like crazy. Ari saw my struggling and grabbed the large table. He smiled

"Here, let me teach you how to properly lift a table..." He said. I nodded.

Ari came behind me and put his hands on my hands. He gently placed my hands on the side of table. He placed them in a position that I'd be able to carry the large table  
with ease. Huh. Who knew there actually was a way to carry a table. Infact, the only reason I haven't told him off yet is because he's new and cute. He's nothing compared to  
Fang, but definitely easier to be around.  
As Ari helped me lift the table, I then heard Fang. Fang approached us and then gave me a wierd look. I walked outside the room with Fang so I could try to clear things up.  
It turns out that Fang was already jealous Ari. I laughed. I didn't think Fangs feelings would grow into this...  
Actually, now that I think of it, I've never had a... normal guy... besides Fang that actually tried to be friends with me. Of course there's always Sloan and Dylan but they don't  
really count. I met them because of the gang.  
So maybe Fang always felt like this? Like he had to protect me from all other guys? Anyways, even though I hate that Fang is acting this way, I don't blame him. After all...  
look at what happened to me in the past. I'm really glad Fang is looking after me.  
So to sum it all up, I promised Fang I wouldn't stick with Ari. So as we continued to move tables, I kept my distance from him.  
Shortly after we finished moving the tables, Ari approached me again and started to talk to me.  
Even though I felt horrible about talking to Ari, it felt so right. It turns out his personality is just as great as I thought! He's like, my definition of perfect.  
Ok now don't get me wrong, just because he's cute and has an amazing personality doesn't make him better than Fang. It just makes him friend material. As Ari started  
to talk to me more and more, I felt like I had to talk to him back.  
We then started a deep conversation about all our thoughts and experiences. It turns out Ari was a really understanding guy too. We then walked into a classroom where Mr. T  
told Ari to wait. Ari is going to be staying at school untill the actual party. I on the other hand get to go home.  
I then decided to stop talking to Ari. I was being unloyal to Fang. Sure it may not seem like a big deal, but If Fang really wanted me to not get close with Ari, then I won't.  
Ari then asked me for hug. My mind was now debating wether I should tell him off or just hug him. Lets see, on one hand I could throw him off and show him that I'm a mean  
person and that I don't want anything to do with him, pleasing Fang but making me feel guilty. On the other hand I could just hug him, make him feel good about himself,  
get the pleasure of hugging a cute guy, and not tell Fang. Wow I wonder what I should choose. I gave Ari a hug.

Fang POV

After witnessing the hug, I decided to question Max about her day later. Lets see if she'll tell me about this hug. If she doesn't, then lets just say, I won't be having a great  
New years eve. If she does, then I'll ask her. I mean come on, I'm sure there's some sort of logical explanation out there. She wouldn't just ignore what I asked... would she?  
You know maybe I should just tell Max about my dream. Or at least a part of it, so she knows what I'm going through. She probably thinks I'm going crazy!  
Who could blame her! I just took the first steps into controlling her social life!

"Fang are you ok?".

I jumped three feet in the air and turned around. It was Seth.

"Just fine" I said in anger.

"Ok I think things are getting out of hand man, you should just tell Max about your dream..." Seth sighed.

"All of it?" I thought.

Seth rubbed his chin. "Well ok, maybe not all of it. She'll probably get mad at you If you told her everything, but at least the part about her being with some random guy".

I nodded. Seth's right. I'm right. She has to know.

"So is there anything else we need to do?" I asked.

"No not really, but Mr. T wants us to stick around untill party time. After that I'm out though..." Seth replied.

"Alright, well thanks for coming man!".

"No problem... so are you waiting for Max? When are you going to talk to her?".

"As soon as possible. Once Ari is out of the way, I'll have a quick convo with her. Just to clear things up."

Seth fist bumped me.

Looks like my dream is on its way to becoming true.


	37. Transcending the unexpected

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."  
-Buddha

Chapter 37: Transcending the unexpected

Fang POV

Seth and I hung around the school until it started to get dark outside. Everyones hard work payed off in the end. The school looked really cool and had loads to offer for the  
party. Since the party was going to be starting in just under an hour, I new I had to find Max so I could talk to her. Seth took out his cell phone and to check the time. He  
looked at me.

"Guess I better get going..." He said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I got some work to do" He smirked. Wonder whats the news on street now a days.

"Alright bye man!" I called as Seth walked away. He turned back and nodded. He walked away in silence.

Now back to my own problems. That Ari guy is really pushing himself onto Max. I bet shes trying her best just to keep him off. I walked down the school hallway which was  
now full of volunteers packing up. I made my way to the classroom Ari was sitting in before. He should still be in there. I don't remember Mr. T ever looking for him.  
I went up to the door, and looked into the room. Sure enough, Ari was sitting in the dark classroom listening to music.

I sighed in relief as I watched Ari shift his leg up and down, dancing to the beat of his music. Then, my heart skipped. I saw Max walk up to Ari. They both smiled at each other.  
What the hell!? Whats she doing in there! I pulled the door open.  
Max shrieked. Woops, didn't think I'd startle them. I frowned.

"Max..." I whispered.

Ari gave me a strange look. "Is there a problem Fang?" He asked.

"Yes there is actually..." I cleared my throat. "I don't like seeing my best friend talking to a random guy with a small d*ck." I smiled. Max turned me angrily.

Ari looked confused. "Wait so who's the guy with the small d*ck?". Is this guy for real. He didn't even realize I just insulted him. I face palmed myself and grabbed Max.

Max tried to loosen my grip but I was too strong. I pulled her out of the room.

"I thought you were trying to avoid him..." I whispered.

"Listen Fang, he has nobody to talk too! I can't just leave him alone in some classroom doing nothing! I already told you there's nothing going on anyways!" Max exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm sure he would've been fine all alone, but since you insist on being with him then go ahead. See you later... I guess" I replied sadly.

I turned away from Max and walked down the hallway. I grinned evily. Hehehe. Max will probably come running back to me any second now. Sure she may be smart, but I  
know how to play with her emotions. Am I mean? Yes. Was it worth it? Of course! As I walked away from the classroom, I heard Max run back into the room. She talked  
with Ari for about five seconds and run back out to catch up to me. Score!

She ran and put her hand on my shoulder. I spun around only to see Max looking really sad. Hm. Seems like I underestimated her reaction to that. As I looked into Maxs eyes  
I saw... a tear? Was that really a tear?

"I'm sorry." She said weakly. "I was just trying to be nice". Ok whoa I really am a bad person.

"Its ok Max" I said soothingly. "Lets just go outside...". Max nodded and followed me towards the exit. She seemed really down. I remembered that I was supposed to find  
out If Max would admit to hugging Ari. Even though I really wanted to find out, I decided to forget about it. Besides, I care more about Max than I do my own feelings. We  
walked up to the door and I opened it, I allowed Max to walk outside first. She happily walked outside and started to stretch.

"Haven't been exercising much lately" She said.

I laughed. "Then you better start! We need all of our best players to be in good shape.".

"How about you?".

I shrugged. "I have, but not as much as usual".

One Max finished her stretches, we just stood next to each other. For about a minute, we stood there doing absolutely nothing. I don't know what it was, but something  
just felt so right at that moment. Standing next to Max... Facing the rest of the world, together. As one. Nothing could've ruined this momen-.

The moment was then ruined by Max sighing.

"Fang I have to go home and get changed!" Max yelled. She took out her cell phone. She gasped as she saw the time.

"I'll come with you..." I offered. Max shook her head.

"No stay here, I -uhhh I just need to go home alone ok?" She smirked.

"You mean you want to surprise me?" I smiled. Max rolled her eyes.

"You wish..." She turned away and started running down the block.

"See you later!" She yelled.

Once Max was out of sight. I headed back into the school. Ari was about to get an unexpected visit.

Max POV

I ran down the street as fast as I could. Even though I usually tend to get dressed really fast, today was sort of an exception. I wanted to look awesome for this party. I  
ran up to my front door and rang the doorbell ten times. After about a minute, Iggy answered the door.

"Relax Max..." Iggy groaned.

"Wake up already Iggy! The party starts soon!" I yelled.

Iggys eyes widened.

"Why didn't anybody tell me!" He freaked. My mom, who was standing a couple of steps behind him frowned.

"Actually honey, I told you several times..." She sighed. Iggy laughed.

"I'll be ready soon anyways..." Iggy walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

I looked at my mom, who was now wearing a black dress.

"Uh mom do you remember where my purple dress is?" I asked shakily.

"Purple dress? Max I didn't know you were wea-" I cut her off.

"Mom just tell me where it is!"

"In your closet, hanging on the hanger to the far right..." She explained. I nodded and ran to my bedroom. I really have to get ready, and I better make it quick too.

Fang POV

I opened the door to the classroom. Ari stood up. I gestured him to sit back down.

"How ya doing?" I asked casually.

"Good and you?".

"Just fine".

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "Got nothing better to do...".

Ari stared at me. "So I see that you're into Max...". I blinked.

"Shes my best friend" I replied.

"Then why are you so over protective?" He smirked.

"Because of people like you" I sneered. Ari rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, besides I think shes into you too... makes things that much harder" He said worriedly.

I froze. I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't want him to know how I felt about Max. Nor do I want him to think I don't like him. I ignored Ari and walked out the room.  
He's wasting my time. Who cares what he thinks? Whos cares what he does... As long as Max stays away from him. The thing is, I want nothing to do with him. I don't care  
if hes an exchange student. Theres no way hes fooling anyone. Sure he may have brain washed Max into thinking hes a 'good' and 'nice' guy, but inside, he's just looking for  
the right chick to..umm... 'play around' with. Then again I could always be completely wrong, but putting aside all paranoia from my dream, this guy is trouble.  
I walked back outside the school and saw that people were starting to arrive. Looks like the party guests are a little early. Excitement started to build up inside me. This  
party was going to be awesome! Who doesn't like free food!

Max POV

After about twenty minutes, I was finally ready to go the party. I was now wearing my favorite purple dress that matched with my shoes and showed off hair. I looked at  
myself in a mirror and smiled. I liked the fact that my hair remained straight. It saved me a lot of time since I didn't have to use Lissas straightener. Speaking of Lissa, she  
was now the only one that wasn't ready yet. I was standing near the front door with Iggy waiting for Lissa to be ready. Since this party is a community related thing, everyone  
is showing up, which includes my mom. My mom was now in her bed room, sorting out her clothes. Even though she was ready for the party, she decided that since she had  
so much trouble finding her dress in the first place, it was now time to sort out all her clothes.

Iggy sighed. "Jeez why does she take so long... its not like Dylan is going to notice anyways..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Lissa yelled. I giggled.

"Of course he'll notice!" I argued. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Guys don't really notice that kind of stuff... don't you know that by now Max?" Iggy smirked. I laughed.

"Coming from a blind guy, I completely understand" Iggy frowned and I continued to laugh. ... ... What!? He asked for it!

"Its time to go Lissa!" My mom yelled. Lissa came rushing towards the front door.

"I'm here! Ok lets go!" Lissa cheered.

The four of us walked outside and my mom locked the door. She then unlocked her car doors.

"Really mom? Were driving to a place thats a couple of minutes by walk?" Iggy asked.

"Yup" She replied. I turned to Lissa. She shrugged. We got in the car and my mom drove us to school. After two minutes, we were already at school. Luckily for us, there was  
loads of parking since nobody else took there car to come to party. I got out of the car and gasped. They schoolyard was now filled with loads of people all dressed up and  
ready for the New year. The sun was now almost completey gone. I hadn't realized untill now, but there were lanterns placed around the school yard to light it up. Cool!  
My turned to me.

"You guys go have fun with your friends, I'll see you guys later. Have fun and be carefull!" She smiled. I looked at Lissa and and grabbed Iggys arm. We walked into the school  
yard and started to navigate through the crowd of people. After looking around the school yard, I saw that a lot of the students were hanging around near the end of the  
school yard away from the adults. Makes sense. Lissa, Iggy and I walked towards the end of the school yard. After about a minute of poking around, Lissa finally spotted  
Sloan!

"Sloans right over there!" She pointed out. I turned and there he was. Sloan was walking straight down the school yard. I ran up to Sloan trying to stop him. He saw me and  
nodded.

"Hey girl! You guys are a little late!" He said.

"It was Lissas fault! Anyways where's the gang?" I asked.

Sloan laughed. "You blind already? There right over..." Sloan gestured to the corner of the school yard. Lissa face palmed herself. I can't believe we missed them. Its not  
like there hiding or anything. They're litteraly right in the corner...

Lissa tugged Iggys arm and the three of us made our way towards the rest of the gang. I saw Ella and Nudge wearing some pretty nice dresses, along with Dylan and Gazzy  
who were wearing pretty nice shirts with a long ties. I spotted Fang leaning against the fence with his eyes clothes. Strange. Must be tired.  
Angel waved and Lissa waved back to her. Just by seeing all my friends, I could tell that tonight was going to be a great party. What a great way to start off the New year...  
celebrating with friends and family, and getting free food. Yes, I know... its pretty pathetic that I consider free food to be one the most important things but, If you were me  
you would too!  
As we approached the gang, I was instantly bombarded with hugs. Everyone just seemed so happy and thrilled to be here. But theres just one thing.  
Somethings missing. Something thats some what bothering me in the back of my head right now. Lets see, my friends are here, my family is here, my whole community is  
here, excluding the ghouls of course. The only person that isn't here right now is-

"Heres some food guys!" Sloan yelled. We laughed as Sloan carried two plates full of pizza.

"Nice Sloan!" Dylan cheered.

Sloan chuckled. "Yeah I decided to take a stroll near the snack bar, and I just happened to spot some tasty pizza... so I took some to go".

I grabbed three slices of pizza just as Fang grabbed the last three. Good to see he's awake!

"Max how do you not get fat after eating so much!" Ella complained in jealousy. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm I dont know..." I replied. Lucky I guess?

"Have you see the way this girl exercises?" Sloan said. "Jeez I'm surprised she hasn't grown a six pack yet...".

I punched Sloan in the arm and Fang laughed. Ok Sloan was probably right. I eat more than most large guys out there, yet I barely gain anything... At least I think I dont!

As we finished eating the pizza Sloan brought us, somebody approached our gang. I watched as the person walked closer and closer. Fang clenched his fist as the guy walked  
up to me.

It was Ari.


	38. A bad man's plan

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance."  
-Oscar Wilde

Chapter 38: A bad man's plan

Max POV

I looked the other way trying to avoid Ari. Ella, Nudge and Lissa smiled. Dylan frowned, probably because he saw Fangs expression. Gazzy and Angel were too distracted by  
eachother to notice anything. I was too scared to look at Fang. Ari tapped me on my shoulder.

"Mind if I hang with guys? Theres no one else that I know here..." Ari said sincerely.

Before Dylan could say anything I signaled him to stop with my hand. I looked at Ari. Ari looked like he was... almost sad.  
I decided to take my chances. I turned around to look at Fang. Fang looked really angry, but something was keeping him from talking. As Fang stood frozen without a  
responce, I new what I had to do.

"Sure... Let me introduce you to everyone" I smiled. The only reason for Fangs froze is because he's not sure what to think of Ari. I'll try to change that!  
Dylan turned away and walked over to Fang. After a couple of whispers, Fang relaxed himself. Good. I walked around  
introducing Ari to everyone, one by one. Ari happily greeted everyone, actually... he even winked at Ella and Lissa! I took a deep breath. Probably just a friendly gesture.  
I watched Fang as Ari shook everyones hand. He smiled. Why is he so happy all of a sudden? One minute hes going all crazy about Ari and now hes all smily again... ok  
either Fang has really lost it or there's something he's not telling me about.

Ari sighed. "I'll be right back, bathroom..." He walked away quickly. Everyone in the gang turned to me.

"So Max who is he really?" Ella asked shakily.

"Just an exchange student thats stalking me" I chuckled. Ella and Lissa giggled.

"Cute guy though" Lissa said.

Dylan coughed. "Thats guy is the definition of 'stay away'. Stick around with him and the fun won't last long...".

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Angel asked curiously.

Dylan laughed. Fang smirked. "Guys like Ari are players... and much worse. He'll go out with chicks just for the sex...".

I rolled my eyes. "Don't guys like think about sex every 7 seconds or something?". I heard this somewhere, but I wasn't sure if it were true. Besides they can't just  
acuse Ari of something he might not even be. They just met him and they think they got him figured out?

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know about that, but what I do know is that loads of guys try to get a girl for their own needs... and whenever they're done, they'll dump the girl  
and move on to the next. The only difference here is that Ari is actually good at it. Looks at you guys, your mouths are already half open!"

Lissa and Ella blushed and remained silent. My eyes widened. Could it be that, all that stuff Ari said and did, were meaningless? Was he trying to get me for...  
A wave of anger passed through my body. Lies.

"Ari isn't what you think he is!" I argued. "Just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean he's an a*s..." I sighed and waited for Dylan to respond. He shook it head.  
He didn't know what to say. Good, he's wrong anyways.

"Guys?" Fang said. Everyone turned to Fang. He closed his eyes.

"Promise me, that If Dylan is right about Ari, we get to crack him..." Fang said in a harsh tone. Everyone looked at each other. Why does Fang want to hurt him!? The poor  
guy didn't even do anything wrong!

Dylan shrugged. "Lets be honest here, even if we all said no, you'd still do it".

Fang snorted. "You're... almost right. I just need one green light". Fang turned to me. Oh God.

He walked up to me and put his mouth next to my ear.

"Can I...? Only if he hurts you." Fang whispered.

I smiled. Fang just wants to make sure that he doesn't hurt me... I still don't see why hes acting like this, but there has to be some sort of logical explanation.  
I turned to look at Fang in the eyes.

"I don't see why you have to ask..." I stated. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I heard 'AWWWS' coming from behind. I blushed. Fang walked back over to the  
gang in silence.

I stood there, standing at the corner of the schoolyard looking like an idiot. After several seconds of day dreaming, Sloan yelled.

"Earth to Max? Girl are you there?" He asked. I snapped out of my day dream about Fang and looked around.

"Hey wheres Ari?". He shouldn't have been gone this long just for a bathroom break.

"Relax he's coming..." A strange voice said. I gasped. I spun around only too see Ari standing two feet behind me. And just when I thought things couldn't get any more  
embarrassing.

"Oh." I replied.

Lissa clapped her hands. "Ok guys, I say we walk around the school and find out what kind of stuff is going on, there has to be something we can do".  
We all agreed. Finally, something productive! We started to walk as group towards the school. I looked around the rest of the yard. Teenagers and adults of all ages were  
everywhere. This party was a lot bigger than I imagined. Sure I new that a lot of people were going to be coming to this party, but I had no clue how many people 'a lot'  
really meant. As we walked inside the school, Sloan got really excited as he saw the snack bar.

"Yes! They finally put out the chicken!" Sloan cheered as he glared at all the chicken surronding him.

Gazzy laughed. "You're looking at the chicken? I was looking more at the burgers...".

"Remember were not here to eat..." I stated. Fang rolled his eyes.

"So then what are we here for?" He asked.

"To celebrate the new year...".

"Oh yeah!" I slapped Fang in the back of the head. He already forgot about why he had to do so much work today!

We walked towards the schools gymnasium. I already new what to expect but I didn't really know what they wanted to use the gym for. As we approached the gym I heard  
loud music coming from inside. Weird. Sloan grinned.

"OH YEAH MAN! There using the gym as a dance floor, its pitch black in here!" He cheered.

We walked into the gym and sure enough, Sloan was right. The gym was very dark and had a Dj at the far end. On the other side, there were small tables with candles on  
them so people could always sit down near the dance floor. Most of the work Fang and I did today was in this room.

"Pretty cool" Lissa said.

"No joke..." Ella replied.

Ari shrugged "Needs work though...".

"How would you know?" Dylan asked. I gave Dylan my death stare. Why are they on his case?

"Been to a lot of these..." Ari said. Angel gave Ari a strange look. Ok so what? Big deal... the guy likes dancing. That doesn't mean anything.

"Well are we just going to stand around or are we dancing?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"Dance! I call Max!" Fang yelled. He grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor.

"And Ari is supposedly the one that uses girls for-" Fang put a finger over my mouth.

"I'm not using you. Were both going to enjoy this."

"Ari-". Fang cut me off again.

"Ari this, Ari that, why are you defending him so much? Is he really that important to you?" Fang asked.

"No... its just that... well... Nevermind lets just dance". Nice save Max.

Though I wasn't a very big fan of freestyle dancing, Fang and I managed to free style dance for about two minutes of the dance floor. Eventually, the others joined us.

"Took you guys long enough..." said Fang.

"Whatever man... I called Nudge!" Sloan cheered.

"And since Ella is already with Iggy, I get stuck with Lissa" Dylan said playfully.

"Shut up!" Lissa replied.

The gang started to dance around Fang and I. I looked at Fangs face as we danced. I saw that he seemed happier. Why did he become to cheerfull all of a sudden?  
Oh right.

"Where did Ari go?!" I yelled.

"Hes sitting in the cafeteria. He said he'll join us later." Dylan yelled back.

Something inside me wanted to just run out of the gymnasium and check on Ari. But I didn't care. Why did I even feel bad for Ari? I usually hate people. I don't even like him  
and he might not even be who he says he is... according to Fang and Dylan. I should just forget about him. This is just ruining everything for Fang. I know hes over protective  
so why am I still on this Ari guys case.  
We danced free style for about an hour. It was one of the best hours on my life. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I was having the time of my life with my best friends, and  
I was celebrating the new year. Once we all started to get a little sweaty, we decided to stop dancing. Were here to have fun not to work out!

We walked out of the gym and into the school hallways.

"Where to next?" Fang asked.

"Lets go check out the caf..." I offered. Fang groaned.

SInce nobody else said anything, I walked down the hallway and everyone followed me. When we got to the cafeteria I looked around in surprise. There were adults standing  
around everywhere with wine and beer bottles in there hands. I also spotted a couple of teenagers sitting down. I stood on my toes trying to spot Ari from far. Finally, I  
saw Ari sitting down alone close to the punch bowl. I walked over to Ari and everyone followed me without hesitation. Ari spotted me and waved. I smiled and sat down  
next to him. Fang sat on my other side, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Ari why didn't you come to dance with us!?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Oh you know... I just felt like sitting down out here with a glass of punch".

"What kind of punch is it?".

"Cherry".

Cherry. Hmmm. Must be so sweet!

Ari looked at me. "Why do you want some?"

I hesitated. "Uhh".

Ari smirked and got up. He walked towards where there was a stack of cups. Aw hes getting me punch. How cute!

"Max?". I turned around to look at Fang.

"Yeah?".

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yes...why?" I replied awkwardly. Why would he ask me that.

"Just checking" He smiled. I nodded.

Ari POV

This b*tch is harder to get than I thought. Especially with Fang breathing down her neck all the time. I walked over to where the cups were. I took a cup and looked around.  
Nobody was paying attention to me. Good. I walked towards the left and grabbed the vodka bottle. I quickly added some to the empty cup. Before anyone realized, I was  
walking away with the cup towards the punch bowl. I got to the punch bowl and quickly poured the cherry punch into the cup. Max shouldn't be able to notice the taste.  
I smiled as I walked back to Max with the cup in my hand.

Max POV

Fang was really starting to get my worried. Its one thing for him to be over protective, its another thing for him to go crazy over guys that hit on me, but its completely unlike  
him to ask me about how I'm feeling when were clearly all having fun. What does he know that I don't? What is he thinking?

Fang POV

Ok so judging by what I think Ari is, I could bet a good amount of money that hes probably planning one the following... ummm.. one two... four... five... six... SEVEN THINGS!  
Things that Ari could be plotting: Max. 2. Seduces Max. 3. Harrases Max. 4. Gets Max High. 5. Gets Max drunk. 6. Kidnapps Max. And finally, the worst of them all  
number 7. Go out with Max.

Max POV

Ari arrived back with the punch. He gave the cup to me with a smile.

"Hope you like it..." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't be that bad".

I took a sip of the punch and waited a couple of seconds.

"Interesting. Tastes a little off, but other than that its pretty good!... Think you could get me some more after?" I asked shyly.

Aris smile grew larger. Guess he likes serving me. "Sure!" he replied.

I drank some more. "So Ari, are you going to end up dancing?" I asked.

"Maybe. Its not like I have anybody to dance with..." He stated.

"I'll come dance with you if you want" I offered.

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Would you really do that?".

I shrugged. "Sure why not?". This will prove if Fang is hidding something from me or not. He's acting way to strange. By dancing with Ari, theres a good chance that Fang will  
have a reaction to it. Then again I could be wrong. Maybe he'll get a little jealous because I'm dancing with Ari over him? Or maybe he'll have some strange reaction again  
which only proves my point about him hidding something. Oh well theres only one way to find out.

I finished drinking my punch and threw the cup away. I looked at the gang. Everyone was having there own little conversation, except Fang. I looked at Ari. He got up and  
walked towards the stack of cups again. I sat down and leaned my head on Fang.

"Max!"

"Hm..." I replied tiredly.

"You sure that nothings wrong!?".

"Yes, now relax Fang!" I replied.

He sighed and did as I said. As I relaxed in his warmth, time sped up and before I knew it, Ari was already back holding two cups of punch.

"Thanks..." He handed me both cups. I drank them both instantly. These ones tasted even funnier than the last one.

"Why does the punch taste...umm... spicy?" I asked.

Ari laughed. "Probably expired punch?".

"I wouldn't be surprised". My school tends to be pretty cheap.

I finished all the punch and threw out the cups.

"Dance now?". I looked at Ari. He shrugged.

"Lets just wait a while ok? No need to rush things on such a great night... besides your probably still tired from dancing before...".

For some reason, I did feel a little drowsy. I guess he was right. I nodded and leaned my head back on Fangs shoulder. Fang was now sitting down in silence. He was either  
resting or brainstorming. To be honest, I didn't really care. Not because I don't want to care, but because I started to feel even wierder now. Ari smiled and stared at all  
the people. Why is he so happy?

Before I new it everything became a blur.

[AN: Well good this in my last AN, I said don't panic! Because I was sure panicing when the power went out last night. Just came back an hour ago, so give me time! More  
chapters coming very soon! This is chap 1/3 for today]


	39. The inconspicuous man

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"A man's true character comes out when he's drunk."  
-Charlie Chaplin

Chapter 39: The inconspicuous man

Max POV

Everything feels so weird. Whats happening?

Ari took my hand. "Max want to go dance now?".

I gave him a half smile. "I've been waiting for this for a while now...".

Ari smiled and walked me towards the gymnasium.

"You know Ari, ever since you came around Fang started to act all weird and stuff and he doesn't like you very much...".

Ari sighed. "How much of that stuff did I put her punch again..." He murmured.

"You know just because you're cute doesn't make you a good person... well at least thats what Dylan sort of said...".

Ari frowned. "Who cares what they think".

"But I care what they think! They're all my friends! You aren't even my friend but at least you're nice!...".

Ari nodded. "Lets go dance inside the crowd of people".

"Oh ok, so like we could do sh*t and stuff? Sounds like loads of fun! But wait I've never actually tried anything like this!".

Ari laughed. "You haven't? Well thats ok I'll give you a brief walkthrough".

"Hey you sound like you have a lot of experience... maybe Dylan was right? You're a player".

Aris eyes widened. "A player? Come on Max you remember how nice I was how could I possibly be a player!".

I laughed. "Hey you're right thats what I was trying to tell them! My friends could be so stupid sometimes...".

Ari grinned evily. "So have you ever danced like this?"

He stood behind me and we started to grind.

Ari laughed again. "Hey you're a natural at this!"

"Well I usually see people do it but I find its stupid, especially at highschool dances, but now that I'm actually doing it this seems like, so much fun... and it feels great!"

Ari brought me as close as possible to him. "I couldn't agree more babe..." He whispered. I giggled and I continued to grind with him for what seemed like a long time.

It was wierd though, everytime I tried to talk, he would tell me to shut up. I wonder why.

Fang POV

Its been almost an hour now. Where did Max go? I heard Ari say something to her about dancing but I wasn't really listening. Guess that there's a good chance that they're  
in the gym dancing. Looks like Max was wrong. If she really wasn't into this guy then I don't think she would've spent almost an hour in there with him. I sighed.

"Dylan!" I called. Dylan got up and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Sorry to interrupt you and-" Dylan cut me off.

"My new girlfriend Lissa". He finished.

I smirked. "Nice man you finally did it?".

"Yup, and so did Sloan. I told you man, if it wasn't going to happen at christmas, it was going to happen now..." Dylan chuckled.

"Well congratulations then!".

"Thanks now what were you saying?".

"Ari went into the gym with Max about an hour ago. Thoughts?"

"Either Max fell for Ari ... OR ... somebody did something that we don't know about." Dylan stated. Alright so only two possibilities.

"I'll go check on Max then, If I'm not back by 'next year', come and find me..." I laughed. He nodded.

"Good luck Fang".

I walked away from the table and made my way to the gym. As I walked towards the gym, a couple of girls kept staring at me and I heard a couple of guys say "Is that Fang?".  
It makes sense though. I'm not the kind of guy to go on a dance floor, especially all alone.  
I walked into the gym and onto the dance floor. I walked around the crowd of people searching for Ari and Max. Looks like they aren't here. Unless...  
No.

I quickly pushed my way through a couple of people and made it to the center of the crowd. Near the center, I saw a fimiliar face. It was Ari! Well actually it was the back of  
Aris head. I walked over to Ari trying to see if Max was with him. When I got close enough, I gasped.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

I froze.

I saw Max grinding with Ari... and the worst part is, both of them looked like they were having fun. A lot of fun. I took a deep breath and walked up to Max.

She saw me and smiled. "Max whats going on here!?" I yelled.

"Fang! Oh my God you know you're so hot and sexy, I didn't know that you were coming in here, I'm with Ari. Are you mad at me?" Max cheered. She seperated from Ari.

Ari looked lost in his own train of thought. That horny bastard.

"I'm not mad Max, but could you just come with me please?" I asked nicely. She was clearly drunk. No doubt about it.

"Sure Fangie just wait, I have to say thank you to Ari!" She giggled. She took Ari and kissed him on the lips for 3 seconds.

I almost dropped to the floor. The kiss looked absolutely disgusting. All tongue, and all fake too. It hurt so much though. The only thing that was keeping me on track was the  
fact that I knew Max was drunk. I grabbed her arm and started to navigate out of the crowd. I heard Max talk to herself as we walked. She was saying complete gibberish.  
I then remembered that a bunch of adults were here. I can't let anybody find out she's drunk! Especially her mom! As I tried to think of a plan, Ari came running towards us.

"Fang why did you take her?" Ari asked innocently.

"Because you somehow got her drunk..." I stated. I tried to control my anger. Right now, Max was way more important than Ari.

Ari looked confused. "Me? Get her drunk? Are you kidding me man? I just asked her to dance... shes the one thats going crazy! She can't be drunk...".

"Well she has to be..." I said in a low voice.

"It wasn't me man... must've been one of the seniors. While you were half asleep, I remember a senior going up to Max and talking to her".

I frowned. "No joke?" I seriously wasn't sure wether to believe him or not. Usually I'd never take his word, but he seems like he might be telling the truth. Besides he's right.  
At the table I was practically lost in my thoughts and litteraly half asleep. Well at least until Max leaned on my shoulder.

"Dead serious man, I had just gotten out of the bathroom. Who knows what that senior guy gave her. All I really saw was him saying bye to Max." Ari said, looking almost  
... worried?

I sighed. Not like I have a choice to believe him. But Max is a smart girl... why would she take a drink from a senior... WAIT! Unless they tricked her into thinking it was  
something else! Damn it. Those seniors had gave Ari a one way ticket to Max.

"Hey what are you guys even talking about, did you guys forget I was here or something?" Max said dizzily.

"I'll see you later Ari..." I mumbled. He smirked and nodded. I pulled Max out of the crowd and lifted her up.

"Hey! Fang put me down! I could walk this! Don't carry me infront of everyone!" She panicked. I walked straight out of the emergency exit of the gym.

Max and I were now walking in the school parking lot, away from everyone else. I carried Max bridal style to the end of the parking lot near a staircase. I put her down sitting  
straight up on one of the steps and I sat right next to her.

"Max are you okay?" I asked. What a dumb question to ask.

"Okay? I'm awesome! I just got carried outside by the hottest guy ever. Then I remembered he was you Fang!" She laughed.

Poor Max, she has no idea what shes saying. "Did Ari do anything bad to you...?".

"NAHHHH, Ari is chill. He's totally into me though. He never really leaves me alone. I like the way he follows me though. Hes not as good looking as you but he sure has one  
of the best personalities!" Max said tiredly. Just as Maxs head was about to hit the ground, I caught her and laid her head on my lap. I ran my hand through her hair. I had  
to remember that shes drunk. She shouldn't be telling me all this right now. I decided to play along.

"Even better than my personality?" I faked a laugh.

"I'm not sure, you guys are about the same. I think you care more though, he's just more polite." Max relaxed her head on my lap. She then pushed her face towards my  
stomach. ... Awkward... Then again I'm not letting her roll in the ground!

"Thats nice Max..." I replied. Ok now what? I have no idea how to deal with drunk teenagers or how to hide them from adults. And the worst thing is, we're at a school party!  
Think Fang think... Maybe I should go call Dylan for help?

"You know Fang, I love you sooooooo much. I hope you never leave me again! You're the bestest best friend I've ever had. We're going to be more than friends someday  
you know that?. Max said in a low voice.

"I love you too Max..." I kissed her on her cheek and she smiled. I felt tears starting to form at the back of my eyes. Get a grip Fang! Not the time. I gently lifted Maxs head  
away from me and I tried to get up.

She panicked.

"NOOO FANG NOOO DON'T LEAVE ME STAY HERE WITH ME PLEASE!" She begged. She quickly got on her knees and put her hands together, as if she was praying to some  
sort of higher power. Well, looks like getting help is off the list.

I returned to my previous position and Max now sat on my lap. I rolled my eyes and held her so she wouldn't fall. You know the funny thing about this is, if Max wasn't drunk  
this would've been the greatest time of my life so far.

"Fang?"

"Yes Max?"

"Is there something that you need to talk to me about, because you've been acting really weird lately, and I was just wondering... Is it because you're jealous of Ari or is it  
because of something else? If it is I want to know!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Now, I would tell Max about that part of my dream where she was with that guy... IF she weren't drunk. Since she is, whats the point. She'll probably forget everything  
soon enough anyways... I think?

"Don't worry about it Max, I'll tell you later" I said soothingly.

Max then took her hand and started to run it up and down my upper body.

"Uh Max can I know what you're doing...?" I asked. Is she trying to tickle me?

"Just touching you... feels like so much fun!" She replied.

'Feels'? Oh boy, after this I think I know what all my dreams are going to be about. As Max ran her hand up and down my chest and abs, I finally realized that she was  
trying to seduce me! Oh and for the record, it was working.

"Max could you please stop?" I asked politely.

"Why? Do you like it?" She asked with a smirk.

I hesitated. What do I say? No? Yes? Nothing?

Before I could think of a responce, I heard people yelling 10! Oh crap. Nononono. The New years countdown! The ... 'real' Max is going to miss it! If we don't get back soon,  
the gang and maybe even Maxs mom will get worried. How long has been!? There's no way its actually midnight!

9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1!

Max stopped and then pulled me in for a hug. The only thing is, the hug quickly became a kiss.

Max forced her lips onto mine and then started to kiss me viciously. As much as I wanted to enjoy this, I couldn't. This isn't right. This isn't the real Max doing this, this is...  
the... umm... subconcious Max? Is that what drunk people think like? Well whatever the point is it isn't her!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

She kissed me for about 10 seconds. Our tongues battled for dominance. Or in my case for freedom. But Max quickly won in just under three seconds and took over everything,  
which I really hated. I then tried to push her off. She loosened her grip and took deep breaths. I sighed.

"What was that for Max?" I asked curiously. God why did she have to be drunk. Hey maybe shes faking it? Yeah!

"I always wanted to do that! But you know..."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, its just not the right time you know? Anyways what time is it Fang? Isn't it the new year yet!?"

Well drunk Max just made a very good point. Its now the New Year. 12:00 am.

In an instant, I had made a very important decision. I picked up Max and started to walk down the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me? Max asked.

"Oh you know, just taking you to your moms car, that way you could go home and sleep! Isn't sleep just great Max! You get to dream, and imagine everything is perfect,  
and wish nothing could go wrong, and not have Ari... and all kinds of stuff!" I said tiredly. I give up. To talk to a drunk you have to act drunk.

Max smiled. "Yeah! Sleeping is awesome! Especially when you show up! You always walk into my dreams. I don't know how you do it Fang. You're like a magician. I'll just  
be minding my own business in my dream, and poof! You appear. You're like a stalker too! Oh BUT THE GOOD KIND don't worry Fang! I know you would never hurt me."

I laughed and carried Max all the way to her moms car. I layed down in a sitting position.

"Stay here until someone you know comes back okay?" I stared at Max.

"Okay!" She replied happily.

I quickly ran inside the school and searched all around the school for Dylan. The school was pretty empty. Then I remembered... everyone is outside in the yard cheering  
because the New year started. I sprinted to the other side of the school and walked into the school yard. The yard looked like an ocean of people. I ran through as many  
people as I could, desperately trying to reach Dylan who was standing with the rest of the gang. They were porbably at the corner of the school yard. As I ran, I realized,  
nobody was at the corner of the yard. I then started to do circles around the crowd, trying to locate everyone. After about two minutes, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked  
back only to see Ari.

"Ari! Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Over there!" He gestured to the gang and Maxs mom. They all looked worried.

"I just explained everything to them, we've been looking for you!" Ari yawned.

I patted him on the back and quickly ran to Ms. Martinez, a.k.a. Maxs mom. I told her to follow me.

Does anybody else find this to be a strange start for the new year?


	40. Reflection at its best

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Thinking: the talking of the soul with itself."  
-Plato

Chapter 40: Reflection at its best

[AN: Just incase my previous chapters caused some confusion... (since its clear that some of you don't read word per word ;), Ari is the one that got Max drunk, and he lies  
to Fang by saying a senior did it while he was in 'lala land'. Anyways as I said, for the rest of october I'm going to having troubles posting one per day, but I promise you  
I am trying. Enjoy!]

Max POV

I woke up with a small headache. What happened? I rolled around in my bed. Why am I at home? Shouldn't I be at school with everyone else for New years!? I pulled out  
my cell phone. 9 am. What!? Hows that possible? And why can't I remember anything? The last thing I remember was drinking punch. Punch. Who gave me punch? Oh right.  
Ari did. Wait but Ari didn't add anything to the punch! He couldn't have! Not with all the adults at the party...  
I held my up to my forehead and kept it there. Ouch. Stupid headache. I called Fang on my cell phone.

After two rings, he answered.

"Max!" He yelled excitedly.

"What happened!?"

"Its a long story so get ready to-"

"WAIT! Just come over and tell me if its a long story..." I begged.

"... Right now?" He asked.

"Yes, please?".

"Sure, be there in ten." He hung up.

My headache was starting to get worse. I thought sleeping makes them go away! Not make them worse!  
Anyways, I had to talk to Fang in private about this... Theres no way I'm taking chances with talking over the phone. I had to get off my bed to get dressed. I tried to pulled  
myself up from bed but I couldn't. I felt sick. Wait a minute...

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS SSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

After about a minute of silence I heard loud footsteps quickly making there way towards my room.

Lissa ran into my room and shut the door behind her.

"Max is everything ok!?" She asked worriedly. Why was she worried?! What happened yesterday...

"I'm fine, just feeling sick, think you get help me get up?" I smirked.

She laughed and attempted to pull me off the bed.

"Max you're to heavy!" She groaned.

"Excuse me?".

"I mean your muscles are too heavy for my weak ones to lift..." She laughed.

I shrugged. "Well this is just great, Fang is going to be here soon and I can't even get off my bed...".

Lissa looked at me, puzzled. "Fang is coming over?"

"Yeah I just called him...".

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Lissa smiled. "Well unlike you and Fang who are to stubborn to go out with each other I'm happily with Dylan".

"Oh. Thats great to hear..." I said sarcastically. That makes me the only single one.

Lissa rubbed her chin. "Want me to get Iggy to lift you up?".

"NOO!" I yelled.

"But Fang is going to be here soon!" Lissa opened my door. "I'm going-

Before I could yell again, the door bell rang. Crap. Lissa swore under her breath.

"Just answer the door and tell him to come to my room..." I sighed.

"Are you sure Max -".

"Just do it!" I snapped. Lissa ran over to the front door and answered it. I heard people talking, and about a couple of second later, Fang walked in to my room.

"Fang!" I cheered. He closed the door behind him.

He examined me. "Are you sick?" He asked.

"Headache and tired actually". He nodded and sat down on my bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened that last night?" He asked in a low voice. I shook my head.

"Ummm no..." I replied.

"Well, you were drunk actually. I dont know all the details but I do know that you were talking weirdly, and acting weirdly." He said calmly.

He waited for me to take in the information. My eyes widened and I tried to make sense of everything. Ok so I was drunk. That means it really was the punch. But the punch  
didn't have any alchohol in it... So that means somebody added it to 'my' drink.

"So who did it?" I asked, feeling a little scared. Could it have really been... Ari.

"Well, at the time, we were all just hanging around and talking. You were talking to Ari and apparently while I was distracted and Ari went to the washroom you were  
confronted by a senior..."

I thought about it for a second. I did remember feeling tired and leaning on Fang. "I don't remember a senior but I do remember you being distracted..." I said in confusion.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess its possible that while you were resting on my shoulder, a senior offered you something, and you drank it thinking it was harmless.  
Then later, because you were drunk, you forgot about it?".

"Seems like a pretty good explanation..." I agreed.

"I... guess..." Fang said skeptically.

"So what exactly did I do and say last night?" I asked nervously. Please don't say I said something embarrassing, please don't say I said something embarrassing, PLEASE  
DON'T SAY I SAID SOMETHING EMBARR-

"Well you did say something embarrassing, and you did do a lot of stuff that you would've never done..." Fang started.

I freaked out. I started cursing and squirming around in my bed like crazy.

Fang grabbed my arms and pushed them down. "Max! Stop doing that you need to take it easy!"

"Take it easy? I did horrible things that I don't even know about!" I yelled. I started to flail. Fang sighed.

He took my blankets off of me and picked me up. He then sat in the middle of my bed and held me in his arms.

"I'm going to tell you everything you did last night ok?" Fang whispered. I nodded and braced myself for the worst.

He took a deep breath.

"First off, you grinded with Ari, then I found you in the middle of the gym grinding with him, you called me hot and sexy, you kissed Ari, then I brought you outside knowing  
you were drunk, you told me all your thoughts on Ari, you told me that you love me and some other stuff, you begged me not to leave you, then you started asking me  
questions and touching me and I didn't know what to do and then right at midnight, you grabbed me and kissed me..." Fang blushed and held me tightly.

"Kiss Ari..." Was all I could manage for now. I didn't know what to feel or what to think. My life was ruined.

"Yeah when I tried to get you away from Ari, you told me you had to say good bye to him and you kissed him in-" Fang paused.

"In!?" I panicked.

"In a disgustingly passionate manner" He finished.

I grabbed Fangs shirt and shoved my face into him. I screamed. I heard Fang gasp. This works better with a pillow.

"I-I- I didn't mean it Fang..." I said. Tears were already falling onto Fang shirt.

"I know you didn't mean it" He said soothingly. "Nor did you mean anything else you said or did last night" He said, playing with my hair.

"Thats not true" I whispered. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. Relax Max.

"So I actually grinded with Ari?" I said in disgust. I tried to imagine it in my mind. It didn't seem that bad actually. - Forget I said.

"Sure did..." Fang replied.

"And did I really call you hot and sexy?" I looked into Fangs eyes. My face was already burning. He laughed.

"You said a lot more than that..." He chuckled.

I elbowed him lightly in the stomach and smiled. "So I said I love you?" I asked weakly.

"Actually you said 'You know Fang, I love you sooooooo much. I hope you never leave me again! You're the bestest best friend I've ever had. We're going to be more than friends someday  
you know that? ' ". Fang smiled.

My face was now so red, I think I might've been sweating. "I didn't mean any of that!" I argued.

Fang frowned. "You didn't?".

I paused. "Well-" I thought about it for a moment. I really did mean what I said, but I'm not so sure I should tell Fang. "Can I get back to you on that one?".

"Whatever" Fang said casually. I sensed a sad aura coming from Fang. The thing is... I do feel that way about him. The real question is, when is it the right time to say it? I mean  
its already pretty obvious anyways, so there is no need to actually say it.

"What was that part about begging again?" I questioned.

"When I tried to go get help, you started to panic and you begged me not to leave you... so I didn't" He turned away.

"Fang".

"Yes?".

"Look at me".

He turned back and looked me in the eye. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for not leaving me" I said softly.

"And I never will" He replied in a whisper. I smiled as I tried to remember my train of thought.

After thirty seconds of thinking it hit me. I remember that something was up with Fang, but I never got to asking him. Should I ask him now?

"Uh Fang is something... going on that I don't know about?" I asked. Fang gave me a half smile.

"You asked me something like that last night...".

"Oh". Well at least drunk Max thinks like me. "Well...?".

Fang sighed. "I've been trying to tell you this for a while now. Its sort of starting to bother me so its pretty important that you know".

I nodded. I waited for him to tell me. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I had a dream a while back, and this dream, I saw you. You were, with this other guy, but I didn't know who the other guy was. To make things simple, even though this  
sounds stupid, I got really paranoid when Ari came along because I thought you would fall for another guy. You said that you wouldn't go out with him but... I don't know  
I just wasn't sure. ... Sorry". He glared at me.

"Fang...". I hesitated. "Don't be sorry, you're right. I lied".

Dead silence. Fang gave me a strange look. I rolled my eyes.

"So... you would go out with Ari?" He said in confusion.

I sighed. "To be honest, yes. But Fang I don't ... love him like I love you" I smiled.

The thing about our friendship is that we could pretty much tell each other anything. Well almost anything. Ever since I met Ari, theres just something about him that I like. I  
don't know what it is, but I'd definitely date him. He seems like a sweet and cute guy.  
... Hey if Fang won't ask me, then I bet he would!

Fang POV

I could feel the sting in my heart. Sure Max says she loves me. But how much does that really mean if shes willing to go out with another guy. As Max smiled at me, I gave  
myself a couple of seconds to think. Why would she do that? Why would she even think of doing that? Is it me... did I wait to long... Sloan was right. Sloan warned me about  
this.  
-... Before panicking I took a deep breath. Chill. Theres got to be some sort of logical explanation for why Max would do that. THATS IT! OK THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!  
MAX IS JELLY! Shes jealous because everyone in the gang is a couple. So now that Ari came along, and hes stalking her, she finds this the perfect opportunity to get a cute  
boyfriend. Not that I find Ari cute but, judging by hot some people look at him, he must good looking. Not as good as me, but arguably comparable to me.  
Well, now that I feel good about myself again, it is in my best interest to stop Max from going out with Ari. Especially since we all know about what happens in my dream.  
This isn't only for me. This is for Max. But mostly me.

Max POV

"Earth to Fang?" I waved my hand infront of his face. He looked completely spaced out.

He blinked. "Huh? Oh. So don't you want to know about what happened after?" He asked.

I gulped. "I touched you?" I said slowly, trying to hide my excitement.

"Yes, all over my upper body..." Fang laughed.

My face went red. "I don't know what I thinking"

"I do" Fang laughed. "This hot stuff right here". He motioned to himself. I burst out laughing and punched him.

"You give yourself to much credit".

"Really? Because thats not what you thought last ni-"

"Shut up Fang!" I snapped. He stopped and squeezed me.

"You know you mean it... come on..." Fang teased.

Slowly but surely, Fangs stupidity got to my head and I started giggling. After Fangs constant teasing, I decided my best defense tactic was tickling him. I ran my fingers  
over his body attempting to tickle him. He chuckled and shot his hands at my stomach. It was over. He tickled me until I couldn't breath anymore. When Fang heard me  
gasping for air, he stopped.

"So... all happy again?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied. "So what was the last thing I did again before my mom brought me home".

Fang remained as still as a rock. It was as if I just turned him into stone. I tried to think of what Fang had said.

"The kiss..." I murmured.

Fang looked at the bed. "You kissed me for about 10 seconds at midnight...".

I suddenly felt frozen. "And you didn't do anything!?"

"I did!" Fang defended. "I tried to push you off...".

I tried to make sense of what Fang was telling me. My brain didn't want to accept it. Fang pushed me off when I kissed him. No wait, thats what I wanted... right? I don't  
want him kissing me when I'm drunk.

"Did you... like it?" I smirked.

He shook his head. "It wasn't the real you doing it".

I smiled at Fang and leaned my forehead on his chest. I didn't even realize that my headache was now gone. It was like all my problems had just flew away. Now Fang and I  
were happy and alone, together.  
As for that kiss...

Maybe it was the 'real' me doing it.


	41. Two steps forward

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"You can only protect your liberties in this world by protecting the other man's freedom."  
-Clarence Darrow

Chapter 41: Two steps foward

Iggy POV

I kept my ear next to the door as Fang and Max went on and on about personal things. I grinned evily to myself. Sad but true, I'm spying on them. At the New years party,  
even though the gang was having a great time, Sloan seemed a little off... and thats saying something especially since he was spending all his time with Nudge! I had confronted  
Sloan and asked him what was going on. Sloan then gave me this huge a*s explanation which I decided to tune out since It was all mushy and boring. The point was, Sloan  
was worried because Fang isn't willing to ask Max out yet, and now that Ari came along, things might start to get really bad. Sloan also explained a part of Fangs dream to  
me to give me an idea of whats going on. I had no idea there were so many secrets circulating about Max and Fang.  
Anyways, I was now spying on Max and Fang who were having this... cute... conversation. Lets be honest people, those two lovers are meant for each other. They pretty  
much tell each other everything about anything. And I got to hear it all.

I walked away from Max's room. They went silent, so might as well report back to Sloan. I walked into my room and locked the door. I crawled into my bed and under my  
blankets. One can never be too carefull! I grabbed my cell phone and hit two buttons on my phone. Ahh the uses for speed dial, makes a blind guys life easier.

The phone rang and rang. Finally, someone picked up.

"Yo whats good man!" Sloan yelled cheerfully. I guess being wannabe spies brings out our inner kid!

"I'll tell you whats good Sloan, turns out a senior spiked Maxs drink at the party" I hissed. Sloan remained silent.

"Spiked? Drugs had nothing to do with it man, she was just drunk, I'm thinking the punch was just mixed with alchohol" Sloan replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever, the point is Ari didn't do it."

"You sure?" Sloan asked.

"Well, they both did seem a little off...". Now that he mentions it, Max and Fang did find it hard to believe that it wasn't Ari at first.

Sloan groaned. "F*ck man! It had to be him!" He barked.

"Relax, thats not important, this dependent variable in the big equation makes no difference" I laughed.

"Don't go all nerdy on me... stay focused! And whats a dependent variable".

I snorted. "Nevermind. Just... DON'T YOU GET IT! WETHER HE'S GUILTY OR NOT IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE, THE GOAL IS THE SAME. WE WON'T LET HIM GO OUT WITH MAX!"  
I exclaimed. Woops, I was a little loud. I heard noises coming from the other room. Hope nobody heard me.

Sloan hesitated. "Well yeah, but now I feel... guilty. We can't just do that to Max, she seems like she's into him".

"Guilty!?" I questioned. "Dude we're not only doing this for Fang, this is also for Max... wether she knows it or not, she's meant to be with Fang not Ari."

"As I said before, she's into him, who are we to tell her who she likes man?".

I growled. Stupid Sloan. "She's fourteen 'man'. She is f*cking fourteen if you haven't forgotten. Seeing any cute guy automatically makes her interested!". I paused. Sloan  
waited. "Max loves Fang. She knows it. Ok maybe not completely just yet,...but she does. She's young, give her time..." I pleaded.

Sloan sighed. "Look man, she may be 14, but were talking about a girl with the body of a sixteen or seventeen year old, with... umm... 'superior intelligence'. I think she  
knows what she wants!"

Superior intelligence? If Sloan is using words like that, this is more serious than I thought.  
Well his arguement was sort of true... Even though Max is young, she acts like shes a lot older. Huh, I wonder how she'll act when she really is sixteen. Oh and yeah, I guess  
she looks like shes older... not that I really care. Anyways as her older brother, I find that shes still a little too... ignorant to understand these lovey dovey affairs. Its not that  
she's stupid, she's just not knowledgeable.

"Could we just stick to the plan? If you're right, we'll let it be... deal?" Thats pretty much the best deal I could come up with right now. I really don't want Max going out with  
Ari. And I'm not sure if Sloan forgot, but he doesn't want Fang to suffer either.

Sloan took a deep breath. "Yeah. Just keep an eye out on them, see if you could figure out more. We still don't know if Max really would go out with him".

I clenched my teeth. "Hmhm..." I replied.

Lies. Max said she would go out with Ari. There's no way I'm telling Sloan that.

-Flashback-

I sat on the floor and tried to listen to Max talk from outside her room.

Dead silence occured between the two. The heck is going on?

"So... you would go out with Ari?" Fang said in confusion.

I heard someone sigh. "To be honest, yes. But Fang I don't ... love him like I love you" Max replied.

-End flashback-

Max even admitted to not only liking him, but maybe even 'loving' him. I heard Sloan hang up his phone. I closed my phone and sighed.

A part of me wanted to tell Sloan about what Max said, but I couldn't.  
Besides there's something off about Ari and I need to figure out what it is. Its not likely an exchange student would  
be already trying to hit on girls like he owns the place. Sure, the only girl hes really focused on is Max, but ... according to other guys at school, Max is one of the best you  
could get. Its not like anybody would dare step up to Fang, which is the only obstacle between life and hitting on Max.  
This of course makes me feel relieved too since I am her brother, and the whole protecting your siblings is sort  
of difficult when you're blind... Fang is like a second brother. He could protect Max for me. Unfortunately for him, he can't really do anything about Ari. If everyones  
suspicions are right, and Fang really does love Max, he wouldn't even raise one finger to Max. Sure he'd probably be crazy mad about Ari going out with her, but its not  
like he'd do anything about it. Well at least not anything that could harm Max. And since Sloan is now riding the same boat as Fang, looks like I'm on my own for this one.

I stood up straight and started to pace around my bedroom in small circles.

Ok Iggy, be ready. Be ready to help Max and bring Ari to justice.

That part of me was still telling me otherwise.

I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself to stay confident. Even though I haven't protected Max directly like Fang has, I've always been there for her wether she  
knows it or not. Like that time at the movies where she first encountered Seth. Things were different at the time and Max found herself in a rather sticky situation, it was  
ME who used my own genius inventions to save Max and Fang. There was that other time in the alley, where I went looking for Max because she never came back, and  
I found my friends being confronted by a gang in the alley. It was ME who once again used my own genius inventions to save everyone. The thing is, I can and will do  
anything to help my sister.

I smiled to myself and walked over towards my door. I opened it. Now that I sorted everything out in my head, and felt confident about what I was getting myself into... one  
question still bothered my subconscious. What is 'he' up to?

Max POV

I heard a knock on my door. My eyes opened. I gasped as the door opened. My mom was standing in the doorway. She looked at me with a smile on her face. Why was she  
smiling? I turned over only too see Fang sleeping silently on my bed. What the heck? Memories started to flow around in my mind. Crap. Fang and I fell asleep after our  
... awkward conversation.

"Its not what you think?" I said in confusion. Well thats not how you're supposed to say it.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Really, I thought you guys just fell asleep in there...".

"We did... but... I don't get it?" How did we manage to fall asleep without saying anything to each other. Or even realising for that matter.

My mom giggled. "Looks like you two were just tired from the party. Fang more than you clearly..." She gestured to Fang looking half death on my bed.

"He's not the one that had to be sent home because of stupidities..." I said softly.

My moms eyes widened. She walked into my room and closed the door behind her. She then sat down on my bed next to me.

"Whats wrong Max?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing..." I replied weakly. I lied.

She took my hand and ran her fingers over mine.

"Max... You could tell me anything you know that?".

I started to breathe in and out more heavily. My mom looked at me. Tears were now visible.

"I'm tired mommy". I cried silently. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and started to wipe my tears away. Talk about a mood swing.

"Go on..." She whispered.

"I'm tired of feeling weak, and crying, and always being the victim". I wanted to stop myself from telling my mom, but I couldn't. Who else was I going to tell. There's no  
way I'm telling all this to Fang. Fang is already going through enough because of me.

"I thought- I th- I thought I was stronger than other girls. I thought that maybe starting a new life here in Midland would help me grow stronger, but all its done is put me  
down. Just when I'm having fun, something bad happens, just when everything is right, it just turns wrong. What did I do wrong? Its not like anything bad is happening  
to Iggy or Lissa" I sniffled. My mom sighed and frowned.

"Life could be difficult sometimes Max" She started. "You have to understand that, just because all the negative and positive aspects in your life are more visible than others,  
doesn't make you suffer more or feel more joyful." She explained. I tried to understand what my mom was telling me.

"Are you saying my life really is bad?" I asked. She shook her head.

"What I'm saying is, everyone goes through hard and good times. Sometimes you feel like you're at the top of the world and some other times, you feel like you've hit  
rock bottum. The thing is, everyones life is different. For some people, their feelings are obvious and out in the open, for others their feelings may be hidden behind their  
thoughts and dreams". She smiled.

OK now I sort of understand what shes trying to tell me.

"So whats your point?" I asked sadly. I wanted to tell my mom about everything. Everything that happened so far. The gangs, the kisses, the events... The worst part is  
she only really knew half of the story. She barely knows anything about my life.

"Oh Max..." She said softly. "The point is, you aren't weak because you find life hard or because you cry about things, and more importantly, YOU ARE NOT a victim of  
anything. If anything, you have gifts that other people wish they had, so they try to bring you down in order to bring themselves up..."

I looked at her in confusion.

My mom rubbed her chin. A couple of seconds later, she smiled. "I have the perfect example! Remember last year early during the summer time in Phoenix?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sure".

"Ok well, when you were going outside to play soccer with the neighbors, Lissa wanted to come too. You knew that Lissa wasn't really great at sports and that nobody  
would really want to play with Lissa... so you told Lissa she just wasn't good enough to play. Lissa, feeling bad about herself, made up a bunch of lies about how no boys would  
ever like you for who you are because your ugly, you don't like lipstick, no guys like girls who play sports, no guys like girls who act all smart..." My mom kept saying random  
but hurtfull things.

I felt a little sting in my heart. Damn memories. What Lissa told me, hurt me really badly. I remember trying to get over what she had said to me. Thats Lissa for you. One  
minute shes angel, then next minute shes a devil.

I looked at my mom. "So Lissa made fun of me and said a bunch of bad stuff about me just to make herself feel better?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "Pretty much. As I said Max... If you feel like you're a victim of life, think again. You might just turn out to be the exact opposite. In this case, I know you  
are. The reason some guy put alchohol in your drink was because they're 'into you!'" She chuckled. I couldn't help but smile.

"No..." I replied with grin.

"YES!" My mom continued. "You're so gifted that there are guys dying to sleep with you... literally!" She gestured over to Fang who was still sleeping on my bed.

I burst out laughing. Who knew my mom could crack jokes? You know what was even funnier than my mom laughing about Fang. The fact that Fang was still fast asleep.

For the next couple of minutes, my mom kept trying to make jokes. Even though most of them failed, at least she managed to cheer me up. I don't even remember why I  
was feeling so sad again... I'm so lucky to have what I have! I have siblings who care about me. I have friends that care about me. I have Fang whos always here for me.  
I have my incredibly awesome brain, who always has my back. Or this case my head.  
What more could I ask for? Sure Ari may have caused some stress but it turns out he's a nice guy. I don't care what anybody else thinks about Ari. Besides, after what I did  
with him at the party, I don't think he suddenly forgot about me.

Looks like I have a lot of work to do.


	42. Haunted thoughts

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."  
-Eleanor Roosevelt

Chapter 42: Haunted thoughts

Max POV

I watched Fang carefully as he slept silently on my bed. Looks like I'm going to have to wake him up. I can't believe he managed to sleep through all that stuff I just told my mom!

"If only he knew..." I whispered.

"Trust me I do..." He whispered back. What the-

"Fang!" I exclaimed. "Weren't you sleeping?!"

"Sort of. But then I over overheard someone talking with their mom..." He smiled. I blushed and frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything?!".

"Didn't want to ruin the moment" He shrugged. He put his arms behind his head.

"So, you heard 'everything'?" I gulped involuntarily.

"Sure did", he replied. I bit my lip. Fang stared at me.

"Something wrong Max?" He asked.

"No".

He got off my bed and walked towards my bedroom door. "You know that I'm always here for you no matter what right?", he asked nervously.

I smiled. "I know".

"Good ... I better get going. I promised Sloan that I'd go jogging with him". He stretched his arms.

"Alright. Bye Fang".

He walked out of my room and towards the front door. "See you later!" He yelled.

Well that wasn't awkward at all.

Fang POV

I walked out of Max's house and down the street. Victim. The word still haunted my thoughts. I couldn't believe what Max told her mom. She's stronger than that. Why does  
she let all her emotions get to her like that. Max is tough when it comes too... well pretty much anything that doesn't have to do with me, since anything that has to do with  
me makes her knees weak.

Keep thinking that Fang... said my head.

Hey! Not my fault I'm cocky, you would be too if you were me!

I am you...

Wait why am I talking to myself?

The same reason as why Max said all that to her mom.  
I don't get it... could you elaborate brain?

You're also letting emotions get to you, you're the one that's dreaming about how mad you would be If Max went out with Ari.

Thats not true! Shut up brain!

Did I say dream? Sorry I meant having inevitable visions of the future.

I clenched my fist. I then shook my head as hard as I could. Luckily nobody was looking.

Why the f*ck am I talking to myself?

Because you won't accept the fact that you're too scared to admit how you really think and feel and so you're pushing everything towards your subconscious hoping that  
by talking to yourself everything will be clear.

Looks like I didn't get the memo. I don't remember doing that.

Subconscious Fang. Its the part of your mind you aren't aware of. Should listen to it sometimes...

Why's that? So I could be lectured by it?

No, so you could see how much you want to cry.

I don't want to cry!

Sure you do. All guys are soft on the inside.

Wait, so are you like my subconscious? Or my feminine side?

I'm you, just only a deeper level...

So I'm a girl on the inside? Jeez my mind sure is confusing.

You do realize everything you think, I hear right? Also there's nothing to be confused about. I'm just you on a deeper level. No gender. Just you and all your thoughts and  
feelings in an organized fashion.

OHHH So you're like my emotions bank?

Ummm... sure? I guess we could say that.

Sweet so do I love Max?

Oddly enough, yes.

Oddly? Whats so odd about loving Max?

You're a teenager.

Whats your point?

You're a guy.

I walked up to my front door and pulled out my house keys. Wow. I'm already home. I opened the door and quickly made my way to the bathroom. Nobody will bother me here.

Ok brain, whats so bad about being a teenage guy?

Nothing. Just that sex tends to be the main focus.

So you're saying that me loving Max is weird because I'm always horny?

NO. You really are confused, what I'm saying is guys your age usually go out with girls for sex. When they're done, they dump the chick and move on.

That's not true!

Sure is. Why you don't agree? I mean this is you talking.

I'M SO SCREWED UP ON THE INSIDE!

Well duh, that's why I'm talking to you in the first place. I'm organized. You're f*cked.

Ok so, you just think me being in love with Max is weird because it isn't just... teen love?

Technically speaking, yes. I was also trying to point out how many guys go up to you and mention how attractive Max is.

That's because she is.

Yeah and think of how many of them think of-.

I thought you were supposed to be helping me!

I am! If you really love her, why won't you ask her out! Why are you waiting for all this sh*t to happen! Why do you let other guys get away with sh*t they say about Max!?

I hid my face in my hands. I leaned against the washroom door. Why is all this happening to me?

I'm doing this for Max!

Actually you're doing this for youself!

No I'm not! What If I ask out Max now and its too early? We find out we don't love each other and we break up?

Yeah and what If you ask out Max now and its already too late? You guys find out you love each other but it doesn't matter because shes already with someone else?

I fell silent for a moment.

Oh, and as I said, you are scared of yourself. Look at you. You won't ask her out because you're scared that you don't love each other when theres absolutely no doubt in  
your mind saying that.

I didn't move.

The longer you wait, the more you make Max suffer. Imagine her giving you a ticket to your heart. The ticket expires after a month. Theres only a week left of this month. Max  
is still waiting, and everyday that goes by she becomes more doubtfull and full of pain and-

"STOP!" I yelled angrily. I punched the wall and started to cry softly.

I heard whispers coming from the background.

"SLOAN!" Angel yelled. Loud footsteps could be heard throughout the house.

Even though I was in the washroom, I was soon confronted by a man with a hair day.

"Fang what happened man?" Sloan asked in confusion. He looked around the washroom as If expecting to find a rapist hiding in the corner.

Sloan POV

Fang looked like those girls in movies that had their heart ripped out of their chest. She tried to hide himself so I decided to give him some space. I considered leaving the  
room. Should I?

"My head is talking to me" He whispered.

"Your head is talking to you? You meen you're hearing voices or going crazy?" I asked.

"Maybe both...".

I waited a couple more seconds before saying anything else. Fang tried to suck up everything and pretend nothing happened. I nodded.

"So something was talking to you in your head?" I asked.

"Not something. It was me. I was talking to myself without actually talking to myself" He explained. I smirked and tried to think of what he was saying.

"Ok man, so basically you're going crazy because you're really confused and now it came to the point where you're involuntarily talking to yourself?" I snorted.

"I'm not-... Yeah pretty much" He sighed. "My head was telling me all that bullsh*t you told a while back".

I frowned. "That wasn't sh*t I was being serious man. Thats probably why It came back to haunt you in your head".

"Yeah well I couldn't care less...".

"Then why were you crying?" The liar he is. Why is he trying so hard to hide the truth?

Fang ignored me and walked away.

"Ready to go?" He called.

"Yup...".

Great now I have to jog with him.

Max POV

From this point on, there was only 4 more days until the holidays were over and it was time for school once again. School. Sports. Problems. Stress. Work. I better make these  
four days count then. Fang had left my house a while ago so I'll take that as a 'Too busy to hang out today'. I groaned and tried to think of what I could do today. Well that  
didn't take very long. Mall. Ok but with who? I'm not going there alone! I took my cell phone and scrolled down my contacts list. I already knew that nobody in particular  
would be willing to go to the mall right now, except...

"LISSSSSSSAAAAA" I called.

"YESSSSSS?" She replied.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME TO THE MALL?".

"I CAN'T!". I frowned.

"WHY NOT? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO ALONE?".

"YEAH SORRY MAX, I ALREADY HAVE PLANS!".

I was tired of yelling. "I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAT DYLAN!".

"MAX JUST GO ALONE. IT'LL BE YOUR OWN MAX DAY".

Max day. Huh I liked the sound of that.

"HEY COULD YOU GUYS STOP SCREAMING!" Iggy yelled.

"SORRY" Lissa and I replied.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?" My mom yelled.

"NEVER MIND" I yelled.

Ok so back to Max day. I got up and got ready for the mall. I was desperate to see If they had any sales at Old Navy. If I buy clothes now, my mom won't bother me later on  
and bring me too the Gap.  
After a couple of minutes I was already out the door and heading towards the mall. The walk was long and boring since there was no one to talk too. I wish Fang were here.  
Even though hes been acting a little bit weird because of that dream of his and Ari, he's still the person I'd chose to walk with down a dark tunnel.  
When I got to mall I quietly walking in an made my way to the clothing section. Going to the mall alone was probably the worst idea ever. I wish I had a pet dog or cat. Even  
some sort of reptile or a gold fish. That way things wouldn't be so boring.  
As I approached the store I could see large signs hanging from the ceiling. Hmm 50% discounts on-

"Hey Max!" A familiar voice said. I slowly turned around. Is that-

"Jaden!" I smiled. Aka Tall guy with blondish carrot hair who Fang goes crazy over.

"So... Happy New Years?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, Happy New Years to you too...".

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked.

"Oh you know just hanging around here and there..." I replied. "You?".

"Well I've been pretty busy but ... new years was great, spent time with my family. Heard you guys went to the school thing from Ari".

My eyes widened at the sound of that name.

"You know Ari?" I asked in confusion.

"Sure do..." Jaden smiled.

"How?".

"He's staying with me and folks. He's an exchange student remember? Has no family down here.".

Oh. My. God. Mind f*ck: dfgdfgdfgdfgkdgdfjkgkdfgdfjk ghwyergueriteruyxvbcdbqhdfsd fdhkerjthrktgauhsdbdgorethfd gjdfnglrwhrtegrydofugjxvbsod yutghrhdluihl.

"Max?..." He waved his hand infront of my face. "You alright?".

When I finished processing what Jaden said... I shook my head and cleared my throat. "I'm fine...".

He nodded. "Well Ari had told me he met you guys at the party which was pretty funny since I already knew you. He kept rambling on and on about you for some reason.  
Strange guy."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "I guess you could say we've become friends".

"Good to hear! So hows Fang?".

"Fang is alright. He just seems to be hating on Ari a bit for some reason..." I said in a low voice. Jaden shrugged but bit his lip. Wonder why he's doing that?

"So why are you at the mall anyways?" I asked. A huge grin appeared on his face. Uh-oh.

"Ari needs more clothes... If he's going to be staying here for a while he's going to need a hell of a lot more clothing".

Was my mind going crazy before? Well scratch that. I've officially reached insanity. [- Insert Jackie chan meme here-].

"Ari..." I murmured.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're interested in this guy? He hot for you?"

"Yeah he's pretty good..." I admitted. Wait why did I just say that!? What if he tells Fang!

"Uh don't tell Fa-"

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Just make sure you remember who you really love, and don't forget whats important and whats not..." He smirked.

Wow no wonder Fang liked Jaden so much. He must be like Fangs reassurance for everything.

"Thanks... so where is Ari?".

"He's around here somewhere, we should look for him..." Jaden suggested. I nodded.

Jaden and I walked around trying to find Ari. And thats when I felt my stomach clench and growl awkwardly. I held it. I wasn't in physical pain. Something was bothering me.

"Jaden can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Shoot!".

"If I love Fang, then why am I interested in Ari?" I gave a weak half smile. Jaden fell silent for a moment. His face looked serious but a little bit confused.

"So theres something about Ari, but you don't know what it is?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess...".

Jaden stopped walking.

"Or maybe its not something about Ari, its something about you..." He suggested.

I shook my head. "Doubt it".

"Maybe something is influencing you?" He questioned.

I frowned. He smiled. "Didn't mean any offe-".

"No no its ok, I'm the one that asked." I chuckled. "Maybe I'm just mad because you're right?" Lies.

Before he could respond, Ari tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He had a huge smile on his face. Why is he so happy? Jaden raised his hand and they did this very  
long and confusing hand shake. Ari was holding a bag of blue jeans. I tried to peak in the bag without them noticing and saw that they were skinny jeans.

Well thats perfectly normal for a guy. Wearing skinny jeans during you first days of being an exchange student.

Ari then showed Jaden what he bought.

"Nice man!" He said cheerfully.

There was an awkward pause.

"So Jay, I didn't know you invited Max..." He laughed.

Oh so thats why he's happy.


	43. A hero emerges Part 1

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Next to doing the right thing, the most important thing is to let people know you are doing the right thing."  
-John D. Rockefeller

Chapter 43: A hero emerges Part 1

[AN: From this chapter up too chapter 50, things might get a little bit confusing, so beware and enjoy! Please don't forget about all the characters in this story. Just because  
... for example Seth isn't mentioned for a couple of chapters doesn't mean he won't randomly appear again... :D]

Max POV

Jaden shrugged and looked at me.

"Wasn't invited, just luck" I replied.

Aris smile was as bright as the bat signal. I swear If we weren't in the mall, Batman would surely be standing at the top of a building right now.

Ari moved closer to me. "So Max I guess you're here to shop?".

I sighed. "Yeah just shopping for ... clothes", I said feeling embarrassed. I don't want Ari to know where I go shopping! What If he thinks I'm cheap?

"If you want I could go around the stores with you so I could show you where all the good stuff is..." He offered.

Jaden gave Ari a confused look.

"Good stuff?" I questioned.

"Yeah all the cute clothes that are 50% off. But If you're one of those girls that's into to more expe-"

I stopped him right there. He's perfect!

"No no please show me!" I cheered. Ari laughed and Jaden remained silent. Whats up with him? One minute Jaden is all supportive now he's just bored.

Ari grabbed my arm and nodded at Jaden. He started pulling me towards the first store he saw. I didn't resist but turned back to see what Jaden was doing.

"You guys go, I'll stick around..." He smirked. He walked away slowly and pulled out his cell phone.

I turned to Ari.

"I didn't know you're the kind to shop..." I chuckled.

"I hate shopping but If its for a girl like you I'd do it anyday" He admitted. I blushed and stopped walking. Ari looked at me in concern. He was just... just so open. He's nothing  
like Fang. Fang is full of mystery while Ari seems to be all fun and games. Fang is more like a mature and calm adult while Ari is like a little boy playing with his toy cars.

"Max you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Why would you say that?".

He snorted as If my question was stupid. "Duh, you're an awesome girl, and I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated".

Well I can't argue with that logic. "Keep going..." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the store entrance.

Jaden POV

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly looked for Fangs number. I had to call him. I had to tell him about all this bullsh*t. Why is Max doing this? Shes being completely unloyal  
to her best friend just because of her own stupid needs. Needs. Yeah right. She's just jealous. Jealous of what? I have no clue, but by the way Max has been acting it seems  
as though shes trying really hard to get a guy. And since Fang still refuses to ask her out, It makes perfect sense that shes into Ari. After all, Ari is hitting on her like the world  
is going to end tomorrow.

Anyways enough of that, Max isn't the point. Sure shes made her mistakes but eventually she'll see that she's wrong. The real problem is Ari. Now I'm not sure If anybody  
else hates Ari but I sure hate him when it comes to chicks. I mean seriously, this guy is just putting on a huge show for Max, hoping to get a couple of blow jobs out of it. If  
nobody else manages to stop "Mari" (Max + Ari) from happening then I'm sure Max will come to her senses sooner or later. In the mean time, Fang has to know about this  
because or else he's going to freak.

I found Fang on my contacts list. Should I do it? Betray Max to help Fang? No wait, I'm betraying Max in order to help the two of them. Or maybe not, maybe I'm just helping  
Fang, betraying Max and making Ari look bad.

"Arg..." I hissed. After a couple of silent groans and arguements in my head I decided not to call Fang.

Poor, poor Fang.

Max POV

Ari and I looked at the clothes in the womens section of the store. He seemed amused by all the different kinds of clothing. Thats not weird at all. Despite Aris strange side  
he's still pretty awesome! As Ari walked around, I kept yelling his name just to ask him stupid clothing questions.

"Red or blue one?" I asked.

"Red..." He groaned.

"Why red?" I liked the blue one better.

"Because red is cool!" He laughed.

I sighed. Well If he likes red might as well go with the red one.

As I kept looking through the different kinds of shirts, Ari suddenly walked up to me with a huge smile on his face.

I frowned as I saw what he was holding. He walked up to me with a bra in his hand.

"I think you should get some of these..." He insisted.

I looked at the size. "I'm a D cup..." I whispered.

Aris jaw dropped. "Really?" He said in amazement.

I nodded slowly. Why was he so impressed? Can't he tell just by looking at me? And why am I not slapping him out right now?

Ari walked away with a grin. I think he might've giggled too. Something tells me he'll be back with something far worse. So much for Max day.

From that moment on, Ari and I spent the next two hours going through tons of clothes. To my surprise, Ari actually was more helpfull than anything else. I have to admit I  
completely underestimated him. At first he was just a cute guy with a charming touch, but now he's more like the hot guy with a soft side. He seems fine with shopping  
even though he claimed he hates it. If this were Fang, I'd probably have to drag him here just to help me choose clothes!  
Anyways, I managed to buy a couple of shirts and four pairs of jeans with Aris help.

We walked down the mall towards the fountain in the center.

"Thanks for your help today..." I said softly. I looked into Aris eyes but I realized his head was clearly somewhere else.

"No problem, not like I got anything better to do anyways..." He muttered.

"Wait what!?" I exclaimed. Did I hear that right?

"I said no problem, its not like there's anything better than this!" He smirked.

I laughed. Huh for a second there I thought Ari was just playing with me.

Sloan POV

I slowly moved the walkie-talkie next to my mouth.

"Agent palm tree to white eyes, white eyes come in?"

I heard Iggy shifting uncontrolably on the other side. "I'm here palm tree, so what's going down?".

I looked through the store window and spotted Max. Max was looking at the different kinds of shirts. Seems legit.

"Subject 1 seems to be... shopping..." I stated.

"Shopping? SH-O-P-ING. Palm tree I'm going to need a more detailed background on such a word...".

"Oh shut up Iggy!" I yelled in frustration.

"THATS WHITE EYES TO YOU!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on Max.

Iggy was clearly starting to become impatient. "Palm tree, please tell me you see Subject 666".

"Not yet white eyes". I replied.

Suddenly, the funniest thing in the world happened.

Ari walked up to Max holding a bra in his hand. I started to giggle hysterically as I watched from outside the store. By standers probably thought I was crazy.

Iggy coughed. "Explain?".

"Subject 666 approached Subject 1 with a 36 C Bra. I anticipate a great disturbance coming in the next couple of seconds!" I said happily.

Finally! Max will come to her senses and see that this guys a fake. He doesn't care about her he wants-

I gasped as I saw Max whispering to Ari.

What the F*ck.

No yelling, no anger, no chin scratch, no suspicions, just a regular responce. I dropped my walkie-talkie. I could hear Iggy yelling in it as loud as he could. I was speachless.  
Not only is this guy horrible for Max, but he's also already got Max wrapped under his spell. I quickly picked up the walkie-talkie and cleared my throat.

"Subject 666 and Subject 1 are getting along just fine. Their relationship is developing much quicker than anyone would've expected." I sighed.

Iggy chuckled. "You know, you sound really proffessional when you aren't saying 'MAN' all the time...".

"Thanks Ig, but right now, things aren't going to well."

"We tell Fang?".

I frowned. "Why are you even asking?". I pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

Fang POV

I turned my mp3 player on. I hit shuffle.

One of my favorite songs started to play.

Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Lots of people talk and few of them know,  
soul of a woman was created below.

You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies.  
Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize.  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been.  
Gonna love you baby, here I come again.

Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,  
Sweet little baby, I want you again.

Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?

[Dazed and Confused Led Zeppelin]

I tried to relax. I tried distracting myself. I tried sleeping. I tried listening to music. Nothings working. Just a mere hour ago, Sloan called me and told me what he saw at the  
mall. Usually, I don't really care what Max does on her free time, but she could at least tell me If another guy is practically throwing himself at her.

Crazy thoughts started to scatter all over my mind. The dream, my subconscious, all my fears... at first they were just parts of my mind that were trying to tell me something.  
I chose not to listen. Biggest mistake of my life. They all warned me about this! Its like the universe yelled in my face that Max would go out with Ari, but yet I was still too  
stubborn to believe it. Now I'm here, all alone, left only to feel like sh*t and reflect over all my thoughts and actions.  
Breathe Fang. He isn't with her yet.  
Questions bombarded my thoughts. Should I have asked out Max sooner? How can I protect  
Max from Ari if this is what she wants? Will Max even believe me If I told here something bad about Ari? Does she feel the same way as she always did about me?

To stop myself from going crazy, I quickly turned my mp3 player back on. Maybe another song will do the trick.

I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I've always dreamed about this moment  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
And it's all here in black and white and red  
For all the times those words were never said  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I bleed my heart out just for you

[Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae]

Tears were already falling.

Max POV

Ari and I walked over to the center of the mall. We quicky looked around for Jaden expecting him to be here.

"So Max how are you going to be spending these final days of winter break?" Ari asked.

"I'm not sure..." I replied.

"Want to go see a movie tomorrow night?" He smiled.

I hesitated for a moment. Its not like I have anything better to do.

"Umm let me just check with my mom first..." I groaned. Ari laughed.

"You could invite your other friends If you want". Ari suggested.

"Nah, I don't have too" I winked. Aris eyes widened. Hey what can I say? This is the best opportunity ever! Finally an excuse for being alone with Ari!

"You sure Max?".

"Well yeah, were just watching a movie its not like were doing anything weird..." I smiled. Ari nodded slowly. His surprised facial expression quickly became normal.

"Whos doing what weird?" A guy said. I spun around only to see Jaden standing behind me.

"Jaden! Oh Ari and I were just planning to go to the movies tomorrow night." I started.

"Oh and so you guys are planning to do weird stuff?" He questioned playfully.

"No I-"

Jaden grinned "Now now Max weed is nothing to be ashamed of, I know you like having fun...-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Ari and Jaden were now laughing like little kids. My cheeks turned bright pink.

After about a minute of giggles, Jaden stretched his arms. "So Max how are you getting home?" He asked.

"Walking..." I said weakly. Thoughts of Fang walking me home flashed through my head. Oh Fang. Just one day with Ari and I'm already missing Fang. Maybe what Jaden  
had told me earlier today was completely true...  
I quickly discarded all my thoughts. Now is not the time to get all emotional!

"Well I guess we'll see you later then, we better going Ari..." Jaden looked at Ari. Ari nodded.

"See you tomorrow? Max?" He looked at me.

"Seven". I replied. He smirked and walked away with Jaden.

Guess I better get going too. I made my way towards the front of the mall and walked out as fast as I could. It was weird walking without Fang. I felt colder, like in both ways.  
As I approached the street, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to keep me company.

And that's when it happened.


	44. A hero emerges Part 2

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.  
Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:  
"Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed."  
-Bob Riley

Chapter 44: A hero emerges Part 2

X POV

I will defend.

I pulled out a pair of black combat boots and slid them on.

I will defend those.

I chose the darkest of all my black jogging pants. I put them on. A perfect and comfortable fit.

I will defend those that.

I stared at my new black hoodie. It had red marks on the back and had a green X on the front. It'll be good for hiding my identity.

I will defend those that I.

I grabbed my face mask. This mask had a giant black visor in the front.

I will defend those that I love.

My uniform was completed. Let the Hooded X be unleashed.

Max POV

As I was about to cross the street I pulled out my cell phone and started to play with it. Without Fang walking home with me there was nobody to talk too. Though I haven't  
noticed until now, Fang actually does a lot of little things for me and not once do I ever give anything back. Fang gave me his all and I repay him by hanging with Ari behind  
his back? My stomach began to growl and twist. I stood frozen at the edge of the street.

Fang. That was all my head would think about. The man that put me over himself, and I here I was today, completely ignoring him and focusing on my own feelings. Ari may  
be a great for me, but why should I even consider him If Fang isn't ok with it? He's probably worried sick right now, or he probably just hates me. I looked upwards. I looked  
at all the stars in the sky. Some small, small big, some bright. Suddenly I imagined a picture of Fangs face in the stars. Oh Fang. You have no idea how much you actually  
mean to me. If only you knew everything that I was feeling right now... .

I crossed the street with my head in the clouds.

X POV

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. I was a beast. I reached incredible speeds within seconds. Even people on bikes would find me to be a good challenge. I ran towards the mall as fast  
as I could. Two of the people I love are at the mall right now. I will defend them. Even If they don't need any help, I'll still stick around for them. My purpose is to do good.  
If I can't do anything being myself, then I'll definitely be able to do something being Hooded X. I'm coming Sloan.

I'm coming Max.

Max POV

It all happened so fast that I couldn't believe it. I crossed the street while playing with my phone. My thoughts and feelings were all over the place. Everything happened  
at the right time. As I crossed the street, I heard a truck honk. I gasped. I turned to side only too see a speeding truck heading my way at around 50.

I screamed. This was it. I was never going to move out of the way in time. For the last two seconds of my life, I screamed. All hope was suddenly lost.

Just as the honking truck was about to hit me, something strong and powerful pushed me out of the way. Before I could hit the ground the thing caught me.  
What the hell!?

I took a couple of seconds to catch my breath. I heard the other thing breathing silently behind me, as If it couldn't breathe properly. I turned around only to see that the thing  
was actually a person. A person who was wearing a black visor. I started to analyze the thing. The person was a tallish figure who was clearly athletic. The person also seemed  
like It was trying to hide its real identity by changing its body posture. The person was wearing a hood. The hood had a letter X on it. So, the hooded X huh? Interesting.  
Before I could question it, It got up and took off running down the block.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled. The figure kept running.

"Thank you..." I whispered to myself sadly.

Great. Just when I though thinking about Fang and Ari was bad enough. Now there's a Hooded X guy too?

X POV

I ran as far away from Max Martinez as I possibly could. I practically saved her life. Max. Why is she walking home alone? Why is she started to become worried and confused.  
As she was crossing that street, you could tell just by looking at her, that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. If I hadn't shown up, who knows what could've  
happened next!  
I stopped running. I think I'm far enough. Besides its actually pretty hard to breathe with this mask on.

Sloan POV

AHHH a good days work of spying on Max and Ari. Who knew all this would actually work out. As stupid as it sounded at first, spying on Max and Ari and coming up with conclusions  
with Iggy's help is starting make everything more clear. Not that everything wasn't already really obvious, but at least now everything is confirmed.  
Man this is awesome!

I jogged down the sidewalk. I was now heading home from the mall. Max had left the mall a while ago. I was hungry to I decided to drop by "Nice guys, Burgers and Fries".  
Too bad Nudge wasn't working today, If she was, then tonight might've been the greatest night ever.  
I began to day dream about what me and Nudge would've done and talked about If she were working tonight. Its not like there's many people at the restaurant anyways.  
Hmm I wonder what Angel and Fang are up too. Well Fang is probably just crying or something while Angel is probably just surfing the net, looking at other girls photos and  
making dumb comments. Man the internet should be used only for gamers and basic communication. That way less people have health problems!

After a few minutes of jogging, I reached the front door of my house. Wow am I becoming a fast jogger or what. I opened the door and walked in. The house was silent. I slowly  
walked around, trying to figure out where everyone was. I quickly learned that my parents were already sleeping since I heard snoring coming from their room. I then heard  
the sound of typing on the computer coming from somewhere near my room. I would assume that's Angel on the computer as I expected.  
Thats leaves just one person to find.  
I walked over to the game room and looked around. Nobody. Guess he's in his room.  
I went over to Fangs room and knocked on his door. After about a minute of waiting, he finally opened the door.

"Took you long enough..." I huffed.

"Sorry I was fapping" He said apologetically.

"DUDE! THAT WAS-"

"Quiet! I was just kidding, grow up already..." Fang said, clearly feeling stressed.

"Whatever, so what have you been up to lately man?"

"Oh you know, the usual boring stuff. How about you?". He smirked.

"Just running around here and there..." I replied unconvincingly.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell me but you could at least give me a better lie than that!".

"Well exsqueeze me man but I thought that was pretty good". Lies.

"So are you hanging out with Ari and Max or were you just spying?" He smiled.

"Spying obviously. There's no way in hell I'm hanging out with that guy..." I laughed.

"Good to here, so tell me about his personality..." Fang began.

"He's a massive perv. Definitely hoping that Max will either 'do' him someday, or give him some kind of oral-"

"Stop there. That isn't what I meant. Describe me his characteristics". Fang instructed. I shot him an strange look.

"Ummm, well he's fairly nice and accepting to Max. Even though he's a moron, Max sure likes the way he's acting". I stated.

"F*ck!" Fang said angrily.

"What man!?"

"He's just faking it! But its working!".

"You sure you're not just jealous?" I asked.

Fang remained silent. I didn't mean to start an arguement or prove anything to him, I just wanted to make sure he's right. Well, looks like he isn't quiet sure.

"Umm sorry man I just-"

"Nah Its ok Sloan, I might just be jumping to conclusions. Besides how bad could Maxs judgement really be right now?" He asked.

"My guess is pretty bad to be honest...".

Fang laughed. "Alright well, thanks for checking on me. It means a lot.".

"Look man, just because your girlfriend is moving on doesn't mean you could start hitting on your brother thats just nasty man...-" I started but was quickly cut off by Fang  
throwing his stuff at me.

I left the room giggling. I quickly fell silent again, hoping I didn't wake anybody up.

I walked into my bedroom and instantly fell asleep just as I hit my bed.

Max POV

Walking home really wasn't fun. Not only was I trying to figure out who my mysterious hero is but I'm still stuck on the whole Ari and Fang thing. Anyways after about twenty  
minutes of insecure and vunerable walking I made a small list of goals I have to achieve within the near future. So first of all, find out If Ari and I should go out, second of all,  
find out how I could make everything up to Fang and third of all, find out who this Hooded X guy is and thank him for saving my life.  
I changed my clothes and crawled into bed. I felt really tired. All I wanted to do was sleep and not think about everything that just happened. Why the hell that all this stuff  
happen to me!? Why am I always the victim. Oh great, that victim stuff is coming back into my mind again.  
I quickly forced myself to sleep. Sleeping is the key to solving all my problems!

Yeah right.

Fang POV

Here I am, listening to music late at night and thinking about Max. This was always my typical lifestyle, except this time I'm on the edge of almost losing the person I love  
most in this world. Max. I'm really glad that Sloan is helping me out when It comes to trying to figure out Ari but in the end, Ari isn't the one thats going to win Max, Max is the  
one that is going to give herself up and lose to Ari. And the worst part is, here I am sitting in my room not doing anything about it.

-Or am I.-

-Mp3 player suddenly changes song-

The world started to spin slower. My mind became empty. My heart began to open. It was as if I was subconsciously ready for this song.

-  
Let me be your hero

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

[HERO ENRIQUE IGLESIAS]

My heart was beating faster than a horse galloping. Everything this song says is so true.

I turned to my closet and desperately looked for my sketchbook. When I found it, I flipped it to any empty page. I started to draw. I was drawing as fast as I could. I had to  
finish this drawing before all these feelings go away, If I don't then I'll never remember them. These emotions, there all because of Max. And no matter what Max chooses  
to do with her life, I'll always be there to protect her.

I heard a knock on my door.  
Huh?

I got up and opened the door. Angel was standing outside with a smile. Ok whats with her?

"Fang I heard you whispering words..." She said quietly.

"What words?" I asked.

"The words of the song hero". She smiled.

I blushed and shrugged. "Whats your point".

"I just wanted to tell you, don't give up on the people you love Fang, even they've already given up on you."

My eyes started to get watery. I pulled Angel in for a hug and I cried silently on her shoulder. She didn't say anything. She already understood.  
She waited with me in her arms until I was finished.

"Its nice to know someone cares" I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Well you know If your brother Fang starts to sing Hero,... then thats when you know...".

"Good night Angel" I said softly.

"Oh and talk is cheap, instead of thinking and talking take action!" She stated. "Good night Fang".

Angel walked back into her room with a smile.

I closed my door and lied down on my bed.

I will be your hero, Max.


	45. A hero emerges Part 3

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"A chain is no stronger than its weakest link, and life is after all a chain."  
- William James

Chapter 45: A hero emerges Part 3

[AN: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! After almost ~2 months of no chapters ]

Fang POV

"Wait so you're the hooded X?!" Sloan exclaimed.

"Pretty much..." I sighed.

"So... are you sure you aren't crazy?" Sloan grinned.

"Why are you judging? Do you know what its like to-"

"Come on, man! You're depressed because your girl is googly eyed for another man, and so you decide that, by crying in your sisters shoulders, and dressing up like a rapist with a motorcycle, you'll somehow solve all your problems!?" Sloan yelled.

I huffed. "Listen I wouldn't expect you to understand, you just have to trust me. I know what I'm doing." I didn't bother talking about the crying part. Nobody needs to hear about that.

"Know what you're doing? You're screwed up man! All this sh*t for 'love'" Sloan groaned. "Man why the hell would you wake me up in the middle of the night just for this... I'm out..."

As Sloan made his way towards the door, I grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't intend to help Max as being the hooded X, I wanted to help you. You've done so much to help me, that I thought maybe I could make it up to you-"

Sloan cut me off "By wearing a black visor, and a hoodie that says hooded X on it?" He shook his head.

"Fine. I lied. I did this to secretly help Max with ANYTHING and to make it clear to my brain that everything between Max and I is fine ev-"

"Even though it isn't" Sloan finished. "Playing mind games with yourself isn't going to solve your problems. But since you insist, lets see how long this "hooded X" show lasts for. I give Max another day before she finds out."

I laughed. "Its incredibly stupid but its the only way I could be around Max without the tension. Besides, I practically saved her life, and I'm making it hard for her to think about Ari."

Sloan rolled his eyes. "Newsflash! If Max is crossing streets at night time without realizing giant trunks headed her way, don't you think she has enough problems in her mind? … Which by the way, are probably all revolving around you and Ari."

"Well I- … … …" Wow. He had me there.

How did I not see it? Of course Max still thinks about me all the time, I mean come on, I'm hot right?

Sloan saw my daze. "No Fang shes not thinking about you because you're h-"

"Shut up!" … "Don't you have something else to do... like condition your hair or something?".

Changing subject always works.

Sloan smirked. "You're right, come on team! Get the conditioner! Get the shampoo! Its time to clean these dreads!"

"Really guys... Fang are we really going to clean Sloan's hair at 3 in the morning..." Angel yawned.

"No just go to bed... and God damn Sloan you woke her up!" I hissed.

Sloan turned around. "Fine goodnight!"

"Night" Angel whispered.

I watched Angel as she slowly went back into her room. That's when Sloan turned around.

"For the record, I don't use hair conditioner."

He walked into his room and almost slammed the door shut.

Max POV

-Next day-

It was just another normal day as usual. Yeah. Sure...

I went through a pile of clothes that was sitting on my dresser. I guess I'll where red. Red is sexy right? I smiled and looked for my favorite black skinny jeans.

"Black and red? Wow already?" Lissa smirked.

I spun around. "Whats wrong with black and red?" I tried to hide my smile, but failed miserably.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd go out with Fang yet... you know not with all this Ari stuff going around...".

Ouch. That went through me like a bullet. My jaw dropped a little and my head started to spin. Fang. I'm getting dressed for Ari and not Fang. My breathing started to become erratic. Lissa gave me a questioning stare. I tried to breathe slowly.

"Itssssss nnnnnooootttt Ffffang" I stuttered.

I couldn't do It. Just as I was about to bolt out of the room, Lissa grabbed me by the arm.

"OH MY GOD MAX I'M SO SORRY I HAD NO IDEA!" Lissa panicked.

"Its alright" I replied in a tiny voice.

"No... no its not" She whispered. We quickly came together for an awkward hug.

"Look I just thought It was Fang because... well... you know It always seemed that way. You haven't kept me completely up to date! I always thought of Ari as more of a cute stalker than your date" Lissa snorted.

"I said its alright!" I hissed. Lissa let go of me and nodded. I sort of felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. Who is she to tell me which guys I'm supposed to hang out with! And besides this isn't even a date!

I think.

Iggy POV

Ahhhh watching TV. Its so relaxing to "watch" TV... you know except for the fact that I'm blind and all.

Wait so that means I'm actually listening to TV! Sweet!

… … … OH YES! FINALLY THE KID COMMERCIALS. Must sing along!

TV: When you sing songs, Yeah! Its really way cool.

Iggy and TV: 'CAUSE SINGING NEW SONGS GETS YOU READY FOR SCHOOL!

"Iggy what the hell are you doing...".

Oh crap. I patted my side to find the remote and quickly turned off the TV. Who dares to interrupt Iggy's private TV time.

"Uhhhhh oh hey Sloan! How did you get in here? Wait you don't even live here! STALK-"

"Your mom let me in". He replied, giggling silently.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Are you kidding me?" I pictured Sloan giving me a weird look.

"Uhmm no whats so funny about my mom letting you i-" Oh.

"OHHHH Wow a "doing your mom" joke. Yeah real mature Sloan." I sighed.

"This is coming from the guy that cracks jokes all the time... whats up with you?" Sloan questioned.

"You want to know whats up? Well I'll tell you whats up, you interrupted my TV time!".

"Ig could we just focus on the main subject here..." Sloan groaned.

"There's a main subject?" Wait a minute. "Why did you come here anyways? Couldn't you just call?"

I felt Sloan sitting down. "Max 'n Fang."

"Sorry never heard of them. I think you mean Fang 'n Max" I grinned evily. "And in your so called brain, I suppose you thought talking about Max at Max's house, which by the way she lives here, was a good idea right?"

Sloan sighed. "Listen up man, I could just walk out now and you could go back to watching... Barney If you want?"

"Its 'Between the lions' not Barney! And no, I want to hear about everything." Seriously, he could've just called. If he came here, this must be important.

Very important.

Fang POV

"One, two, three, four -"

I don't get much time to do any exercise during the holidays, so might as well do some while all this drama is going on. You know sometimes I wonder, why do I work out? I know that I play sports at school because they're fun, but actual exercise?

-You're insecure.

Oh no... not my subconscious again... listen, I know we had our times-

-Don't know what for.

Wait... WAIT WHY IS THERE A RHY-

-You're turning heads when you walk through the door.

Despite the fact that, that is so true, being in the presence of that popular boy band I really hate, I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, attempting to hide from my own mind.

I should be safe here!

Jaden POV

"Whats with the leather jacket?"

Ari walked up and down the hallway. "Max"

My eyes widened. "Already?"

Ari sneered. "Whats that supposed to mean? Of course its happening already... besides why do you care?"

Uh oh. "I don't. Just curious." I stared at Ari hoping he'd just let it go. He did. He walked away without

another word.

I can't believe it, looks like Max is really going through with Ari.

… A buzzing sound came from the table. Alarmed, I started to spin around looking for the source of the buzz. After half a minute, I saw that the sound was coming from Ari's cell phone. It was his alarm. I grabbed the cell phone and turned off the alarm.

Wait.

A huge grin started to form on my face. It was too late. I had already decided. I starting hitting a bunch of buttons on Ari's phone, desperate to find his notes, or messages.

What is he _really_ doing with Max today?

Fang POV

"Hooded X, Hooded X, does whatever a Hooded X does..." I sang.

I prepared my stuff and looked for my phone. I remembered that I had left it charging in Sloan's room. Slowly, I made my way to Sloan's room, determined to get my phone. I pushed the door open only too see nobody was in the room. Weird. Where the heck could Sloan have gone? Whatever I'll just ask mom later. I yanked my cell phone off its charger and started to dial.

"Yo."

"Fang?" Jaden replied from the other end. "Hows its going?"

"Good I guess, you?". Jaden knew something.

"Everything's just fine. Well except for one thing." Jaden fell silent.

I hesitated. "Tell me what Ari is doing".

"You might not like what you're about to here..."

Anger started to build. "JUST TELL ME WHAT THE F*CK HE'S DOING!" I yelled.

"WHOA WHATS GOING ON UP THERE!?". Crap. My dad.

Jaden was silent once again. I guess he heard my dad. I quickly moved my phone to my hip.

"NOTHING. SORRY ABOUT THAT!" I yelled back.

I pulled my phone back to my ear desperate to hear his answer.

He hung up.

Max POV

-Nighttime-

I stood next to the front door, looking out the window. He's two minutes late, where could he be!? I kept looking back and forth.

"Is he late?" Lissa called from behind.

"Sort of..." I replied weakly. Lissa chuckled.

"Not to worry. Oh by the way is mom ok with this?" Lissa asked.

Great. "Uhh- well-err- I was hoping she wouldn't find out..." I whispered. "Mind covering for me?".

Lissa shook her hood. "Bad Max!". "I'll cover just this once. Unlike you, I'm actually proud to talk

about Dylan in front of mom.

I frowned. "First off, I'm not even going out with Ari and second of all this isn't even a date so this doesn't even compare to you and Dylan!" Ha I sure proved her wrong.

"You keep saying its not a date, but every time I ask about something it sounds more like a secret marriage to me." Lissa replied, skeptically.

"Just leave me alone..." I groaned. "And yeah thanks for covering...".

My groans were soon replaced by cheers. Well not really, but you get the point. It was Ari! I saw him walking down the street. The familiar combed up hair, his lean body image... -

I was interrupted by the door bell. I swung the door open with a smile.

"ARI!" I bursted. "Uhhhhh I mean, hey Ari." I blushed. I've been holding in way too much excitement.

He smiled. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Before I could reply, I heard my mom questioning Lissa about who was at the door. I knew what I had to do.

"Uhh yeah yeah come on lets go!" I pushed Ari out and closed the door as fast as I could. We started to walk on the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

Ari walked close to me. I tried to stop myself from changing color. We were practically having shoulder sex. The little body warmth I was feeling from him started to become overwhelming. Why am I feeling like this?

I was wearing a thin blue coat, clearly not made for this kind of weather. I mean, it was a lot colder than usual.

Suddenly, some memories started to flood back, thank God Ari was keeping his mouth shut. I remembered that time Fang and I were walking outside. Just like today, it was abnormally cold.

"I'm cold" I said in a weak voice.

"Me too" Fang replied.

I was dying of laughter in my head. I remembered that I was hoping Fang would offer me his coat or hold me or do anything. Instead, he admits he's cold too.

I wonder what Ari would do?

My brain suddenly started to go crazy. I had to try.

"Ari... I'm cold..." I said, trying to create a weak voice.

Ari smiled. He took off this slightly thicker leather jacket he had, and wrapped it around me. I returned the smile.

"All better now?" He asked.

"Much" I replied. Ari left me speechless. Sometimes I wonder If Ari is just hiding his real personality in some dark cave. He's doing way too well.

Uh- er- damn -... you all heard nothing!

"You know its way colder than this is New York..." He started.

I laughed. "I could only imagine! This must feel hot for you right?"

He smirked, but turned a little pink. "Yeah pretty much...".

I relaxed my muscles and looked a little towards the sky. This is what I like about living in Midland. There's no light pollution. Pretty much all the stars are visible. I turned to Ari. He didn't look like he cared much about the stars. Whats on his mind?

"So how about those stars? Did you see that many in upstate New York?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Not really, but they sure are.. impressive". Yeah he was clearly lying.

I guess stars don't interest him much. We continued to walk in silence. Ari jacket was starting to feel heavy. It was really _that_ cold. I sighed. What if Ari isn't really what I think he is. Everyone seems so edgy about him. I clenched my teeth. No its not that, I bet everyone is just trying to protect Fang.

Fang.

Why are you always in my mind?


	46. A hero emerges Part 4

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall."

-Anonymous

Chapter 46: A hero emerges Part 4

[AN: Last part of the 'A hero emerges']

Max POV

My heart raced as we continued to walk through to cold. I couldn't stop staring at Ari. His black hair covered with different shades of blond streaks perfectly complimented his glowing bright hazel eyes. I saw Ari's mouth twitch. I never understood that. Ari was always smiling. I mean, Fang does smile, but its rare he does a _warm _smile. Ari, being not that much shorter than Fang, was probably not as strong. I looked at Ari's body. It didn't look like he had that much muscle, probably around average. That still didn't stop me from finding him cute though! I'm sure I could take him in a fight though. I wonder if Ari ever realized my tomboy characteristics. Actually, I wonder what Ari see's in me? I mean he's taking me out so there has to be something about me he likes! Maybe my smile? My hair? Just me?

After two minutes of trying to figure it out, I gave up. He wasn't like Fang. Even though Fang was hard to figure out and practically gave away nothing, he usually demonstrates what he likes about me by doing... 'un-Fang like' things. But then again, Fang was my best friend while Ari, was just... Just a...

I was interrupted by Ari.

"So have you talked to Fang lately?" He asked in a serious tone.

I shot a look at Ari. He was unfazed. "Why are you asking about Fang?!" I snapped.

"Clearly you're not day dreaming about the clouds. Besides he's your best friend..." Ari said in a calm manner.

I took a deep breath. "No I haven't talked to him lately. I have no idea what he's been up too..." I replied sadly. It was true. Is he even ok? What has he been doing? I suddenly felt responsible for Fangs absence.

Ari sighed. He looked up at the stars and … wait did he just swear!? … Ari had closed his eyes for an instant and had looked like he said "f*ck". He turned to me.

Ari POV

"Fang is a good guy you know, he act like a completely different person around you." I said to the b*tch.

I just had to tell Max about how good Fang is. I'm not planning to have her for long anyways, so shes going to need someone to cry on or something.

Suddenly, I felt something pang in my stomach. My throat was starting to burn and my stomach was trying to digest itself. It was a horrible feeling. I felt bad for Max. This never happened with any other girl. They're all usually lost and … well stupid. Max, well shes complete. She has everything all figured out, shes just too blind to see it.

And I'm the one putting the blind fold on her.

Max POV

Ari's words echoed in my head. "W-Why are you protecting Fang?" I asked. I didn't know Fang and Ari had a relationship.

"I'm not protecting him I'm just stating the truth. He never did anything wrong too you, so I don't see why he's not talking too you, or is it you that's not talking to him?" Ari stated, angrily.

Both, I thought to myself. But whatever the hell is going on I just need to give it some time. Fang will come around. Besides, Fang is already always in my head, I need to focus on the present, with Ari! We're practically spending tonight alone. Just the two of us, and here we are talking about someone who has nothing to do with whats going on right now.

"Ari, could we please just let all that be for tonight..." I winked, I then started to play around Ari's arm with my fingers. I need Ari to know its just me and him.

And nobody else.

Sloan POV

"YO FANG-MAN! FANGARANG! FANG-ZILLA! FANGA THE PANDA!?" I yelled.

"You forgot Fangaroo dude..." Iggy shook his head.

I heard Fang clumsily walking down the stairs. "Hey guys are we ready to go?" He asked, clearly determined for tonight. Fang was wearing his hooded X uniform.

"Fang why are you breathing weirdly?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Wearing the hooded X uniform, I believe Sloan described it too you."

"OH YEAH! You mean the uniform that you look like Shrek while wearing a helmet.!?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Ig he looks nothing like Shrek... but yeah we're ready" I smiled. Finally, some running action.

Fang sighed and leaned against the wall. "I have to admit I like the cowboy hate Sloan, good thinking especially for your hair..."

"Wait... SLOAN YOU'RE WEARING A HAT?! I WANT ONE!" Iggy screamed.

"First off, of course I'm wearing a hat we're going in incognito style, if we didn't Max would see us. Secondly, you can't wear a hat because we don't have another one. Besides we need your extrasensory skills. Oh and for the record, I told you I dressed you up in black, but you're actually wearing normal colors to blend with the crowd. You'll be sitting outside near the bathrooms for most of this, we can't risk you being caught by Max. You'll still have your walkie-talkie though." I explained. Everything had to be perfect. And It was.

"Ig you got those homemade nades on you?" Fang asked.

"Yup, there all stuffed into my pockets. Probably won't need them for this though." He said sadly.

"Don't worry man, next time for sure!" I laughed.

"So what are our nicknames..." Iggy asked grinning.

Damn Iggy. "Umm, I'll be Joe, Fang were going to call you Raze, Iggy you'll be Jeff.

"Joe 'n Jeff. I like it" Iggy said, pleased by the name.

"Well then we better get going then..." Fang gestured to the door.

"Aw ok but do we have to ru-" Iggy started but was cut off by Fang.

"Yes we're running. Now shut up and lets do this. Remember this is for..." Fang hesitated.

"Max 'n Fang" I finished.

"Actually it's Fang 'n Max" Iggy stated.

"Fax." Fang finished. "This is for Fax." He smiled. Fang then started to murmur other names … "Fax...Aax... Mang... Mari..."

Max POV

Finally! Ari and I had arrived at the theater. Before we stepped in, I took of Ari's heavy coat and gave it to him. He took it and then started to play with my hair.

Having been caught off guard, I froze. "Ari... what exactly are you doing?" I managed.

He smirked. "Well unless you want you're hair to look like a mess, that's fine. But wearing my jacket messed it up, and I'm trying to show you off".

I felt my cheeks turn warm. I tried to hide them with my hands, but then I figured that would make them more red. When Ari was done, he opened the door.

"After you, sweet lady." He smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why thank you, kind sir!".

Ari and I stood in line to get our tickets. I gave Ari a confused look.

"I don't understand, which movie are we going to watch?" He didn't even bother asking me.

"Are you really asking that? We're going to watch 'Gateway to love'... its the new hit drama and romance movie".

My eyes widened. "Wait you actually want to go see a movie like that?" Out of every person I've ever known in this world, I've maybe known 1 guy that actually like that kind of stuff.

"Yeah, I usually don't mind going to watch movies like that. Don't worry about me, I figured you'd like it". Ari stated, as if speaking from experience.

I shrugged. I usually try to hide the fact I secretly love this stuff. "Alright then!" I replied happily.

As we got closer and closer to the ticket booth, I saw a familiar face. Is that... NO WAY! I smiled and waved at him. He laughed. He made his way up the line, completely ignoring the angry bystanders seeing him cut then line.

"Sloan!" I took a step forward and hugged him. Sloan's facial expression looked a little off. He hugged me back with little effort. But what I really didn't understand is why he's wearing the cowboy hat.

"Uh Sloan whats with the hat" I asked.

Sloan glared at Ari. "Bad hair day. I wouldn't expect to see you here Max, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff girl!" He chuckled.

I avoided turning red by laughing. "Uh yeah its alright".

"Hm well I'll be watching 'Werewolves and vampires'..." Sloan said eagerly.

"Isn't that a romance?" Ari asked suspiciously. I gave Ari a death glare. Don't mess with my friends!

"Did I say 'Werewolves and vampires'... uhh... I meant 'Red bulls and gun fires'" Sloan said, laughing.

"Never heard of it..." Ari frowned. He turned to me. I rolled my eyes. Why is he on Sloan's case...

"That's because it just came out!" Sloan exclaimed "Come on man! Don't judge movies with red bulls!"

Ari tried to stop himself from laughing. I elbowed him on the side and smiled at Sloan.

Well that's when It happened.

I look down too see how long the line was, and when I looked towards the exit, I saw _him_.

His face was concealed. He was probably the only guy in the whole place wearing his hood. I saw the blood red tag on the side of his hoodie.

It read: 'hooded X'.

Iggy POV

This is what I love most about our town, It has a speed line for the handicapped... so may I remind you all that I am blind. Though it was weird though, the lady at the counter asked me why I was coming to the movies when I'm blind. I had to explain to her how the movies are made for the visually impaired and that my hearing was super good. She let me in and just like that, I'm near the washrooms where Sloan told me to be, and a safe distance away from Max. Unfortunately though, Sloan got caught while entering the movies. I remembered Max walking up to him and hugging him. Fang must be so jelly right now! Fang was dressed up as hooded X, and even though people are giving him weird looks, the only person that should recognize him is Max, which is perfect because now she'll have a distraction from Ari, and Sloan could spy on them.

I love solid plans.

Max POV

I turned back towards Ari and tried to avoid looking and him. He was clearly a guy. A guy that saved my life without telling me who it is. I decided to try to let it go. Thinking about him will only distract me from my time with Ari. We finally got to the front of the line.

"Two tickets for GTL please" Ari asked, politely. The lady at the counter paused.

"I'm going to need to see some ID please..." She said in a flirtatious manner. I gasped.

I was about to say something but was quickly silenced by Ari.

"I'm with my girlfriend, so please just give us the tickets. I know this movie is rated PG 13."

The lady gave Ari the tickets and we walked in.

My mind was stung. He just called me his girlfriend. I'll give him credit though, it was a good idea to say that at the time... so I guess I'll let him off easy, but it still hurt. Me. Ari's girlfriend? Thoughts of Fang quickly started to flood my head. I pushed everything away.

"Lets go get some popcorn first. Small popcorn?" He asked.

I grinned. "Extra large please."

Fang POV

I saw Max and Ari get their ticket. It was my turn now. My head still burned. I saw Max hugging Sloan, which is a little strange, but then that's when I heard it. When the lady at the counter wasn't cooperating with Ari, he referred to Max as his girlfriend.

And the worst part...

SHE DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!

Furry started to build within me. I hate Ari. I hate everything about him, but I can't loose control of myself. Not yet. This spying thing is going to work, it has too. I got my ticket for the exact same movie as Max and looked for Iggy. As I walked in, I saw Max and Ari ordering food, which means Sloan had a one way ticket to getting into the same theater as them without being noticed. I saw Iggy in the distance. He was looking downward like a sleeping man. Smart. Nobody will know that he's Iggy or he's blind. Especially in small towns like ours, its surprisingly easy to run into someone you know.

I approached Iggy. "Tell Sloan everything's running smoothly." I whispered. Iggy, who looked a little surprised, gave a slight nod. As I started to walk away, I heard Iggy call for me.

"What!?" I hissed.

"He got an extra large..." Iggy said.

"Wait WHAT!?" I panicked.

"Ari got Max and extra large popcorn, I heard them talking about it. Extrasensory skills..." Iggy chuckled.

"Oh I thought you meant Ari had something else that was extra large... … … … … … " I said silently.

Iggy's eyes slowly widened. He tried to keep himself from laughing. Ok enough with jokes.

I walked away and into the theater.

Max POV

Ari and I attempted to find seats. The whole place was filled with teenage girls dying to see the movie. I sort of felt bad for letting Ari take me here. Suddenly, he took my hand and we maneuvered through the isles until we found 2 empty seats. We sat down and made ourselves comfortable. When the movie started, I leaned my head on Ari's shoulder. He decided to wrap his arm around me. I didn't protest. We watched the whole movie in silence. The movie was fairly sad. Some girls left the theater because they were crying so much. Towards the end of the movie, I saw how tired Ari looked. Unlike him, I've been enjoying this movie a lot.

Like a shadow, Ari got up and made hand signs. He had to go to the bathroom. I shrugged, feeling a little mopy.

This kiss scene came and Ari wasn't here.

Sloan POV

This movie was absolutely horrible. I hated it in all ways. I tried not to watch it and focused on Ari and Max sitting 2 rows down. I looked to my side and saw Fang who was sitting 1 row down. He appeared to be mad this whole time, but man I have no clue why. Finally towards the end of the movie, Ari left.

It was go time. I looked toward where Fang was sitting. He was already gone. Fang had left the room before Ari, which means everything is perfect. I pulled my walkie-talkie.

"Yo Jeff" I whispered, remembering the nicknames.

"I'm dying of boredom here, whats up Joe?" He replied.

"Raze and target 1 have left the room, so be aware. I'll be here watching target 2" I stated.

I put the walkie-talkie away.

Fang/Raze/hooded X POV

Here I was, making my way to the bathrooms before Ari. I passed Iggy who was still sitting in a similar position. Good thing no one kicked him out yet. I walked in the boys bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. I locked it and peaked through the crack waiting for Ari.

A minute later, Ari appeared. He walked up to the sink and started to wash him hands. He then started to whisper to himself.

"What to do next...". He whispered. "Going to need this...".

Ari reached into his pocket and pulled a small object out.

My eyes widened. That was no ordinary object. It was a tiny package. It took my brain a couple of seconds to process what Ari was holding.

…

…

…

"A CONDOM!" I yelled.

Ari spun around just as I left the stall. I took my hoodie off. Ari's eyes showed fear.

"YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER!?" I screamed.

"No... dude you have to rela-" Ari started.

"NO SHUT UP! TAKE OUT WHATS IN YOUR OTHER POCKET!" I pointed to the lump in his pocket. Ari's face turned pale.

He pulled put his cell phone and a large black masquerade mask.

"PLANNING TO DO HER IN THE DARK WHILE USING THE MASK TO HIDE YOUR FACE!?" I freaked. This guy is pathetic.

"Uhm no. These are for a friend retard! Maybe if you would stop yelling you'd stay quiet and listen before someone calls the cops!" Ari frowned.

I stared at him. He put up his hands defensively.

"As I was saying, these are for my friend Billy. You should know him by now, he's in one of the street gangs, he's best friend with Jaden and me. He's going to a masquerade dance, and well he has a date..." Ari smirked.

I kept staring at him. He's lying. I know he is. But I can't do anything about it. How is Max supposed to believe me... there's no _solid_ proof. I frowned. Guess I'll just have to play along.

"Fine. Sorry for jumping to conclusions." I stated with a powerful voice. Ari looked shocked. He stood there like a kid wetting his pants.

I ran out of the washroom and shoved Iggy.

"We have to leave now, get Sloan out of there! Meet back at my house!" I said, shaking Iggy.

"Alright alright! Go already!" Iggy said tiredly.

I ran out of the theater and onto the street. I pulled out my cell phone and fast as could. I called Jaden.

"Yo Jay!" I yelled.

"What happened Fang!?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Nothing, just answer me one question. Is billy going to a masquerade dance?"

"Ummm no. He's sick." Jaden replied, awkwardly.

.

.

.

That was all I needed to know.


	47. The final thoughts

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"For me it's important to be in balance. To not let fear get in the way of things, to not worry so much about protecting yourself all the time."  
-John Frusciante

Chapter 47: The final thoughts

Ari POV

I opened up my cell phone and looked for Jaden's number. I tried to call him several times but the number was always busy. After about two minutes, Jaden picked up.

"Jaden who were you just talking too?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Grandma just called, sorry about that, you remember how she was last time..." Jaden laughed.

I sighed in relief. "Listen Jaden there's something I should've told you...". I started, waiting for Jaden to respond.

Jaden laughed. Why is he _laughing_? "If this is about Max, I'm all ears. There's been so much drama lately."

I took a deep breath. I'm practically in this alone, but with Fang on my tail I have to tell Jaden. His family did take me in, and he's acted like a protective friend for a while now. He has the right too know.

"I was planning on... getting a room with Max..." I said in a low, but sincere voice.

There was another pause. "WELL, I'LL BE...!" Jaden exclaimed. "Didn't know she had the guts to go that far yet... but you do realize the girl is like 14 or 15 right?".

Hehe well about that... I wasn't going to say anymore than I had too.

"Listen I just need you to cover for me. I'm not planning on doing it anymore... at least not yet. Keep Fang of my tail, you guys are good friends and I really don't mean any harm to him, but this guy practically breathes all over Max as if he were Jacob Marley confronting Scrooge...".

"Er... Fine I'll cover. But It'll cost you. But seriously, Max is young. I don't care how old she looks, she might be a little young to be sleeping with people and not to mention her emotions are probably unstable." Jaden replied.

I snorted. What Jaden was saying is completely true. Max was still young, which I thought would make her an easier catch. But of course, she had to be one of those smart pants girls. Not to mention she really does seem emotionally unstable and has f*cking Chuck Norris as a best friend. Seems as though Fang does what he pleases, whenever he pleases.

The only person I could imagine ever wanting to stand up to Fang is that Seth guy I met at the New years party. But they're friends. And now that Fang caught me with the stupid condom, I not only have to back down, but I also have to prove my loyalty to Max.

"Uh Ari? You there?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking. Could you come get me at theaters?" I asked, hoping Jaden would do it.

"Don't you know how to get home by now?"

"I keep forgetting just please come..." I groaned.

If Jaden comes to get me, I'll have proof for not wanting to do anything with Max. Fang won't be able to say anything against me.

"Fine. Be there soon" Jaden replied with a hard cold voice. He hung up.

I shrugged and decided now would be a good time to go back to Max before she starts getting suspicious.

Fang POV

I paced around the living room. Sloan and Iggy remained silent. Things were a lot worse than we had imagined. We hadn't expected Ari to go this far this soon. As much as I felt like punching a hole in the wall, I had set aside my emotions while running back home. I have to stay focused.

Suddenly, my mom walked into the room. She eyed me weirdly.

"Everything alright guys?" My mom, Kayla, asked. Typically, my mom would leave me alone, but I guess when 3 teenagers are sitting in your living room not saying a word, It does seem pretty awkward.

"We're fine mom, just tired. The movie was sooooo boring." Sloan said, played with his dreads.

My mom nodded and left the room. Iggy finally decided to open his mouth.

"You are going to tell Max about being hooded X right? She's probably going crazy about who the hell you are. She saw you at the theater right?"

I sighed. "Yeah yeah don't worry about that...".

"Bro we could just forget about Ari. As long as he ain't touching Max, just try to win her back the old fashioned way. Man, there's still all of highschool, and more importantly the rest of our lives. Don't forget Ari is from New York". Sloan stated.

And that, hit me like an 18 wheeler truck. I had no response. Sure I could wait it out theoretically speaking. But in reality, its impossible. I'll _die_ before that happens. But if I sit out, Ari might get too close to Max, and when he has to go back to New York, what if she decides to go with him? Then eventually they'll break up, and Max will be finished. Its inevitable. I have to take action.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jaden's number again.

… "Yo Jay!".

"Fang!? Again? What is up with you these days?" Jaden asked.

"I wish I could explain, but just not yet. Remind me later, just tell me what Ari's up too!?" I started to run back and forth. Sloan's eyes widened.

There was hesitation. "I'm going to pick him up right now. I guess his little night with Max is over. Why?".

As much as I liked Jaden as a good friend, he couldn't know this information yet, being part of Ari's host family he was a threat. "You know I'm always worried about Max" I chuckled.

"Alright Fang... So I guess we'll talk later?".

"Yup, bye". I quickly hung up and looked at Sloan. Sloan looked at Iggy. Iggy didn't see anything but he definitely understood what was going on.

"Let me guess... Ari wasn't planning to play 'leap frog' with Max after all?" Iggy asked.

"Somethings not right here. But yeah, we have no lead. Guess this was a wasted night."

"Are you kiddi-" Sloan started but was interrupted by Iggy.

"DAMN RIGHT IT WAS! I WAS A BLIND GUY LEFT TO SIT OUTSIDE FOR LIKE TWO HOURS!" Iggy exclaimed.

Sloan and I couldn't help ourselves. We started to laugh like crazy.

"Come on Ig, I'll bring you home..." I said.

Max POV

The movie finished and everyone quickly started to get out of theater.

I frowned. Ari was still not back from the washroom. It had been about ten minutes. When he gets back I'm gonna -.

"Sorry Max!" Ari smiled. He emerged from the crowd and ran towards me. "Had a stomach ache..."

"Its ok" I replied weakly. Ari and I tried to get out the theater. There was way too many people watching this movie. After several minutes of pushing and shoving we finally made our way to the exit. I took Ari's hand. No more games.

"It was really sweet of you too watch that movie for me..." I smiled. Ari returned the smile.

Without warning, I moved my face closer and gently kissed him on the cheek. Ari's smile grew a little wider.

"Well... thank you for agreeing to come." Ari quickly gave me a strong kiss on the forehead. My heart beat rose and my cheeks were burning. Those were the first kisses we exchanged.

"So...ummm what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Jaden's coming. I practically forgot how to get home" He smirked. I laughed.

"Oh. I see..." I replied. Ari stared at me.

"So how about you then?" He asked, not really looking like he cared.

"Oh... ummm... well I'm going to walk. Its good exerice." I stated.

"Ok then..." Ari replied happily.

I refused to tell Ari how I now felt insecure walking home alone at night. I had gotten so used to Fang walking me home, afraid that people were after me, that It was now a necessity. I've always been tomboyish. The only person that's made me feel otherwise... is well... Fang. Fang. Here comes those Fang thoughts again. Fang and I cried for each other at times. We felt each others pain. Under all that hardness and silence Fang had, lived a sensitive and loving soul, and under all this sharp tongued Maxness lived a... scared and caring soul. It wasn't a secret. It was just the way our friendship was.

Well at least until Fang stopped talking to me. It's been a while. A short while, but a while.

"Ok Ari, well I'll see you later." I said. I started to walk away from the theater. The walk home was going to be long and quiet. Hopefully the ghouls are on watch tonight at the alley... I haven't spoken to Seth in a while.

"I'll call you soon" Ari added. A smile found its way to my face. I wonder what we were going to do next!

Fang POV

Iggy and I arrived at his house. I held Iggy's arm and slowly navigated him up the stairs.

"Fang I'm blind, not 80 years old..." Iggy complained.

"What are friends for?" I laughed.

"Making you wait outside a movie theater..." Iggy mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that you said Ig?" I asked, smiling.

"UHH I said making you sit inside a groovy heater!" Iggy exclaimed.

"What!?" What the heck did he mean by sitting inside a heater? That was 'groovy'?

"You're house had a really awesome heater...ANYWAYS ring the doorbell!" Iggy laughed.

I rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later, Lissa showed up at the door in her pj's.

"Nice dinosaur outfit" I laughed.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Shut up Fang..."

"Fang just because Max wants Ari now doesn't mean you have the right to flirt with her sister..." Iggy stated.

I elbowed Iggy on the side. Lissa started laughing.

"Well anyways... moving on I was just wondering i-" I heard someone call my name.

"Fang is that you!?" A certain someone called from inside.

I gave Lissa a weird glare. She shrugged. Suddenly, Mrs. Martinez, aka Max's mom, was standing at the door.

"Fang! I haven't seen you in a while, please come in!" Mrs. Martinez said, with a smile.

"Uhm Thanks! I was just about to ask if I could come in... I came too see Max" I chuckled.

Mrs. Martinez gave me a warm look. "Max has been helping the local orphanage lately. She should be back soon".

My eyes widened. I turned to Lissa. Lissa shook her head and signaled me to go towards Max's room. I nodded.

"Uh Mrs. Martinez I was planning on surprising Max, so If you don't mind I'm going too-"

"You better hurry up and hide Fang, she'll be here any minute!" She laughed. I smiled and ran for Max's room followed by Lissa.

Lissa stopped me from entering Max's room.

"Before you go, I just wanted to say, I had to make up a cover story for Max's little date with Ari. PLEASE don't tell our mom Fang." Lissa pleaded.

I looked into Lissa's eyes. She seemed worried. He red hair seemed to be glowing even though it was a fairly dark hallway. I don't know why, but I always liked red hair. Max had red streaks in hers.

Personally, I just might've told Max's mom. Not to get Max in trouble, but to give Max's mom a bad image of Ari. But then again, I felt bad for Lissa. She's my friend too and If I told their mom, she'd be in a heap of trouble with Max.

I nodded and Lissa sighed with relief.

"Good luck Fang." She stated. She walked Iggy into his room and then went back to doing... Lissa things.

I took a deep breath and walked into Max's room.

Max POV

Five minutes in and this walk was horrible. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. I nervously lifted the phone to my ear.

… "Seth?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Max is that you?" Seth asked, with that overlord command voice I almost didn't recognize.

"Yeah, ummm Seth I need a big favor, If you don't mind... Its street related and will only take like twenty minutes tops." I pleaded.

Seth laughed. I was glad we had become friends, despite our really bad introduction. "Sure... you should know the ghouls are on patrol. I'm just making some... _business_ calls".

"Can you walk me home, I'm about the a block up from the farthest point of the alley." I said.

The alley behind our school is absolutely huge, with 1 main exit and about 3 possible, but hard to get to exits. Only the ghouls, and the middles, being the two largest street gangs, could access them all.

"Be there soon" Seth said and hung up without a good bye.

I waited patiently for a minute or two. I didn't expect Seth to sneak up on me or something. I mean the guy was a 7 foot tall, gang business man/body builder. Its hard to work with shadows unless your … well Fang.

Suddenly, I heard a large hello from behind. I turned only too see Seth. Seth was laughing and was holding his cell phone. He quickly finished up the conversation he was having and looked at me.

"I'm surprised you came here without a second thought" I said, being as honest as possible.

Seth shrugged. "You're used to walking home with Fang. Fang and Sloan are arguably my best delivery boys at this point. I owe it to you, even though protection was the only thing in the deal".

Seth referred to the deal we made months ago, when we had first met him. Sloan and Fang promised to work for Seth, in return for a fairly small pay and protection. Suddenly, curiosity overwhelmed me.

"Well!? How's your girlfriend Serenity? How are the middles, the MC40s and whoever else? Hows Keith, your ninja guy?"

I bombarded Seth with questions. It hasn't been that long, but at this point talking about anything was better than thinking about how Ari decided to quit the night early and how Fang, my supposed best friend hasn't said anything to me in a while.

Seth and I talked for what seemed like ages, but was actually minutes. Soon enough, I arrived at my house and thanked Seth for walking with me.

"It was nice seeing you again! Take care!" I yelled, as Seth walked away, waving.

I ran up to my front door and rang the doorbell. My mom answered with a big smile.

"How was your day honey?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied. Anxious about being questioned, I tried to get to my room as fast as I could. I didn't even know what Lissa used as an excuse to cover me!

I got into my room and jumped on my bed.

Why do I hear breathing?


	48. My guardian angel

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"One thing you can say for guardian angels: they guard. They give warning when danger approaches." -Emily Hahn

Chapter 48: My guardian angel

Max POV

So there I was, left frozen solid on my bed. Suddenly, I couldn't hear the breathing anymore. My lights were off, but the one in the hallway was on, so I did have a little bit off light in my room.

Suddenly, a large and powerful force grabbed me. Being caught off guard, I started to panic and ran for the lights. When I turned them on, there he was.

IT WAS FANG!

My heart fluttered and every bone in my body ached to be in his arms at that moment. I ran full speed, right into Fangs arms, who now made himself comfortable on my bed. Fang gave me a huge smile and held me as tight as possible.

"Fang... Fang you're killing me here..." I said, being squished by his arms. He loosened his grip.

"Maxie... I've missed you so much." He whispered, nuzzling my hair.

"I missed you too." I said. "How did you get in here!? And how did you-."

Fang put his finger on my lips. He kissed me on the cheek and closed his eyes.

"Max, could we just sleep for now?" He asked tiredly. I gave Fang an astonished look.

"Uhh... Sure... but umm you do realize, you came into my house, scared me, and now you're lying down in my bed holding me, and asking me too sleep?" I gave Fang my best confusion look.

He sighed. "Listen Max, I haven't seen you in a while. Your mom let me in before, and I decided to hide your room on purpose. I wanted to surprise you. We could talk about everything else tomorrow. Just let me have this one night, with my very best special friend, in my arms sleeping like an angel... please?"

I looked into Fangs midnight eyes. Those eyes I missed so so much. I relaxed my body and snuggled with Fang.

"By the way, do you mind closing the lights?" I asked.

Fang groaned. "Please?" I tried. Fang got up and walked over to the door. He shut the door and closed the lights. I then heard a little bit of shuffling. Fang finally got into bed. When I grabbed Fang to snuggle with him I realized... he was _exposed_.

I started to giggle. "Fang I forgot you sleep shirtless!" I exclaimed.

"Hmmmm" He replied drowsily. "You seem to excited." He chuckled.

I blushed like crazy. Thank God the lights were closed! I tried to calm myself down. Fang felt my movements and pulled me in tighter. I decided there was no need for a pillow anymore.

"Max... what are you doing?" Fang asked.

"Throwing my pillow on the floor, now move a little I'm using you as my pillow...".

Fang shifted and tried to move my head so he would feel comfortable. We finally found the perfect

position.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yes Max?" Fang replied. Even though he said it in a sweet tone, I could tell I was being annoyed.

"Have you been thinking a lot about me lately?" I asked shyly.

Fang snorted. "You have no idea... you're my whole life...", he mumbled.

I grinned and started to run my hand down Fangs upper body.

"Hey If you're doing that too me, then I could do that too..." Fang stated.

"If you touch _my upper body _then you're technically violating me" I laughed.

Fang shifted. He looked straight into my eyes. My head was lying on one of his arms, and my hands were all over his chest. The moonlight shining from my window allowed us enough light to see each other.

"God Max, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...". Fangs breathing changed a little.

"I thought I was the excited one and you were the sleepy one?" I smirked.

Fang kept his eyes on me. He took his free hand and moved some of my hair from my face.

"Don't ruin the moment" He whispered.

Trust me I will. I moved my head and gently kissed Fangs cheek. I saw him turn a little red.

"Well then I guess we should sleep now..." I said, holding back a yawn.

Fang smiled. He then moved his hand closer to me. Wait what is he doing … …!

I started laughing hysterically. Fang was tickling my stomach.

"FANG STOP OH MY- … FANG!" I shrieked.

When I was out of breath and starting to turn blue, Fang stopped tickling me.

"I missed the cute way you try to dodge being tickled..." He said, starting to close his eyes.

I yawned. "I missed you... period."

Fang freed both of his arms and pulled me into his chest.

"I missed you too. Now sleep..." He sighed.

Fang quickly fell asleep, and It wasn't much longer until I fell asleep too.

I felt like a fallen angel who finally found heaven.

-Next Morning-

I heard footsteps in my room. The door squeaked and my closet was opened.

"Umm Max do you where my mp3 player is?" Iggy asked.

I tried to stretch my arms but then remembered I was being held by Fang.

I turned to Iggy who was facing my closet. He's blind so he probably had no idea Fang was here. Better that way.

"No. But why would it be in my closet?" I yawned.

Iggy shrugged. "Wasn't in my room. I didn't bother checking Lissa's room since she's not there."

I rolled my eyes. "Wait until Lissa gets back. I'm 100% sure its not in my closet...".

Iggy's nose twitched. "Why does it smell of Fang?"

Crap. I forgot Iggy had a good sense of smell. Even though Fang smelled good, if you were about a foot away from Fang, you could tell it was him with your eyes closed. Iggy on the other hand, was standing several feet away.

"Umm... you remember... he came in last night..." I stated.

Iggy let out laugh. "Max I'm not a dog, I can't smell things that were here yesterday... WAIT IS HE IN THIS ROOM?"

"NO NO NO!" I panicked. Fang who still had me in his arms started to shift. Damn it he's waking up.

"Did he leave something here? Never mind I'll find it for you myself...". Iggy made his way to my bed and started to pat from the bottom up.

I wanted to protest but I couldn't do anything without waking Fang up. Great. I waited for Iggy to figure out Fang was in the room. Maybe he won't notice?

Iggy started patting Fangs legs, then made his way to his waist area.

Fangs eyes shot open. "Max why are you touching me th- IGGY WHAT THE F-".

Iggy who was caught by surprised, backed up into the wall. He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Dammit Max, you could've just told me. I would've left you guys alone!".

"Yeah right! You would've probably tried to take a picture... and you're blind!" I snapped.

Fang got into a sitting position. He looked at me and then at Iggy.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

I started laughing. That's all he had to say? Iggy shook his head.

"I'll leave you guys alone. But seriously Fang, you have to leave my sisters alone...". Iggy walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Leave my _sisters_ alone?" I questioned.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Iggy thought I was flirting with Lissa...".

My eyes widened. "Well... were you?" I asked.

Fang frowned. "Of course not! Why the heck would I flirt with her!?".

I decided to let the subject pass. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well we can't play soccer like we used too in the summer... well unless you want to freeze..." Fang stated.

Suddenly, my brain sparked. "Wait weren't you supposed to explain everything that happened?".

Fang gave me a strong look. He nodded slowly.

"Well then! Tell me!" I yelled.

Fang took my hand in his. He gave it a small squeeze. "When I thought you were completely hypnotized by Ari, I would just sit in my room and play some songs. Sometimes and draw and..."

"And what!?" I whispered. And what did he mean by hypnotized?

"Cry.", he replied softly.

There was a moment of silence. I stared into the midnight eyes of my best friend. He looked cold inside. I leaned my head on Fangs shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Ari", was all I managed.

Fang titled my head with one hand. He stared at me in the eyes.

"You do realize you did nothing wrong right? Its not your fault you want a boyfriend, and Ari _seems_ like the perfect candidate." Fang played with my hair.

"I don't get it..." I said. What is Fang talking about. He's making it seem like I didn't... some what … choose Ari over him.

Fang sighed. "Max I know this is going to sound crazy... but he's not what you think he is. You can do whatever you feel is right with him, as long as you don't forget I'm you best friend. I'm the one that's, ultimately going to be there at the end of the dark tunnel."

I saw emotion in Fang's dark eyes. Those eyes that almost never give away anything. I nodded.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you but... there's just no proo-" Fang placed his finger on my mouth.

"No more. I respect your decisions." Fang said in a strong voice.

I knew he did. I still felt that I had betrayed him, but then again he's probably still paranoid about that dream. I sighed. It was time to be honest with myself. I wanted to try Ari. I really did.

"Ok well, there was something I had to tell you..." I started. Fang stretched his arms and legs. He started to run his hands up and down my arms. I blushed.

"When I was with Ari, and afterwards I had to walk home alone, you always came into my mind. I would start walking home, thinking about you endlessly. One night, when I was crossing the street, I completely missed seeing one of those big trucks heading my way. As I was about to get run over, this guy just pushed my out of the way. He was strong, and was wearing this weird outfit. His hoodie said "hooded X" on it." I explained. Fangs facial expression remained constant.

"Fang that guy practically saved my life!? Then when I had went to movie theaters yesterday, I saw him again! I think Sloan filled you in on how I went to the movies with Ari..." I said, feeling ashamed of how I never told Fang.

Fang gave me a warm smile. He stopped running his hands down my arms and grabbed me instead.

My mind froze. A _warm_ smile... What for!?

Fang took one of his legs and moved it off the bed. He played with his leg.

"Fang what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something..." He replied.

"Uh with your foot?" I smirked.

Suddenly, Fang flicked his leg upwards which had a hoodie on it. He took the hoodie and showed me the front. It looked... familiar. Where have I seen Fang where this before?

Suddenly, he showed me words written on the hoodie.

My heart jumped. I read the words.

"Hooded X" I read. Fang gave a little nod. My eyes widened. I turned to Fang, and quickly shoved my head into his shoulder, starting to sob.

Fang kept holding me while running his hand down my back. I couldn't breathe. He was the guy. The guy that saved my life. The guy that watched over me at the movies. But most importantly, the guy that's always been there for me, no matter what.

"F-fang... I missed you so so much" I sobbed uncontrollably. "I h-h-had no idea..."

"Shhhh. Its ok, calm down..." He whispered soothingly.

"Why?" I asked in a tiny voice.

Fang waited a couple of seconds. Then he slowly titled my head. He looked at me in the eyes, and then kissed me on my forehead.

"I told you. Remember that I'm always going to be the one standing at the end of the dark tunnel. And no one else..." He finished.

My sobs stopped. There was no point in crying anymore... I almost couldn't believe what Fang was saying, even though it was all so true.

"You did it to _protect_ me?" I smiled.

"I did it because I _love_ you Max. You're the greatest friend a guy could ever have..." Fang winked.

My heart stopped beating. I had nothing else to say. I loved Fang as my best friend too, and there was nothing that could ever break that.

"I- I" I started but was stuttering like crazy. Fang let go of me and got off the bed.

"I'll go get you some chocolate chip cookies..." He laughed.

As Fang left the room, I started to pinch myself all over the place.

Nope, this wasn't a dream.


	49. Character synopsis

Character synopsis

AN: I decided to make a little analysis on the characters in my story. Helps me keep everything in check. If I want this story to become more popular (which I do! Because I'm trying to make it huge!) then I need to be a little more organized.

This will be up as a chapter 49. If you're interested you could read it. Might help you remember things you've forgotten or it might help you learn something you never realized while reading. Next chapter is 50. Its a major chapter and will be super awesome. ^_^ Fax!

Goal: GTL is going to last until the gang reaches there high school sophomore year. (We're at freshman year approaching mid-January. School will end in June. Summer ends at the end of august)

Approx amount of chapters: 100 ~ (Might be bigger)

Then the storyline will continue in a 2nd story! The gangs sophomore year... But we'll talk about that some other time.

Maximum Martinez: Max is the youngest of the gang. She's only 14, going to be 15 at the end of this story. She's very smart for her age and has always been athletic. Ever since Fang came into her life, her intelligence and her tough tomboyish character have been useless when it comes to love. Puberty has done Max good (or perhaps bad), since at the age of 14, shes commonly mistaken for someone at 16 or 17 years old. Max has chocolate brown eyes. She has brown hair with natural blonde and red streaks. She's around 5 feet 5 inches tall. Throughout GTL we see how Max becomes overwhelmed with tough and confusing decisions. We also see how shes usually victimized by something or someone. Max has always been hot for Fang. Shes loved Fang in so many ways, that it came to the point where she can't stand thinking about it for too long. Shes waited for Fang to ask her out, but Fang refuses to go out with her for valid reasons. This has led Max to fall for the sneaky Ari, who, despite his idiocy, can get away with multiple perverted games, due to Max's confusion. Max is occasionally known to cry for Fang. She's also felt peer pressured into finding a boyfriend since the rest of the gang is split into couples. She is the daughter of Mrs. Valencia Martinez, a widow, and the younger sister of Iggy and Lissa Martinez.

Fang Ride: Fang is the non-caring and silent type of the gang. Fang is 15 years old and is known for being sharp, athletic and a major chick magnet. Fang has scruffy black hair, has white skin with a slight tint of olive, and has dark midnight eyes. Ever since Max came into his life, we see Fang commonly showing emotion and frustration. Fang is the captain of all the freshman sports teams at school. Many of the other students fear Fang, due to his emo look and his astounding strength. At only 15, Fang stands a little over 6 feet tall and is popular with some Juniors and Seniors. Throughout GTL we see how Fang becomes much too comfortable with Max. It comes to the point where Fangs personality as a whole changes for the better (or worse). In Fangs private life, he likes to draw and listen to Rock music. Fang was never a man too mistreat women. Despite the fact that girls practically drop on the floor for him at school, he's never shown any interest until Max came along. The tension is getting worse as Fang discovers his feelings for Max as stronger than he anticipated. Due to the strength of their friendship, Fang decides that its best to wait and develop it as far as possible before actually asking out Max. He also finds age to be a conflicting factor. Fang also shows a strong bond between his younger brother, Sloan and his friend Jaden. When Max first meets Ari, Fang clearly notices the kind of person Ari really is and connects him to a horrifying dream he had. Fangs dream is also rumored to be a vision. Fang occasionally finds himself talking to his subconscious. Being the silent and deep souled/emo person he is, many of Fangs problems are self-inflicted. Fang is the son of David and Kayla Ride, the older brother of Sloan Ride and the younger brother of Angel Ride.

Lissa Martinez: Lissa is one of your common stereotype girls. She loves make-up of all kinds, loves to dress up and hates sports. Ever since the start, Lissa quickly became friends with Ella since the two girls had a lot in common. Lissa is a red haired girl that has certain features similar to Max. Shes around the same size as Max and is known to be your greatest friend or your worst enemy. Max describes Lissa as half angel and half devil. One day Lissa will completely have your back and comfort you while the next day she'll be the complete opposite. Not much has been seen of Lissa throughout GTL. She has taken an interest in Dylan and practically has her own little love life with him. Lissa keeps many secrets from both the gang and the family. All we've seen from Lissa is her ability to comfort Max and her ability to shop endlessly for hours. At times, Lissa have been known to a be a fairly attractive. Just like her sister Max, guys at school will keep an eye on her. Fang also admits to liking Lissa's red hair. As a cheery girl, Lissa has always been one of Max's support beams throughout tough times. The question about Lissa is, what will become of her? With Max's preaching of Lissa being evil, and Lissa constantly putting her nose into everyone's business, will she ever become an obstacle? Lissa was originally 15, and has her sweet 16 with Ella, making her 16. Shes the older sister of both Iggy and Max, and a child of Mrs. Valencia Martinez.

Iggy Martinez: Iggy is your sarcastic, blind, and mysterious joker. Iggy is known for doing all kinds of funny things, and making bombs in his spare time. Iggy is very popular for saving his sister Max multiple times from danger. Iggy, who is supposedly a liability to the gang, is commonly more useful than everyone else. He's an amazing entertainer and is a trustworthy friend. Due to being blind, Iggy has always had 4 enhanced senses. He can navigate through familiar areas such as his house, despite being blind. Throughout GTL Iggy has had a soft spot for Ella. What originally started from being friends with a cute girl, quickly turned into a hot and heavy situation. Iggy shared his first kiss with Ella after having baked cookies with her. Ella had also convinced Iggy to get out of the house with Dylan in order to prepare for his birthday party by bribing him with oral sex. Iggy has always been a little weird and freaky for a blind guy. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair, stands 6 feet tall and is skinny. Resembling his sisters only a little bit, Iggy has always been the 'go to' person if guys ever wanted to talk to Lissa or Max. Iggy occasionally makes jokes about his sisters and is a huge fan of sarcasm. He's is the older brother of Max, and the younger brother of Lissa. He is also a child of Mrs. Valencia Martinez.

Sloan Ride: Sloan is your average high school player. Sloan has always been a very kind person but is known for his freaky dread locks hair style, his curious personality, and his cute accent. Sloan is slightly shorter than Fang. Comparable to Iggy in height at 6 feet tall, Sloan is also a major chick magnet. Unlike Fang, Sloan is not chivalrous. He allows girls to throw themselves at him and commonly uses the words 'bro' and 'man'. Sloan has midnight eyes just like Fang, has olive skin, and dark hair. Sloan will occasionally looks at girls from a perverted perspective. Sloan is also the reason why Fang became close with Max, since he's the one that forced his brother to look at her, by calling her one of the hottest girls in school. Throughout GTL, we learn than Sloan is actually not as self-centered as he seems. He cares for his friends, and is known for his running. Sloan states that he can easily outrun everyone on the schools sports team. He's also always had a crush on a poor girl who was raised in an orphanage named Nudge. At school, Sloan is seen walking with girls when he's not with the gang. Nudge has always respected Sloan, despite his 'player' ways. Sloan has supported his brother and friends many times throughout the story. He also developed a stronger friendship with Max, through Fang. When Sloan needs money, he starts to work for a gang called the ghouls. Because of him, his brother starts working for them too, and they become friends with the gang leader named Seth. Sloan is the younger brother of both Fang and Angel, and the child of David and Kayla Ride.

Angel Ride: Angel is the good hearted character of the story. Sharing certain traits with her brother Fang, Angel is usually silent and gets emotional easily. She's five and a half feet tall with green eyes and blonde hair. Her facial features and olive skin are the only notable things in common she has with her family. Throughout GTL, Angel is an insignificant character. It was rumored at one point her boyfriend, Gazzy, was going to break up with her. Angel is known for being a last resort. If someone is on the verge of falling apart, Angel will always be there to help them back on their feet. Angel loves performing public displays of affection with her boyfriend. Despite her good hearted character, Angel prefers to keep her distance from people and sticks with her friends only. Angel is the older sister of both Sloan and Fang, and the child of David and Kayla Ride.

Dylan Batchelder: Dylan is the attention seeking messenger of the story. Dylan is very popular at school. Being Fang's right hand man on the soccer and football team, Dylan is known to have tons of friends, and is usually occupied with people asking him to do things. When Max didn't have Fang in her class, she would have Dylan to occupy her. Dylan is just under 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Throughout GTL, Dylan has always acted as a right wing man for Fang. When tension starts to build between Fang and Max, Dylan is left out the picture due too simplicity purposes. Dylan has a strict father and has a weak bond with his siblings. Dylan isn't the best with girls, but his charming looks and his popularity tend to make up for it. With Ella's help, Dylan and Lissa started to act more as a couple. Its unknown what Dylan thinks about Lissa, but through Lissa's descriptions we've learned that they have a healthy and fairly private relationship. Dylan is the younger brother of Ella and Gazzy, and the child of Jeb and Brigid Batchelder.

Nudge: Not much is known about Nudge. Sloan has deep feelings for Nudge and is often trying to cuddle with her. She resembles an African American and was raised in an orphanage. Because of Ella's efforts, Nudge has adapted to society and has a job at 'Nice guys, Burgers and fries'. She dresses a lot like Ella too. Sloan commonly uses 'I'm going to see Nudge' when he needs an excuse for doing work for Seth.

Ella Batchelder: Ella is the equivalent to a 2nd Lissa except that instead of having an evil side, she's known to gossip a lot. Ella's eyes and hair color look a lot like Max's. Ella is known for her love of fashion and baking. Ella is taller than Lissa, and has always appreciated people with a hipster fashion sense. Ella herself, is very mainstream and has always shown affection towards Iggy. As Lissa's best friend, Ella is Lissa's main source of information. The two girls are often caught texting each other at the most random times. Despite having a strict father, Ella is spoiled to death, while her brother Gazzy is usually left alone. Dylan is the only sibling to have developed a tough relationship with their parents.

At first Max seems uneasy about meeting Ella but quickly realizes Ella isn't so bad. Throughout GTL If Ella is mentioned, it usually because she has a direct link to something Iggy is doing. [Ex: "Oh Ella is just watching TV. Hey where's Iggy? Oh he's probably with Ella".] Ella is the older sister of Gazzy and Dylan, and a child of Jeb and Brigid Batchelder.

Gazzy Batchelder: Like his brother Dylan, Gazzy has loads of potential to gain popularity and is more of a 'peoples person'. When Max first met Angel, it was Gazzy who decided to introduce his fairly silent girlfriend. Gazzy, though sharing a lot of traits with Dylan, is actually good with girls unlike Dylan. Gazzy also prefers anything other than playing sports while his brother is on both the football and soccer team. Not much is done by Gazzy throughout GTL, but it was rumored that Gazzy wanted to break up with Angel. Gazzy is Dylan's older brother, Ella's younger brother, and a child of Jeb and Brigid Batchelder.

Seth: Seth is described as a young adult in his early 20's (23). He's a striking 7 feet tall and has jet black hair. Seth has a very large body, mostly made up of muscle. He's by far, the strongest man in all of Midland (not mentioned in the story). Fang claims that if he trained more, he could take Seth in a fight, but its not proven. Seth has always been an emotionally conflicted person. Despite being a great advice giver and a powerful young man, he's had a devastating relationship problem. Seth has always been cruel to women in general. From the start of GTL, Seth was always unfair to girls and had intentionally tried to rape Max at the movies. Due to his actions, Max had always felt a little uneasy around Seth, but later they developed a friendship as Max learned more about how Seth lost his girlfriend Chastidy, and was now dating Chastidy's sister, Serenity. Max was originally the first person that wanted to help Seth with his emotional problems. Seth is known for being 'the incredible hulk', for his size large size and his overlord voice make him a worthy opponent. In gang wars, Seth is known for taking out multiple people at once. Seth is the main reason why Max has no problems walking home at night, even though Fang walks with her, Seth always has his gang watching over them. Although Seth's origins aren't clear in the story, he lived on the streets where he started his own gang. From there, he learnt a lot about how you could make money being on the streets, and from there he established his own kind of gang business. Seth, like Max, is very intelligent.

Chastidy: Chastidy is Seth's old girlfriend. She was killed by Rudy and his 5 closest members during a gang war after being sexually abused. Now that she's dead, Seth occasionally has tormenting thoughts, especially when Max was put into a similar situation.

Serenity: Serenity is Seth's new girlfriend, who later turns out to be Chastidy's sister. She quickly develops a relationship with Seth due to Max's efforts and is known to have many characteristics in common with her dead sister.

Billy: Billy is both Serenity's friend and Jaden's friend. Billy is part of the middles and is one of Rudy's 5 closest members. He's known to be strong and athletic.

Keith: Keith is Seth's ninja. When Max first see's Keith, she feels scared. He commonly wears a black suit that covers him from head to toe. He's always known to be very fast (comparable to Sloan). Keith has an amazing memory and is one of Seth's most trustworthy companions.

Rudy: Rudy is the gang leader of the Middles, the biggest and baddest gang in town. Not much is known about Rudy. He's about the same height as Fang and has about the same strength. Max had given Rudy a blow job by force during her sexual abuse after the gang war. Rudy is known to be eager and always one step ahead of everyone else. Even though he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Rudy and the middles have drove the cops crazy in Midland.

Jaden: Jaden is Ella's 2nd cousin. He's around the same age as Fang and has blonde-carrot hair. He's two inches shorter than Fang and his eyes are the same color as his hair. Not much is known about his side of the family but he became close friends with Max and Fang at Ella's and Lissa's sweet 16 party. Jaden has always impressed Fang. When Fang and Jaden talk to each other, it gives the impression of a 'bromance'. Jaden is friends with both Billy and Serenity and his parents usually volunteer to be the host family of an exchange student from somewhere else in the country. There current student is Ari, which caused Jaden and Ari to develop a bizarre friendship.

Ari: Ari is an exchange student from Upstate New York. He's slightly shorter than Fang and has black hair with blonde streaks in it. His hair is combed upwards. He goes to the same school as the rest of the gang and is known for being cute. Though people typically like Ari, it didn't take long for Seth and Fang to figure out Ari was a complete jerk too girls. Back at home, he used girls for his own purposes and had many connections to date rape drugs, and guys that do the same thing as him (not mentioned but is implied in the story). When Ari gets to Midland during New Years, It was clear from the beginning that his next female target for rape would be Max. The hunt is on as Fang and Ari tactically fight each other for Max's heart. The answer seems clear to everyone else, BUT people respect Max's decision for wanting to go out with Ari. Fang hypothesized that Max wanted to go out with Ari not only because of his brilliant charm and his little love games but also because Max wanted a boyfriend, and he never asked her out. Though this may seem true, Ari still poses a threat to Fang since he always manages to cover up his trails. It was Ari who added alcohol to the punch Max was drinking, It was Ari who made dirty comments about Max and it was also Ari who initially planned to rape Max.

Regardless of his failed attempts, since Ari doesn't have a reputation here in Midland and already has Max under his spell, he will without a doubt go to extremes to get Max to sleep with him.

As a character himself, Ari shows that he cares, stating that he felt bad for Max, so he wanted to make sure Fang would always stick around to comfort Max, even though he hated Fang always being on his case. Arguably, Ari shows signs of change from being with Max. The question remains... will Ari eventually be brought to justice or will he eventually change for the better and officially win Max's heart?


	50. Maximum Ride Part 1

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"I grew up in a house full of women: my mother, grandmother, three sisters, and two female cats. And I still have the buzz of their conversations in my head. As an adult, I have more female friends than male ones: I just love the way that women talk."  
-James Patterson

Chapter 50: Maximum Ride Part 1

Max POV

Fang came back in my room with a bag of chocolate chip cookies. By the time Fang arrived I was already dressed.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Shower?".

"Took one yesterday, they're overrated anyways..." I smiled. Fang rolled his eyes and handed me the bag.

"Got them from your mom's cookie jar. Hope she won't mind." Fang stated.

"Don't worry about her." I ate my cookies while Fang watched.

"You got ready really fast. For a girl". Fang smirked.

I shrugged. "I don't spend much time arguing over colors".

There was a long pause. I ate my cookies while Fang just stared. I shot him a couple of funny faces to make him laugh. Finally, Fang grabbed his hoodie.

"I know what were going to do today!" He exclaimed.

"Phineas and Ferb much?" I laughed. Fang tried to hide his laughs.

"Just give me a minute... go tell your mom you're going to be out the whole day" Fang said as he ran into Iggy's room. I saw him take out his phone and punch in a bunch of numbers.

"Hey wait, why can't you make the call in front of me!?".

"Just go tell your mom... its a surprise." He winked.

Fang POV

Iggy was sleeping on his bed a couple of feet away from me. As the phone rang I heard Iggy say words in his sleep. Huh, just like Max does sometimes.

"Ella." He moaned. I snorted and tried to focus on the ringing phone. "Stupid Barney I told you she's mine!".

I couldn't take it. I ran out of Iggy's room giggling like a school girl.

A deep voice finally answered the phone.

"Fang? Is that you?" The deep voiced guy stated.

"Loki! I knew you'd pick up man! How's the training?" I asked.

Loki was a senior at my school and also one of my old friends. I had few Junior and Senior friends, mainly because I knew them as a little kid in the neighborhood. Like the rest, he wasn't as strong as me, but his endurance was amazing. Loki was on the senior football team. They were preparing to go to the state championship.

"Its alright. Could be better. The holidays were rough dude, so much drinking..." He sighed.

"Anyways why did you call?".

"I need a favor, do you mind driving me and my friend to Lavender Town?" I smiled.

Loki hesitated. "That's a one hour drive. Could manage it, but you owe me. You taking her to see the _thing_ I suppose?"

"Yeah its where your dad had first brought us fishing" I laughed.

"Hmhm. Fang you seem more chatty dude, what happened to you?" Loki asked.

"Puberty I guess." I lied. Loki remained silent.

"I'll be at your place soon. Just have to find the old map. Just moved into my own place."

My eyes widened. "Nice man! Where'd you get the money? I'm sure your parents didn't want you to move."

"Well I'm officially an adult now. I always had the money. I work at the gas station. Pays enough for rent, some food and gas. My friends got my back too."

"Ight, Thanks man, see you in a bit" I hung up. Today was going to be perfect. As much as I wanted to catch up with Loki, it just wasn't the time. The last time we talked was half a year ago, a little before I met Max.

I can't wait to see Max's reaction.

Max POV

"Fang! Fang!" I called. Where the hell did he go?

"Down here!" He replied. I turned around too see Fang waiting at the front door.

"Uh my mom said it was fine. So could you tell me where we're going?" It makes no sense. How could Fang be planning a surprise for me. Everyone is busy...

"Just trust me. Come on we have to get to my house now!" He shouted.

I ran towards my front door and Fang and I were off, running at full speed.

"Your house isn't even far!"

"Hurry up!" He yelled back. Fang was several feet ahead of me by now.

In a minute, we were at Fang's house. I looked at Fang's driveway and saw a black sedan with red stripes on it.

"Uh Fang who's car is that?" I asked.

Fang grinned. "A friend of mines, come on, he got here faster than I expected."

I shrugged and followed Fang. The car itself looked old fashioned, but it had a new paint job. I looked in the window and saw a guy sitting in the drivers seat. He had frizzy black hair, pale white skin, and looked like a serious stoner. I turned to Fang and shot him a scared look. He rolled his eyes.

"This guy is cool, trust me. Seems a little off, but its whats inside that counts right?".

I tried to put on a fake smile. Fang better know what he's doing.

Fang swung open the back door and hopped in the car. He patted the seat next to him. I quickly jumped in and closed the door behind me.

The guy in the front looked at his mirror. He saw Fang and I sitting in the back. He whistled.

"Dayum Fang you sure know how to catch'em." He said.

I frowned. "He's my friend, not my boyfriend" I said in a powerful voice.

The guy looked taken a back. Fang laughed. "Tomboy".

"Ah." He turned around and offered me his hand. "The names Loki. I'm one of Fangs old friends. I'm a senior at his school. You look a little familiar." He said, scratching his chin.

"I'm Max. I go to the same school". I shook his hand. If Fang says he's a good guy then he can't be that bad.

"Max... Max... Oh ok now I think I remember." He mumbled, smiling at himself.

"Can you tell me where were going Loki?" I asked.

Loki snorted. "Surprise.".

I groaned and decided to look out the window. Midland is a small town, I'm sure I could figure it out. Loki drove rapidly down the roads. I wanted to say something about speeding, but then decided not too. I turned to Fang who was now hypnotized by the road. I wonder what he's thinking about.

Loki kept driving. It had been about half an hour. Where the heck are we going anyways!? As I looked out the window, I saw a blue sign.

"You are now leaving Midland!?" I squealed. Fangs head shot up from the window. He looked at me with an alarmed face.

"Max relax, were like half way there... no need to panic" Fang stated. Loki gave a slight nod.

I forced myself to relax. Not knowing where we were going was killing me.

Fang POV

I haven't been to Lavender town in ages. When Loki and I were little kids, his dad used to bring me, Loki, Zane, Aster and Thorn too a place called Lavender peak. Zane and Aster were friends of Loki. They never cared about me that much, but If they say me today, they'd probably say hi. Thorn was, mysterious. He was always the kind of guy to enjoy nature for what it was. Thorn and I talked occasionally. I remember bringing my sketchbook to Lavender peak and drawing all the trees, the lake, and the birds. Thorn always said I should be an artist one day. I wonder what ever happened to him? I've things about Zane and Aster, but nothing about Thorn. Guess he's still a mystery.

Max POV

The last half an hour of the road trip was a living hell. I just sat there, bored to death while watching Fang look out the window in his old little dream land.

Suddenly the car stopped. I looked out the window and saw nothing but trees.

"Uh Loki, the sign said that next exit was a town..." I said nervously.

"Yup. Lavender town. I'm aware." He replied.

Fang groaned and stretched his arms. "We're finally here".

"Finally where?" I asked. My heart beat started to rise.

"Follow me" Fang said. Of course Fang didn't give me much a of choice. He took my arm and started jogging up a hill.

"Hey Max?" Fang asked.

I gulped. "Yeah?".

"I don't think I ever asked you, but are you afraid of heights?".

I hesitated. "Not unless you're planning to push me off a mountain."

Fang turned to Loki. "Damn" He hissed.

My heart froze and my eyes grew big. "WHAT!?".

Loki and Fang broke apart into laughter. I gave them a confused look.

Loki tried to talk between laughs. "You really believed we'd push you off a mountain...".

I thought about it. Well now that he mentions it, it does sound stupid.

Fang kept pushing forward. We approached the top of the hill. I didn't know what to expect. My ears started to get a popping sensation. I frowned.

"We're on higher ground." I said.

"What made you figure that one out Sherlock? Climbing up a hill or the uphill driving?" Loki asked.

I blushed. "My ears, they're like... popping... like when you're on an airplane."

Fang nodded. He turned to Loki and he started walking back down. Fang pulled me to the top of the hill.

"Where's Loki going?" I asked, starting to feel sick.

"He's going on the other side. Look" Fang pushed me to the top and I gasped. It wasn't the top of a hill. It was the edge of a _cliff_. I looked down at the valley below. The cliff was maybe fifty feet tall, but it gave a fantastic view of a round lake, some super tall tree's, and a huge amount of birds.

I tried to catch my breath. "Fang... what is this place?".

Fang smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Its Lavender peak. It houses a lot of birds, and I used to come here a lot when I was small."

I looked at the birds flying in the air. They had feathers and wings of all different colors. Some had spots, some were black, some brown, some white, some blue, some red... There were so many I couldn't even count them all.

I looked back down and saw Loki headed towards the lake.

"Could you swim in that lake?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "Its possible, but not permitted. Only fishing."

I sighed. Why did Fang show me this now?

"I wish I had my sketchbook, that way we could remember everything we saw today."

"Haven't you already been here?" I questioned.

"There's a big difference between being here without you and being here with you" He smiled.

My face went red. "If you don't want anything to happen then you should stop doing that".

Fang went silent. He looked me in the eyes. "Doing what?" He hissed.

"Like flirting and... whatever..." I said in a low voice. I didn't want to make Fang feel bad, but he does all these... gestures... and he never even asked me out! Besides he knows I have a thing for Ari now!

Fang didn't he reply. He got up and started to walk down the cliff.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Walking around the peak, you should try it sometime." He stated. The feeling of emptiness clearly visible.

I sighed. Fine then I will. I got up and made my way towards the lake. I saw Fang walking the other. Perfect. As much as I appreciated Fang, our Fang and Max status can only go so far, especially now that I'm seeing Ari. I jumped on small ledges and tried to get to the lake as fast as I could. I didn't realize this from the cliff, but It was a little foggy along the lakefront. I lost track of Loki and Fang.

I ran up to the lake. I saw that the lake had pure water. It gave out a sparkling blue color. I looked closely into the water and saw little fish swimming. It was like they were playing underwater tag. Back and forth the fish swam in perfect uniform. Suddenly, the fish scattered. I flinched. What the heck?

I heard something moving through the water. I looked into the fog that was now starting to thicken. I couldn't make out anything.

Slowly but surely, a figure started to form in the fog. It creeped closer and closer towards me.

I sat down and started to back up slowly by pushing my feet against the ground, this way I could get a better view.

I heard humming. What is that thing? The humming wasn't a fly or bee, it was more like-... wait singing?

The figure finally emerged from the water and came into view. It was a man standing feet away from me. He was humming a song. The man had his eyes closed and had seaweed wrapped all over his arms. He had long black hair, and a thin black beard. The man was also fairly muscular. He had emerged from the water in long black... sweat pants!? Is this guy crazy!? I examined him more closely, the main had painted black stripes on his cheeks as if he were the captain of a football team. He had huge scars along his arms. With his eyes closed, he sat down two feet towards my right.

He stopped humming.


	51. Maximum Ride Part 2

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"When I write I pretend I'm telling a story to someone in the room and I don't want them to get up until I'm finished."

-James Patterson

Chapter 51: Maximum Ride Part 2

[AN: Maximum Ride is only 2 parts]

Max POV

"Little girl, little girl, you're lost in your own mind, you appear to be so kind, but you're looking for something you can't find" The man said, still with his eyes closed.

"Who... who are you?" I asked, freaked out by how he noticed me with his eyes _closed._

"Does it really matter little girl?" He said. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He looked towards the lake. His eyes were dark brown and were filled with knowledge.

"It sort of does... how did you see me with you're eyes closed?" I stood up.

"Take a seat, little girl. You're mind is full of stress and you're starting to become a mess." He removed the seaweed from his arms, one strand at a time.

"Not that I don't like rhymes, but you were swimming in a lake that wasn't meant to be swam in." I said. I decided I liked this guy, and sat down a foot closer to him.

His eyes remained focused on the lake. "Little girl, society is very dark, and is worth as much as tree bark".

"I guess" I replied. The man stood up. He approached the edge of the lake. His feet, were starting to get wet again.

He sighed. "Max, you're not taking the right path".

I gasped. "How do you know my name?!".

The man laughed. "Nature could be a funny thing sometimes Max. It gives us our all, but we take it and let it fall."

"What does that have to do with choosing a path?!" I exclaimed.

The man suddenly stuck out his hands. He stuck them out towards the lake, he closed his eyes and allowed his hands to feel the air.

"We don't choose our destiny Max, our destiny chooses us. No matter what path you try to take in life, no matter how hard you try, in the end, the outcome is always the same. Its your destiny." He stated.

I thought about what he said for a moment. "So you're telling me, I'm taking one of the worst paths to get to achieve my destiny?".

The man shrugged. "In most of our perspectives, yes. In anothers perspective, no. Its all about the way you look at things."

I took a deep breath. "So can you just get to the point already? All this suspense is ruining the moment!" I laughed.

The man smiled. "Max, accept your friends for who they are and what they do, don't try to become someone you can't, and most importantly; open your eyes."

The man pulled his hands back. He started to walk away from the lake.

"Open my eyes?" I was seriously confused.

The man stopped walking. "Everything comes from nature, therefore everything has an aura. It is up to us to accept it and learn from it."

He walked up to a tree. He put his hand on one of the trees thorns. He pulled the torn, and walked towards me.

"Take this." He said, and handed me the thorn.

I carefully took it from his hand, trying not to get poked.

"What are you?" I asked curiously. The man looked at me in the eyes.

"If you know the streets well in Midland, then you know me. I'm the leader of the MC40's. They say violence isn't always the answer. I say politics and democracy inevitably lead to violence".

The man walked away without another word. Just one thought was going through my mind.

I have to tell Fang.

Fang POV

It was a long a lonely walk, but it was worth it. Max was right, I shouldn't be doing what I do. Its not right. And I'm the one to blame for it being not right. As I approached the lakefront, I heard my name being called in the distance.

"FANG!" She screamed.

My eyes widened, It was Max. I had to find her.

I started to run in the direction of the voice. Was she in danger? Was everything ok?

I only ran for about a minute until I finally saw Max standing by the lakefront.

"Fang! Thank God you're here!" She said.

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

She showed me a twig in her hand. No wait... that's a prick? No a thorn!

"Uh I don't get it?" I said, turning a little red. Was I supposed to get it?

"A man swimming in the lake gave this too me." She said.

I examined the thorn carefully. Suddenly it hit me.

"Was this man, like, weird? Maybe a little lost in thought." I asked.

"Well I don't think so. It was like he had his own religion or something. He goes by nature, buts its really creepy! He knew a lot about me without even knowing me." Max said, looking a little freaked out.

Well close enough. I knew who the man was. I threw the thorn into the lake. Max shot me a hard look.

"Why did you do that for!?" Max yelled.

"I think I know who he is" I said in a low voice.

Max shook her head. "He said he was the leader of the MC40's". He had long black hair, brown eyes, a beard. He also had some muscle."

I nodded. "Its Thorn."

"Thorn?" Max chuckled. "You mean that's his actual name?"

"Sure is. I would assume Thorn is like... 20 years old?" I said.

"20! The guy looks like he's going through his midlife crisis!" Max panicked.

"Trust me its Thorn." I said without a doubt.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing much. He just kept talking about choosing the right path for destiny." Max explained.

"You should take his advice."

Max rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you believe in what that guy says? How do you know him anyways?"

"Thorn used to come with me to this peak when we were small. He's always said freaky stuff, but what he said was _true_. I'm not saying he's a genius, but he's definitely not making stuff up." I looked into Max's eyes. She nodded.

"Anyways there's something I wanted to do... race you to the top?" I challenged.

Max smiled. "You're on!".

We took of running as fast as we could. We ran to the other side and up the cliff. We got to the top within 2 minutes of running. As we caught our breath, I sat down and looked towards the sky.

"So what did you want to do?" Max asked.

"Have you ever thought off what it would be like to have wings Max?" I asked.

Max hesitated for a moment. "Many times actually." She said in a shy voice.

I gave her my best warm smile. "Its times like this I remember why we're friends."

Max laughed. She waited for me to do what I had to do. I pointed to towards the sky. The sun was now

starting to set. Since it was winter, the sun always went down really early. I pointed too a raven flying high in the sky. Max looked at me.

"I imagine myself with Raven wings. Black and powerful."

Max nodded. I pointed to another part of the sky.

Max shifted her head downward. The bird I was pointing at was flying a lot lower than the raven. It was a white dove.

"I imagine my sister Angel with Dove wings. White and free."

Max leaned her head against my shoulder. "Did you think of wings for everyone?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Only 6 people."

I pointed to a higher part of the sky. Max flung her head back upward. The bird I was pointing at a mockingbird.

"I imagined Iggy with mockingbird wings. Small but useful."

Max laughed. She understood the inside joke. Just because Iggy was blind didn't make him useless.

I pointed back towards the ground. Max tried to look as closely as possible. I was pointed at a bird on a branch. The Golden-crowned Warbler.

"I imagined Gazzy with Golden-crowned warbler wings. Light but durable".

Max gave me a funny look. I shrugged. I then pointed to another branch not to far from the previous.

Max couldn't see the bird.

"I know its small. It has brown wings. I imagined Nudge with sparrow wings. I actually have no idea why".

Max laughed and gave me a playful punch to the stomach. "You said 6. Who's the 6th?"

"Who do you think?" I smirked. Max giggled.

I pointed to the highest point of the sky. Max groaned as she lifted her head directly upwards. The bird I was pointing too was one hell of a raptor. It was so bad ass.

"I imagined you with vulture wings. Brave and beautiful". I finished.

Max gave me a squeeze. "Thanks." She said happily.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but we really should get going. Thanks for the memories Fang!" Loki yawned.

I stood up and waited for Max to follow. She hesitantly stood up. We ran for the car and Loki unlocked the doors.

It didn't take long for me to crash out once I entered the car.

Max POV

Fang instantly fell asleep as his head hit the backseat. I looked at Loki who seemed happier than usual.

"This place must really mean a lot to you guys..." I said.

Loki nodded. "Was like the coolest place ever when we were young...".

I took a second to lean on Fang, who was now fast asleep.

"Hey Loki, I saw Thorn today."

Loki stopped the car. I frowned.

"What?!"

"Nothing." He continued to drive. "Just that I haven't heard from Thorn in forever. I didn't think he was still around."

I nodded. I had no idea Thorn was so... 'popular'. I yawned and started to feel sleepy. I decided that taking a nap wouldn't be so bad. Besides, Fang was taking one too.

-About an hour of driving later-

Fang POV

I woke up to the sound of squeaking breaks. I looked out the window and saw that we were finally home. I had told Loki at the peak to drop us off further down the street, which was practically Max's house.

"Thanks a bunch for everything Loki. I'll see you around..." I said.

As I was about to get out the car, I realized Max was sleeping on my shoulder. I groaned.

Loki laughed.

"Bye man, tell your friend I say bye."

I picked up Max bridal style, making sure I didn't wake her up. I closed the door with my knee. I heard Loki driving away. I walked up to Max's front door. I rang the doorbell.

…

Iggy answered the door.

"Hey Ig. Just here to bring Max home." I said.

"Whatever" Iggy shrugged. He walked carelessly away from the front door.

I was starting to get tired of lifting Max. I attempted to nudge her awake. Haha get it? Nudge her awake? Oh never mind...

"Max" I whispered.

After a several seconds of effort, Max finally woke up.

Startled by being off the ground, she flailed in my arms. I let her go and laughed.

She shut the front door and walked up to her room. I decided to follow.

"Fang" She complained. "Go home, I'm tired... I can't sleep with you being here!".

"Fine then" I replied, remembering what Max had told me at the peak.

As I was walking back to the front door, the doorbell rang. Max bolted towards the door without a second thought. I moved out of the way and allowed her to answer the door.

"Probably Lissa..." She groaned as she answered the door.

Max opened the door and gasped. Curiously, I poked my head out the door.

There he was. Ari.

"Hey Max. I decided to stop by without warning. Surprise!" He joked.

Anger started to build within me. First he keeps getting away with sh*t, then he practically steals Max, and now he's going to start stealing my LIFE?

Max gave him a huge smile and gestured him to come in. Before Ari could take another step, I stood in front of the door.

"Well Max I'll be on my way now, thanks for the great day by the way. OHHH and one more thing." I said angrily. I grabbed Max and forced my lips onto hers. I felt Max protest for the first second, but then she started to kiss me back.

Ari took a step back. He didn't understand what was going on, but the look of jealousy in his eye said it all.

I forcefully kissed Max for a good 5 seconds. Everything in my body started to tingle and there was not one single doubt in my mind that said: Fang, this is wrong. All of this was right, I knew Max loved it too. I finally broke apart from Max.

She unintentionally gave me a cute puppy dog eye look. Without another word, I walked away from Max and Ari.

I hope they have fun, …

because I know I sure did.


	52. A reaper's offer

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"The aura given out by a person or object is as much a part of them as their flesh."  
-Lucian Freud

Chapter 52: A reaper's offer

Fang POV

I knew if I went home, I wouldn't sleep. Why even bother going home then? Why even bother going _anywhere_? Images of Ari standing at Max's door flashed through my mind. I understood everything now. All this time, I spent trying to figure out things with Max, when in reality, Max or our status isn't the problem. The problem is the _threat_. And right now, Ari is the threat.

The only question is, what do I do about it?

Confusion slowly clawed itself through my mind. Nothing made any sense anymore. I keep thinking about taking action, but what good is that going to do if I don't have a goal in mind. Whats the point of going up to Max and trying to convince her Ari is a horrible person without having any evidence. After what I did tonight, she probably doesn't have any faith left in me.

As I continued to reflect, my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. It was Seth.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Hey Fang. You're a fast runner right?". Seth spoke in a rushed tone.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He probably has some sort of last minute delivery to make.

"Good. Go to the bar near St. Peters park asap..." He mumbled.

"The bar? I don't have a fake ID on me". Now why would he want me to go there for!?

"Keith is the bouncer. I'll see you soon." Seth replied and hung up.

I groaned. Even though I had no idea why Seth wanted me to go a bar in MC40 territory, its not like I had anything better to do.

I sprinted towards the park.

Seth POV

"Two over here please" I called. The bartender gave a slight nod.

It was a typical business night. I hated having personal conversations with other gang leaders, but this was different. Thorn, the leader of the MC40's wanted to speak to me. Apparently we were supposed to discuss how to control the amount of dealers in the area. Its important to keep them spaced out, or else the cops find them easier, and then we get busted.

But of course, when Thorn got here, he seemed a little shook up. He asked me about Fang, which, to my knowledge, he knew nothing about. Apparently, they were friends at a young age.

"So why is it again you need to see Fang?" I questioned. I stared straight into Thorn's eyes.

He smiled. "Lets just say, Fang fits the requirements."

The bartender came back with the shots. Thorn lifted his glass.

"To another great year, of knowledge and peace!" He cheered.

"Last year was days ago. New Years passed, its time to open up to the future" I stated.

I waited for Thorn to come back at me with one of those aura lectures.

Thorn sighed. "You insult auras in your mind. Shameful".

I frowned. "I'm not a big fang of people that dedicated their lives to channeling some sort of spiritual energy that may not even exist."

Thorn laughed, trying to hide his anger. "Auras are very much real. You should know me by now Seth. Maybe one day you'll introduce me too Serenity."

I gritted my teeth. "How do you know her?" I hissed, at the sound of hearing my girlfriends name.

"Your aura told me the story... OH wait that's right, they don't exist. My bad, I meant lucky guess". He smirked.

I clenched my fist. This guy is playing me. Sure, he may know a lot of stuff, but I could see the evil right through his eyes.

"Why Fang? What does he have that you need?" I demanded. Thorn cleared his throat.

"Fang is, what I consider, strong for his age. He's underage and mobile too."

I sighed. "This has nothing to do with me does it...".

Thorn shrugged. "We could talk about our problems if you want. Besides you were the only way I could contact Fang."

I was about to speak but saw Thorn turn his head. I did the same.

Fang walked into the bar without a sound. How did Thorn see him coming? Fang navigated through people walking around. He spotted me and nodded. I patted the seat next to me. Fang set next to me without saying anything. He glared over at Thorn.

Thorn closed his eyes. "Fang. Glad you could make it. I understand Seth was the one that called you here but I'm the one that needs to talk to you."

Fang snorted. "As if it wasn't obvious enough."

Thorn didn't say anything. Fang remained silent. I groaned. Suspense sucks.

"You know, I heard so much about you Fang." Thorn said, concentrating on something in his mind.

Fang relaxed in his seat. "I suppose my aura is very open then?". Oh great not this stuff again. It was like watching a movie already knowing what to expect.

Thorn shook his head. "Max's aura is very open. Despite your, changed personality, your aura is still the real you. Calm and solid."

I saw Fangs eyes turn watery. Even just saying the word Max would make him uncomfortable. Why is he acting like this?

Thorn opened his eyes. "Fang listen to me very very carefully." He said slowly.

Fang froze. His eyes still on Thorn. Thorn continued.

"I can and will help you with your Ari problem, if and ONLY if you do me a little favor."

The name Ari sent shivers down my spine. Ari was bad. And I mean naturally bad. He isn't the way he is because he was raised that way, or because he has some sort of psychological problem, it was because that's the person he really is.

Fang shot Thorn a strong but painful look. Thorn returned a look of sympathy.

"Which is...?" Fang replied.

"Help me retrieve a blue talisman from the local pawnshop." Thorn smiled. Fang frowned.

"A stupid ring? How, why-" Fangs voice trailed off as he saw Thorn lift one finger up.

"It's a chain necklace with a shiny blue stone at the end. The blue stone belonged to the originally sages that channeled aura energy and used it to read minds." Thorn explained.

Fang and I laughed. "Thorn, you do realize how ridiculous you sound right now." I stated.

Fang stretched his right arm. "So why is such an important stone at our local pawn shop?" He asked.

"There are hundreds of those stones scattered across the globe. I'm just lucky one just happens to be here in Midland, instead of like... Phoenix. The sages that created the stones scattered them across the globe using an aura sphere, which is basically like taking a bunch of rocks, putting them into a super cannon, and shooting them in a hundred different directions." Thorn explained.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard that even the bartender stared at me.

"Hey Vader, keep your f*cking voice down, will ya?" The bartender yelled.

Fang and Thorn giggled.

"Sorry guys, but this aura energy stuff is like talking about Santa Claus. No offense." I looked at Thorn.

"None taken. Well Fang are you going to help me or what?" Thorn asked.

Fang hesitated. "I don't see why you specifically need me to rob a pawnshop. How much is the stone worth?"

Thorn smiled. "Well you see there's the catch..."

I interrupted. "And there's always a catch".

Thorn rolled his eyes. "I need someone strong enough to punch through glass. Fast enough to run a couple of miles, and young enough so if he or she is caught, the consequences wouldn't be as severe."

Fang took a deep breath. "So its a risk."

Thorn nodded. "The question is are you willing to take it?"

Seconds passed and Fang didn't reply. Did he really think Thorn could help him with some made up energy?

Fang stood up. Thorn closed his eyes. "Your aura is positive. I'll take that as a yes. For the record, the stone is in a glass case. I'm very sure you're strong enough to break it. Just maybe consider wearing gloves."

Fang gave a nod and quickly walked out of the bar. I examined Thorn who still had his eyes closed. Crazy fool.

I was about to give Thorn a piece of my mind, but suddenly, he got up. Without saying anything, he walked towards the door of the bar with his eyes closed a walked straight out the bar.

You know times like this remind me to appreciate the little things in life.

Max POV

Fang I'm sorry. Fang I didn't think you'd do that. Fang where are you? Fang why didn't stay after?

Millions of thoughts about Fang bombarded my mind all at once. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. My body was buzzing from his touch. Just the thought of his lips pressed to mine sent electricity running through body.

"Are you ok?" Ari asked. As usual, he never seemed like he cared. Then again who could blame him. He just witnessed by supposed best friend, kiss me on purpose and by force! Ari did look confused though.

" ." I lied. Ari nodded.

"So I thought he was your best friend." Ari said, clearly talking about the kiss.

"He... is. I don't know why he did that! You saw that though Ari! He forced himself on me!" I explained, hoping Ari didn't realize how I kissed him back.

He stood still. His face gave away nothing. The confusion I saw just before was now gone. His breathing became heavier.

"I think he's mad at me. And he's going to be even more mad at me for what I'm about to do." Ari said.

I gave Ari my best 'I'm vulnerable' look. I didn't understand what he meant by what he was about to do.

Fear suddenly started to flow through my spine. Before I could even think about panicking, Ari grabbed me by the waist and slowly moved his lips onto mine. Unlike Fang, Ari wasn't doing this by force. He was asking me. His tongue ran over my lower lip, and I let him in. I wanted to be with Ari. It was time to free myself from Fang. Ari steadily kissed me. No force, no power, just sensitive and loving. Ari broke apart from me after only three seconds.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. "And I don't mean to a movie theater..."

I smiled.

I had made my choice.

Fang POV

I walked into St. Peters park. Something about the quarter moon shining above the center of the park draws me in. It was starting to get really late. I should really call home, but I decide not to. There was nothing I wanted more than to forget. I wanted to forget how I forced myself on Max. I wonder if shes mad about it.

"Love is a crazy thing, you know Fang?" Thorn walked up behind me. He sat down on a bench. I followed.

"No. Clearly I don't. I'm acting like a pussy, I never act like myself, I think about Max all the time. And all this because of _me_" I paused. "Because I didn't want to ask her out".

Thorn opened his eyes. I was getting used to seeing him with his eyes closed all the time.

"Fang, working for a gang, being hit by love with a bang." He chuckled. I growled.

Thorn raised his hands, as if to feel the air in front of him. What...

"Thorn what are you doing?" I asked.

Thorns hands started to shake. "I'm trying to feel the energy. Want to try?"

I laughed. "No."

Thorn nodded. "You didn't ask her out because you were scared. You're right. Being with Max changed you. You became open, afraid, and reflective. These qualities are meant to be apart of everyone. But your mind exploited them. I bet you talk to your subconscious. Maybe even hallucinate or have realistic dreams."

I didn't say anything. I don't understand how Thorn could've even known all that. Stupid Aura sh*t.

Thorn put his hands on his lap. "I understand Max is going out with this Ari character. If you get the stone for me, I'll manipulate Ari's aura and get him to do something Max will kill him for. She'll be so emotionally conflicted that you'll have an opening opportunity to win her heart back."

I blinked several times. "You make it sound like she's an object."

"Everything has an aura. For me, everything and everyone is equal. Also, you already have Max's heart, technically speaking. She's just too blind to see it, which is why I'll make her see it." Thorn explained.

I remained silent and nodded.

"You know at lavenders peak. I told Max to open her eyes. Funny little girl she is..." He looked straight into my eyes. Thorn was looking for something.

I chin waved. Thorns eyes widened. "You're becoming yourself again."

"What?!" At that moment I realized how much Thorn talks. Sounds like a priest.

"You're closing yourself. Your silent. You stopped reflecting."

"Right. Well Thorn..." I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and scribbled my cell phone number on it. I handed it to him. "Call me whenever."

I got up and started to walk away leaving Thorn all by himself. Suddenly, I saw guys near a large tree in the park head towards the bench. In all that aura talk I almost forgot Thorn had his own gang now. He wasn't that little mystery boy he once was years ago. He was a man. A crazy man, but a man. The guys approached the bench and gathered around Thorn like he was a campfire. Maybe all that aura talk was true.

Oh great. Now I'm starting to think like him. I decided I'd google search "aura" when I got home.

Anything to distract me from thoughts about Ari and Max.

And that's when my cell phone started vibrating.


	53. Counter logic

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow. It empties today of its strength."

-Corrie Ten Boom

Chapter 53: Counter logic

I reached for my cell phone.

Do I dare to look at the ID?

My phone continued to vibrate. I sighed and looked at the name. Sloan.

Relief started to fill my stomach and I picked up the phone.

"Fang? Where the hell have you been? Mom's been worried and telling me off about not knowing where you are!" Sloan yelled.

"On my way back. I was at the park working out. Better to do it at night when the air is cool." I explained.

"Man you're one heck of a liar. Tell me what really happened when you get back..." Sloan laughed.

"Hm" I replied and closed my phone.

With my mind being completely empty, I thought of listening to Green Day when I got home. They were ok in my opinion, but one of their songs just suited me so perfectly.

I walked home down the boulevard of broken dreams, lost in my own little bubble.

Max POV

A smile was locked on my face. Ari had just left a minute ago. He had come by my house to ask me out, and I happily accepted his offer. As I ran back and forth down the hallway of my house, I heard Iggy groan.

"Max, could you stop running!? Well unless you're chasing a squirrel. I hate those things, so you could chase them."

My mom came out of her bedroom and frowned at me.

"Care to explain who this Ari is young lady?" She tapped her foot with one hand on her hip.

My palms started to sweat. I didn't think my mom would've overheard Ari and I talking.

"Its not what you think-" I started.

She interrupted angrily. "You're right its worse. You're going out with him and I barely know who he is. We're going into the kitchen right now and you better tell me everything."

My stomach turned. The word _everything_ spun around my head. I nodded slowly and followed my mom. I couldn't say no to her...

Fang POV

I got home only to see Sloan staring at me through the window. How long has he been waiting there!?

Sloan ran to the door and opened it up for me. I walked in and closed the door. I ignored Sloan and bolted to my bedroom. Sloan chased after me.

"Bro aren't you going to tell me what happened!?" He freaked.

I shook my head and closed my bedroom door. I looked at my bed and saw one of my sketchbooks laying on it. I took it and threw it on the other side of the room.

Time to get some sleep.

-The next day-

Max POV

I twirled my hair and stared at my phone. I wanted to forget about Fang. But yet at the same time I wanted him to be by my side. He was my best friend and a 2nd guardian while being a scary aggressor. But more importantly he's become a threat. A threat to Ari. Fang had so many chances to prove to me Ari wasn't right for me. He failed, and now he's gone to far. Why would a best friend do that? Sure I know he's always... liked me... but I can't deal with him if he's going to start ruining things with Ari.

I put my cell phone away. I had explained everything to my mom, and of course she sided with Fang. Everyone's been on his side lately, but that's probably because they don't know Ari very well.

I yawned loudly. Iggy approached the kitchen table. He turned to my direction.

"I don't hear you eating. Are you waiting to be served?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "No...".

Iggy sighed. He walked up to the stove and turned it on. In minutes, Iggy came back to the table holding two plates with eggs and bacon on it.

"Here you go princess!" He said in a cheery voice. I knew he was mocking me, but just the thought of Iggy serving me made me giggle.

He sat down next to me. "So now that you have a boyfriend, does that mean you're going to move out and I could have your room?" He asked.

I frowned. "Why would I try to move out just because I'm dating someone!? And how did you know I have a boyfriend!?".

"You just told me." He pointed out. I blushed, but them remembered he was blind.

"But how...".

"Fang and Ari were both at the door. So I took my best guess. You're dating Ari now and Fangs probably more pissed than ever!" Iggy exclaimed.

I looked around, making sure mom wasn't around. "Where's mom?" I whispered.

"She went to the mall. She had to buy CD's or something." Iggy said, while chewing on his bacon.

I nodded. Wait a minute. "Did Lissa ever come home!?"

Iggy laughed. "I talked to Ella yesterday. She stayed over at _their_ place." Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean Dyl's and El's house!?" I yelled.

Iggy gestured me to calm down. "Yup. I wonder what they did. Lissa is 16 and Dylan is 14. Must be weird. I bet Lissa going to break up with him when she see's his baby p*nis."

I slapped Iggy. "Don't talk about Dylan like that. He's Lissa's boyfriend and our friend! Besides your blind, and he's mature for his age. How would you know that anyways?" Curiosity got the better of me.

Iggy tried to hide his laughs. "I'm just kidding. I have no clue. And I don't think I want to know."

Iggy took his plate and got up. I still wasn't finished eating.

He sniffed the air. "You didn't eat did you?" He asked.

"Leave me alone Iggy..." I groaned. Iggy shrugged and walked away. He looked insulted. I guess not eating the food he made him feel bad.

Suddenly, my cell phone started vibrating. I got a text from Ari. It said to be ready in two hours.

My heart jumped and I ran out of the kitchen to get ready. This was the first time I've ever considered raiding Lissa's make-up kit. Why was I feeling like this?

Ari was changing me.

Fang POV

I strolled down the mall in my tight black V-neck. My skinny jeans were black with some cool designs on the butt cheeks. I had my 'I dont really care face'. This was just my way, of expressing myself. It was always like this before Max came along.

I heard girls squealing in the corner as I passed them. I winked and moved along.

With all honesty, there was nothing I missed more than the good old times. Going to school and having random girls stare at me like I was God, seeing my brother Sloan picking up girls like he was Edward from the movie I keep forgetting the name of. Scaring the crap out of other guys that got to close to my friends.

I decided today would be a good day to spend the morning of our very last day of winter break going through some old Led Zep and Pink Flo songs and the CD shop.

I stepped into the store. Its 'Empty-ish'. Sweet. As I tried to find the rock section, I heard a woman call my name from behind. I turned.

"Um excuse me young man, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find the Spanish so- FANG, oh my I didn't recognize you... you look a little different" Mrs. Martinez laughed.

I gave a half smile. Max's mom.

"If your looking for something Spanish, they're at the other end of the store" I said, pointing to the back row.

Mrs. Martinez stared at me. "Fang is everything alright?".

I nodded. She knew something. "Everything is fine, why would you say that..."

She smiled. "Oh no, its just that I figured you might have been... … … shocked about how Ari and Max are going out now."

My heart exploded. There it was. Shattered into a million pieces. "They what..." I mumbled. Emotions I couldn't even describe started to fill me. I was overwhelmed.

Mrs. Martinez moved her hand on her lips. "Oh my gosh... Fang I'm sorry I thought you knew!" She trembled.

I looked at her and shook my head.

I ran out of the store; like a crying 5 year old who dropped their ice cream.

Max POV

I walked out of Lissa's room feeling like a super model. It wasn't really my style, but I felt good anyways. Expecting Ari to arrive, I glued my head to my living room window, waiting for Ari to pop up on the sidewalk.

The door bell rang.

How the-

I pressed my forehead against the window and tried to see who it was. How did I miss it?

I heard Iggy running through the house. I smacked myself.

"I got it Ig!" I yelled.

"Any slower?" He huffed.

I carefully opened the door, as If the grim reaper were standing on the other side. Suddenly, the person on the other end pushed the door open.

"Really Max?" Lissa frowned.

"Sorry I wasn't sure who it was! I didn't see anyone walk up to the door and -"

"No not that!" She shook her head. "I meant _my_ property that's literally on your face... and whoa!"

Lissa's eyes ran up and down my body. I guess she liked my outfit. My sparkly purple tank top went perfectly with my navy blue skinny jeans.

She gave an approving nod.

"Uh sorry for going through your make-up?" I smiled brightly.

She shrugged. "Next time ask. Oh and Ari is waiting at the corner of the street..."

I sprinted to the window and looked at the street corner. "No he isn't!"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "The other street corner... that's probably WHY you didn't see me come!?"

Oh. Well then.

I signaled Lissa to talk to mom using sign language.

"Want me to cover for you again!?" She replied in surprise.

I waved my hands as hard as I could, signaling Lissa to not say anything. Mom's room was close by. She had just got home about half and hour ago looking gloomy, which probably meant asking her to go somewhere with Ari wasn't the best idea.

I nodded and ran out the door, leaving Lissa who started to angrily stomp her feet. I laughed as I ran down the street away from my house.

I spotted Ari.

Fang POV

I slammed my front door so hard that the house shook. It didn't look like anyone was home. My head was spinning so I decided to lie down. There was no use getting mad. There was no use being sad. I rested my head on the arm rest of my sofa and forced myself to sleep.

Of course that didn't last very long. My cell phone vibrated. I sighed and flipped it open. A text from Thorn.

Text: Its tonight. Dress appropriately. Don't forget what the target is. When you're done, run straight to the middle of the park.

I replied his text: How exactly am I going to get in without breaking anything?

I waited patiently. It had taken Thorn a couple of minutes to send the reply.

Text: I'll pick the lock. Be there by midnight. There shouldn't be any bystanders.

I closed my phone. Tonight was the night I pay the price for getting Max back. If this doesn't work then I don't know what will.

-Midnight-

Max POV

Ari wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We silently strolled down the empty streets of Midland. Tonight was perfect. The moon was glowing, the stars were completely visible, even St. Peters park was empty!

"Ari the park is right over there!" I pointed out.

He smiled. "So you want to go sit in the center where all the benches are?"

I gave a slight nod. He kissed me on the forehead and I wrapped one of my arms around his lower back.

Ari and I had went all around the mall today. It didn't take me long to figure out he wasn't so much of a sporty guy. But that didn't really matter, he still had a great sense of humor and a happy personality. I didn't spend much time shopping. Even though I hated shopping, I can't stand just sitting there when they have great prices! But I didn't want to bore Ari with shopping so I pretended to like video games. We checked out some video game stores and finally a music store. Now we were here, taking a huge walk, from the mall all the way to St. Peters park.

I looked down the road and saw a figure. The figure moved with great speed. It looked... familiar.

It stopped in front of the pawnshop. My brain slowly put together what I was seeing.

Oh. My. God.

Fang POV

It was exactly midnight. I took off, dashing down the street from the park. I had convinced my mom I was going to the gym, which closed at 11. I rarely went to the gym, but it still makes for a decent excuse. Thorn should have already picked the lock open, so all I have to do is run in, shatter the glass case, grab the talisman and get the hell out. I was wearing my hooded X uniform so no one else would recognize me. Thorn said that there shouldn't be bystanders, but you never know.

As I got within feet of the pawnshop, I scanned the window. After about ten seconds, I spotted a blue oval. It was reflecting the moons light and was placed in a thin glass case near the center of the window display. I remembered that the talismans were worth quite a bit of money. Not that much to be honest, but enough to make Thorn eager to rob it instead of attempt to purchase it. But then again a stone like that probably has a lot of people lining up for it.

I ran to the door and pulled it open. The alarms started to ring. Sh*t!

I ran to the glass case and punched as hard as I could. I felt the sting in my knuckles as my hands with only the protection of gloves, hit the case.

I looked at my hand. No blood. I grabbed the stone. It was actually pretty heavy for something small.

I ran to the door and looked both ways. No cops, but something caught my eye.

Or should I say someone.

I squinted and saw... … … MAX!

My body froze for a moment. She was with Ari, who had his not so tough looking arm wrapped around her. Max stared at me with her warm chocolate eyes. It seems as though she was... disappointed in me?

My heart burned. That's when I remembered what I was doing. I had to run! RUN before the cops showed up! The alarm was getting louder by the second.

Before I could sprint for my life, Ari smirked and pulled Max. He smashed his lips onto hers without hesitation, standing about 20 feet away from me.

I sprinted away from them, fighting my rage and also trying to use it to my advantage for running faster.

_My_ Max is gone.


	54. The spark of hope

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"I tell you the truth, knowledge is key for solving problems, but when it comes to love you'll see that emotions become a part of the problem, which makes it unresolvable."

- Giuliano Author of GTL

[AN: Sorry it took so long guys. Please stop black mailing me! (Joking).]

Chapter 54: The spark of hope

Fang POV

I came to a halt. My heart beat slowly rose as I scanned the park for Thorn. He said he'd be waiting in the center! Why isn't he in the fuc-.

"Calm down I'm here! Just hand me the talisman." Thorn called from behind.

I jumped three feet in the air, startled by Thorn's entrance.

I clutched the stone. "The deal..."

Thorn nodded. "I'm still going to help you. Just give me the talisman. I'm your friend and a man of my word."

I looked back. I remembered Max. The alarm. Just holding this talisman puts me in tons of legal trouble. I handed it over.

Thorn smiled. He took talisman and put it around his neck. I took a deep breath. Thorn now had the power to read minds. I wonder why such an ability was so important for him to acquire. I mean, Thorn had his own gang, his own religion and a relaxed, easy going life. What can he do with mind reading powers?

"Mind _control_ powers allow me to further develop my understanding of energy" Thorn said.

Right. He could read my mind.

"Control..." Thorn's eyes went blank. I winced. "Thorn?"

"Fang. Fang I need you to go home right now!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you freaking out!?" I snapped.

"Auras! That's why! They're telling me about the future. Something bad is going to happen. Go home right now! Forget about Max! GO GO GO" Thorn shoved me.

My mind was telling me to stay but my instincts were forcing me to run. I ran towards the alley, deciding to use an alley shortcut to get home.

I heard the sirens in the distance.

Max POV

All I could remember was glass shattering. My mind lost focus after that. I wasn't sure if it was because my best friend just robbed a pawnshop or because Ari didn't notice that my best friend robbed a pawn shop.

"That was the bravest thing ever!" Ari gazed at the shop, which had received little damage aside from a broken glass case.

"Wait what!?" I asked, confused by Ari's excitement.

"Max its not everyday a hobo grows a pair and decides to rob a pawnshop. Talk about genius!".

I hit Ari playfully, but with a little frustration.

"That wasn't a homeless man! It was-" I paused before I could finish. Why should I tell Ari it was Fang? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was all just a hallucination.

"It was an alien!" Ari laughed. What at an idiot he could be sometimes. I sighed. It made no sense for me to be stressing out about something that's impossible. How could that have possibly been Fang. I growled as I tried to fight the images flashing through my head. It was Fang. I saw him. He saw me. Why am I protecting him? He just committed a crime!

Ari and I jumped as we saw the flashing lights turning the street corner. Two cops cars stopped in front of the pawnshop. A tall woman holding a taser came out of the first car followed by two older men coming out of the second car. To my surprise, the officers didn't ask us to put our hands up. Instead they investigated the damage.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know the person that broke into this shop?" One of the men asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Do they already know who broke in!? Did they have secret cameras or something?

The woman approached me with a devilish look in her eye.

"While we were driving to the shop, we saw a young man running down an alley. We urged him to stop, but then decided to cut him off at the other end of the ally. He seemed like a regular teenager, but was wearing gloves with tiny pieces of glass stuck to them. He had no ID on him and refused to talk".

She smirked and then tossed her hair to side. "He won't be in any serious trouble per se... but will definitely end up in juvy and will have a criminal record." She stared straight into my eyes. "Its no big deal really... It won't affect him much, so if you know who he is, speak up."

"How do you know that guy was responsible for the crime?" Ari questionned.

The woman didn't turn to Ari. "We don't. If anything, we'll just check if he has whatever was stolen. If he doesn't he'll be set free. Its _practically_ impossible that the boy doesn't have what was stolen."

One of the officers inspected the broken glass case. He stuck his thumb down.

"Officer Jenny, there's no finger prints on the broken glass. Furthermore the glass wasn't enhanced in any way. In fact its common around Midland, so there's no proof the man we have in the car broke in. The item stolen was a pricy blue gem".

She sighed.

Officer Jenny. So that was her name... And what man in the car!? I hesitantly moved my head, trying to peak into the car window. It was too dark to see anything. I clenched my fist.

Officer Jenny put away her taser. "Did you see the robbery?".

Ari nodded. "We sure did, but all I saw was a guy running. Looked like a homeless man."

The officers looked at each other. They seemed confused.

"How about you girl?" One of them called.

No... errrr... Should I tell them? Is it the right thing to do? Images of Fang kept appearing. I had almost forgot about how important he is to me. What would Fang do!? Err... its obvious, he'd cover my butt! So why am I thinking about this?

"Um were talking to you." Officer Jenny said impatiently.

I nodded. Everything was clear. Every time I was with Ari, something Fang related would always pop up. This was the perfect opportunity to serve justice. Would the Fang I know really rob a pawnshop? Of course not. He should be punished... right? And if he goes to juvy he should be out of my hair for a little while. The officer did say it wasn't that bad anyways...

"Fang" I stated. One of the officers pulled out a notebook. I felt Ari's eyes on me.

I continued to explain who he was and what I saw.

Fang POV

A smile formed on my face. I don't know why. I knew Max would tell them it was me. I just knew it. The Max I knew would've never done that, but _this one_ just did.

For a split second, a rush of happiness flowed through my body. Max is ok. My Max is ok. This one is fake. This one is just a game. A _pawn_ in the bigger picture. Thorn was right. The Max I'm looking at right outside this car window is a manipulated Max. The outcome of impurity. The only way to get back the real Max was Thorn's way.

Lets face it. It wasn't a coincidence that Thorn needed a mind control talisman at the same time that I needed Max. Coincidences don't exist. Its all part of the plan. A greater plan. Damn it I knew I should've went to church every sunday...

Max POV

"Whats that noise!?" The sound of air pressure coming from the police car resembled the sound of a deflating balloon. I had just finished explaining to the cops how I saw Fang randomly enter the shop, run out and down the street in the opposite direction. Officer Jenny seemed skeptical about the whole situation, but I was just as lost as her. Fang – Max + Ari = criminal?

My best friend had become a monster of avarice, jealousy and despair. Harsh? Yes. True? Maybe.

At first it had seemed like he cared, but then it quickly turned to random dreams, bashing Ari and now just plain stupidity. I had to get rid of the part of me that ached for Fang. He shouldn't mean a lot to me. He should only be a friend. Everyone seriously has to stop controlling me.

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes. "We pumped some sleeping gas into the back seat that way your friend won't freak out... Strong guy though."

Ari stared at the back seat of the car as if he were hypnotized.

"Umm Ari?" I whispered.

He moaned. "What if Fang doesn't have the blue rock thing?" He asked.

I nudged Ari. This is not the time to ask questions! Fang is already in enough trouble! What if they decide to give a more severe punishment!? What if he lost the blue gem!? More importantly what _is _that blue gem.

The officers exchanged looks. It hadn't even crossed their minds that Fang had stolen something.

Officer Jenny cleared her throat. "Er well its a pawnshop. If he doesn't have the object he stole he'll probably have to pay up".

"Wait didn't you say that thing was expensive?" I asked.

"Yes but pawnshops sell items according to their estimated prices, so unless the owner has solid proof of how much the gem is worth, he'll only have to pay a minor fee." She explained.

Ari played with my hair. "So where is this owner guy anyways? Must be wondering why a hobo- uh I mean a guy robbed his shop."

"He's at the station as we speak" One of the officers called.

"Enough questions!" Officer Jenny yelled. "You two go home right now and keep a low profile about what happened around here got it? Don't worry about your friend, he's probably somewhere in dreamland due to the gas".

Ari and I nodded. I took one last glance at the car, slightly hoping that Fang would be fine.

The officers secured the perimeter and left without another word. Ari motioned me to walk and without a single doubt in my mind, I followed him.

Fang POV

Wait so what did that Ari guy say about Max again? OH yeah I remember that one time he talked about her boobs or something. Or was it her butt? Well both are good so it doesn't matter because the moral of the story is that he's just like using her right? Hey why do I feel so weird? Wait why is the ground moving? Screw the ground some guy is getting closer to getting down and dirty with Max and here I am just masturbating in my room while my best friend gets used. Oh well at least he'll break up with her eventually, after all he's an exchange student... thingy ...guy. Besides then Max will be free again!

Oh wait f*ck I forgot she might get emotionally scarred or something. Maybe she'll still feel weird about me. Maybe she'll hate me. Oh crap I better do something about that sh*t.

I'm a good guy right? Just because I'm a guy that like mushy feeling stuff on the inside doesn't make me gay... or does it? No wait my body is too macho for that to be true. I'm the dopest stud there is. Yeah I'm like that guy from the movie that acts all tough and cool but then turns out to be the biggest ladies man ever. I ain't like those stereotype football dudes that sleep with every girl in school... or am I? No no I got it! I'm a typical jock who has a calm and secretive social life which includes a lot of drama. Bam!

Man Sloan's hair is awesome. Wish I had that hair...

"YO KID WAKE UP!"

My eyes went wide?

"What the-" I shook my head and sat up straight. Ever since I had gotten into the car, I had been in some sort of... heaven? Dream? Chamber of secrets? Thoughts?

"Finally. Jeez kid that gas really took one on ya! It was supposed to make you sleepy! Not drift off into oblivion" The driving officer stated.

Sleep gas. Well I don't see why that was necessary. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"So whats up? Am I like being charged? Sent to prison? Huh?" I asked.

"My guess is your being fined along with two weeks in the big house."

The officers fell silent. They didn't seem like the type to talk.

"Say kid, where's the stone ya robbed?"

I laughed. "Oh great your saying you guys didn't confiscate it?" Please please please play along.

The officers exchanged looks.

"Shoot! Not sure if you're being honest kid but we'll pat you down at the station. If that's true, looks like you might be in financial trouble."

I ran my hands through my black hair. "I doubt it."

Max POV

Ari held my hand all the way until we reached my front door. It was late at night. I knew my mom would kill me, lecture me, and maybe even ground me. I knew school was starting again.

Ari's eyes reflecting the moon light sent shivers through my spine.

But! What I didn't know...

Ari took me in his arms.

Is...

He slid his hand behind my back.

Whether...

Ari pulled me in and gently pressed his lips against mine. He then slowly ran his hands all around my body. I forced my tongue onto his.

Or not...

With more passion and power, our bodies rubbed against each other as if we were becoming one.

I still _loved_ Fang?

[AN: Thinking of a new story idea. It will be better than GTL. Just saying. Right sorry for making you guys wait so long, it wasn't intended.]


	55. Ari or Fang

Gateway to love

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson.

Quote of the chapter:

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies"  
- Aristotle

Chapter 55: Ari or Fang

Fang POV

The men laughed like clowns. "You must be quiet the master mind, son!"

I snorted. "Lets be honest guys, It was a blue rock. Couldn't be worth that much. Was going for the cash... not going to lie...".

One of the officers stuck out his hand. "You'll have just enough time to make it back to school."

He stared at me, waiting for a response. As much as I didn't want to shake his hand, I felt bad. The officers couldn't find the talisman. I lied about going into the pawnshop trying to rob money from the cash register, but when I heard the alarm I panicked and settled for this blue rock instead. I told them that I lost the rock in the alley some where, and that some gangster probably snatched it.

I shook his hand. "So what exactly will happen to me?".

The second officer put his pen down. I wasn't sure if he was taking notes about what I was saying or if he was just doodling.

"Well we were going to send you to juvy, but after filling out a couple of papers we managed to settle for a criminal record. Basically, nothing is really going to happen. Turns out the blue stone wasn't worth that much after all, and that the owner of the pawnshop was making false claims." He smiled.

I held my breath. The urge to laugh in their faces was killing me. I robbed the pawnshop for Thorn, didn't get into major trouble, and school started again. Even though I had already missed half the day, it didn't really matter. This semester I had art class. Finally a good use for my sketchbooks.

I stood up straight and stretched. My muscles felt relaxed which actually wasn't a good sign. Coincidentally the plain white walls and the solid black table complimented my nature. The smooth, calm and cool Fang.

Hm... I guess it fit my ego well too.

"So umm Mr..."

"Always refer to me as Fang" I told the first officer.

"Mr. Fang, please stay out of trouble and understand that financial issues can always be resolved with a little hard work, especially at your age."

I nodded.

"I'm more concerned about your friends really, that guy near the pawnshop yesterday was a door knob." The 2nd officer stated.

Friend? "I'm assuming you're referring to the people that gave me away." I had completely forgot about that. The officers knew me by name. Of course I already knew who snitched.

"The young man that was with the girl. He seemed suspicious. I would've checked that one for drugs if I were on patrol".

Young man...

Ari.

"Yes well he's not my friend. Don't you worry about him he's an exchange student. Nothing to worry about!" I laughed. "_Tourists_" I hissed.

The officers led me out the station and escorted me right back to school. I knew this afternoon was going to be amazing! I have my very first art class, and a physical education class right after. Can't wait to see everyone's reaction when I get back! OH wait I almost forgot.

"Hey officers, do you mind if we make a quick stop at a store?"

They gave each other confused looks. "Not like we have anything better to do!" The first one laughed.

"Where to son?"

I smirked as I heard the police car sirens go off.

Max POV

I splashed water in my face. There goes my make-up. The tears slowly dripping from my face made a puddle at the edge of the sink. Today sucked. All of my friends were ignoring me. To think, I was so excited about coming back to school.

I heard the bathroom door open behind.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. I felt so horrible I couldn't even think straight.

"This is the girls school washroom Max not ours." said Lissa.

My cheeks turned bright red as rage overwhelmed me.

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID B*TCH!" I shrieked.

Lissa ran to the sink and turn up both the cold and hot water.

"Relax before someone hears you!" She whispered. "Max look you can't-"

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

Lissa tried to control me but I kept pushing her off. She wasn't my sister anymore.

Girls were staring through the bathroom window. I guess they didn't want to be part of the show.

"Max I'm sorry ok! How was I supposed to know everyone would ignore you! After all you're the one that told the cops about Fang! Its not like they forced you too! He's our friend Max! You betrayed everyone!"

"YEAH AND YOU TOLD THEM" I countered.

She fell silent for a moment. "Stop crying already. When Fang gets back everything will be alright."

"When he gets back!?" I growled. He better not be coming back anytime soon. "When he gets back everyone should be mad at him for robbing a store!"

Lissa sighed. "Well we can't be mad at him without a reason. We have no clue why he was robbing a pawnshop." She lowered her voice. "He wouldn't have got caught if you didn't say anything..."

I shoved Lissa to the ground and ran into one of the stalls.

Sloan POV

"Yo Angelica have you seen Ari around here?"

"I think he went out for lunch, and stop calling me that!" Angel frowned.

"Whatever sis' just hit me up when you get a call from mom...".

I walked down the empty hallways. Dad said mom would call Angel to tell us about whats happening to Fang. Honestly, that barely concerned me. Who gives a damn about that, he was robbing an innocent mans shop. He is my bro, but he's gotta learn his lesson.

I stopped in front of a window.

Everyone decided that it would be best not to talk to Max. Iggy seemed a little off about the idea but he wanted to impress Dylan so he'd be picked up by the soccer team. I personally didn't see the point in this, but if they think that ignoring Max will fix problems that's fine.

I stared through the window and saw Dylan talking with Ella. Poor guy. Since Fang's not here, he's going to have to take control of the soccer team. Not to mention the tension there is going to be in the football and basketball team, which is why Iggy wants to switch to soccer. I always hated the way my bro ran things. He had major control over a lot of the activities in school. Even student council make decisions based on Fang! And there I was, just picking up chicks while this guy was running the whole system.

I sighed. Fang not being here was going to be hard enough for everyone. Now all I have to do is check on Ari.

I took my cellphone and pressed on camera. I used the zoom on my camera to see people from far away. After two minutes of looking like a idiot, I finally saw Ari's face in a window. Angel was right.

Well I hope he likes his tacos!

… Look at him just sitting there while Max is probably going crazy! He doesn't even care! This guy has been trouble from the start!

Man, if only there was something I could do!

We're going to need one heck of a miracle.

Max POV

I sat down right near the teachers desk. Art class finally! I was never really good at drawing, but I did know a couple of people that were really good at it.

A man wearing a monocle with a dark mustache walked into the room. I immediately started giggling. This guy looked hilarious!

He stood up straight in the middle of the classroom. He seemed about Ari's height, and about forty years old.

"Hello. My name is doctor V. I guess you could call me professor V."

"How about doctor professor V?" Dylan asked.

Everyone laughed as doctor professor V rolled his eyes.

"Class clown has been identified. Hmmm I see all kinds of students. Any jocks? What! No!?" He joked.

This class was huge. This art class had at least fifty students! Who knew art was so important.

"Alright today, I'm going to go over the basics of how to draw a face. I'm pretty sure many of you worked on shapes and lines as well as applying many of the elements and principles of art last year."

I groaned silently. Images of myself started to flash through my head. I shut my eyes hoping they'd leave my head. Hand drawn pictures of me were everywhere. All from the same person. I couldn't stand those sketchbooks! Those pictures made me look so perfect!

.

"That's because you are perfect." Fang whispered.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I turned around only to find everyone working on drawing a face.

It couldn't be him! Where is Ari when you need him! Who said that!?

Thorn POV

"Hold it higher please."

"With pleasure my lord." said the minion.

Ten alchemists and my boys watching over the chapel.

Yesterday, Fang did great. As I promised, I will help him with his little love life issues. But first I need a test run.

The test run was actually much harder than I expected. To make sure that everything ran smoothly, I needed to make sure this wasn't a gold heart talisman. A gold heart talisman was basically a talisman in which, back in the day, would be used for sexual manipulation by creating artificial lustful feelings. They were extremely reactive with certain metals, and would create a golden color if they were to chemically react. So I needed a bunch of alchemists to help me with that. Of course, alchemists aren't exactly found in the yellow pages. I had to make a bunch of calls this morning. We met up in an old chapel near the park. We've been here for hours now. My MC40 boys have been outside, scaring off people so they wouldn't come in.

These alchemists were extremely religious people. They were like sheep or minions. They kept calling me lord so I went with it.

"The talisman is glowing."

"Indeed my lord".

"The girls thought are starting to come through." I closed my eyes.

"I would hope so my lord."

Max's thoughts were now in my mind. The talisman was acting like a medium. According to the alchemists this isn't a gold heart talisman. I already knew what this talisman really was, but I never figured that its actual gem type would be important.

I listened as Max's thoughts flowed through her neurons. If I spoke, she would hear it. I have finally reached the ultimate power of mind control.

Max POV

5 minutes in through art class, and I already feel like falling asleep. All of my friends were in this class, except Lissa. After hiding in the stall for over half an hour, she finally left. The only problem was that she's my sister. Mom will kill me if she finds out what's going on.

Professor V drew a picture of an elephant on the chalk board. Some people gasped at the sight of his drawing. It looked incredible, yet he had drew it in less than five minutes.

Professor V turned his attention to the door. I hadn't even noticed someone knocked. He waved for the student to come in.

I did my best to make out the figure standing outside the door. Suddenly, the door shot open.

People started to whisper to one another. I think everyone knows who it is!

I still couldn't see who it was...

Just like lightning, he was there.

Fang stepped into the classroom wearing a sweater vest. He smiled and waved towards my direction. I turned to look behind me. Nobody responded. He walked up to where I was sitting. I now realized he was holding... …. what seemed to be a... a... oh my g*d he's holding a bouquet of flowers!

He came up to me and handed me the bouquet. My mind and body froze. He went on one knee. His face was now leveled with mine. He started at me for a moment.

"I know this isn't a good time. But when is it ever?" He came closer.

"Max, I love you. I want to be with you all the time. I think about you all the time. I want to feel you all the time. I don't care about what anyone thinks. I don't care about Ari. I just need you." He whispered, in a strangled voice.

Close to tears, he kissed my forehead and stood up straight. Professor V cleared his throat. He didn't hear what Fang said.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Fang yelled. Everyone responded with cheers and whistles. Because of Lissa, everyone thought Fang would be gone for a long time. For some reason he's here right now. He is here right now. With me.

The flowers he gave me smelled beautiful. It was a mixture of roses, tulips, and a bunch of other flowers I couldn't even name!

Fang then flipped open his sketchbook. My face was already red and my body was tingling. He flipped through the last pages to show me his most recent drawings of me. One of them had me dancing in the rain while another showed me kicking a soccer ball.

Professor V took a look at the pictures. "These are absolutely astonishing Mister..."

"Fang".

"Ah yes Mr. Fang! You're level of drawing is without a doubt beyond advanced for your age!"

Fang shrugged. All his attention was focused on me. I didn't know what to tell him. I already had a boyfriend. I had even decided to try to take him out of my life, yet he seems like a perfect option.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. Freeze? Run? Jump for joy?

"Kiss" A soft voice stated.

I bit my lips in frustration. There is that voice again! This time it didn't sound like Fang though. My body started to jump. I felt my blood pressure rise. My heart pump faster. My spine tingle. My eyes open. My palms sweat. My stomach tighten. Everything and everyone was pushing for it, so I went for it. My thoughts along with my feelings for Ari were pushed aside. Everyone stared. The teacher, the students, my friends, and Fang. I got up from my seat and grabbed Fang before the professor V could continue. I gave him one last glance, and then I kissed him. For a second, I connected my tongue to his, and I bit his lips softly.

Now he knows. Now he understands. I broke apart and sat back down, disregarding everyone else. Fang did the same.


End file.
